Pour avoir une chance d'être avec toi
by Majaix15
Summary: Après la disparition de Maître Fu, la vie de Marinette change du tout au tout. Aux prises entre ses responsabilités de gardienne et sa nouvelle vie de lycéenne, le retour d'un temple oublié la propulse au-delà de ce qu'elle avait imaginé en devenant Ladybug. De son côté, les secrets de famille qui hantent Adrien le rattrapent. Pourront-ils vaincre le Papillon ensemble malgré tout?
1. Prologue: Deux anneaux et un temple

_**Bienvenue dans ce nouveau récit au grand lecteur aventureux et en quête d'histoires!**_

_** Voici ma deuxième fanfiction. Je l'ai en tête depuis plusieurs mois et elle s'est précisée au fil des informations émergeant des épisodes de la saison 3. Attristée mais heureuse de ce final de saison qui marque la fin d'un cycle dans la série et un renouveau et une évolution certaine des personnages pour la suite de l'intrigue, cette histoire s'est peu à peu mise en place dans ma tête. **_

_**Fruit de mes théories, de mes aspirations et de mes fantaisies, j'espère qu'elle pourra toucher quelques personnes. **_

_**Je ne sais pas combien de chapitres fera cette fanfiction mais je ne compte pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin.**_

_**Maintenant fini les bavardages et place au début de ce récit où nos deux héros feront bientôt leur apparition.**_

* * *

_**Prologue : Deux anneaux et un temple qui renaît de ses cendres**_.

_Il y a douze ans, à Paris._

« Il y a très longtemps, des dieux qui vivaient dans un monde peuplé de monts laiteux et vaporeux décidèrent de se mêler des affaires des Hommes, des créatures qui avaient attiré leur attention grâce à leur ingéniosité et leur intelligence. Ces êtres divins s'installèrent sur une montagne qui leur rappelaient leur chez-eux et furent adulés et respectés.

Leur histoire, obscure, fut transmise de générations en générations et fut modifiée, perdue et oubliée tandis que les Hommes ne les vénéraient plus que par habitude. Ces dieux se décidèrent à quitter la Terre. Mais à leur départ, ils laissèrent un dernier présent. Un dernier souvenir. Des bijoux magiques où furent enfermées des créatures qui avaient déjà donné leur nom à des constellations. Elles possédaient des pouvoirs inestimables ! Parmi ces individus immortels se trouvaient de magnifiques jumeaux d'une beauté et d'une force incomparable.

Il s'agissait des Dioscures aussi nommés les Gémeaux. Ils étaient inséparables. Leurs pouvoirs leur avaient été accordés par le père d'une des jeunes hommes qui était un demi-dieu et se nommait Pollux. Ce guerrier avait refusé à sa mort d'abandonner son frère qui n'était qu'un simple mortel. Alors, ce père si généreux leur accorda une capacité incroyable. De manière cyclique, chacun pourrait prendre la place de l'autre en alternant leur vie entre les ténèbres de l'enfer et les lumières éternelles. Leur lien était inaltérable. Pollux était Castor. Castor était Pollux.

Ils avaient la possibilité de naviguer d'un corps à l'autre et pouvaient choisir de vivre dans l'une des deux bagues de manière alternative. Ces deux bagues dans lesquelles ils étaient enfermés étaient les symboles de leur union éternelle.

Ces deux anneaux ne pouvaient être utilisés que par des jumeaux. Ils conféraient un pouvoir inimaginable. Celui de prendre la place de l'autre, de contrôler le Soleil et la Lune et communiquer avec des entités aux pouvoirs encore plus grands et fabuleux.

-Wouah ! s'exclament en cœur Félix et Adrien, allongés dans le même lit alors qu'Amélie finit son histoire.

-C'est une histoire vraie ?! s'extasie l'apprenti mannequin exalté, les étoiles plein les yeux.

-Le dieu qui leur a donné ces pouvoirs, c'est Zeus ? demande Félix plus posément.

-Alors ça ! Je n'en sais rien, répond Amélie heureuse de l'effet qu'elle a eu sur ces deux garnements.

-Comment ils sont morts avant d'entrer dans la bague ? se questionne Adrien.

-Je crois qu'ils se sont battus pour des filles ! clame son cousin fier d'avoir cette petite information.

-Ah bon ? ! hoquette son compagnon en serrant Doudou Malin dans ses bras, effaré.

-Arrête de serrer ce truc, c'est ridicule ! se moque le petit garçon de quatre ans en tirant sur la patte de l'ours.

-Fais attention ! Faut pas l'abîmer. C'est Chloé qui me l'a prêté ! précise Adrien en le ramenant vers lui. J'ai pas bien compris pourquoi ils se sont battus pour des filles ?

\- Pour pouvoir avoir un bisou d'elle, je parie ! C'est totalement ridicule ! pouffe Félix en grimaçant.

-Moi je trouve ça terriblement romantique de se battre par amour, déclare sa mère. Toi aussi Adrien ? »

L'intéressé hoche la tête frénétiquement tandis que Félix lève les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

« Amélie », appelle Gabriel au pas de la porte.

Vêtu d'un simple tee-shirt blanc et d'un jean, l'étoile montante du stylisme est épuisée et ses cheveux en bataille trône au-dessus de sa tête.

« Oui Gaby », répond sa belle-sœur.

Cette familiarité exaspère le styliste qui ne peut s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils et de pincer les lèvres.

« Emilie te cherche, répond-il avec une froideur non dissimulée.

-J'arrive dans un instant. Dormez bien les enfants.

-Oui ! » répondent-ils en cœur.

Elle se lève et se dirige d'un pas chaloupé jusqu'à la porte.

« Ça te va plutôt bien ce style débraillé déclare la conteuse en posant sa main fine sur l'épaule du père de famille qui la repousse d'un geste sec et virulent.

-Tu devrais être plus tactile, Gaby. » murmure-t-elle à son oreille avant de quitter la pièce.

Gabriel, excédé, soupire avant d'éteindre la lumière de la chambre.

« Papa ? résonne la voix de son fils dans la pièce.

-Oui ?

-Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit. »

Le père quitte les lieux en ignorant la pensée sinueuse et angoissante qui rampe dans son esprit. Cette voix qui lui rappelle qu'il serait incapable de savoir si c'est bien avec son fils qu'il a échangé ces mots.

* * *

_Aujourd'hui_

Su-Han Nudan ressent une boule d'angoisse qui monte dans sa gorge. Cet immense engin aux ailes de géant se dresse face à lui de sa grandeur menaçante et il ne peut que suivre le mouvement de la foule environnante. Le trépignement de ces femmes en jeans et de ces hommes habillés à l'européenne, beaucoup plus sobre que les dandys qu'il a déjà rencontré au cours de ses précédents voyages le happe. Il tient sa malle d'une main ferme avant de s'engouffrer dans cette création terrifiante qu'il n'a pour l'instant appréhendé que dans les livres : l'avion.

Une hôtesse de l'air prend son billet pour l'aider à trouver sa place et ne peut s'empêcher de regarder sa robe courte rouge et son pantalon de toile avec circonspection. L'homme d'une trentaine d'années décide d'arborer un sourire amical pour masquer sa gêne.

Après cette inspection peu discrète, il s'assoit près du hublot et peut ainsi observer à son aise la piste de décollage de l'aéroport de Lhassa-Gonggar. Un européen plutôt pressé avec un énorme sac de voyage et des lunettes rondes prend place à ses côtés et s'endort avant même que l'hôtesse n'annonce les consignes de sécurité.

Même si Su-Han ne veut pas se l'avouer, il est effrayé. Il a eu beau faire des recherches préliminaires, méditer avant de monter dans cette énième folie humaine créée par des rêves et des ambitions folles, la peur grandit au fond de lui. Il décide d'observer la tablette miniature entre ses mains. Son _smartphone. _

Il n'arrive pas à croire qu'en à peine cent-cinquante ans, une ancienne colonie anglaise a pu dominer le monde et importer sa langue jusqu'ici, dans ce pays où même le Dalaï-Lama ne vit plus.

A son réveil, lui et tout l'ordre des gardiens étaient complètement perdus. Alors qu'auparavant, ils erraient dans le ventre du sentimonstre, presque inconscients et quasiment morts, ils avaient perdu la notion du temps. En se retrouvant à nouveau sur Terre, entourés par la neige et l'air frais moins pur, ils n'avaient pas tout de suite compris combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis la terrible catastrophe. Lorsque des habitants du village voisin se sont aventurés jusqu'à eux quelques heures plus tard, ils ont été effarés de voir parmi ceux-ci, un dernier centenaire qui à leur époque était à peine conçu dans le ventre de sa mère. Su Han a perdu pied en découvrant qu'ils étaient en 2016. Il a compris qu'il ne reverrait jamais la femme qu'il aimait, qu'il ne reverrait jamais sa famille à cause de l'horrible faute d'un disciple.

Jamais il n'aurait cru que donner sa vie pour protéger les boites de miraculous l'aurait conduit à ces extrémités. Une avalanche de problèmes s'est abattue sur le temple. Les médias commençaient à s'intéresser à leur cas et ils ne savaient pas ce que sont devenus les quelques bijoux ,dispersés de part et d'autre de la planète, qui n'ont pu être récupérés par aucun gardien depuis la fin du dix-neuvième siècle. La boîte du miraculous du paon avait disparu.

Sans l'aide des gens du village, dont les familles n'ont pas cessé de perpétrer l'histoire des gardiens, ils n'auraient pas pu s'adapter au nouveau monde qui s'offre à eux et gérer toute la paperasse à effectuer. Durant leur départ, deux guerres mondiales ont eu lieu, des colonies ont obtenues leur indépendance et les technologies et les échanges ont évolué de façon si phénoménale que s'en est renversant.

Une descendante de la famille de son ancienne fiancée lui a appris comment utiliser ce type de technologie, comment rattraper son retard dans les langues vivantes. Il a été l'un des plus rapides à s'adapter. Rien d'étonnant aux vues du travail qu'il effectuait auparavant. Un gardien à l'échelle internationale comme lui savait déjà parler l'arabe littéraire, le japonais, le coréen, le français et l'anglais. Ce n'est pas un séjour dans le ventre d'un monstre qui lui a fait oublier toutes ses connaissances. Il s'est battu sans relâche pour essayer de survivre dans cette horde de nouveautés, d'éviter de penser à tout ce qu'il avait manqué.

Lorsque l'ordre a reçu une lettre de Wang Fu, leur surprise a été immense. Lui était sûr qu'il aurait continué de se cacher, faible et lâche comme il était, pour ne pas avoir à affronter leur courroux. Mais ils les invitaient au contraire à venir à Paris, son lieu de résidence. Des excuses plates accompagnaient sa lettre bien entendu, mais il leur a parlé brièvement de deux nouveaux porteurs de la coccinelle et du chat et d'une bataille pour récupérer le paon et le papillon.

Su-Han s'est porté volontaire pour partir. Il veut voir comment le monde a changé. Il veut affronter cet inconscient qui a détruit sa vie et remettre la main sur ces deux miraculous corrompus.

Perdu dans ses propres souvenirs, le gardien essaie de chasser ce sentiment de perte intense et douloureux et de se concentrer sur les images de son écran. Le duo atypique qui s'offre à lui l'intrigue. Comment deux enfants aussi chétifs et peu disciplinés ont-ils pu libérer le temple entier ? Quelles sont les personnes cachées derrière ces masques et qui détient Nooroo et Duusu ?

L'avion se met alors à décoller dans un fracas assourdissant pour ses oreilles sensibles. Son estomac sent que tout son corps quitte le sol, qu'il s'élève vers d'autres contrées.

Paris lui tend les bras.


	2. Chapitre I- Battements d'ailes du passé

**Chapitre I-Les battements d'ailes du passé.**

Les toits défilent à toute allure sous les pas effrénés de Ladybug. Elle sent la course puissante de son coéquipier qui la suit comme son ombre, deux immeubles à sa droite.

La super-héroïne finit par trouver le sentimonstre. Une créature fantomatique géante à l'œil de cyclope qui terrifie les habitants depuis une bonne demi-heure.

Les deux super-héros ont beau essayé de l'arrêter, ils n'ont pas réussi à le maintenir dans le périmètre du champ de Mars. Ladybug ne trouve toujours pas l'amok. Tandis que son partenaire tente tant bien que mal de distraire la créature qui s'approche dangereusement de la grande roue, elle fixe un nouveau regard désespéré vers son lucky charm : un miroir de poche à pois rouges et noirs. Il s'agit sans doute de la forme de l'objet corrompu. Mais comment le trouver ?

Alors qu'elle s'apprête à crier une directive à Chat Noir, le bras de la créature le frappe de plein fouet. Son corps s'écrase au sol et l'héroïne doit noyer l'envolée de peur et l'agacement qui la prend en pleine poitrine. Elle se précipite vers lui pour transporter son corps inconscient dans un endroit plus sûr. Un violent coup du monstre est à deux doigts de l'atteindre avant que le géant ne se stoppe pour une raison obscure.

Elle les cache quelques mètres plus loin derrière une allée abandonnée. Ses boucles d'oreilles se mettent alors à clignoter.

Ils sont vraiment dans une impasse. Si le monstre se remet à bouger alors qu'ils sont dans l'incapacité technique de le battre, ce sera la fin des parisiens encore dans la grande roue.

Ladybug se sent cerner. Elle sent qu'elle a du mal à tenir le coup. Ses jambes lui font atrocement souffrir, résultat d'une semaine intensive de batailles de plus en plus proches dans le temps.

Alors qu'elle s'apprête à se détransformer pour nourrir Tikki, elle aperçoit un reflet dans la glace de son lucky charm et comprend. D'un seul coup, la gardienne se retourne et saisit le bras invisible qui s'apprête à attraper sa boucle d'oreille droite. D'une frappe vive au tibia, elle fait tomber les lunettes de Sabrina qu'elle brise d'un coup sec. Une plume et un papillon s'échappent de l'objet.

Soulagée, Ladybug les purifie avec son yoyo magique avant de clamer son incantation réparatrice. Des milliers de particules miraculeuses s'échappent de son arme et se répandent dans les airs. Cet enchantement obtenu après une bataille difficile, intense, l'apaise.

Un gémissement derrière elle chasse ces pensées éparses de son esprit.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? marmonne Chat Noir.

-Qu'est ce qui t'as pris ?! le sermonne sa collègue en le fusillant du regard.

-Je… le combat est déjà fini ?...

-Oui, déclare-t-elle, deux fois plus agacée à cause de son manque criant de réaction. Ça aurait pu tourner à la catastrophe sans mon lucky charm !

-Au moins ça s'est bien terminé…

-Il n'y a pas de « ça s'est bien terminé. » qui tienne ! Tu m'avais promis que tu ferais plus attention dans les combats ! J'ai BESOIN que tu sois concentré ! Je ne peux pas toujours sauver la situation ! On est une équipe et j'ai besoin d'un partenaire solide !

-Je ferai des efforts, je te le promets. C'était vraiment un moment d'inattention Ladybug. Je… je… si tu veux que notre partenariat soit plus solide, on devrait peut-être se partager le travail de gardien. Tu ne crois pas ?

-Combien de fois dois-je te le répéter ?! s'écrie-t-elle presque. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un co-gardien! J'ai besoin d'un coéquipier moins fanfaron et plus sérieux. Si tu veux m'aider, concentre-toi sur ton travail pour que je ne te perde pas bêtement dans un combat. »

Sa voix craque presque à ses derniers mots. Elle se détourne d'un mouvement sec.

« Ladybug…

-Ne t'approche pas. » intime-t-elle pour ne pas laisser sa colère refluer.

Elle peut sentir le grondement sourd que retient son partenaire avant qu'il ne se retourne vers Sabrina, à terre en robe de chambre.

Depuis quelques temps, le miraculous du paon est utilisé de manière beaucoup plus intensive que celui du papillon et ses expériences doubles sur les civils peuvent les épuiser outre-mesure. Après l'akumatisation et la possession par l'amok, beaucoup d'entre-eux finissent par perdre connaissance.

« Je la ramène chez elle. » déclare le super-héros avec une colère contenue et glaciale avant de prendre la jeune fille dans ses bras et de disparaitre dans la nuit.

La coccinelle pousse un soupir irrité avant de se rendre dans son logis.

* * *

En se détransformant dans sa chambre, Marinette ne peut pas empêcher ses jambes de s'écrouler sous son poids. Elle tremble d'épuisement tandis que sa kwami part à la rechercher d'une serviette humide. Depuis qu'elle est gardienne, le fardeau qui pèse sur ses épaules est beaucoup trop lourd.

Ces derniers mois ont été tellement durs. Au départ, la culpabilité liée à la perte de mémoire de Maître Fu qui la ronge la faisait parfois suffoquer de douleur, en pleine nuit. Elle avait peur. Elle a toujours peur. Si elle commet une nouvelle erreur, le Papillon gagnera.

Au départ du vieil homme, Chat Noir et elle étaient plus soudés que jamais. Il lui arrivait même parfois de lui confier ses peurs et il est toujours une personne sur qui elle peut compter en cas de coups durs. Mais les attaques plus fourbes du Papillon les a ébranlés. Jamais le miraculous du paon n'a été autant utilisé sans que sa porteuse ne fasse surface.

Et tous ces assauts, cet épuisement accumulé et le fait qu'elle ait refusé à Chat de l'épauler dans son rôle de gardienne ont fracturé peu à peu leur relation. Il ne comprend pas son refus. Il ne semble pas l'accepter mais il faut qu'il se fasse à cette idée. Comme toujours, Chat Noir s'est beaucoup trop obstiné. Comme toujours, il a fait comme si cet état des choses ne le dérangeait pas avant de revenir à la charge.

Elle ne peut pas le supporter.

Elle ne fera pas de lui un gardien car le temps pour lui enseigner les rudiments serait trop long. Elle ne veut pas commettre l'erreur qui a mené à Chat Blanc.

Elle a fait son choix et il devra s'y plier : leurs identités resteront secrètes jusqu'à la défaite du Papillon.

Lorsque sa kwami arrive avec la serviette tant espérée et un morceau de chocolat au lait, la lycéenne ne peut réprimer un sourire. Sans cette petite bouille rouge pleine d'énergie, elle aurait craqué depuis longtemps.

« Merci Tikki.

-Allez Marinette ! Un peu de Courage ! Tu t'es bien débrouillée ! Et ça a été une super journée au lycée, non ? » dit la kwami.

C'est vrai. La journée, malgré ce fâcheux contre-temps, a été agréable. Elle a eu une bonne note, rattrapant ainsi la note catastrophique liée à une attaque à quatre heures du matin. Elle a pu passer du temps avec ses amis sans que Lila ne vienne gâcher la fête.

L'adolescente se lève, des pensées positives noyant son trop-plein d'angoisse endolori, avant d'actionner une poignée cachée sous son bureau.

La boîte de miraculous prend alors place sur sa table accompagnée de tubes à essai d'onguents et fioles en tout genre ainsi que d'un petit smartphone avec les informations du grimoire magique.

Ce mécanisme lui a pris un mois de fabrication mais est la source d' une grande fierté pour elle. Cela lui permet de protéger la boîte des regards indiscrets et d'effectuer les préparations nécessaires pour les magicarons et le camembert de Plagg.

Il faut qu'elle soit minutieuse et discrète. N'ayant pas retrouvé la tablette du Maître, elle est sûre qu'elle se trouve entre les mains de son ennemi.

Sous les coups d'œil expert du kwami de la tortue, Marinette effectue ses mélanges avec précision.

« C'est parfait ! D'ici demain, les potions devraient être utilisables, déclare Wayzz enthousiaste. Tu as trouvé à qui tu prêteras le miraculous de l'abeille ?

-Oui. Je crois avoir trouvé la personne idéale. » répond la gardienne, sûre d'elle.

Même si elle aurait préféré laisser ce bijou pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres d'une Chloé déjà au plus bas, le pouvoir de l'abeille devient plus que nécessaire pour arrêter des sentimonstres trop dangereux.

Marinette sait à qui elle donnera cette broche. Elle ne faillira pas.

* * *

Le lendemain, lorsque la sonnerie de son réveil la heurte d'un cri strident, elle prie son karma de bien vouloir la laisser dormir quelques secondes de plus. Elle finit par s'extirper de son lit avec difficultés avant de se préparer pour une longue journée au lycée. Depuis quelques temps, elle s'autorise beaucoup plus de folies vestimentaires. Elle tente de nouvelles coupes de cheveux et change souvent son style en gardant sa touche personnelle. Ces changements de look d'abord nécessaires pour suivre les futurs porteurs de miraculous lui ont permis de créer de nouveaux vêtements plus audacieux que ceux qu'elle avait l'habitude de concocter.

Elle opte aujourd'hui pour un pantalon fluide rose pâle pour ne pas contraindre inutilement ses jambes, avec une paire de mocassins brune en cuir et un haut très près du corps au tissu légèrement transparent au niveau des côtes. Elle enfile son manteau rose bonbon confectionné par ses soins avant d'enfourner un croissant dans sa bouche et de s'élancer dans la fraîcheur du mois de février.

Marinette apprécie particulièrement ce temps calme, lorsqu'elle n'est pas en retard. Elle aime cette impression de pouvoir enfin prendre son temps et de se vider de toutes les horreurs qui ponctuent parfois une journée.

Elle s'approche de son établissement scolaire mais en apercevant la voiture noire caractéristique de la maison Agreste, son cœur flanche.

Elle ne croise jamais Adrien aussi tôt d'habitude. La lycéenne n'arrive pas à comprendre que la raison est simplement liée à ses retards à répétition. Marinette est trop obnubilée par la scène face à elle.

Le mannequin sort du véhicule mais est retenu in extremis par une main blanche. Un sourire timide se dessine sur son visage avant que Kagami ne lui saute au cou et qu'il la prenne maladroitement dans ses bras.

Marinette les voit. Elle les regarde. Elle observe la manière dont ils interagissent l'un avec l'autre, leur douceur, les regards pleins d'hésitation qu'ils arborent à chaque fois qu'ils sont ensemble.

Toute cette agitation, cet affolement qui surgit dans leurs gestes quand ils sont près de l'autre, qu'ils se parlent, qu'ils respirent le même air, tout ce cirque la frappent. Elle préférerait être ailleurs. Disparaître sous terre pour ne plus supporter tout ce cinéma. Tout ce conte de fée dont elle ne fait pas partie l'horripile.

Elle a beau tenté de faire flancher la peine qui lacère son cœur. Cette douleur est toujours latente, moins forte qu'au début mais toujours présente.

Marinette préfère ne pas avancer pour ne pas être confronté à eux directement.

Au départ de la limousine, le blond gravite les marches du perron de l'établissement. Elle se rapproche à son tour du bâtiment en prenant soin de ne pas prendre une allure trop rapide. Sa médiocre tentative échoue puisqu'Adrien s'arrête en plein milieu du chemin pour refaire un lacet de chaussure.

« Hey, Adrien, aborde-t-elle timidement.

-Oh ! Salut Marinette ! T'es bien rentrée après le restaurant d'hier ? C'est rare de te voir aussi tôt .

\- J'ai pu choper un bus ça allait. J'ai juste pris un peu d'avance aujourd'hui…

-Tu dors mieux pour ne plus gagner le prix de la plus grosse dormeuse du mois ?se moque-t-il.

-Arrête de faire le malin ! Je te signale que t'as aussi ta petite place sur le podium ! s'exclame-t-elle rougissante.

-C'est vrai. » s'esclaffe le blond avec un rire cristallin.

Un rire à la Adrien Agreste. Un rire qu'elle peut maintenant partager avec lui alors qu'elle a abandonné l'idée de devenir plus qu'une simple amie pour lui. Alors qu'elle mourrait d'envie de partager ce genre de moments, elle semble se rapprocher de lui alors qu'un amour entre eux semble à jamais banni de sa vie. L'amour est si paradoxal parfois.

Les deux amis se rendent tous les deux jusqu'à leur salle de classe en parlant de tout et de rien sous la sonnerie criarde et le brouhaha des élèves.

* * *

Su-Han commence à désespérer. Cela fait plus de six mois qu'il est à Paris et il n'a pas pu entrer en contact avec Wang Fu. Il l'a pourtant contacté avec le numéro qu'il lui a communiqué dans sa lettre mais celui-ci n'est plus attribué. Il a parcouru la ville en vain sans succès. Il a même tenté à plusieurs reprises de suivre les deux super-héros mais sans suite.

Après une étrange bataille où une bonne partie de la ville, lui y compris, a été sous l'emprise du miraculous de l'abeille akumatisée, il n'a pas pu filer le duo ni retrouver aucun de leurs compagnons. Ses recherches en sont au point mort et l'ordre des gardiens pense à le faire revenir.

Il en est hors de question. Son honneur est en jeu. Sa vie dépend de cette rencontre. Pourquoi cet imbécile ne se montre pas après l'avoir fait venir jusqu'ici! Il doit lui parler, avoir en face de lui celui qui a détruit sa vie et l'aider à récupérer les bijoux volés.

Parfois Su-Han se demande comment va Nooroo. Si son porteur, malgré le mauvais usage qu'il fait du pouvoir d'attribution de champion, s'occupe bien de lui. Il connait le kwami. Il sait à quel point il peut être vulnérable. Il connait sa compassion. C'est pour ça qu'il a apprécié de travailler avec lui lors d'une mission humanitaire pour aider des villages en ruine à remettre sur pieds les constructions.

Su-Han se sent perdu dans cette ville encore plus grande que dans ses souvenirs. La boue n'est plus là mais la misère est toujours présente dans les rues, à deux pas du luxe et des quartiers d'art, de la culture. Les hommes s'entremêlent, avancent à une vitesse encore plus vibrante que dans sa mémoire. Dans cette métropole qui dévore tout sur son passage, animée par le désir infini des individus qui la constituent, il n'arrive pas à se repérer. Il n'arrive pas à exister.

Depuis son retour dans la vie, Su-Han ne sait plus qui il est. La raison de ses combats. La raison d'être de ce temple qui ne semble plus pouvoir face à toutes ces avancées de l'homme moderne qui avance en détruisant la nature, le monde pour assouvir ses fantasmes, pour continuer à voler, à rêver en broyant tout.

Le tibétain n'arrive pas à entrer dans cette lutte pour le bonheur. Il pensait qu'en venant ici, il trouverait une raison qui pourrait expliquer son retour dans le monde. Il pensait qu'il pourrait aider à arrêter ce monstre caché derrière le masque du Papillon.

Mais ses recherches sont vaines. Son désespoir pourrit derrière une bouche d'égout dans les cavernes terreuses de son cœur. C'est au moment où sa solitude le lacère et se présente à lui sous la forme d'un cadavre décomposé qu'une voix rauque s'insinue dans son cœur.

« Bonjour, je n'arrive pas à saisir ton nom mais peu importe. Je suis le Papillon. »

A ses mots, le cœur du moine gronde dans sa poitrine, il active précipitamment une barrière dans son esprit mais la voix ensorcelante de cet homme infâme continue dans sa lancée tortueuse.

« C'est étrange, je n'arrive pas à accéder à tes pensées mais peu importe. Je peux sentir ton désespoir, ta solitude, ta peur, ta colère. Tu recherches un certain Fu. Je te permettrai de le retrouver _Fu Furieux _mais en échange, tu me donneras les miraculous de Ladybug et Chat Noir. »

Un trou noir se forme alors dans son esprit. Il ne ressent plus que de la colère. Une colère indicible. Insoupçonnable et qui se répand dans toute son âme, obstruant ses souvenirs et ses valeurs. Cette situation est effrayante, il se sent hors de lui et il navigue, écarté d'un corps et d'une raison qui ne lui appartient plus.

A son réveil, il se retrouve face au héros aux oreilles de chat qu'il n'a cessé de chasser depuis plusieurs mois. Ses yeux d'un vert luisant sont les seules choses qu'il reconnait du héros noir ancestrale dont l'armure ou le kimono a été remplacé par un étrange costume moulant en cuir.

« Vous allez bien Monsieur ? demande-t-il inquiet.

-Je cherche Wang Fu » déclare Su-Han par réflexe, incapable de laisser échapper sa chance de le revoir.

Le héros recule sur la défensive à cette annonce.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demande-t-il avec méfiance.

-Qu'est- ce qu'il y a ? s'élève la voix de Ladybug à quelques mètres.

-Ne bouge pas, lui dit son coéquipier en pointant son arme vers la gorge du trentenaire. Comment vous appelez vous et pourquoi vous recherchez Maître Fu? »

Un enfant qui cherche à le menacer. Il aura tout vu. Bien qu'il ait plutôt une bonne garde, le gardien sait qu'il est capable de maîtriser le jeune homme s'il en avait la volonté mais il a malheureusement besoin d'eux.

-Je suis le gardien Su-Han Nudan. Wang Fu m'a contacté pour venir vous aider mais je n'arrive pas à le rejoindre. »

A ses mots, la coccinelle se rapproche de lui et se trouve au même niveau que son partenaire. Dans un dialogue silencieux et épineux, le garçon finit par céder et baisse son arme laissant ainsi à l'héroïne la possibilité de s'entretenir avec le tibétain.

En posant les yeux sur elle, le gardien sent immédiatement qu'elle est des leurs.

« Vous êtes la nouvelle gardienne de la boîte chinoise ? » demande-il avec raideur, écrasé par cette réalisation.

Lorsque la gamine hoche timidement la tête, il a la sensation que toutes ses certitudes s'écroulent. Tout son désir de confrontation n'a plus aucun sens si le responsable de ses souffrances a perdu ses souvenirs. Il ravale son envie de hurler de frustration avant de reposer son regard sur la jeune fille.

« Fu est encore plus stupide que ce que je pensais. Il est parti comme un lâche et a confié ce don précieux pour l'humanité à une enfant faible qui n'est même pas encore une femme.

-Je vous interdis de me parler sur ce ton, déclare à sa grande surprise l'adolescente. Je ne vous connais pas. Je me fiche que vous soyez un gardien ou je ne sais quoi mais je vous interdis de me parler sur ce ton ou de salir la mémoire d'un grand Maître qui a passé sa vie à protéger cette boite et a essayé de racheter sa faute. Oui. Je suis la nouvelle gardienne et je n'ai pas attendu votre assentiment pour le devenir ! Si l'ordre des gardiens vous a envoyé uniquement pour me cracher dessus, vous pouvez repartir ! Nous n'avons pas besoin de vous pour arrêter le papillon, finit-elle avec fermeté. »

La flamme dans ses yeux et la fermeté combattante qui habillent son regard surprennent Su-Han qui n'arrive pas à répliquer. Aucune femme n'avait jamais osé lui parler ainsi, n'avait même jamais haussé le ton de cette manière.

Il fixe successivement les deux adolescents, ignore l'aversion palpable que semble déjà lui porter le petit blond avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur la petite demoiselle.

« On n'avait jamais osé me parler sur ce ton, mademoiselle, dit-il d'un ton plus posé. Sans vouloir vous offenser, je pense que vous avez besoin de mon aide car vous êtes bien en-dessous de vos capacités respectives, d'autant plus que vous semblez épuisés tous les deux, déclare-t-il avec condescendance. Malheureusement je ne peux pas m'enfuir avec la boîte. J'ignore sa localisation et vous êtes liée à elle. Je suis obligé de faire avec. Enfin, si cela ne vous dérange pas, bien entendu Ladybug.

-Je veux une preuve que vous êtes bien un gardien et un entretien avec votre chef, répond-elle sèchement.

-Notre chef. » rectifie Su-Han en lui tendant la main en signe d'amitié.

Lorsque cette petite main frêle rencontre la sienne avec hésitation et qu'il croise ses yeux bleu ciel, il se demande dans quelle aventure il s'est embarqué. Et cette sensation d'inconnu le grise plus qu'il ne veut se l'avouer.


	3. Chapitre II-L'avènement d'une gardienne

**Chapitre II -L'avènement d'une nouvelle gardienne**

* * *

**_Je reviens avec beaucoup de retard avec ce nouveau chapitre qui m'a pris énormément de temps et qui a subi de nombreuses modifications. Je ferai en sorte de finir cette fanfiction avant la sortie de la saison 4. Cependant, il risque d'y avoir un laps de temps assez long entre la sortie de chaque chapitre. En effet, bien que je suis avancée dans le processus d'écriture, je suis du style à apporter de nombreux changements et à vouloir sortir des écrits de longueur assez conséquente. Bon, place à la lecture!_**

* * *

La nuit est claire lorsque Su-Han aperçoit près d'un kiosque la silhouette fluette de la future femme l'attendant patiemment.

« Bonsoir. » chuchote Ladybug avant de s'approcher de lui avec un morceau de chiffon dont l'odeur est à mi-chemin entre le poisson pourri et la fiente de pigeon.

L'homme éclate de rire.

« Ne me dites pas que c'est votre détecteur de sentimonstres ! se moque-t-il. Cela fait des lustres que je n'ai pas vu un objet aussi archaïque !

-Je… Je n'ai pas réussi à faire l'amulette donc j'ai dû me rabattre sur ça, explique-t-elle le rouge aux joues.

-Et ça n'a pas besoin d'un vrai maître… continue le tibétain sur sa lancée.

-Bref, vous n'êtes pas un sentimonstre donc veuillez me suivre. »

Elle l'attrape avec facilité par la taille après avoir pris soin de lui bander les yeux. Ils sautent de lieux en lieux. Le gardien tente de ne pas perdre la notion d'espace et de temps comme il a l'habitude de le faire mais la petite est bien plus douée qu'il ne l'a pas pensé au premier abord. Elle finit par le semer.

Lorsque Su-Han se retrouve dépourvu de son bandeau, il se trouve face à une vieille pièce décrépie avec quelques fioritures ça et là. Il ne peut s'empêcher de commenter le décor :

« C'est votre demeure ? Très mauvais goût.

-C'est la dernière cachette où a vécu Maître Fu avant de perdre la mémoire. » déclare-t-elle faiblement en tentant d'allumer le système électrique.

Su-Han la regarde faire, incapable de l'aider avec cet étrange mécanisme. Ses pensées vagabondent à cause de l'ennui et très rapidement, la pensée de l'ancien disciple refait surface. Il se demande à quoi peut bien ressembler Wang Fu à présent et comment son comportement a pu provoquer un tel soupçon de nostalgie dans la voix de l'adolescente.

Lorsque la lumière s'allume, l'allure maussade de la maison ressort d'autant plus. Le gardien décide de s'asseoir sur le vieux canapé dégarni, suivi de près par la petite coccinelle. Dans un silence solennel, il entreprend la communication vidéo avec la nouvelle ligne du temple des gardiens. Cependant, au bout de quelques minutes, rien ne se produit.

« Vous vous êtes moqué de moi ? s'impatiente l'adolescente en colère.

-Bien sûr que non ! Je n'ai aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle… »

La réponse lui saute alors aux yeux. Les gardiens ont sans doute voulu utiliser la vieille méthode ! Connaissant les membres de l'ordre suprême, c'est même plus que probable.

« Ils m'ont sans doute mal compris. Ils veulent qu'on parle en passant par le portail de communication.

-Le quoi ? demande Ladybug hébétée.

-Un portail de communication. Chaque boîte de miraculous est reliée à la salle d'audience des gardiens. Seul le détenteur de la boîte peut y accéder avec la personne de son choix.

-Et comment on fait ce portail ? demande la super-héroine de plus en plus méfiante.

-Il faut juste le miraculous du chat et de la coccinelle et réciter…

-Attendez, je n'ai pas le miraculous du chat sur moi, le coupe-t-elle.

-Comment ? Chat Noir n'est pas gardien avec vous mais il garde son miraculous continuellement ? J'ai du mal à comprendre le fonctionnement de votre équipe mais peu importe. Allez le chercher. J'attendrai ici, » dit Su-Han en se rasseyant droit comme une colonne.

-Il ne sait pas où nous nous trouvons et ce n'est pas son tour de patrouille, explique la franco-chinoise en regardant l'écran de son yoyo pour chercher le moindre signe de vie de son partenaire.

-Vous ne connaissez pas son identité ? s'exclame le tibétain dont la surprise augmente en découvrant que même le yoyo magique a été infecté par les nouvelles technologies.

-Notre organisation ne vous regarde pas, déclare-t-elle en tentant à nouveau de le contacter.

-S'il n'est pas disponible, vous n'avez qu'à faire venir Plagg.

-C'est possible ? » se retourne Ladybug à cette annonce, ravalant immédiatement une part de sa froideur.

* * *

Au bout d'un apprentissage fructueux d'à peine 15 minutes, la gardienne fait apparaître le kwami noir qui s'écroule au sol sous la surprise. « Nom d'un fromage ! » s'exclame le chat encore ensommeillé. En prenant conscience de l'assistance et du lieu où il se trouve, Plagg pousse un soupir plus lourd que la mort.

« Moi qui pensais ne jamais avoir à être appelé comme ça ! Je suis sûr que c'était ton idée Su-Han !

-Bonsoir Plagg, déclare le concerné d'un ton sévère et calme qui tranche avec la mine renfrognée de la petite créature.

-Ce manque de réaction n'est vraiment pas marrant ! T'as gardé la même tête en plus… Il ne faut pas s'inspirer de lui jeune Lady, s'excite-t-il en papillonnant autour de Ladybug.

-J'ai besoin de toi pour entrer en contact avec les gardiens, lui explique-t-elle en essayant de lui gratouiller le crâne pour l'amadouer.

-C'est pour ça qu'on m'a réveillé ! Mais c'est un affront ! se dégage le kwami une mine boudeuse.

-Plagg… soupirent en cœur les deux humains, excédés par cette nuit qui s'éternise.

-C'est bon, j'ai compris, exagère-t-il dépité. Dis la formule, qu'on en finisse… »

Ignorant la face aigrie de la créature, la coccinelle se met à réciter une formule incantatoire, la main du quarantenaire pressée contre la sienne.

Une sensation indicible la prend à la poitrine lorsqu'elle sent la puissance des deux kwamis l'emporter. Un éclat d'un blanc immaculé les emprisonne. La magie l'enveloppe avec une force qui n'est pas comparable à celle des transformations. C'est plus doux, presque extatique.

Lorsqu'elle atterrit enfin sur une mosaïque rigide, elle est surprise de constater qu'elle ne porte plus son costume de super-héroïne. Des ballerines noires serpentées de fleurs de cerisiers recouvrent ses pieds alors que son corps est revêtu d'une robe traditionnelle chinoise rouge à pois noirs et d'un pantalon noir surmonté d'un fin liseré vert. Ses cheveux sont détachés et lorsqu'elle pose les mains sur son visage, elle ne rencontre aucun masque.

Marinette est complètement à découvert !

Paniquée, elle détourne son regard vers Su-han qui a conservé la même tenue avec pour seule différence un énorme médaillon et un carquois doré. Alors qu'elle s'apprête à demander des explications, une voix rauque et sonore l'interpelle : « Etes-vous la gardienne de la boîte du zodiaque chinois ? ».

En allant à la recherche de cet appel, elle rencontre huit trônes et six regards de gardiens braqués sur elle.

Chaque trône est orné de gravures qui lui sont propres. Un seul se trouve vide après que Su-han soit allé rejoindre ses compagnons. Marinette se sent trembler sous ces regards inquisiteurs.

« Oui… répond-elle faiblement à l'homme le plus âgé, assis sur un trône d'ébène laqué.

-Vous êtes bien jeune et une femme qui plus est , déclare-t-il sèchement. Jamais depuis Tomoe Gozen nous avons laissé un être du sexe opposé s'occuper d'une boîte.

-Je…

-Le problème est surtout sa jeunesse ! la coupe un octogénaire au sourire pincé assis sur un trône brun recouvert de feuilles de palmiers. Si vous voulez mon humble avis, il serait inconsidéré de confier une boîte à de si jeunes mains surtout après ce que le jeune Wang Fu a fait.

-Pensez-vous que la boîte a pu faire une erreur en la choisissant ? Je veux dire, si Fu ne la lui avait pas passée, elle n'aurait sans doute jamais été en possession de celle-ci ! s'exclame un autre au teint plus basané.

-Mes frères, déclare Su-Han. Je comprends votre inquiétude mais avant toute chose, il serait plus séant de laisser cette jeune fille dire quelques mots. »

L'homme la toise de toute sa hauteur avec un étrange regard. Ce même regard qui semble la juger et la jauger depuis leur première rencontre.

Perturbée par l'absence de barrière linguistique sans doute liée à la magie de cet espace et par son propre accoutrement, l'adolescente a du mal à garder contenance.

Il lui faut toutes ses ressources de courage pour se relever de sa position malgré la peur et l'angoisse qui rampent dans ses tripes.

Sa place est remise en cause ? On ne veut pas d'elle ? Que doit-elle faire pour ne pas faire d'erreur ? Pour faire honneur à Maitre Fu ? Ont-ils le pouvoir de lui ravir la boite qu'elle tente tant bien que mal de protéger ?

Elle n'a jamais rêvé de posséder autant de pouvoirs, autant de responsabilités.

« Je m'appelle Marinette. Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Je suis la nouvelle gardienne des miraculous et Ladybug.

-C'est donc vous qui nous avez sauvé la vie ? demande avec reconnaissance un homme beaucoup plus jeune avec une longue chevelure de jais.

-Avec l'aide de Chat Noir, répond-elle intimidée.

-Je ne remets pas en cause votre capacité de super-héroïne car vous nous avez sauvé la vie mes compagnons et moi. Mais pensez-vous être taillée pour le rôle de gardien ? demande le vieillard scrutateur en se levant et s'approchant d'elle.

-Je… j'ai pris la relève de Maitre Fu après sa perte de mémoire. J'ai tout mis en œuvre pour protéger les bijoux et je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour les protéger…

\- Vous ne répondez pas à ma question. Je vous demande si vous êtes capable de mener cette tâche jusqu'au bout, au péril de votre vie. »

A cette question réitérée, Marinette ne sait pas quoi répondre. Elle est paniquée. Tous ces yeux, toutes ces expressions dédaigneuses, qui doutent de ses capacités, alors qu'elle-même doute, doute sans cesse, l'accablent. Marinette a peur. Elle a peur de ce manque de confiance qu'on lui témoigne alors qu'elle-même en manque cruellement. A cet instant, il n'y a plus le masque de Ladybug pour la rendre plus forte, plus sûre d'elle. Pour lui rappeler qu'elle se bat pour Paris et surtout pour ses proches.

« Je ne sais pas. » marmonne-t-elle faiblement.

L'expression du gardien en face d'elle se durcit encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

« Alors je crois que vous n'avez rien à faire ici Mademoiselle. Ladybug est peut-être à votre portée. Les autres miraculous aussi sans doute. Mais la forme même de votre boite me laisse penser que seul le rôle de super-héroïne est fait pour vous. Nous nous chargerons de trouver un autre gardien. »

Marinette perd pied. Elle déchante. Quelques minutes suffisent pour remettre en cause son travail, son futur et ses capacités ?! Son cœur tremble. Elle se sent humiliée et piétinée alors qu'elle a travaillé si dur, avec toute sa solitude, se débattant avec ses incertitudes pour protéger ceux qui lui sont chers.

Sans réfléchir, elle s'écarte du vieil homme et s'élance vers le trône vide, le coupant dans son discours fataliste. Elle se précipite vers l'assise. Ce trône l'appelle. Cette place attend un gardien depuis si longtemps! La jeune femme se prend les pieds dans un tapis velouté et se vautre sur le siège qui change subitement de forme et de couleur.

D'une assise en bois avec les symboles caractéristiques de l'ordre, il se métamorphose en un confortable fauteuil de travail rose à pois gris clair et verts, déteignant ainsi avec le reste du décor.

« Je pense que vous allez devoir me garder. Déclare tout simplement la gardienne en évitant de les regarder en face et encore surprise par ce changement.

-Mais ça ne respecte aucune procédure ! s'exclame un gardien.

-Quelle insolence ! s'écrie un autre.

-Mes frères, dit Su-Han en haussant la voix. Je m'occuperai d'elle.

-Pardon ? s'éberlue le plus vieux.

-Vous avez bien entendu. Je me chargerai de faire d'elle une gardienne exemplaire et un peu moins effrontée, continue-t-il à la plus grande surprise de la brune.

-Vous voulez qu'on laisse un artefact aussi puissant dans les mains de…

-D'une personne très douée Akar. Elle a mis seulement quinze minutes pour comprendre comment venir jusqu'ici. », explique Su-Han.

Les six hommes la toisent avec une expression d'hébétude mal dissimulée. Ce temps d'arrêt permet au quarantenaire de poursuivre sa plaidoirie :

« Je vous accorde que son arrivée sur le trône n'est pas très orthodoxe mais ces facultés me laissent penser qu'elle peut produire de grandes choses. Je peux rester à Paris pour parfaire son éducation et pour tout lui enseigner.

-Que faites-vous du miraculous du perroquet encore au Brésil ? lui demande Akar, coupant par la même occasion le sort de langue universel en lui parlant en chinois.

-Contrairement à ceux du papillon et du paon, je n'ai ressenti aucune émotion négative autour de lui.

-Etes-vous sûr de votre choix ?

-En tant que responsable de la boite amérindienne, j'en suis certain. Vous avez pensé qu'il serait possible d'entrainer un jeune peu enclin à pourvoir ce rôle malgré ses capacités et je ne me suis pas mis en travers de votre route. Laissez-moi miser sur elle. »

Le chef de l'ordre des gardiens se tend sous cette remarque mais finit par obtempérer avant de jeter un regard hostile à Marinette qui ne saisit aucun mot de leur échange : « Il faudra faire vos preuves si vous souhaitez conserver ce titre Mademoiselle. ».

* * *

A ces mots, une énorme vague aspire la jeune fille. Su-Han et elle atterrissent brutalement dans le réel tangible. L'adolescente est heureuse de retrouver son ancien costume tandis que des frissons parcourent encore son épiderme.

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous défendue ? demande-t-elle timidement alors que le sage dépoussière ses épaules.

-Vous me faites pitié avec votre vulgaire morceau de chiffon. Vous avez besoin d'un adulte dès à présent pour vous seconder et arrêter ce vaurien. Il est préférable de commencer à agir le plus rapidement possible, déclare-t-il avec pragmatisme.

-Oh, d'accord. Marmonne Marinette encore chamboulée par cette première entrevue.

-J'attends beaucoup de vous Marinette Dupain-Cheng, dit-il en lui tendant la main.

-Et moi de vous, Professeur Su-Han, » répond-elle en se détransformant pour lui rendre une poigne douce et ferme à la fois.

Ce contact est le symbole d'un échange, d'un pacte entre les deux. D'une alliance pour vaincre le Papillon.

* * *

« Vous semblez tout de même très fragile. remarque le tibétain alors qu'elle enfile sa capuche et un imperméable noir pour quitter la pièce en toute discrétion.

-Et c'est un problème ? demande-elle agacée par ce manque de considération qu'on lui témoigne depuis le début de la nuit.

-Non, déclare-t-il en souriant. C'est parfait pour les filatures. »

Elle répond à son sourire avant qu'ils ne mettent en place une planification de leurs prochaines rencontres et le début de leurs entraînements. Ils sortent tous les deux en civils du bâtiment de banlieue.

Sur leur chemin de retour commun, Marinette fait une étrange requête au chaton noir grognon et somnolant à leurs côtés. Supprimer l'historique des appels de Chat Noir avant qu'il ne retourne dans son logis.

Su-Han se demande alors comment il trouvera sa place dans cet étrange tandem qui semble beaucoup moins fusionnel que ne le laissent penser les médias.

* * *

La sonnerie résonne. Le défilement des cours s'écoule à un rythme interminable tandis que le cerveau de Marinette carbure à fond.

Aujourd'hui est le grand jour! Aujourd'hui, le miraculous de l'abeille aura une nouvelle porteuse. La décision a été prise d'un commun accord avec Maitre Han, comme elle aime l'appeler, la semaine dernière.

Bien qu'elle a encore du mal à travailler avec lui et à se plier à sa méthode de travail parfois austère, force est de constater qu'il la fait progresser. Il lui apprend plein de nouveaux charmes mais surtout, elle se sent moins perdue et abandonnée dans sa tâche.

Tandis que ses pensées vagabondent, la lycéenne est ramenée face à sa purée immangeable par une tape d'Alix dans le dos :

« Marinette ! Tu dors ou quoi ? s'exclame la rouquine.

-Désolé…

-ça te dit de venir avec nous pour la soirée chez Juleka ? redemande Marc rougissant.

-Oh, bien sûr. Luka m'a déjà invitée. » répond-elle distraite alors que ses yeux se posent sur la table où sont assis Alya, Nino et Lila.

Celle-ci doit leur parler de quelque chose d'hilarant au vu des visages tordus de rire de ses compagnons. En croisant le regard de sa meilleure amie, elle lui lance un sourire timide avant de revenir à son assiette minable.

Cela fait un peu plus d'un mois qu'elles se sont éloignées. Marinette ne peut pas rejeter toute la faute sur Lila. Elle a été très occupée ses derniers temps et le fait qu'Alya ait continué à enquêter sur les gardiens en partageant ses recherches sur le Ladyblog n'a rien arrangé.

Un jour, alors que la métisse lui expliquait une énième fois une de ses trouvailles, elle a craqué en lui expliquant que c'était beaucoup trop dangereux.

Une altercation s'en est suivie et Marinette a été frappée de na pas avoir remarquée plus tôt son abattement.

Trixx devait manquer à son amie. Pour l'apaiser, elle a alors décider de lui rendre visite en tant que Ladybug pour discuter avec elle et lui demander de ne partager ses informations qu'avec elle. Après tout, si Alya voulait continuer ses recherches en cachette, elle n'avait aucun pouvoir pour l'arrêter.

Marinette ingurgite un troisième morceau de pain en discutant de peinture avec Nathaniel. Elle n'arrive pas à focaliser ses pensées sur autre chose que sa relation avec la journaliste.

Finissant néanmoins par être absorbée par les esquisses de l'artiste, elle est surprise de trouver Alya en face d'elle.

« Hey Mari ! T'aurais pas vu Adrien ?

-Ben non pourquoi ? répond-elle tranquillement.

-C'est juste que Nino le cherche. » explique-t-elle en la regardant avec une expression étrange avant de la quitter.

Marinette ne saisit pas tout de suite le visage indéchiffrable de son amie avant que la vérité n'empoigne ses entrailles. Elle ne sait plus où se trouve Adrien alors qu'habituellement, elle connait son emploi du temps et ses déplacements par coeur. Elle commence à l'oublier.

* * *

La recrue est parfaite. Un timide sourire aux lèvres, elle suit avec attention les instructions précises de sa partenaire. Réfléchie et légèrement réservée, elle réussit à utiliser son venin sur l'immense sentimonstre.

Elle est douée. Son efficacité est excellente et n'est pas à démontrer. Regina sera sans doute une grande héroïne.

« J'y suis arrivée ! s'exclame-t-elle en tournant ses yeux d'un bleu limpide sur le duo.

-Ça s'est très bien passé. Merci beaucoup. La remercie chaleureusement Ladybug.

-Sen-Chat-tionnel ! miaule Chat Noir tout sourire.

La blonde rougit sous le compliment avant de les remercier encore une fois pour lui avoir laisser une chance de travailler avec eux.

-C'est nous qui sommes chanceux de t'avoir avec nous. Ton adaptation est époustouflante ! la rassure le héros en cuir.

-C'est vrai et puis, nous aurons souvent besoin de toi dans les prochaines semaines, continue Ladybug. Je m'occupe de la ramener. A plus Chaton !

En s'élançant dans les airs, la gardienne se sent un peu plus légère. Elle a bien fait de choisir Anna Ruchière comme nouvelle porteuse.

* * *

Adrien se trouve au dernier étage de l'hôtel Bourgeois, légèrement tendu. C'est la cinquième fois qu'il sonne à la porte de la suite de Chloé, sans succès.

Au sixième appel, la porte s'ouvre brusquement laissant à découvert le visage aigri d'une blonde têtue dont le maquillage ne peut cacher les larmes qui ont strié la face.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux Adrien ? demande-t-elle froidement avec un regard assassin.

-Je… j'étais venu rendre visite. C'est tout. Répond-il timidement. Je viens aussi rendre ton manuel. Merci de me l'avoir prêté.

-Pose-le dans la bibliothèque. » ordonne-t-elle avant de remettre son peignoir coquelicot en place et de se diriger vers son immense lit.

Le blond dépose le livre dans l'emplacement qui lui est dédié en tentant vainement de trouver un sujet de conversation pour combler le silence.

« Tu as ajouté de nouvelles fleurs sur ton balcon ? C'est très joli…

-Sors d'ici Adrien ! J'ai pas besoin que tu fasses le psy pour vérifier si cette impostrice ridicule me fait de l'effet ! Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'en ai plus rien à faire de cette satanée Ladybug ! assène-t-elle avec rage.

-Mais je ne suis pas venu pour…

-Bien sûr que si ! Ne mens pas ! Pour quelle raison tu passerais du temps avec moi sinon ! T'as sans doute mieux à faire avec ta mangeuse de sushis ou les autres pouilleux !

-Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi…

-Ose répéter ça et je te fais manger tes mèches ! Compris ?! Je vois ton petit jeu ! T'es comme Sabrina ! Tu t'éloignes de moi ! Tu m'évites ! Pourquoi on n'a pas passé la Saint- Valentin ensemble à regarder des animes ridicules ensemble pour la deuxième fois !

-Tu sais bien que j'étais occupé, tente de se justifier le jeune homme.

-Occupé à roucouler avec une fille que tu connais à peine ! s'exhorte-t-elle.

-Mais pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? demande-t-il calmement pour essayer de la détendre.

-Parce que j'en ai marre de ta fausse gentillesse ! De ta compassion ennuyeuse ! Arrête de faire semblant qu'on est encore amis alors qu'on traîne quasiment plus ensemble ! Ça t'amuse de me voir dans cet état ? De me voir aussi médiocre ?!

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Chloé ! Je suis là parce qu'on est amis tente de la raisonner le mannequin.

-Arrête avec tes discours sur l'amitié pourris ! Tu es toujours comme ça ! Niais au possible ! C'est pour ça que tu traînes toujours avec des minables comme Ladybug qui est pas fichue de trouver des partenaires compétents ! Va voir ailleurs et laisse-moi respirer ! »

A ses cris, Adrien ne trouve pas les mots réconfortants qui la calmaient lorsqu'ils étaient encore enfants. Il n'arrive pas à la consoler. Au « Dégage ! » qu'elle lui hurle presque, il s'échappe de la pièce.

* * *

En rentrant dans le véhicule plus tôt que prévu, Adrien est bien heureux que le Gorille ne parle pas. Son absence de remarque rend l'inutilité de cette visite moins douloureuse. Il enfile son casque pour écouter son cours de chinois en ligne mais ses pensées parasites le rattrapent. Tout en foirant entièrement sa vie de super-héros, sa vie de civil commence également à perdre de sa clarté. Même la chaleur féline dissimulée à l'intérieur de sa chemise ne le réconforte plus.

En apercevant à travers la vitre teintée, Ladybug et une ombre fugace à ses côtés, les mots de Chloé raisonnent dans sa tête. Même s'il ne veut pas se l'avouer, ce qui lui a fait le plus mal dans cette discussion n'est pas la détresse de Chloé mais bien la remarque qu'elle a faite. Une remarque tellement pertinente que s'en est empoisonnant.

Il sait qu'elle a raison. Chat Noir est de plus en plus inutile. Sa jalousie est misérable, son manque de compréhension vis-à-vis de sa partenaire déraisonnable et dérisoire, son comportement inconsidéré. Il hait Su-Han d'une façon presque viscérale et il a l'impression de se noyer. Il coule et tous ces poids qui l'entrainent l'ennuient.


	4. Chapitre III- Le bleu de ses yeux

**Chapitre III –Le bleu de ses yeux.**

La musique de fond est très douce. Luka arrive toujours à créer une atmosphère particulière, en grattant avec tendresse sur les cordes de sa guitare. Ivan, Juleka, Alix et Vincent continuent leur partie de président tandis que Rose ronfle sur les genoux de l'emo.

Dans un coin de la pièce, assis en boule sur un pouf, le duo d'artistes est beaucoup trop proche. Complètement coupé du monde extérieur, Nathaniel n'accorde plus aucun intérêt aux autres ou à sa timidité et se laisse complètement somnoler dans les bras de Marc qui s'amuse à tresser ses mèches rousses.

Marinette aime cette ambiance de fin de soirée, lorsque l'alcool et l'enivrement de la musique cessent de faire leur effet et qu'un calme apaisant et exténué se répand dans la pièce. Allongé aux côtés de Luka sur son lit deux places, elle envoie des textos à Kagami depuis une dizaine de minutes.

C'est toujours amusant de parler avec la japonaise qui la fait souvent rire avec son sarcasme et son humour mordant. En apprenant à la connaitre, Marinette se rend compte qu'elle l'apprécie énormément. Même si elles ne peuvent pas souvent se voir à cause de son emploi du temps aussi blindé que son petit-ami blond, c'est agréable de converser avec elle.

« C'est Kagami ? demande doucement Luka en continuant de jouer.

-Oui, elle vient de me rappeler qu'on court demain, bougonne Marinette en enfonçant sa tête dans son coussin.

-Tu ne veux pas y aller ? sourit le rockeur amusé par sa moue.

-La flemme…En plus, elle court à une vitesse…

-Ce serait drôle qu'elle passe aussi du temps avec nous, non ? Plutôt que de textoter, on pourrait mieux la connaitre.

-Sa mère est encore pire que le père d'Adrien. Si elle pouvait venir ça relèverait du miracle ! explique-t-elle en rangeant son portable et en se concentrant sur les mains habiles de Luka qui épousent à nouveau le manche de son instrument.

-Je vois. »

Le guitariste se met alors à chanter dans une nuance piano tandis que Marinette se laisse envahir par la chaleur de sa voix de ténor. Elle pourrait fondre sous ses yeux azur. En contemplant à nouveau ses camarades, l'asiatique a un pincement au cœur en pensant à l'heure de son départ qui approche. Il lui faut vingt minutes pour se rendre à son point de rendez-vous. Encore cinq minutes avant de quitter la convivialité du bateau des Couffaine.

Marinette se trouve obliger de partir. Après avoir fait la bise à tout le monde en prenant soin de laisser le duo inséparable dans leur cocon, elle rencontre le froid de la capitale et se transforme dans une ruelle avoisinante.

* * *

Après un chemin assez long, elle finit par apercevoir les silhouettes de Chat Noir et de Su-Han sur le terrain vague désert qui leur sert de point de rendez-vous.

La première image qui lui vient à l'esprit en les voyant est celle de chiens de faïence. A quelques mètres l'un de l'autre, les deux hommes semblent tout faire pour ne pas avoir à s'adresser la parole. L'asiatique lit tranquillement un livre tandis que le super-héros griffonne par terre. Cette première séance de travail promet d'être tendue !

Ladybug essaie d'arriver au sol avec le plus de grâce possible en saluant ses deux camarades. Son compagnon lui répond d'un léger signe de tête alors que le gardien commence déjà son discours mûrement préparé.

« Bonsoir, jeune disciple. J'espère que vous avez bien étudié l'histoire du temple et les dernières formules vues à notre dernier cours…

-Moi aussi je vais bien Maitre Han. » déclare tranquillement Ladybug arrachant l'ébauche d'un sourire à son coéquipier.

Le gardien tique légèrement à cette intervention impromptue mais décide de ne pas encore lui en tenir rigueur. S'occuper de jeunes gens ne lui a jamais particulièrement plu et cette génération semble encore plus compliquée à dompter que celle de son époque.

Il continue de parler face à une coccinelle attentive et un chat désespérément distrait avant d'aborder l'essentiel de leur rencontre :

« Je vous ai énormément observé depuis plusieurs mois et il y a de nombreuses failles dans votre façon de combattre, beaucoup de fautes et d'imprécisions dans vos mouvements. On voit que vous avez appris sur le tas. Un adversaire comme le Papillon pourrait facilement avoir un avantage sur vous. Il faut absolument changer votre façon de combattre et votre dynamique.

-C'est grâce à notre dynamique « bancale » que vous êtes là, fait remarquer le héros en cuir avec sarcasme.

-Certes, répond froidement Su-Han avant de lui lancer un regard empli de dédain. Mais votre amateurisme est flagrant. »

Avant que le jeune homme n'ait le temps de répliquer, il lui empoigne le pied et le blond s'étale au sol. Chat Noir échappe rapidement à sa prise d'un coup sec avant d'éviter un coutelet qui lui frôle la joue droite. Ladybug tente de lui venir en aide, en vain. Une force invisible l'éloigne des combattants et la propulse au sol avec violence.

Le tibétain, loin de soucier du devenir de la gardienne, s'applique à lancer des armes blanches toujours plus affûtées au Chat qui tente tant bien que mal de les détruire une à une. A chaque fois qu'il essaie de s'approcher du gardien, il fait face à une place vide. Il est aussi rapide que le vent. Ses oreilles n'arrivent pas à suivre ses mouvements, ses attaques fourbes. Il manque plusieurs fois de s'écrouler au sol. Chat Noir n'a même pas le temps de se saisir de l'arme au bas de son dos.

Ce n'est qu'après un effort surhumain qu'il réussit à saisir son bâton. Malheureusement, celui-ci finit par terre au bout d'une fraction de secondes et il se retrouve obligé de se battre à mains nus avec un homme dont la puissance physique est à mille lieux de ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il exulte lorsqu'un coup de poing se loge dans son estomac, essaie de griffer le visage de son agresseur mais percute le sol à cause d'une attaque au jambier. Le blond s'étale violemment le sol et protège son dos tant bien que mal. Il entend à peine l'exclamation de terreur de sa coéquipière lorsque Su-Han s'assoit sur son ventre, coupant ainsi l'air pouvant circuler dans son diaphragme.

Le gardien approche son visage, une mine satisfaite qui donne envie au super-héros de vomir ou de déchiqueter n'importe quel objet à sa portée.

« Vous voyez Chat Noir, sans votre bâton, vous n'êtes plus rien. Il faut absolument travailler le corps à corps si vous ne voulez plus vous trouver dans une situation aussi fâcheuse. » explique-t-il en se relevant avec grâce.

Par un claquement de doigt, il efface le mur invisible ayant délimité leur arène de fortune avant de se tourner vers la coccinelle abasourdie par une méthode aussi violente. Jamais Maitre Fu ne serait aller à de telles extrémités pour leur apprendre quelque chose. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps d'émettre la moindre remarque, elle ressent un assaut invisible lui broyer la poitrine. Elle émet un hurlement rauque avant de s'écrouler au sol. Jamais elle n'a ressenti une douleur aussi aiguë. Elle est semblable à des milliers d'aiguilles qui transpercent sa peau.

Elle sent la rage de son coéquipier et l'empêche de faire le moindre geste vers le tibétain d'un regard suppliant.

« Vous avez du mal à supporter la douleur, jeune fille. Vous êtes peu habituée à recevoir des coups. Vous devriez être capable de réfléchir et d'échafauder des plans avec qu'une douleur aussi minime, déclare passivement le tibétain en pinçant les lèvres.

-Mais pour qui vous prenez vous ! C'est complètement inhumain ! Ne la touchez pas une seconde de plus ! s'énerve le héros en se précipitant vers sa coéquipière pour la relever.

-Vous devez être des combattants. Vous vous êtes trop reposer sur vos acquis et vous êtes trop dépendants l'un de l'autre lors des combats. Il faut que vous soyez plus fort pour que l'ajout d'autres héros permettent à l'équipe d'être d'autant plus efficace.

-Et vous comptez nous torturer pour arriver à vos fins ! s'exclame outré Chat Noir en le coupant dans ses explications qu'il trouve abjectes.

-Si cela est nécessaire pour ramener la paix à Paris et sauver les miraculous, oui. » répond sans ciller Su-Han.

Le héros s'apprête à répliquer mais la voix faible mais assurée de Ladybug s'élève dans l'obscurité :

« Je peux comprendre votre point de vue, Maître Han et vous avez raison sur de nombreux points. Nous sommes trop faibles, pas assez forts et ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que le Papillon ne mette la main sur nos bijoux … »

Le Chat lui lance alors des yeux ronds empli d'incompréhension et de défiance. Mais ce mouvement de recul ne l'empêche pas de continuer dans sa lancée.

« Mais j'aimerais que vous évitiez ce type d'attaque par la suite sans notre consentement. Et surtout quoi qu'il arrive, vous devez inclure notre travail d'équipe dans vos méthodes. Chat Noir et moi sommes une équipe. Il est normal que nous comptions l'un sur l'autre pour réussir. »

Un silence pesant s'installe entre eux alors que le tibétain semble peser le pour et le contre de la requête qui lui a été soumise. La réponse qu'il émet réchauffe cependant le cœur de l'héroïne.

« D'accord.

-Vraiment ? demande-t-elle surprise par une décision aussi rapide.

-Oui mais vous devrez quand même accepter mes autres méthodes de travail. Lorsque je vous trouverai plus aguerri, je reprendrai les attaques surprises également.

-Donc ça veut dire qu'on s'entraînera ensemble ? demande froidement le super héros, en retrait de sa camarade.

-Oui, je vous aiderai à renforcer votre duo, soupire l'asiatique.

-Merci beaucoup, murmure Ladybug soulagée d'avoir pu diminuer les tensions et d'avoir fait se courber légèrement cet être inflexible.

-Trêve de bavardages, mettez-vous tous les deux au centre. » ordonne Su-Han.

L'inaction des deux jeunes gens l'agace alors profondément.

« Vous ne pensiez tout de même qu'on n'allait pas commencer à travailler aujourd'hui ! J'ai besoin de corps à leur meilleur niveau pour penser à vous enseignez comment utiliser nos pouvoirs.  
-Mais on sait les utiliser, objecte Ladybug.  
-Pas au maximum de vos capacités. Vous êtes semblables à de poupons encore dans leur berceau. Allez, placez-vous dans l'arène."

Les deux finissent par céder, le Chat avec plus de réticence. Il se positionne face à sa partenaire au centre du terrain vague.

"Pourquoi on doit se placer comme ça ? demande-t-il, une pointe d'ennui dans la voix.  
-Vous allez commencer par un duel. Le but de ce combat est d'immobiliser son adversaire.  
-Quoi ? S'écrie le duo en cœur.  
-Vous avez dit que vous nous permettrez de renforcer notre coopération lors des combats ! Se plaint Ladybug.  
-C'est exact. Le meilleur moyen de connaitre son partenaire et de se battre contre lui. Cela permet de trouver ses points faibles, de s'habituer à ses schémas de combat et d'emprunter certaines de ses techniques de défense. Je vous assure que ce passage est nécessaire.  
-Je vois mais…  
-Ce sera moins douloureux que de se battre contre moi qui plus est. Bon, je ne veux plus aucune opposition sinon nous ne commencerons jamais rien ! Je vais à présent vous énoncer les règles de ce duel, entrainement ancestral qui a formé bien des héros par le passé.  
Règle numéro une: C'est un combat à mains nues. Vous n'utiliserez pas votre bâton et votre yoyo.  
Règle numéro deux : Il est hors de question d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour l'instant.  
Règle numéro trois : Il est pour le moment interdit d'user de ressorts psychologiques, de manipulations psychiques ou émotionnelles pour gagner le combat.  
Règle numéro quatre : Il est interdit de tuer son adversaire."

Chat Noir ne manque pas de lever les yeux au ciel à ces deux dernières invectives.

-Règle numéro 5 : Pas de pitié pour votre adversaire. Cette règle, c'est moi qui l'aie ajouté. » finit-il avant de s'éloigner de ses élèves et de créer un mur invisible autour d'eux.

" Ce mur disparaîtra lorsque je jugerai que l'issue du combat est satisfaisante. Vous pourrez commencer au moment où le son d'une trompe résonnera dans vos oreilles".

Lorsque l'édit son se répand dans l'espace, les deux héros se figent incapables de savoir comment commencer.  
Ils sont si peu sûrs de leurs mouvements. Habitués à travailler ensemble depuis le début de leurs aventures, Chat Noir a toujours suivi les directives de Ladybug tandis qu'elle compte sur lui pour la couvrir et distraire les méchants.  
Leurs seuls véritables affrontements ont eu lieu lorsque Chat n'était plus en possession de son esprit ou lors de stupides parties de course ou de chat glacé initié par le félin lors de soirées d'ennui.

Après quelques instants de latence, le prédateur s'approche brusquement de la coccinelle pour tenter de lui saisir le bras. Prise de court par ce geste brusque, Ladybug réussit cependant à esquiver l'assaut. Son pied veut frapper le torse de son partenaire qui se trouve hors de sa portée à l'instant où elle frôle son corps. D'un geste sec, ils se séparent tous les deux en fendant l'air tout en se toisant.

Le Chat repart à l'attaque, tente de l'immobiliser en la saisissant pas la taille mais le corps frêle de la coccinelle échappe à sa forte emprise qu'elle balaie d'un gracieux coups de jambes.

Ladybug a du mal à réfléchir. Son partenaire revient à chaque fois, ne s'arrête jamais, tente sans cesse de la saisir alors qu'elle ne peut s'échapper. Sans son yoyo, elle a du mal à gagner du temps. Su-Han a raison, elle n'arrive pas à réfléchir et à se battre en continu. Si elle ne trouve pas facilement une solution, elle finira acculer.

Alors qu'elle réussit à faire trébucher son partenaire à l'aide d'une énorme branche qu'elle a sciemment placé sur son chemin, elle tente une offensive au niveau des oreilles du félin. Elle sait qu'elles peuvent être très sensibles et elle n'a jamais chercher à les attaquer auparavant.

Surpris par la tentative, il émet un couinement rauque lorsqu'elle s'accroche à celles-ci avec virulence. Il s'arrache de son emprise avec violence avant de tenter de se jeter sur elle. Ladybug s'esquive et saute sur le seul arbre du terrain pour ne pas se faire griffer.

Chat Noir la suit, il monte dans l'arbre avec agilité tandis que Ladybug maintient une distance de garde avec lui. Toute pensée rationnelle à quitter leur esprit. Ils veulent simplement gagner la bataille.

Alors qu'elle pense que Chat Noir la suit de près, elle se rend compte qu'il n'est plus derrière elle. Avant que l'information n'ait le temps de monter jusqu'à son encéphale, son sang se glace.

« Attrapée » susurre son coéquipier pendu à la branche juste au-dessus de la sienne. Il tend ses bras vers elle. Pendant une fraction de secondes, elle confond ses yeux émeraude avec un bleu céruléen qui hante encore ses angoisses.

Dans un cri perçant, elle le repousse mue d'une force insoupçonnée et l'entraîne dans le vide. Durant sa chute, le félin n'a pas le temps d'anticiper son atterrissage et s'écroule au sol entraîne par son propre poids et celui de sa coéquipière qui est tombée avec lui.

Le contact est trop dur, trop froid. Il sent tous ses os vibrés sous le choc. Le combattant cherche néanmoins à se relever pour retrouver l'ascendant sur sa proie mais Ladybug n'entend pas se laisser faire. Elle le maintient au sol avec la prise que Su-Han a effectué sur lui plutôt, et malgré sa force physique, le manque d'air empêche le jeune homme de bouger.

Les deux adversaires se toisent quelques instants du regard. La lueur de peur que le héros a cru apercevoir chez son assaillante plus tôt, est remplacé par un sourire satisfait et une lueur de malice qui lui avait manqué.

« C'est moi qui t'aie attrapé Chaton. »

Le mur magique se dissout alors autour d'eux et Su-Han annonce la victoire de l'apprentie gardienne avec calme et sans la moindre émotion.

"Ce combat était intéressant. Il a pris du temps à démarrer mais son déroulement a été plus qu'instructif.

-Vous voulez faire votre débriefing maintenant ? » Demande Chat Noir en se dépoussiérant.

Il soutient encore le regard de sa coéquipière. Légèrement engourdie, fière d'elle et les joues rougies, la super-héroïne est toujours magnifique. Cependant, la préoccupation qui occupe son partenaire n'est pas d'ordre esthétique. Il n'arrête pas de redessiner l'expression de terreur qu'il a entraperçue plus tôt.

Ce vestige de peur le turlupine et il n'arrive pas à l'expliquer. Lui qui a toujours une facilité déconcertante pour comprendre sa camarade se trouve pantois face à elle. Pour lui, cette absence de compréhension n'est rien d'autre qu'un nouvel indice montrant qu'il la perd irrémédiablement. Cet homme se met entre eux, entre leur partenariat, leur amitié et il sent qu'il perd cette longueur d'onde qui le lie à elle.

Le blond est soulagé lorsque l'asiatique le congédie pour s'entraîner avec sa nouvelle élève. D'un simple salut, il s'échappe, pressé de retrouver sa prison dorée.

* * *

Comme Marinette l'avait prévu, les combats contre les sentimonstres et les akumatisés sont beaucoup plus simples maintenant que Regina est aux côtés du duo.

Après une énième attaque surprise, la lycéenne entre en trombe à l'intérieur de sa salle de classe. Heureusement pour elle, le cours n'a pas encore commencé et le professeur de français ne donne toujours pas de signes de vie.

Alors qu'elle s'apprête à prendre sa petite place chérie au fond de la pièce, près du radiateur, elle trouve Max en pleine discussion avec Alix. Pourquoi lui a-t-on voler son emplacement chéri ?

Elle émet une moue boudeuse. La skateuse lui tend un majeur qu'elle lui rend bien avant de chercher une autre place assise.

La table occupée par Adrien et Lila est vide. Alya a pris la place du mannequin alors que Nino s'est relégué juste derrière avec un certain Steve, membre du club de journalisme. Lorsque la styliste se rapproche d'elle, elle est accueillie avec un sourire amical par ses amis. Elle s'assoit à côté de la réunionnaise en silence.

« Adrien et Lila sont en séance photo ? demande-t-elle pour lancer la conversation.

-Oui, un nouveau parfum pour homme et femme, un truc comme ça, répond Nino. Ça te dit de venir avec nous au nouveau restau du coin ce soir ? Askip, leurs pizzas sont à tomber !

-Oui, ce serait super cool que tu viennes ! » appuie sa petite amie, un accent d'excitation teinté de timidité dans la voix.

Marinette a le baume au cœur à ses mots. Alya essaye de faire le premier pas après tous ce temps ! Malgré leurs différents, elle semble enfin répondre aux appels qu'elle lui a formulés depuis le début de leur dispute. Cette sensation de bond en avant disparaît lorsqu'un autre rendez-vous prévu depuis des lustres revient dans son esprit.

« Ce serait super ! Mais je peux pas ce soir, j'ai une sortie de prévue avec Alix et…

-Tranquille Mari, au pire tu viens à la soirée de Steve avec nous samedi, pas vrai ? dit-il en donnant un coup de coude à son pote rivé sur un compte Instagram.

-Hmm, hmm…acquiesce-t-il.

-Ça me fait plaisir ! s'exclame la brune.

-Il y aura sans doute Adrien qui va faire la gueule parce qu'il t'aura quasiment pas vu de la semaine mais bon…

-Il sera là ce soir ?

-Oui. Mais pas samedi, il est avec Kagami. Tu sais comment c'est, lui et son père. Il peut pas faire plus de deux trucs sympas par semaine ! se plaint le DJ.

-C'est déjà mieux qu'au collège ! » essaie de relativiser sa petite amie.

Leur discussion est stoppée par l'arrivée du professeur, les mains pleines de copies. Lorsque durant le cours, Marinette reçoit un petit mot d'Alya avec écrit « Merci d'accepter de donner une chance à une grosse vache. », elle ne peut s'empêcher de lui offrir un sourire rayonnant de bonheur.

* * *

Le restaurant est vraiment agréable. La musique de fond donne une ambiance grunge à l'établissement qui se soucie très peu de l'âge des clients demandant de l'alcool. Assise entre Luka et Marc, Marinette est la seule des cinq attablés à avoir pris un cocktail sans alcool. En tant que super-héroïne et adolescente de seize ans, elle n'a pas envie de finir future alcoolique ou Ladybug incompétente par manque d'attention.

Le petit trio tente d'ignorer la séance de bécotage d'Alix et de Vincent, son aîné de presque quatre ans. Ils s'amusent à imaginer les nouvelles tenues du groupe Kitty Section et de leur nouveau maquillage. Etant devenu le maquilleur du groupe, Marc prend vraiment à cœur cette mission et ne manque pas d'inventivité pour proposer toujours plus de thèmes et d'idées loufoques.

Marinette rit beaucoup, chante (forcée par un Luka et une Alix beaucoup trop enjoués à son goût) et finit même sur la pseudo piste de danse à faire de la danse rock avec Vincent à cause d'un pari raté. Comment a-t-elle pu se tromper si facilement sur la sexualité du barman ?

Après une soirée haute en couleur et en rigolades, elle est dans l'obligation de quitter les lieux avec son amie. Encore mineure, et devant tout de même respecter un couvre-feu plus rigide que Marc en semaine, elles ne vont pas risquer leur liberté en restant plus longtemps. Malgré tout, Alix et Marinette prennent congé des garçons avec le cœur lourd.

« Bonne soirée Marinette. » murmure Luka en lui faisant une bise tendre sur les deux joues.

Les effluves de son délicat parfum teinté de cigarette accompagnent le roulement rauque de son nom murmuré par des lèvres aussi fines et imperceptibles que ses yeux bleus qui la mettent à nue à chacune de leur rencontre.

Pendant quelques instants Marinette s'envole dans ses iris qui pourraient contenir tous les océans du monde avant de lui rendre un sourire timide et de rejoindre Alix dans la rue.

* * *

Le début de leur ballade de retour se passe dans le silence avant que Marinette ne lui parle de son début de réconciliation avec la journaliste. Cette information ravit l'artiste qui a encore du mal à comprendre pourquoi les deux filles ont autant de mal à régler leurs problèmes et surtout pourquoi Alya s'est bornée à ignorer si longtemps la franco-chinoise. Leur distance la met en rogne surtout qu'elle est amie avec les deux. Lorsqu'elle se plaint tranquillement qu'elle n'a quasiment pas parlé à Adrien cette semaine sauf lors d'un de ses passages express à la boulangerie, Alix ne peut s'empêcher de faire une remarque :

« -T'es beaucoup plus cool maintenant que tu cours plus après le mannequin, tu sais meuf ? C'est bien de plus te voir en stalkeuse creepie.

-Hé je le suivais pas !

-Tu te retrouvais sur la même rame de métro que lui le mercredi par « accident », » dit-elle en exagérant le dernier mot avec ses doigts.

Les deux adolescentes pouffent de rire avant de continuer leur chemin pour s'arrêter dans une épicerie pour acheter des gâteaux au chocolat, un chocolat chaud et une boisson énergisante, petit péché mignon de la skateuse. Elles marchent toutes les deux dans la fraicheur de cette nuit de mars en parlant d'art, de leurs amis, de leurs amours. Bien entendu, le beau rockeur finit inexorablement par atterrir dans la conversation. Sa prévenance, sa gentillesse et son style inimitable sont soulignés par Alix qui voue une véritable admiration pour sa musique et pour sa personne en règle générale.

« Sérieusement Marinette, j'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi tu tentes rien avec Luka !

-Je peux pas lui faire ça, tu sais. Pas quand je suis encore amoureuse d'Adrien, explique-t-elle en engouffrant un cookie dans sa bouche.

-Tant que c'est une belle personne, il y a rien de mal à avoir un peu de tendresse déclare la rouquine avec malice.

-Je suis pas comme toi ! rougit Marinette. Je peux pas faire des trucs avec des gars comme ça juste pour tester…

-Tu es effroyablement romantique des fois ! éclate-t-elle de rire.

-Arrête de te moquer…

-T'inquiète, c'est choupi.

-C'était bien avec Vincent avant-hier ? demande l'apprentie styliste pour changer de sujet.

-Ouais, il embrasse super bien ! Et puis la suite était cool. J'imagine que tu veux pas de dessin… sourit-elle.

-Non merci, » répond-elle en lapant son chocolat chaud.

Les deux filles approchent de la rive gauche en parlant de tout et de rien et en faisant tout pour retarder le chemin. Elles ne veulent pas rentrer malgré le froid. La Seine est tellement plus belle de nuit. Éclairée par les néons et les réverbères, l'absence de lumière masque son vert parfois visqueux. La tagueuse en herbe se décide alors à chercher un nouveau spot pour son prochain projet. Elle scrute chaque toit avec passion et avidité, prête à trouver le mur de ses rêves.

« Oh, un super-héros sauvage ! » s'exclame Alix en tournant la tête vers un toit légèrement dissimulé.

Les yeux de Chat Noir luit légèrement dans l'obscurité, tels deux pierres précieuses cachées dans une grotte sombre. Camouflé derrière une cheminée, Marinette n'arrive pas à déterminer où commence réellement son corps et quelle position le chat adopte. Tout ce qu'elle peut voir sont ses deux yeux étincelants. Elle se demande si son partenaire s'est rendu compte que ses pupilles brillent beaucoup plus dans la nuit noire aujourd'hui.

Elle se demande pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait autant de patrouilles nocturnes. Cela l'arrange car elle peut plus dormir mais elle se demande pourquoi son partenaire se dévoue à chaque fois pour le faire. Souffre-t-il d'insomnie ? Quelle sensation éprouve-t-il en voyant aussi clairement qu'en plein jour ? Est-ce qu'il aperçoit sa silhouette de civile dans l'obscurité ?

A chaque fois, qu'elle l'observe ainsi, seul, elle se demande s'ils réussiront un jour réellement à s'atteindre et à retrouver leur complicité. Marinette a besoin de lui, en tant qu'ami, en tant que soutien. Il faut qu'elle trouve le courage de lui parler. De lui parler de ses doutes, de ses réticences envers Su-Han, de la nouvelle manière d'appréhender leur partenariat. La seule chose dont elle ne parlera pas, c'est ce cuir blanc qu'il a déjà porté dans une autre vie et qui l'a détruit. Et qui les a tués. Tous.

La franco-chinoise est prise de court lorsque le super-héros croise ses yeux contemplatifs. Ses pupilles perdent de leur intensité à cet instant et il se met un peu plus en vue pour lancer aux deux observatrices une pirouette digne du plus célèbre séducteur de Paris avant de disparaître de son champ de vision.


	5. Chapitre IV- Une lueur dans l'obscurité

**Chapitre IV : Une lueur dans l'obscurité**

* * *

_Conversation Kagami et Adrien :_

Samedi 24 mars 00H02 :

_K – Désolé. Je ne pensais pas que ma mère aurait juste parlé de la prochaine compétition pdt _tout le repas…

_A- C'est pas grave. Au moins elle a parlé d'un sujet intéressant..._

_K-Oui mais j'aurais voulu qu'elle t'accueille un peu mieux _

_A- La nourriture était excellente _😉

_K-Tu ne penses qu'avec ton ventre !_

Mercredi 28 mars 14H54 :

_K- Adrien ? T'es où ?_

_A-Désolé, séance photo plus longue que prévue, je ne peux pas venir…_

_K-Pas grave_

Vendredi 30 mars 16H22 :

_A-T'es malade ? Pk t'es pas au cours d'escrime ?_

_K- J'ai un rdv chez le notaire, j'ai oublié de te prévenir dsl…_

_A-Pas grave, ne t'ennuie pas trop _

Dimanche 1er Avril 01H02 :

_A-Tu dors ?_

_K- Tu vois que je suis encore connectée, non ?_

_A- Oui mais ça fait 10 min que t'écris plus ça me stresse_

_K- C juste que je sais plus quoi dire… En plus on devrait dormir…_

_A-Je n'ai pas dormi depuis 3 jours…_

_K-Quoi ?_

_A-Poisson d'Avril !_

_K-Cette blague est pourrie ! Va dormir tu me fatigues…_

_A-Je suis sûre que tu lèves les yeux au ciel là_

_K-Oui_

_A- Et que tu as envie de faire un gros câlin et un gros bisou à ton petit ami génial !_

_K -Mon petit ami jamais à l'heure ne mérite pas que je pense à lui de cette façon _

_A- Dsl, votre petit ami fera des efforts pour être plus ponctuel_

_K- J'espère bien_

_A-Comme ça, j'aurai une raison de peupler vos rêves ma Déesse _

_K- C'est quoi ce surnom pourri !_

_A-Arrête de te plaindre, je parie que tu rougies _

_K- N'importe quoi !_

_A -Bonne nuit Déesse !_

_K- Bonne nuit baka_

_A- Ton baka_

Samedi 7 avril 21H08 :

_K- T'es où Adrien ? Je peux pas entrée toute seule dans cette soirée !_

_A-Dsl, je suis coincé dans les bouchons Pas encore arrivé à Orléans_

_K- T'arrives quand vers le périf ?_

_A-Peut-être dans 3h_

_K-Sérieux ?_

_A-Tu peux y aller sans moi_

_K-Je connais personne à cette fête !_

_A-Il y a Marinette et Nino, je t'assure que ça va bien se passer_

_K- C pas cool_

_A-Dsl, je pensais pas qu'on serait coincé si longtemps_

_A- Ça va ?_

_A- T'es pas rentrée chez toi au moins ?_

_K- Ct bien tes amis m'ont bien accueillie. Mais ça aurait été mieux avec toi._

Vendredi 13 avril 22H03 :

_A- Kagami, t'aurais dû me dire que tu avais peur du vide. Je t'aurais pas proposé de faire la grande roue_

_K- Je ne voulais pas gâcher notre seul rdv de la semaine _

_A- Mais ça m'aurait pas gêné du tout tu sais ? Ça va mieux ?_

_K- Oui. Est-ce que tu peux oublier tout ce que j'ai dit ?_

_A- ?_

_K- Ce que j'ai dit sur mon père et tout…_

_A- Ok_

* * *

Leur entrainement commence à porter ses fruits. Même Chat Noir a été obligé de se rendre à l'évidence. Après une lutte acharnée Ladybug finit par remporter la victoire contre son partenaire. Il y a donc un score total de 3-2 pour la coccinelle face au félin.

A force de se battre ensemble, les deux ont fini par avoir des automatismes et à mieux comprendre comment fonctionne leur coéquipier. Ainsi, Chat Noir a pu remarquer que Ladybug se sert surtout de son agilité et de sa souplesse et évite d'être trop sur la défensive. Ainsi, il tente de contrer ses tentatives de fuite pour prendre l'avantage.

De son côté, Ladybug a compris que Chat Noir est difficile à battre à l'usure mais qu'il adore utiliser cette technique contre ses adversaires. Il sait frapper où cela peut provoquer le plus de douleur. Il peut aussi utiliser beaucoup de force physique pour donner un coup plus franc à son ennemi. Il faut donc essayer d'anticiper le plus tôt possible ses attaques imprévisibles pour ne pas être pris de court.

Sans s'en rendre compte, ils ont même fini par appliquer certaines techniques de leur compagnon et les directives de Ladybug en combat sont encore mieux comprises par son partenaire et prennent de plus en plus en compte les capacités physiques du jeune homme.

Ces combats sont efficaces et Ladybug se surprend même à avoir hâte d'utiliser son arme et d'apprendre de nouvelles informations.

Même si Su-Han est peu loquace, ne parle pas beaucoup de sa vie et ne partage pas grand-chose avec elle, il est d'une grande aide. C'est un excellent professeur et elle a énormément appris en préparation de potions. Parfois, la jeune fille se questionne sur sa vie ou se demande ce qu'il pense de leur étrange trio.

Mais elle préfère ne pas lui poser la question. Hormis son travail de gardien, il semble difficile d'arracher quoi que ce soit de la bouche du tibétain.

A la fin de leur entrainement quotidien, ils s'assoient tous les deux à terre, essoufflés, prêts à prendre en notes les critiques du sage.

« Ces derniers jours, vous vous êtes beaucoup améliorés. Même s'il faut encore améliorer ta capacité d'anticipation Chat Noir, je pense qu'il est possible de commencer à travailler avec vos armes la prochaine fois. », déclare le sage en prenant des notes en chinois sur son carnet en feuille de bambou.

Les deux jeunes gens tentent de cacher tant bien que mal leur appréhension et laisse le silence les envelopper. Il n'est pas rare que le tibétain n'ait pas fini de parler mais se laisse du temps pour trouver les mots adéquats en français.

« Je pense que l'on peut joindre Regina à des entrainements où vous serez ses mentors. Il est important que vous ayez un travail séparé pour l'instant.

-D'accord. Chat Noir se chargera de la partie d'attaques physiques et moi de l'esquive ? demande consciencieusement l'héroïne à pois.

-Organisez-vous comme vous le souhaitez, je me placerai en tant qu'observateur.

-Bien.

-Reposez vous un peu, dit rapidement le gardien. Je pense patrouiller un peu ce soir.

-Vous êtes sûr ? Vous n'êtes pas fatigué ? s'exclame Ladybug inquiète.

-Non. Et vous avez besoin de repos tous les deux si vous voulez décimer le sentimonstre qui se montrera sans doute demain. J'ai l'impression que le Papillon multiplie ses attaques depuis qu'il a remarqué votre amélioration en combat.

-Merci beaucoup. Vous préférez quel miraculous ? demande Ladybug en sortant de sa poche magique la boite de miraculous qu'elle a réussi à miniaturiser grâce à un sort de rapetissement.

-Barkk. Ça fait longtemps que ce chien ne s'est pas dégourdi les pâtes. »

La gardienne lui tend le miraculous canin. A sa sortie, le kwami ne peut pas s'empêcher de s'esclaffer et de virevolter dans tous les sens.

Cela fait environ une semaine que les deux gardiens ont initié ses sorties quotidiennes. Ladybug était réticente au début mais Su-Han lui a expliqué que rester aussi longtemps enfermé peut être dur à vivre pour des kwamis et que certains peuvent être hors de contrôle à la sortie s'ils n'ont pas vu auparavant le monde extérieur.

Après une transformation réussie dans une tenue qui évoque à l'adolescente plus un loup qu'un chien, Su-Han prend congé d'eux en s'élançant avec vigueur sur un toit de la capitale.

Seule avec son coéquipier, elle le trouve encore assis au sol l'observant avec une lueur sur le visage qu'elle n'arrive pas à décrire. Ses petites oreilles réhaussées et le rose qui habille encore ses joues après la bataille rajeunisse son visage qui ne cesse de devenir plus anguleux avec l'âge.

« Tu comptes rester assis longtemps ? demande-t-elle amusée.

-Ne crois pas que ta tactique vicieuse pour me mettre K.O a détruit toutes mes réserves d'énergie Ladybug, rétorque-t-il avec malice, avant de retrouver une mine plus calme.

-Tu penses pas que tu devrais aller chez toi ? T'as l'air crevé…

-Toi aussi. Et pourtant tu es toujours là Petite Gardienne. »

C'est son nouveau surnom depuis quelques temps :« Petite Gardienne ». Même s'il n'est pas aussi intime que « ma Lady », elle sait qu'elle peut se satisfaire de ce petit surnom. C'est comme un nouveau départ pour les deux. Un moyen de rester connectés malgré les difficultés et les batailles sanglantes du quotidien.

« Viens t'allonger avec moi » l'invite le chat en s'affalant au sol pour observer le ciel.

Elle s'approche tranquillement de lui avant de s'étendre à ses côtés.

« Regarde ! Le ciel pollué de la capitale s'étend à perte de vue ! s'exclame-t-il avec une joie enfantine.

-Arrête de raconter de la merde…pouffe-t-elle en regardant le ciel sans étoiles.

-Jamais je ne donnerai ma langue au chat !

-Tu devrais y penser des fois…

-Tu me blesses ! » boude-t-il avant de retourner son regard vers l'immensité noire.

Ladybug adore ce silence calme, tranquille à mille lieux du brouhaha ambiant qui peuple toutes leurs batailles contre le Papillon. Ce silence qui n'en est jamais vraiment un malgré le fait qu'ils soient éloignés des grandes rues et boulevards de la capitale, l'apaise alors qu'elle sent la chaleur qui émane de son coéquipier.

« Dis Chat…

-Hmm ?

-Je pense bientôt demander de l'aide à un nouvel héros.

-Lequel ? demande-t-il avec curiosité sans la regarder pour autant.

-Peut-être le miraculous du serpent. Pas forcément pour qu'il nous aide aux combats mais pour retenir le plus d'informations possibles sur ce qu'il se passe. Cela pourra nous aider à mettre la main sur le Papillon.

-Je vois… » déclare-t-il pensif.

Seul le léger mouvement de ses oreilles trahit sa période de réflexion.

« Chat…

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que ça te va, tout ça ? demande Ladybug en ayant l'impression de marcher sur des œufs au plats tellement elle transpire de maladresse.

-Tout ça quoi ?

-Su-Han, les nouveaux héros… Je sais que c'est beaucoup de changements tout ça… surtout maintenant qu'il y a plus Maître Fu… Je voulais juste savoir si tu…

-Tu vas mieux n'est-ce pas ? l'interrompt-il.

-Hein ?

-Je te demande si tu vas mieux Petite Gardienne.

-Je crois enfin, je suppose…

-Tant que tu vas bien, alors je vais bien. C'est vrai que je n'apprécie pas plus que ça Su-Han mais il nous entraine bien et surtout, tu as quelqu'un sur qui te reposer, déclare-t-il avec un étrange sourire.

-Et pour les nouveaux super-héros ?

-Tu les choisis toujours aussi bien, t'inquiètes. C'est juste dommage de ne plus pouvoir travailler avec Rena Rouge et Carapace.

-Je trouve aussi… »

Un autre silence moins pesant s'en suit accompagné d'une légère brise qui donne envie à l'héroïne de somnoler.

« Dis Ladybug ?

-Hmm Chaton ?

-On est toujours une équipe. N'est-ce pas ? Toujours ensemble, pas vrai ? »

La voix du jeune homme est craintive. Il s'agit presque d'un murmure, d'un écho qui ne peut parvenir qu'aux oreilles de sa coéquipière. Ladybug se redresse à ses mots. En se tournant vers son ami, elle se rend compte qu'il l'évite et garde son nez perché vers l'horizon invisible.

« Chaton, viens ici » l'intime-t-elle en lui montrant ses genoux.

Celui-ci répond maladroitement à son appel et installe sa tête contre ses genoux, évitant néanmoins de la regarder dans les yeux. Il regrette déjà d'avoir formulé ces questions absurdes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as dit le jour où je pensais que tout était perdu ?

-Tu penses souvent ça, j'ai pas fait le compte ! réplique-t-il avec espièglerie avant de prendre une légère baffe sur la joue.

-Tu m'as dit que c'était « Toi et moi contre le monde entier. ». Cela n'a pas changé même si notre équipe s'est agrandie et que je suis devenue gardienne. Ok ?

-Ok, » répond-il en lui adressant un sourire destiné rien qu'à elle. Empli d'une telle douceur qu'elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de lui chatouiller les oreilles pour le faire ronronner malgré lui.

Dérangé dans sa micro-sieste, le chat noir se met alors à bouder avant de tirer les couettes de son ami comme un gamin.

Le temps a beau passé inexorablement. Ladybug se sent toujours aussi bien avec son ami à ses côtés.

* * *

« Gabriel ? »

La voix de Nathalie résonne dans le bureau de son employeur lorsqu'elle entre timidement à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Celle-ci est sans dessus-dessous et contraste avec l'organisation habituelle de son occupant. Des patrons, des croquis et des tissus en tout genre jonchent le sol tandis que la secrétaire circule à travers cet amas d'idées jusqu'au corps jonché au sol et recroquevillé sur lui-même.

Avec sa robe de chambre débraillée et molletonnée et ses cheveux en bataille, personne à part elle ne pourrait reconnaitre le grand styliste Gabriel Agreste. Elle s'approche lentement de lui et lui secoue légèrement l'épaule. Il gémit à cause de la secousse avant de tendre difficilement les bras pour se relever.

Les fashion-Week et les nouvelles collections le mettent toujours dans un état exécrable mais Nathalie en a l'habitude depuis des années. L'élément qui la désole n'est pas sa fatigue créatrice mais l'autre. Celle accumulée par sa double vie de vilain, par sa recherche acharnée de remèdes pour sa femme dans le grimoire, de nouveaux pouvoirs, de moyen de faire une fusion entre les deux miraculous du paon et du papillon, d'un nouveau plan exceptionnel pour enfin battre ses ennemis et récupérer le graal : les miraculous du chat et de la coccinelle.

Après son effondrement d'il y a quelques mois et sa convalescence de plusieurs jours, Nathalie lui a de nouveau proposé son aide. C'est vrai qu'elle est encore malade mais Duusu est réparée à présent et il a d'autant plus besoin d'un allié que leurs ennemis semblent reprendre du poil de la bête.

Mais Gabriel continue de s'entêter. Il ne veut pas qu'elle se retrouve sur un lit d'hôpital ou qu'elle tente de l'aider à retrouver sa précieuse femme. Il préfère encore essayer de gérer tout seul alors qu'il est incapable de gérer sa propre vie familiale et son propre corps.

« Allez debout, Gabriel, réitère la secrétaire.

-Nathalie ? murmure-t-il à moitié endormi.

-C'est moi… Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

-Non, c'est bon. » Déclare-t-il sèchement en se relevant avec une énergie qui tranche avec sa somnolence.

Il dégage avec froideur sa main avant de ramasser une partie des créations au sol en laissant les essais inutiles à terre.

« Quelle heure est-il ? demande-t-il tandis que Nathalie commence à récupérer les tissus pour que la femme de ménage censée passer demain ne fasse pas un scandale.

-Une heure du matin. Il faut que vous pensiez à dormir un minimum, Monsieur.

-J'ai enfin réussi à faire une fusion avec Duusu et Nooroo ! Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que je ne trouve un nouveau plan et que je récupère Emilie. Je le sens Nathalie ! Je me rapproche d'elle ! » s'extasie-t-il une lumière inquiétante traversant ses orbes clairs.

La brune regarde les deux kwamis qui mangent cachés dans un coin, épuisés. Il a dû les utiliser jusqu'à l'os pour arriver à un tel résultat. Elle sourit néanmoins, espérant qu'il se rapproche réellement de son but, que toute cette souffrance a un sens et en imaginant qu'Emilie reviendra bientôt parmi eux. Elle leur manque à tous. Terriblement.

Après avoir balancé toutes ces certitudes à sa confidente, l'artiste pose son travail sur son bureau. En s'apprêtant à quitter la pièce, il manque de perdre l'équilibre mais est attrapé in extremis par la femme aux lunettes.

Pour le récupérer, elle n'a pas hésité à jeter ce qu'elle a dans les mains et a partagé une partie de la chute avec lui. Nathalie le maintient par la taille. Son bras droit est sur son épaule où des mèches de ses longs cheveux se sont déposées. Mais même dans cette position, ils peuvent sentir la chaleur, l'odeur entêtante qui émane de l'autre.

Dans cette position, Nathalie a une vision claire de la paume d'Adam du styliste, des poils fins qui parsème légèrement son torse. Son eau de Cologne la frappe de plein fouet tandis que son patron est lui-même surpris par la douceur laiteuse de cette main sur sa taille, de ce corps frêle contre le sien. Dans cet instant de flottement, leurs deux êtres sont régis par des forces attractives qui leurs sont propres. Ils se tendent l'un vers l'autre mais sont à la fois incapables du moindre mouvement.

Dans cet engourdissement palpable, Gabriel reprend tout de même ses esprits. Il se détache d'elle. Il s'excuse puis quitte la pièce sans se retourner.

* * *

Su-Han s'ennuie. C'est le troisième client à qui il fournit des soins d'acupuncture et l'homme d'une soixantaine d'années en face de lui ne peut s'empêcher de déblatérer et raconter sa vie en continue.

La vie parisienne l'horripile. Et ses clients le fatiguent tout comme son statut de praticien de médecine alternative. Entre les hypocondriaques dépensiers, les vieillards en manque d'attention et les malades désespérés, il a du mal à ne pas penser à autre chose qu'à des sujets sérieux. Dans sa tête, les seuls mots qui trottent sont : maladie, miraculous, Papillon. Sa vie ne tourne qu'autour de ces trois mots. Bien que sa vie était tournée vers les miraculous avant son engloutissement par ce satané sentimonstre, il savait profiter de l'instant présent et découvrir de nouvelles activités, de nouveaux lieux de nouvelles personnes.

C'est sa fiancée qui lui a appris à voir le monde de cette manière, à embrasser le monde avec une facilité déconcertante. Pour elle, il a même hésité à quitter sa fonction de gardien pour rester pour toujours à ses côtés et ne jamais repartir aux quatre coins du globe pour une mission.

Mais elle est morte, la vie a suivi son cours, des horreurs ont parsemé l'histoire et aujourd'hui, il se trouve seul. Seul dans une ville qu'il ne reconnait qu'à travers ses monuments.

C'est son client qui le réveille de son introspection en payant sa facture un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

« Merci beaucoup ! Toutes mes petites douleurs ont disparu grâce à vous.

-C'est tout à fait normal, déclare-t-il, un sourire pincé aux lèvres.

-Pour vous remercier, je vous ramène aussi un petit quelque chose.

L'homme lui tend un petit paquet rond à l'intérieur duquel se trouve du pain blanc.

-C'est l'un des meilleurs pains de Paris ! Goutez-le. »

En prenant une bouchée, son palais est envahi par des images d'un Paris bientôt oublié, du riz que cuisinait sa grande tante avant qu'il ne quitte la maison pour toujours, un sentiment de nostalgie et une éclosion de bonheur. Surpris, il a du mal à ingurgiter cette simple part.

« Cela a l'air de vous faire plaisir ! ricane son client, Je suis heureux. J'ai laissé l'adresse si vous voulez en racheter. Bonne journée ! »

En fermant la porte, Su-Han a encore au cœur ce morceau de pain tendre qui a réveillé ses sens. Peut-être qu'il décidera de visiter un peu le dix-neuvième arrondissement au lieu de rester cloitrer chez lui finalement.

Mais avant cette promenade, il doit encore faire des recherches. Il rentre dans son bureau dans lequel sont agglutinés des monceaux de cartes, paperasses, dossiers sur Ladybug, Chat Noir, tous les héros, le Papillon. Le tibétain est agacé. Il ne trouve pas assez d'informations sur l'homme pour le localiser dans Paris ou pour trouver son identité. Avec sa carrure et son agilité, il a sans doute entre trente-neuf et quarante-six ans. Il est dans la fleur de l'âge comme lui mais ce profil n'est pas très signifiant dans une agglomération qui compte plus de deux millions d'habitants.

Le gardien a donc cherché à traquer tous les sorts de dissimulation possibles mais il s'est heurté à des murs. Il y a plus que de simples sorts dans la magie qu'utilise le Papillon. Il y a énormément de haine, de désespoir et des sorts d'une impureté qu'il n'arrive pas à crypter.

* * *

Félix fixe le réveil sur sa table de chevet alors qu'il sait que ses volets resteront irrémédiablement fermés.

Il se sent complètement épuisé. Son corps, son cœur, sont à bout. Dans son esprit embrumé, seul le manque d'héroïne ne cesse de ronger ses pensées. Il a faim. Faim de cet opiacé, de cette drogue qui nourrit ses veines appauvries de passion, ravage sa tête, son cerveau.

Le jeune homme gémit de douleur. Il a besoin de sa dose. Il transpire. La sueur coule partout. Un mal de tête l'assaille ainsi que des coups de couteau, dans le torse, dans l'abdomen. Il tremble.

Ayant perdu toute volonté, il arrache le bras d'un ours en peluche, Teddy, caché derrière un meuble. Il en sort une seringue usagée qu'il aurait jugé écœurante s'il était en pleine possession de ses moyens. Il est pris de légers spasmes avant de planter l'aiguille dans sa peau.

Une fraction de secondes et l'extase se répand dans son corps qui se calme instantanément. Il soupire, s'écroule au sol, n'en a que faire de faire tomber le vase juste à côté, d'alerter les employés. Il en a marre.

Un kaléidoscope l'entraine alors que des images lubriques dansent dans son délire, le fascinent, le tendent sans qu'il ne ressente assez de plaisir sexuel pour tenter la moindre activité salace.

Perdu dans ses fantasmes mais aussi dans ses rêves les plus chers, il retrouve un lit qui lui est familier, une présence réconfortante. Dans les bras d'Adrien, il s'entend raconter une histoire. La guerre de Troie. Ils étaient tous les deux férus de mythologie grecque mais aussi de contes en tout genre. D'un bond, il est éjecté de ce rêve coloré par des voix stridentes qui crient, lui hurlent dessus, le frappent. La bague ne l'appelle pas ! Elle reste muette !

Malgré le planage, Félix sent ses propres larmes esseulées strier ses joues. Cependant, il prend son propre hurlement pour un simple couinement.

Amélie se précipite dans la chambre de son fils suivie par le majordome de la maison, guidée par les cris de son petit garçon. Le spectacle qui s'offre à elle lui fend l'âme. Prise d'hystérie, elle court vers lui avant de lui asséner une claque sonore.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de reprendre ça ?! D'où ça sort ?! Félix, tu m'as promis de te sevrer !

-Maman… murmure-t-il en ricanant en plein délire.

-Est-ce que tu en caches d'autres ? demande-t-elle en retirant l'aiguille de son bras parsemé de bleus et coupures en tout genre.

-Pourquoi la bague ne m'appelle pas… ? geigne-t-il.

-Elle ne t'appelle pas parce que tu te comportes comme un idiot, dit-elle désespérée en observant son visage.

-J'ai fait tellement d'efforts Maman…

-Je sais mais repose toi…Arrête de te faire du mal…Je t'en prie, murmure-t-elle d'une voix chancelante. Robert, appelez le centre de désintoxication. Je ne pourrais pas m'en sortir seule. »

Le majordome quitte la pièce tandis que la mère dirige tendrement son enfant vers son lit.

« Maman… Pourquoi Père ne m'aime pas ? J'ai toujours été un bon garçon pourtant… grésille-t-il.

-Ton père t'aimait même s'il ne le montrait pas, dit-elle d'un ton ferme en l'empêchant de s'affaisser.

-Alors pourquoi il m'a abandonné ? » pleure Félix alors qu'il se recroqueville comme un enfant sur son matelas.

Amélie tente de le bercer en vain. Au moment où il finit par se rendormir, la chatelaine se décide à mettre un peu d'ordre dans la pièce. Les pétales morts du bouquet de fleur de cerisier cornu dans son vase brisé sont répandus sur le sol alors que des exercices de physiques, des livres, des ébauches de démonstration, des cartes du monde et des lettres peuplent également le tapis ancien.

En mettant un peu d'ordre, le début d'une lettre inachevée attire son attention. L'absence de tremblements dans l'écriture laisse penser qu'elle a été écrite dans une de ses périodes de lucidité.

_« Cher Adrien, _

_Tu m'as dit que je pouvais t'écrire si je me sentais seul et que j'avais envie de faire une bêtise. Je n'ai pas pu respecter tes dires mais j'ai néanmoins éprouvé le besoin de te parler, de converser. Je ne voulais pas le faire par webcam car je déteste ça. __Voir ton visage me rappelle trop à quel point on se ressemble__. Je sens des ténèbres qui me rongent et… »_

Frappée par ces mots à peine conçus, Amélie cache la lettre dans son chandail d'argent avant de quitter son enfant.

Arrivée dans la salle de séjour, elle ne peut pas s'empêcher d'allumer un feu dans la cheminée et de jeter la lettre dans les flammes dévorantes.

Depuis sa naissance, Amélie a pensé que son enfant n'était qu'enfer et ténèbres mais elle s'est trompée. Emilie s'est trompée également. La bague ne l'appelle pas car il n'est pas fait pour cette obscurité. Il n'est que lumière. Et elle fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour le raviver.


	6. Chapitre V-Battements fleuris de cœurs

**Chapitre V : Les battements fleuris de cœurs. **

* * *

Régina est sur le point de prendre un coup fatal arrêté in extrémis par Chat Noir qui s'interpose entre elle et le Papillon. Sa peau légèrement violette et ses deux armes font comprendre au félin qu'il a effectué un amalgame avec les miraculous du paon et du papillon.  
Il tente de le mettre à terre avec une attaque à la jambe mais l'homme l'esquive rapidement. Le Papillon essaie de lui planter sa cane dans le cou. Il bouge son buste vers la droite et frappe son plexus avec son bâton.

Le vilain cille à peine à l'attaque. Chat Noir manque de se prendre son poing dans la figure. Il riposte en lui heurtant avec violence la hanche. Son ennemi s'écroule sur le gravier.

Profitant de cet instant de faiblesse, le héros se précipite vers sa broche pour la retirer mais se fait projeter au sol avec une virulence acharnée. Tel un surhomme et malgré les nombreuses attaques et blessures infligés par son adversaire, le méchant masqué se dresse de toute sa hauteur, prêt à écraser les côtes de son adversaire avec son poids.

C'est alors que la toupie de Regina se plante sur son dos et le fige dans un mouvement de folie pure. Se fixant pendant moins d'une nanoseconde, les deux héros prennent leur décision. Le Chat arrache la broche et à ce geste salvateur, le super-méchant se désagrège sous leurs yeux.

Une plume indigo s'échappe de l'amas noir sous leurs expressions ahuries et est récupérée par le yoyo magique de Ladybug qui a déjà purifié pas moins de deux akumas et trois amoks aujourd'hui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demande la super-héroïne à pois en les rejoignant, épuisée par son combat face à un dragon géant.

-J'étais sûre que c'était le Papillon…Il m'a attaqué en premier ! gémit la porteuse de l'abeille encore choqué par la réalisation.

-Il avait une tenue d'amalgame. C'est la première fois qu'il apparait ainsi, explique le héros noir perplexe et une mine inquiète sur le visage.

-Il peut s'amalgamer maintenant ? Cela expliquerait qu'il puisse utiliser autant de fois ses pouvoirs. A moins que ce sentimonstre ne soit qu'une version idéalisée de lui-même… »

Elle est interrompue dans ses réflexions par un cri venant d'un toit à quelques mètres :« Derrière toi LADYBUG ! ».

A ce hurlement, l'héroïne se retourne et évite avec souplesse un léger souffle venteux venant de la droite et suintant sur son oreille. Elle hurle un sort d'apparition et à cette incantation, ses yeux croisent le regard glacial du Papillon à quelques mètres de son visage. Celui-ci est obligé de se décaler en recevant l'arme de Chat Noir en plein poitrail et une offensive au genou de Ladybug. Il se réceptionne et alors que Regina s'apprête à le figer, il lui attrape le bras pour la catapulter au sol.

La coccinelle accourt vers lui avec son coéquipier à sa suite mais leur ennemi disparait d'un bond avant de monter sur un papillon géant ailé et de sortir du champ de vision de l'équipe.

« Merde ! » s'écrit Chat Noir en jetant son bâton, agacé.

Alors que Ladybug aide sa camarade à rayures à se relever, Sannp se joint au groupe avec une grâce incontestable.

« Est-ce que tu as besoin que je retourne en arrière Ladybug ? demande le héros à la cape d'un vert brillant et au masque de cuir faisant ressortir le miel de ses yeux.

-Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire maintenant qu'il s'est échappé. Tu as dû l'utiliser combien de fois ? demande la gardienne, préoccupée.

-Six fois. C'est parce que je pensais que le sentimonstre était le véritable Papillon. Il a failli prendre vos miraculous à plusieurs reprises. Si j'avais été plus compétent, j'aurais compris qu'il se cachait dans l'ombre en utilisant le pouvoir d'invisibilité du Camoufleur. Je suis désolé, s'excuse passionnément Sannp, les épaules affaissées.

-Je suis désolée, Ladybug… Je n'ai fait que des erreurs aujourd'hui malgré les entrainements… rebondit Regina en tenant une côte douloureuse.

-Ecoutez-moi bien tous les deux. Personne n'a failli. Est-ce que j'ai été claire ? s'insurge leur chef d'équipe. Vous avez chacun donner le meilleur de vous-même dans des combats d'une intensité que Chat Noir et moi n'avons pas eu à affronter à nos débuts. Je vous demande beaucoup et je crois en vos capacités.

-C'est vrai, nous avons fait beaucoup d'erreur et nous continuerons à en faire par la suite. Le principe est de continuer à progresser ensemble pour vaincre le Papillon. », complète son coéquipier avant de se diriger vers leur acolyte en souffrance.

Les deux super-héros novices acquiescent légèrement tandis que Chat Noir observe à travers son costume, la blessure de Regina.

« C'est sans doute un bleu dû à un coup un peu plus fort mais il faut le traiter tôt. Ladybug, est ce que tu pourrais faire apparaitre une pommade et un comprimé d'antalgique s'il-te-plait ?

-Tu sais gérer ça ? demande son amie en faisant apparaitre les objets à l'aide de son Lucky Charm, pas encore utilisé. Morse, conduite de poids lourds ou encore soins d'urgence, son coéquipier a certaines capacités atypiques qu'elle est toujours surprise de découvrir.

\- Oui t'inquiète, je vais lui apprendre à faire une détransformation partielle pour la soigner puis je te rendrai son miraculous.

-On peut se détransformer partiellement ? s'exclame la coccinelle hébétée.

-Ben, je croyais que tu savais déjà depuis le temps qu'on se connaît ! déclare le héros noir amusé. Bon, je reviens dans un instant Petite Gardienne ! »

Après le départ de leurs deux compagnons, Ladybug et Sannp se retrouve dans une allée déserte. Wayhem se matérialise sous les yeux de la gardienne et lui rend son bracelet magique. D'un sourire déterminé mais légèrement fatigué, il la salue de la main avant de courir reprendre ses activités quotidiennes.

Marinette est satisfaite de l'avoir choisi. Enthousiaste, dévoué et courageux, Wayhem est une personne qui a l'étoffe d'un super-héros. De plus, malgré les apparences, celui-ci est extrêmement observateur et peu facilement imiter voire deviner les intentions d'un adversaire. Elle l'a remarqué les quelques fois où elle l'a vu trainer avec Adrien. Eviter à quelqu'un de faire tomber toutes ses affaires. Prévoir le mouvement d'épaule ou le changement abrupte de direction de marche d'un proche sont des actions qu'il effectue inconsciemment dans la vie de tous les jours. Il est très fin à ce jeu et est quelqu'un de très habile.

Elle comprend pourquoi le Papillon lui a donné le pouvoir de prédire les mouvements dans sa version akumatisée de Trouble-Fête. Son ennemi est un fin stratège qui sait reconnaitre les faiblesses et les atouts de ses victimes. C'est la raison pour laquelle elle a choisi ce fan d'Adrien Agreste pour gonfler ses rangs. Mieux vaut garder des personnes aussi exceptionnelles de son côté et exploiter un potentiel aussi énorme.

Son plan est simple. Utiliser le miraculous du serpent pour améliorer leurs plans lors des combats et avoir plus d'informations sur les super-vilains mais aussi sur le Papillon. Avec sa capacité à remonter le temps à plusieurs reprises, il peut les protéger de certaines situations et leur permettre d'user de stratégies nouvelles pour remporter la victoire.

Depuis qu'elle est devenue gardienne, elle s'est rendu compte que beaucoup d'individus sont en réalité des héros en puissance mais ne le remarquent même pas. En tant que protectrice de Paris, elle se doit de le noter pour faire avancer ses recherches et défendre cette ville si chère à ses yeux.

Prise de court dans ses réflexions, Ladybug trouve que son trajet a été plutôt rapide en arrivant sur le terrain vague pour son entrainement personnel quotidien avec Su-Han.

* * *

Anna a encore légèrement mal mais les antalgiques que lui a administrés Chat Noir et ses applications ont soulagé sa douleur. Encore dépitée par son manque de compétence aujourd'hui, elle soupire et tend à la jeune mère de famille son ticket de caisse, distraite.

Parfois, la jeune femme de dix-neuf ans se demande pourquoi Ladybug la choisit et pourquoi son partenaire lui fait autant confiance. Même si Chat Noir n'arrête pas de la rassurer, de l'attaquer et de l'entrainer avec force pendant leurs entrainements, elle se sent toujours à la ramasse. Pas taillée pour le rôle de Regina.

Elle n'aurait jamais pensé se trouver un jour aux côtés de ces deux adolescents qui doivent sans doute être un peu plus jeunes qu'elle. Même s'ils ne donnent aucune information personnelle, ce doit sans doute être des lycéens aux vues de leur empressement à quitter les lieux à la fin d'une bataille au milieu d'une journée en semaine.

La blonde porte un pot plein de narcisses jusqu'à la devanture du magasin de fleurs qui borde un petit parc du XIIIe arrondissement. Avec l'arrivée du printemps, son patron et elle risque d'être très occupés avec les envies de verdure et de cadeaux qui vont fleurir dans le cœur des Parisiens.

Après avoir conseillé une cliente habituelle sur les tomates les meilleures et le plus simples à faire pousser sur son balcon, elle a tout le loisir de se perdre corps et âme dans une composition florale.

Anna n'a jamais été intéressée ou douée pour les études, pour se faire des amies ou pour capter l'attention mais entourée des fleurs, elle se sent toujours à sa place.

Ce n'est qu'entourée de fleurs qu'elle peut être à l'aise et exprimer sa sensibilité. C'est entouré de fleurs qu'elle est devenue amie avec deux personnes merveilleuses qui sont encore dans sa vie aujourd'hui et qu'elle s'est trouvé un attrait pour aider les personnes âgées à entretenir leurs plantes et un goût pour l'animation des maisons de retraite et des centres de loisirs.

Aujourd'hui Anna se sent bien dans sa vie et elle s'entraine d'arrache-pied pour réussir le concours d'horticulture où son patron Paul l'a inscrite.

Il est vrai que sa nouvelle double-vie la surprend et la met parfois dans des situations cocasses et difficiles, mais elle sait qu'elle a un rôle à jouer. Elle ne doit pas baisser les bras.

En plein dans son travail, le carillon de l'entrée raisonne fortement à cause d'une entrée fracassante. Une blonde entre comme une furie dans la boutique, smartphone en main et ne regardant même pas où elle met les pieds. Visiblement en colère, elle porte des lunettes de soleil dernier cri alors que le ciel commence à se couvrir de nuage.

Ses pieds heurtent sans ménagement un plan de plantes au grand désarroi de la fleuriste alors qu'elle piaille au téléphone.

« C'est bon, j'ai compris ! Mais ne va pas croire que je suis ton toutou, Maman ! » rugit-elle d'une voix nasillarde avant de raccrocher et d'enlever théâtralement la paire à son nez.

Anna ne sait pas comment réagir en se trouvant nez à nez avec Queen Bee, l'ancienne porteuse du miraculous de l'abeille qui est en outre la propriétaire du bâtiment où se trouve l'entreprise florissante de Paul.

Chloé Bourgeois est encore plus intimidante qu'elle n'en a l'air lors des meetings de son paternel. Perchée sur des Louboutin d'une dizaine de centimètres, elle la déshabille du regard avec dédain avant de prendre la parole :

« Vous n'êtes pas une employée ? Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour venir me servir ! se plaint-elle en vérifiant légèrement sa tenue sur un des miroirs environnants.

-Je suis bien une employée mais pas votre servante. J'attendais au moins un « bonjour » poli de la part d'une cliente, répond Anna avec calme. Elle ne sait pas pour qui elle se prend exactement mais il n'y a pas écrit « Esclave » sur son front!

-Si j'étais vous, je parlerais sur un autre ton. Je vous rappelle que c'est _mon _père qui possède le bâtiment.

-Et je pense que votre père a sans doute autre chose à faire que de s'occuper des affaires d'un de ses plus fidèles locataires. Je me trompe ? » dit-elle avec une douceur teintée d'une pointe d'agacement avant de reprendre son arrangement.

La placidité de la jeune femme perturbe Chloé qui ne sait pas si elle est censée exprimer sa fierté blessée ou simplement abandonner l'idée d'avoir une altercation avec cette péquenaude. Elle décide finalement de renifler avec mépris avant de revenir sur son compte Instagram.

C'est alors qu'une vieille femme au teint basanée et à la cane sonore entre dans le magasin accompagnée d'un petit chihuahua emmitouflé dans une parka.

« Bonjour Madame Renaud, que me vaut votre visite ? s'exclame la fleuriste ravie de voir une des clientes les plus fidèles de l'enseigne _« Des fleurs au cœur. »_

-J'ai cru que je réussirai à faire pousser mes nouveaux camélias sans problèmes mais ils ont sans doute besoin d'un revigorant, explique la petite dame en s'asseyant sur un tabouret, épuisée.

-Bien sûr, j'arrive dans un instant !

-Je vous signale que j'étais là avant ! rumine Chloé choquée par cet absence criante de professionnalisme.

-Vous n'avez pas observé les fleurs et ne m'avez fait aucune requête particulière. Je ne suis pas devin. Quand vous serez prête, faites-moi savoir ce dont vous avez besoin, déclare-t-elle sans lui jeter le moindre regard.

-Je peux passer après, ce n'est pas grave… dit la dame en caressant son animal de compagnie.

-Hors de questions de vous faire attendre avec vos rhumatismes ! » déclare sans appel l'employée en se rendant dans l'arrière-boutique à la recherche du produit miracle pour ses fleurs.

Elle revient avec le produit au bout de cinq minutes, surprise de voir que l'adolescente semble avoir ravalé une partie de sa colère et regarde de manière bougonne les plantes qui l'entoure.

Après le départ de la cliente, la jeune Bourgeois revient immédiatement à la charge.

« Tout est moche ici ! Et en plus j'y connais rien aux fleurs ! Trouvez-moi un truc pour ma mère de potable.

-De quoi a-t-elle besoin ? demande la blonde en continuant son travail de composition.

-De fleurs pour mon père… marmonne la lycéenne acerbe.

-Je vois, un cadeau d'amour. Je ne peux pas vous conseiller quelque chose sans en savoir plus sur la personne concernée, sans la moindre suggestion ou trait de caractère. Une idée ? dit-elle, commençant déjà à réfléchir aux fleurs qui seraient les plus adéquates.

-J'en ai aucune idée, » dit Chloé faiblement en revenant à son portable qu'elle ne lâche pas une seconde.

Dans cette déclaration, Anna perçoit une pointe de désappointement ou bien de découragement, elle ne saurait le dire. Perturbée par ce changement soudain d'attitude elle lui fait une proposition qui l'étonne elle-même :« Si c'est le cas, vous n'avez qu'à récupérer cette composition quand je l'aurai finie. »

La starlette regarde le vase où s'entremêlent avec singularité des fleurs de cerisiers autour de roses jaunes, de tournesols et d'hortensias rosées.

« D'accord. Ce n'est pas si laid. » déclare-t-elle avant de se replonger dans son monde virtuel.

Mais même si Chloé essaie de le cacher, Anna n'a pas manqué ses coups d'œil attentifs sur son travail et sur les fleurs peuplant ce lieu de sérénité.

* * *

_« Malgré toutes mes pertes, je peux voler, car je t'ai encore. "Mi Amor", le nouveau parfum fleuri pour adolescents de Gabriel Agreste. »_

A la fin du spot qui se termine sur un plan de Lila et Adrien main dans la main dans un champ de fleurs blanches, Marinette doit se mordre la langue pour ne pas faire une critique de l'italienne qui semble beaucoup trop pure et innocente dans ce spot publicitaire.

Depuis leur réconciliation, Alya et elle ont fait plusieurs accords tacites : Ne pas critiquer Lila puis qu'elle reste une amie de la journaliste. Ne pas critiquer la vie amoureuse de Marinette ou chercher à l'aider. Essayer de communiquer ensemble si quelque chose ne va pas pour que les problèmes ne s'éternisent pas.

« C'est dingue qu'Adrien soit de plus en plus mignon en grandissant, remarque Marinette en ne pouvant s'empêcher de zieuter sur son visage magnifique.

-C'est surtout dingue que Gabriel Agreste n'ait toujours pas pensé à le faire tourner dans une pub un peu plus sexy, déclare Alya en finissant la mise en page de son numéro de journal spécial sur l'écologie.

-C'est toi qui me dit que je suis obsédée par son physique et tu balances ça ! s'exclame outrée son amie.

-Ben quoi ! Faut être aveugle pour pas remarquer qu'il est hyper foutu et que ce serait super vendeur s'il montrait ses abdos ! ricane-t-elle.

-Ne parle pas de notre ami comme si c'était un bout de viande ! En plus tu as un petit ami !

-Premièrement, je ne le trompe pas et deuxièmement, je suis pas la pote cheloue qui garde encore quelques posters de lui dans sa chambre alors qu'elle ne veut plus sortir avec lui.

-Je garde les posters parce que je suis une grande fan ! » réplique-t-elle.

La métisse hausse un sourcil, amusée avant d'avouer qu'il est vrai que leur quantité a drastiquement diminué, se réduisant à deux posters qui ne sont même pas près de son lit.

« Ce serait bizarre de ne pas les garder alors que j'admire autant son travail et celui de son père, explique Marinette en reprenant la retouche du ourlet d'un haut.

-Mais ça gêne pas Luka ? demande Alya en mangeant un cookie.

-Pourquoi ça le gênerait ? On n'est pas ensemble et j'ai pas envie de sortir avec lui, dit l'asiatique agacée.

-Mais pourtant…

-Alya…

-D'accord… »

Les deux adolescentes continuent de travailler ensemble, accompagnées par la musique de Jagged Stone, leurs rires entrecroisés et leur passion respective.

* * *

« Kagami, attends ! »

L'appel d'Adrien résonne dans les oreilles de la japonaise mais ne bourdonne pas autant que la colère qui gronde en elle.

Elle marche sans s'arrêter. Elle ne veut pas lui parler. Elle ne veut pas le regarder. Se retrouver face à sa petite gueule d'ange qui la fait fondre.

L'envie de lui faire mal se répand dans ses veines à la même vitesse que cette douleur qui enfle dans son cœur. Il pose sa main sur son épaule et elle ne le supporte pas. Elle la retire avec brusquerie.

« Ne me touche pas ! » vocifère-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle ne reconnait pas.

Son petit ami s'arrête sous le choc, incapable d'émettre le moindre son. Il est paralysé par sa colère.

« Pourquoi tu ne viens que maintenant ! Ça fait plus d'une heure que je t'attends !

-Je…

-Ton père ! Je sais…c'est surement ton père, un shooting, un cours, qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire ! Moi aussi j'ai un emploi chargé et pourtant j'ai pris le TEMPS ! J'ai pris le temps de te caser dans mon emploi du temps de dingue, pour qu'on puisse être seuls, ensemble, sans personne. Mais tu m'as encore laissée !

-Je suis vraiment désolé Kagami, le shooting…

-J'en ai rien à faire de tes excuses Adrien ! hurle-t-elle. J'ai l'impression d'être la seule à faire des efforts, à essayer de maintenir notre relation ! Je sais bien que tu ne m'aimes pas comme je t'aime, que si ça se trouve, tu te sers juste de moi pour oublier ton premier amour. Mais je pensais que tu serais un meilleur petit ami !

-Dans ce cas peut-être qu'Adrien Agreste n'est juste pas fait pour toi ! explose-t-il à son tour, à la grande surprise de sa compagne.

-Tu veux qu'on rompe… »

La voix de Kagami ploie, craque sous le choc.

« Je dis juste que j'en ai marre, Kagami ! Marre de tes attentes ! J'ai tout fait pour être à l'heure mais j'étais bloqué dans les transports et ma séance photo s'est éternisée à cause des akumatisations. Je ne pouvais pas te contacter parce que ma batterie était éteinte ! Je me suis pas mis avec toi pour devoir répondre à d'autres attentes, plus d'attentes. »

Comment pouvait-il lui expliquer tous ces retards autrement qu'en masquant sa vie secrète ? Adrien a vraiment fait tout ce qu'il a pu mais le combat a pris du temps, il devait aider Regina, respecter les directives de son père, les problèmes de train l'ont retardé. Il a voulu acheter des fleurs mais a oublié son portefeuille dans la limousine.

Si c'était de son ressort, il aurait tout donné pour passer plus de temps avec elle.

« Mais alors je suis quoi pour toi ! Juste un jeu ! Une fille avec qui on s'amuse mais qui peut rien demander ! Je peux pas tout faire ! Je fais tous les efforts ! Je sors avec tes amis ! J'accepte tes empêchements et TOI, tu dis que je ne te prends pas assez en considération. Je ne fais que ça !J'ai attendu ma chance avant de te demander de sortir avec moi. J'ai attendu avant de t'embrasser. J'attends encore aujourd'hui… »

Kagami vomit ses paroles qui cascadent depuis le fond de ses entrailles. Elle ne savait pas qu'elle avait tous ces sentiments enfouis en elle. Alors que son compagnon est sur le point de lui répondre, elle se surprend à continuer :

« Mais je t'aime. Je t'aime même si tu es un idiot, un imbécile incapable de se séparer d'une fille que je connais même pas. Tu ressembles même pas à ce que j'avais imaginé ! T'es loin d'être le petit ami idéal ! T'es nul ! Tes blagues sont nulles ! Le fait que tu essaies toujours de te plier aux désirs de tout le monde m'horripile ! Je hais ce camembert que tu transportes partout ! T'es même pas fichu de dire que tu m'aimes ! T'es pas fichu d'être à l'heure ! Pas fichu d'être honnête avec moi ! Je hais l'effet que tu as sur moi ! Mais malgré tout je… je… je te veux encore… »

Kagami se met à sangloter comme une petite fille. Elle trouve sa réaction et tout son discours absurdes, surtout qu'il ne l'a pas encore clairement rejetée.

Au moment où elle s'apprête à sortir un mouchoir de son sac, Adrien intercepte une de ses larmes salées avec le dos de sa main.

« Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que tu me trouves. Tu es magnifique. » dit-il un étrange sourire aux lèvres, fébrilité, tristesse et bonheur bataillant sur son visage.

Kagami en reste bouche bée, ignorant l'effet qu'elle a eu sur lui en lui balançant ces mots à la figure.

Personne. Oui. Personne n'a jamais dit une chose pareille à Adrien. Personne ne lui a jamais dit en face toutes ses faiblesses avec aussi peu de tact. Personne ne lui a jamais dit qu'il était possible d'aimer ainsi. De l'aimer malgré toutes ses imperfections.

Il n'a pas les mots pour dire tout ce qu'il ressent. Il ne les trouve pas. Il est tellement ému qu'il pourrait s'effondrer sur place. Il commence néanmoins à retrouver l'usage de la parole :

« Je sais que ça sert à rien de m'excuser mais je suis tellement, tellement désolé de ne pas te traiter assez bien. Alors que tu es une déesse et que tu mérites tellement plus. Tu es tellement belle, intelligente, talentueuse, honnête, tout…. Tout est si clair et rayonnant chez toi. Merci...

-Ne me remercie pas si c'est pour rompre, dit-elle.

-Arrête de me couper ! grogne-t-il. Je veux dire que je…je n'ai pas envie de rompre. Enfin, je ne crois pas… Je sais que tu détestes quand je suis confus comme ça. On dirait que je sais pas ce que je veux mais ce que je veux te dire c'est que… toi… moi… je… »

Les mots s'emmêlent, n'arrivent pas à former un tout cohérent permettant d'extérioriser les idées qui galopent dans sa tête alors qu'une énorme goutte de pluie échoue sur sa joue.

« Je hais la pluie », gémit-il avant de lui saisir la main pour la conduire au pas de course vers l'abribus le plus proche.

Sous celui-ci, seule une mamie somnolente est présente. Le couple s'arrête, essoufflé, avant qu'un silence gêné ne finisse par les oppresser. Kagami meurt d'envie de demander à son compagnon où il voulait en venir plus tôt. Il reprend la parole au moment où la vieille femme émet un ronflement sonore.

« Je ne sais pas comment te dire « Je t'aime. », commence-t-il embarrassé. J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi. Ça fait un moment déjà. Tu sais, mon premier amour, je ne l'aime plus. Ça m'a pris du temps. C'est vrai. Mais maintenant, j'en suis sûr. Ce n'est plus qu'une amie pour moi. J'avais tellement l'habitude de lui répéter, de lui chanter à quel point je l'aimais que maintenant je…je me sens démuni. Je n'ai pas envie que ces « Je t'aime. » que je lui adressais soient semblables à ceux que je veux te donner. Je ne veux pas t'offrir de roses car je veux trouver des fleurs qui auraient un sens que pour vais faire plus d'effort, je te le promets. Je veux que tu te sentes bien avec moi et aimée parce que c'est le cas. Je suis heureux que tu sois avec moi.

-Je suis désolée d'avoir trop d'attentes envers toi. Je sais que je suis pas facile à vivre parfois. » déclare Kagami soulagée et heureuse.

Ses doigts s'entremêlent avec les siens. Ce contact est familier, agréable. Après avoir dit tout ce qui leur pèse sur le cœur, ils se sentent plus légers.

« Ne pas te tenir la main m'a manqué, bredouille Adrien en renforçant leur étreinte.

-Et mes baisers ? demande sa copine, taquine.

-Encore plus » avoue-t-il dans un murmure.

Il rougit d'embarras et même son écharpe bleue ne peut pas cacher le rouge qui pare l'entièreté de ses pommettes.

Souhaitant le surprendre, elle se jette sur son visage pour l'embrasser mais manque sa cible et touche le bout de son nez. Il éclate de rire avant de bougonner « Pas là. » avec une voix capricieuse.

Adrien pose ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de la japonaise. Suivi d'un autre plus timide, d'un autre plus long et encore plus long et un plus langoureux qui entrainent un jeu de langues.

Bien que cela ne fait pas longtemps qu'il ait initié ce ballet buccal, Kagami est obligée d'avouer que malgré ses réticences initiales, elle apprécie de plus en plus la bataille que se livrent leurs langues lorsqu'ils s'embrassent. Et les respirations obligatoires ne peuvent pas l'empêcher de s'accrocher aux lèvres parfaites de son amoureux.

Ils continuent de s'embrasser même lorsque la grand-mère se réveille et leur lance un regard plein de désapprobation. Leurs lèvres continuent de se lier même lorsque s'échappent de leurs échanges des gémissements retenus et des claquements de dents.

Adrien souhaite arrêter cette fête des sens pour rien au monde. Jamais il n'a pensé qu'un vieil abribus trempé par le ciel gris et la flaque béante et boueuse à ses pieds pourraient marquer son esprit de manière aussi vivace. Il n'a jamais pensé que cette odeur de viande du kebab à quelques pas mêlée à celle de goudron abriterait un souvenir encore plus chérissable que celui des bougies parfumées ayant accompagnées sa déclaration d'amour à Ladybug sous un clair de lune insaisissable.

Aujourd'hui, il est certain qu'il a enfin pu s'attacher à nouveau. Il l'aime. Il aime Kagami Tsurugi.


	7. Chapitre VI- Portes toujours ouvertes

**Chapitre VI : Des portes toujours ouvertes**

* * *

Su-Han observe la façade de la boulangerie que lui a indiquée son fidèle client. Observant la devanture noire, il constate que le logo et les rainures dorées ont été exécutés avec une extrême finesse comparable à celle du pain qu'il a déjà gouté.

L'acupuncteur entre à l'intérieur du magasin où une file d'individus d'âges et de professions variées attend déjà patiemment. Au comptoir, une petite chinoise à peine plus jeune que lui s'occupe des commandes avec diligence, rigueur et efficacité.

Son sourire est chaleureux et semble excuser à lui seul le temps d'attente lié aux nouvelles qu'elle ne peut s'empêcher de prendre de chacun de ses habitués.

La boutique est peuplée d'une myriade de pâtisseries et pains aussi ronds que des ballons ou aiguisés comme des épées. Des effluves de parfums où se mêlent le sucre, la cannelle et une pincée de sel se marient à merveilles avec les odeurs de fraise et de citron qui emplissent ses narines. Dans ce magasin, il retrouve ce trop-plein de douceur que l'on recherche parfois dans des instants particuliers d'égarement solitaire.

Lorsque la cliente juste avant lui demande le même petit pain rond qui l'a fait saliver pendant plusieurs jours et que la dénommée Sabine lui offre une mine contrite, le tibétain a peur d'avoir effectué un déplacement inutile.

« Je suis désolé, ça s'est vidé vite à midi. Mais vous pouvez patienter si vous avez le temps Madame Bernard ! Ils sortent du four dans quinze minutes.

-Oh c'est très gentil de votre part mais je suis pressée. Je vais rester sur une quiche uniquement alors, répond la mère de famille en sortant rapidement l'argent de sa poche tout en gardant les yeux rivés sur sa montre. »

La jeune cadre paye rapidement avant de s'échapper de l'échoppe tel un ouragan.

Seul face à la boulangère, Su-Han est directement frappé par son regard ouvert qui le scrute avec une curiosité et une gentillesse mal dissimulée.

« Bonjour Monsieur, vous êtes nouveau dans le quartier ou juste de passage ?

-Je viens d'arriver en ville, il y a peu mais j'ai eu l'honneur de gouter à ces petits pains au four. Je vais attendre leur cuisson, explique-t-il calmement en prenant soin de donner le moins d'informations possibles.

-Bien entendu. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit d'autre, faites-vous plaisir ! » déclare Sabine avant de se rendre à l'arrière-boutique.

Su-Han laisse sa gourmandise déambuler entre les couleurs vives environnantes, réfléchissant déjà à la manière la plus délicieuse de dépenser ses pièces jaunes et argents. Ce n'est que l'arrivée en trombe d'une personne beaucoup moins discrète que la boulangère au comptoir qui arrache le gardien de sa contemplation.

La jeune fille, en pleine conversation téléphonique, s'affère à placer des baquettes chaudes sur les étals et manque plusieurs fois d'en faire glisser certaines par terre. Elle tache ses couettes de farine s'en même s'en rendre compte. Su-Han a du mal à comprendre comment un individu avec autant de maladresse peut travailler dans une entreprise si prospère.

Les bribes de conversation absolument puériles qu'il perçoit ne manquent pas de l'agacer. Depuis quand s'adonner à d'autres activités au travail est toléré ?

« Non Alya, je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée que je l'invite. Après tout c'est une fête entre lycéens et il est scolarisé à la maison…Ce serait pas bizarre que je lui demande non ? »

Tout en babillant, elle se débarrasse de sa charge sans lui jeter le moindre coup d'œil. Lorsque son profil s'offre à lui, le quarantenaire est surpris de reconnaitre Ladybug ou plutôt Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Avec ses couettes, sa tenue de civile rosée et toute pomponnée, elle semble encore plus jeune et innocente que ce qu'il avait pensé en découvrant son identité. Su-Han n'arrive pas à déterminer l'élément le plus étrange : voir sa protégée recouverte de farine dans une pâtisserie ou entendre des bribes de sa vieille amourette de jeunesse ?

La super-héroïne ne fait toujours pas attention à lui bien que sa kwami cachée sous son gilet l'ait déjà reconnu. Arborant un sourire satisfait, après avoir fini sa mission de manière laborieuse, elle se retourne et lâche son smartphone sous le coup de la surprise.

L'expression de Marinette est comique au moment où elle couine un « Maitre ?! » effarée. Ses yeux prennent une largeur tellement grande sur sa figure que Su-Han ne peut pas s'empêcher de la comparer aux héroïnes de bandes-dessinées japonaises.

Lorsque le téléphone touche le sol, le haut-parleur s'enclenche sous le choc :

« Mais vas-y! Invite le ! Au fond je suis sûre que tu meurs d'envie de l'embrasser! Je peux comprendre au fond d'un certain point de vue, il est mieux foutu qu'Adr… »

L'élève rouge de honte se jette précipitamment sur son appareil pour l'éteindre ce qui provoque l'hilarité de Su-Han.

Il explose de rire. Jamais dans toute sa carrière, il n'a pensé qu'il assisterait à une scène aussi ridicule et embarrassante ! Entendre une gardienne recevoir des conseils sentimentaux n'est même pas une possibilité qui a déjà germé dans son esprit. A cette idée, l'image du cher Akar sur un divan en train de confier ses problèmes amoureux lui apparait, redoublant sa crise de fou rire. L'arrêt de ce rire semble à mille années-lumière alors qu'il tente avec peine de reprendre sa respiration.

« Oh ça va ! Pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat, bougonne la lycéenne en regardant ses pieds.

-La situation est tout de même cocasse, se défend l'asiatique en reprenant son sérieux.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? Je ne savais pas que vous vivez tout près.

-Je suis plus loin mais le pain ici est excellent, explique-t-il succinctement.

-Voici le pain ! » s'exclame la mère de l'héroïne en entrant avec une plateau plein de ses petites merveilles à la farine de riz.

En les voyant côte à côte, Su-Han se demande comment il s'est débrouillé pour ne pas faire le rapprochement entre les deux, lui qui se targue d'être un bon physionomiste.

« Vous voulez autre chose avec ? demande Sabine.

-Un éclair à la noix de coco également s'il vous plait.

-Ils sont excellents ! C'est une nouveauté de mon père ! recommande la fille en enveloppant la patisserie dans un adorable papier agrémenté de fleurs de cerisiers peintes à l'huile.

-C'est un emballage très esthétique, déclare-t-il, happé par ses traits semblables à une écriture selon les angles d'éclairement.

-C'est le travail d'une de nos clientes, Madame Claudine Opissac. Elle a une galerie et donne des cours dans le vingtième arrondissement si ça vous intéresse » explique la boulangère en lui tendant un prospectus.

Malgré les indications dessus, le voyageur se sent déjà un peu perdu. Il a toujours du mal avec les lignes de métro et encore plus avec cette partie de Paris qui n'était autrefois qu'un attroupement de faubourgs plus ou moins denses.

« C'est loin d'ici ? demande-t-il embarrassé.

-Oh non, pas du tout. On y est à vingt minutes à pied. On le trouve facilement sur Maps, répond la boulangère.

Cette indication technologique ne lui est pas d'une grande aide et sa disciple le remarque immédiatement.

-Je peux l'accompagner Maman. C'est sur mon trajet ! dit Marinette en se débarrassant de son tablier.

-Ce serait très gentil. Mari, n'oublie pas tes macarons pour tes amies !

-D'accord ! dit-elle en manquant de trébucher en se précipitant à l'étage, sans doute pour récupérer des affaires.

-Ne vous en faites, malgré sa maladresse, elle est digne de confiance, déclare Sabine en riant.

-Je n'en doute pas. » répond Su-Han lui-même amusé par le contraste entre ce manque d'observation et l'habilité de son alter-égo.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Marinette apparait devant lui, fin prête et ils sortent de l'établissement alimentaire.

Le début du trajet est silencieux avant que Su-Han ne remercie son élève pour sa sollicitude.

« C'est normal. Mon grand-père a déjà du mal avec les technologies donc c'est sans doute infernal pour vous !

-C'est vrai que c'est souvent compliqué. A vrai dire, j'ai encore du mal à me familiariser avec ce nouveau Paris, avoue le gardien.

-Vous n'avez pas encore bien exploré la capitale ? s'exclame Marinette abasourdie.

-J'avais d'autres préoccupations en tête…Et puis, j'ai toujours du mal à comprendre pourquoi cette tour métallique qui devait rester juste pour l'exposition universelle est encore debout.

-C'est devenu un vrai symbole aujourd'hui. Même si vous avez du mal avec ces constructions modernes, je suis sûre que si vous aimez l'art, vous pourrez apprécier les musées et les galeries ! Le centre Georges Pompidou a des collections intéressantes et la vue est imprenable ! s'enthousiasme la parisienne.

-Je me laisserai peut-être tenter… » déclare le tibétain.

Les deux compagnons commencent alors à parler d'art. Marinette est subjuguée par l'étendue des connaissances de cet homme qui ne se limite pas uniquement à la peinture ou à la calligraphie mais aussi à la littérature. Qu'une œuvre provienne d'Inde ou d'Espagne, il est capable de lire en langue originale et même de citer certains vers d'illustres poètes.

C'est instructif de discuter avec lui même si ses propos sont toujours très concis. Cette conversation où les miraculous n'ont aucune place rappelle à Marinette les séances de discussion autour d'un thé qu'elle avait occasionnellement avec Maitre Fu. C'est la raison pour laquelle, elle ne peut réprimer la peur rampante qui s'empare d'elle.

« Dites Maitre Han. Ce n'est pas dangereux qu'on soit ensemble à découvert ?

-Je ne sais pas comment ça se passait avec Wang Fu mais il n'y a strictement aucun problème. Il suffit d'utiliser des sortilèges aussi puissants que ceux qui vous camoufflent lorsque vous êtes transformés et le tour est joué. J'en utilise toujours en mission, explique-t-il.

-Comment ça, « les sorts de nos transformations » ? demande Marinette perdue.

-Vos masques ne cachent qu'une partie de vos visages mais vous êtes protégés par un halo usurpateur qui protège votre identité. Bien entendu, il ne fonctionne plus sur moi maintenant que je connais la tienne .

-Je n'en savais rien du tout ! se rend compte l'adolescente. Mais si on a besoin de connaitre l'identité de la personne pour que cela fonctionne alors le Papillon peut vous trouver puisqu'il vous a akumatisé !

-Mon sort est plus puissant que ceux de la transformation magique. Il m'a akumatisé sans trouver mon nom, ni mon visage, dit-il dans un murmure. Il ne sera jamais capable de me redessiner ou de me trouver sur une caméra de surveillance même s'il me voyait maintenant. Toi non plus d'ailleurs.

-C'est étrange mais très astucieux…

-Lorsque tu seras prête, je t'apprendrais ce tout de passe-passe. Il est nécessaire lors de certaine mission. » continue-t-il.

Leur arrivée devant la galerie clôt leur discussion.

« Merci jeune élève. Pour le chemin et les indications, déclare Su-Han en s'inclinant légèrement.

-Les portes de la boulangerie Dupain-Cheng vous seront toujours ouvertes si vous avez faim !» dit Marinette avant de prendre congé de son professeur.

* * *

Chloé entre en trombe chez le fleuriste en prenant soin de n'accorder aucune attention à la paix ambiante de l'enseigne. Au moment où elle remarque que le vendeur au comptoir n'est pas la blonde qu'elle espérait, son humeur en prend un méchant coup.

Elle préfère ignorer cet accès de sentimentalisme et se positionne face à l'homme affublé d'une horrible étiquette verte pomme sur laquelle est inscrite le nom « Paul ». « Un nom banal pour une personne médiocre. », se dit-elle en tombant sur ses lunettes rondes et les cheveux en bataille de ce poil de carotte revisité.

La cliente renifle avec l'impertinence qui lui sied habituellement et fait sa demande :

« J'aimerais une composition florale pour ma chambre. Comme celle que j'ai acheté pour ma mère.

-Comment était-elle ? Quels genres de fleurs étaient dans la composition ? demande-t-il gentiment.

-Je sais pas, il y avait plein de couleurs mais c'était quand même sympa. Plus saillant que ce ridicule bouquet en vitrine si vous voulez mon avis, ne peut s'empêcher de critiquer la fille du maire.

-Cela risque d'être compliqué si je n'ai pas les espèces de fleurs à disposition mais si vous le désirez, je peux vous faire une composition dans un thème donné ! propose Paul avec un immense sourire.

-Votre employée n'est pas là ? Ça serait beaucoup plus simple ! s'impatiente Chloé qui a deux ennemis. L'attente et l'ennui. Et cet homme a clairement le génie de lui faire ressentir ces insatisfactions avec une intensité renversante.

-Laquelle ? Martha ou Anna ? demande-t-il tout en reportant une part de son attention sur des géraniums.

-La blonde ! s'énerve Chloé.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle en a à faire qu'elle s'appelle Marthe ou Annie ?

-Je suis désolé mais Anna est à la maison de retraite Montefleuri aujourd'hui, s'excuse le propriétaire.

-J'ai plus rien à faire ici alors ! » déclare l'adolescente en se retournant théâtralement.

« Euh, vous pouvez revenir demain si… » perçoit-elle avant qu'elle ne claque la porte.

* * *

La chambre de Nino a beau être petite, elle reste beaucoup plus chaleureuse et confortable que la sienne. C'est toujours ce que se dit Adrien lorsqu'il est affalé nonchalamment sur son lit alors que Nino se pose dix mille questions sur son nouveau remix, sur sa choré et pour finir sur un dilemme impénétrable : « Doit-il customiser la casquette que sa grand-mère lui a offert à son anniversaire ? ».

«Tu crois qu'elle se sentirait vexée si elle me voyait le porter avec des modifications…s'excite-t-il tout seul.

-Nino, sérieusement je pense pas que ça là gênera. En plus tu la vois quoi, quatre fois par an ?

-Mais je devrais la mettre au bled tu vois. Tu crois que je vais laisser mon crâne brûler au Soleil à Casablanca !

-Alya ferait un infarctus, s'amuse Adrien en imaginant son visage revêche et effaré.

-Et ma mère me laissera plus me raser la tête. Tu vois, c'est un choix capital !

-D'acc… J'ai une idée ! s'exclame Adrien.

-Quoi ?

-On fait une partie de Mega Strike 3 et si je gagne tu la customises.

-Non, non mon pote ! Me prends pas pour un con. T'es trop fort à ce jeu ! On part sur Mario Bros, c'est plus équitable.

-Ok… » soupire faussement déçu Adrien avant de prendre une manette.

Nino le rejoint sur le lit avant que sa mère ne l'appelle depuis le salon.

« Nino !Ninooo ! T'as mis où le numéro du plombier ? hurle sa mère.

-Troisième tiroir sous les magazines ! répond-il avec le même volume sonore.

-Quoi ?! Où ?

-Nan mais j'te jure… » bougonne le fils ainé avant de rejoindre sa génitrice.

Adrien ne peut s'empêcher de sourire face à cette scène de ménage. Jamais il n'avait été dans un tel environnement avant de rencontrer Nino.

La relation que le jeune homme entretient avec sa mère est vraiment différente de celle qu'il a eu avec chacun de ses parents respectifs. Son ami est très protecteur avec sa mère même s'il n'arrête pas de se prendre la tête avec elle pour des broutilles inutiles.

Adrien sait que c'est parfois dur pour Nino de la voir si seul depuis que son père l'a quittée pour sa maîtresse il y a cinq ans. Le garçon se sent inutile et peu présent pour elle. Mais quand Adrien le voit se chamailler avec elle ou la prendre dans ses bras, il se dit que cette petite tête est sans doute la meilleure source de réconfort que cette femme pourrait avoir.

Nino réapparaît dans sa chambre en arborant une mine agacée :

-Ils savent jamais rien chercher dans cette maison ! Allez, on commence cette partie ?

-Je vais te défoncer ! » fanfaronne Adrien en saisissant sa manette.

Il est arrêté dans son geste par une notification sonore familière. Semblant zapper tout ce qui se trouve à plus de 10 centimètres de lui, le blond sort immédiatement son portable pour répondre au message.

En voyant l'expression affectueuse teintée de niaiserie sur la face de son ami, Nino comprend immédiatement qu'il parle à sa dulcinée en arme blanche :

« Alors… ça a l'air d'aller plutôt bien entre vous, dit-il.

-Ouais…soupire Adrien en souriant bêtement.

-Je m'attendais pas à ce que ça se passe aussi bien, surtout avec tous les vents mutuels que vous vous faites…

-Non mais on a réglé ça ! Pas toujours pour les vents j'avoue...mais en tout cas, ça va mieux ! Je fais moins de gaffes aussi je crois… avoue-t-il en se massant la nuque.

-Elle te lâche un peu la grappe au moins ? » flique son meilleur ami.

Nino ne veut absolument pas que cette fille fasse souffrir Adrien. Kagami est sympa, c'est vrai,mais elle est souvent assez rude. Et même si Adrien dit qu'elle est « choupie », il ne pense pas que ce soit le mot le plus adéquat pour décrire la japonaise.

« On en a discuté. On fait des efforts tous les deux. Mais tu sais quoi ?

-Hmm ?

-Tout se passe trop bien ! Je veux dire, elle est tellement chou, cool, intelligente ! Tu devrais voir quand ses yeux brillent à cause de… Oh on dirait une étoile ! s'extasie-t-il en se renversant sur le matelas.

-On te perd là mon pote ! » le coupe Nino dans sa tirade, mort de rire.

Adrien est vraiment la personne la plus fleur bleue qu'il connaisse. Franchement, il a été surpris au début de sa relation avec l'escrimeuse de découvrir toutes ses insécurités alors qu'il est sans aucun doute LA personnalité sur laquelle toutes les adolescentes de France fantasment.

Mais il est content d'être son confident privilégié. Il a néanmoins vite compris qu'il faut arrêter le blond de suite si on ne veut pas être submergé par un trop-plein d'émotions que l'on jugerait insoupçonnées en observant son visage de prince impassible.

« Désolé, s'excuse le concerné tout cramoisi.

-J'espère au moins que son message t'aura assez déconcentré pour que je te batte ! s'exclame Nino.

-Alors là dans tes rêves ! » réplique son ami, prêt à l'affronter dans un combat épique.

* * *

Les dessins et schémas tarabiscotés prennent forme sous la plume de Gabriel alors qu'une somptueuse jupe de soie apparaît sous une feuille de croquis.

Le styliste a pris l'habitude. L'habitude d'endosser son rôle de super méchant et d'homme d'affaires jour et nuit. L'habitude de tirer la corde de son esprit jusqu'au bout pour ébaucher un plan qui pourrait détruire ses ennemis. Ces êtres qui l'empêchent d'atteindre son but. De retrouver sa femme, de la serrer dans ses bras, de la sentir vivante sous ses lèvres, sur sa peau.

Comment des adolescents en costume peuvent-ils être les uniques obstacles entre lui et son bonheur ? Entre lui et Émilie ? Presque deux ans et malgré ses avancées, la complexité de ses plans, la fréquence de ses attaques, ces jeunes gens sont encore debout et les miraculous toujours hors de sa portée. Il lui faut ces miraculous! Il en a besoin sa vie en dépend. Sa raison d'être, d'exister dépend de ces misérables bijoux ! S''il n'arrive pas à les obtenir Émilie mourra définitivement et il mourra avec elle. Il sera détruit, détruit si…

« Monsieur, l'interpelle la voix de Nathalie, toute proche.

Gabriel sursaute à cet appel et lâche nerveusement son crayon noir.

-Oui ? dit-il en se décalant imperceptiblement alors que son employée respecte tout à fait l'espace personnel de rigueur.

-Si vous voulez utiliser un sentimonstre qui empoisonne les esprits des gens pour les transformer en zombie, je pense qu'il est plus judicieux de le faire passer par les égouts plutôt que par le métro. Cela permettre d'étendre le nombre d'infectés potentiels. »

Comme toujours, Nathalie arrive à déchiffrer ses gribouillis illisibles et comprend son plan et ses idées avec une justesse quasiment terrifiante. Impressionné par la clarté de son analyse, il ne peut que la remercier pour son aide précieuse.

« De rien, Monsieur. Je vous ai fait un café. », déclare-t-elle avec impassibilité.

Elle dépose la tasse fumante délicatement sur le plan de travail et son chef est immédiatement happé par les aromes gourmandes de la boisson qu'il saisit avec une lenteur délibérée, comme s'il s'agissait d'un bien rare et éphémère.

Tandis que la secrétaire retourne à sa place, son deuxième bureau installé dans l'atelier de Gabriel, l'homme ne peut empêcher son esprit embrumé par la fatigue de se perdre en l'observant.

De déambuler sur son corps, sur ses mouvements, pour essayer de découvrir quelle clé permettrait de déchiffrer ce mystère plus complexe que le grimoire magique enfermé dans le sous-sol de sa demeure.

Même s'il sait qu'elle l'aime et qu'il tente vainement d'ignorer ses sentiments qu'il reçoit en pleine poitrine à cause du bijou caché sous sa cravate, il ne peut s'empêcher d'être envouté par son aura sombre mais réconfortante qui semble la seule à caresser sa solitude.

« Est-ce qu'il y a un problème Monsieur ? demande Nathalie qui n'a pas manqué son regard scrutateur.

-Je me demandais pourquoi vous avez arrêté de poser, répond son patron sans réfléchir. Vous êtes un excellent modèle.

Cette réponse mensongère mais teintée de vérité qui s'échappe de ses lèvres dans un roulement rauque chamboule beaucoup plus Nathalie que ce regard empli de désir qu'il n'a pas su masquer en la déshabillant des yeux.

-J'ai arrêté parce que je le faisais pour une mauvaise raison, avoue-t-elle en fixant le tableau derrière lui.

-Laquelle ?

-A cause du désespoir. »

Cette fois, elle le regarde. La femme ne veut plus l'éviter. Elle meurt d'envie de lui poser une question qui lui brûle les lèvres :

« Vous ne m'avez jamais posé cette question avant ? Pourquoi aujourd'hui ?

-Parce qu'avant je ne savais pas comment m'adresser à vous. » dit-il tout en maintenant le contact.

Ce contact visuel le bouscule. Ces yeux bleus dans lesquels il peut entrevoir une recherche perplexe l'anime d'une force qu'il n'arrive pas à éviter. Ces pupilles sont à la recherche d'un « avant ». De cet « avant » qui semble si lointain alors qu'ils sont près l'un de l'autre depuis tant d'années.

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Télescopée de cette hypnose involontaire, Nathalie reporte son attention sur ses dossiers alors que Gabriel invite son fils à entrer.

Son enfant passe le pas de la porte timidement et ne jette aucun salut aux deux adultes présents :

« Vous m'avez demandé Père ? dit-il timidement.

-Oui, Francisco se plaint de la dernière séance photo. Il te trouvait distrait et un peu trop cerné. Tâche d'être en meilleure forme la prochaine fois, tu éviteras de fournir du travail supplémentaire à tes collègues et tu obtiendras des rendus de meilleure qualité. Ai-je été assez clair ?

-Oui, Père, répond le mannequin docilement.

-Je ne t'ai pas donné plus de liberté si je ne te savais pas capable de garder le degré de perfection que j'attends d'un Agreste. Ne me déçois pas.

Le fils répond d'un hochement de tête un peu plus frénétique, trahissant ainsi sa peur de perdre des miettes de liberté durement quémandées.

-Tu peux disposer. Etudie dans ta chambre. »

Avant de quitter la pièce, Adrien fait un signe amical à Nathalie qui lui sourit avec une expression maternelle qui fend et dilapide le cœur de Gabriel.

* * *

Félix meurt. Il se sent mourir alors qu'il observe cette porte blanche ostensiblement fermée. l'empêchant de sortir sauf si un personnel de santé le décide. Il est coincé dans ces lieux aux murs immaculés qui le narguent sans cesse.

L'adolescent saisit un crayon à papier, seul moyen d'écriture autorisé pour éviter les mutilations où tentatives de suicide, et reprend les problèmes de physique qu'il avait laissés en plan à sa dernière crise de la journée.

L'héroïne l'enchaine encore, la sensation de lâcher prise et d'enfin envoyer valser toutes ces angoisses et restrictions l'appelle. Il a besoin des bras de sa mère. En revoyant son visage plein de peur et de déception, lorsqu'elle l'a laissé dans ce centre, ses boyaux se tordent.

Il doit faire des efforts pour elle au moins. Même s'il ne se supporte plus. Même s'il ne supporte plus cette vie et cette incapacité qu'il a à garder le contrôle. Félix a tout fait pour garder le contrôle de sa vie, de ses émotions, de ses recherches. Comment a-t-il pu tomber aussi bas et finir ainsi ?

Oh fuck ! Il a besoin d'un shot ! Il essaie de stopper un tremblement mais c'est inutile.

Il s'allonge dans son lit d'une couleur blanche qui lui donne envie de dégueuler et tente d'oublier le vide en se griffant jusqu'au sang.

C'est toujours mieux que de s'arracher les cheveux. Il y tient étrangement à son visage. Et quelques griffures sur sa peau seront toujours plus belles que les bleus et les trous d'injections qui parsèment sa peau tels des baisers.

Tandis qu'il ferme les yeux pour penser à un ailleurs, des images horrifiques de barreaux et de fenêtres si hautes et si loin de lui, lui font tourner la tête. Il retient ses larmes.

Il n'arrive plus à rêver ! Il n'arrive pas à laisser son esprit tenter d'atteindre dans une folie enfantine les étoiles ou une longue chevelure blonde qu'il recherche parfois encore au travers d'un détour dans les recoins les sombres de son inconscient meurtri.

Il est épuisé.


	8. Chapitre VII- Chaleur incandescente

**Chapitre VII- Chaleur incandescente**

* * *

Ce bâton commence réellement à agacer Ladybug alors qu'elle tente de le retirer pour la troisième fois des mains habiles de son coéquipier. Son arme est greffée à son bras à ce stade ! Dix minutes sont déjà passées depuis le début de leur quatrième combat et elle n'arrive pas à voir l'issue de celui-ci vue l'énergie que met son adversaire à tenter par tous les moyens de la désarmer.

Il n'a gagné qu'un combat et elle sait à quelle point une défaite aussi criante peut lui être amère. Mais la super-héroïne veut garder son avantage sur son compagnon et tenter de mieux comprendre comment il se débrouille pour utiliser son bâton à la fois comme une épée et une simple massue. Légèreté, souplesse, rapidité. Il a aussi appris d'elle d'une certaine manière. Ses coups sont plus réfléchis et moins instinctifs.

Il tente des rapprochements tellement brusques qu'elle peut sentir la chaleur de son souffle contre son cou alors qu'il tente de saisir son yoyo avec ses griffes après un saut d'une élégance insoupçonnée. SON saut préféré qu'elle adore utiliser pour surprendre leurs ennemis. Perturbée par cette utilisation de ses propres méthodes, elle manque de justesse de perdre la partie. Elle s'échappe et dans une pirouette vertigineuse réussit enfin à faire tomber le bâton de Chat Noir au sol. Dans un gémissement de déception, le félin s'assoit au sol après avoir récupéré sa pauvre arme esseulée tandis que sa partenaire reprend péniblement sa respiration.

L'arène magique disparait et le professeur des deux super-héros vient à leur rencontre pour donner ses conseils et ses critiques quotidiennes :

« Les quatre combats avaient leurs lots d'éléments intéressants. J'ai bien fait d'échanger vos décors de travail, cela vous permet de vous déplacer dans différents environnements. Chat Noir, il y a encore beaucoup de progrès à faire. Même si tu t'es amélioré d'un point de vue tactique, tu as du mal à combattre un ennemi pendant un laps de temps très long surtout si tu ne peux ni le distraire, ni le désarmer comme avec une épée. Ta technique de combat est plutôt bonne. Très bonne même pour quelqu'un qui a surtout appris seul mais elle n'est pas assez suffisante si tu n'utilises pas toute ta force physique et ne fait pas preuve de plus de violence dans tes attaques frontales. Face au Papillon, même si ta technique est meilleure, tu pourrais être désarmé par ses coups plus fourbes.

-J'en prends note, dit Chat Noir avec docilité tout en tripotant ses gants distraitement.

-Pour toi Ladybug, il faut absolument travailler les techniques à utiliser avec ton yoyo car tu utilises encore trop en tant qu'arme de défense, ou de désarmement mais peu pour les attaques.

-Mais comment je pourrais attaquer frontalement quelqu'un avec un yoyo ? demande-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Avec une vitesse assez importante, un coup de yoyo bien placé peut engendrer une douleur localisée, explique -t-il. Bien,je crois avoir dit tout ce qui était nécessaire. A partir de demain, on fera en parallèle des simulations individuelles. Lequel de vous préfère commencer en premier ?

-Je ne serai disponible que très tard, déclare rapidement Chat Noir, en baissant les yeux, visiblement gêné.

-D'accord. On commencera donc par toi Ladybug. A vingt-deux heures, planifie le gardien en le notant sur un petit carnet jauni.

\- Il est l'heure de notre rendez-vous Maitre, dit son élève en entendant les cloches de la mairie pas loin.

-Ah oui ! Nous prenons donc congé de toi Chat Noir, dit-il avant de se transformer avec le miraculous du coq.

-Passez une bonne soirée.

-Au revoir Chat Noir, dit Ladybug avec un sourire crispé, prête à décoller à la suite de Su-Han déjà parti.

-Viens ici Petite Gardienne.

-Hmm ? »

Sans crier gare, le héros masqué la prend dans ses bras dans un câlin transpirant d'encouragement.

« Tout va bien se passer. Ne stresse pas trop, lui murmure-t-il à l'oreille avant de la lâcher.

-Ok. Et toi ne rentre pas trop tard de ta patrouille, dit-elle en souriant.

-Ok. »

La gardienne s'envole alors d'immeubles en immeubles en laissant Chat Noir derrière elle.

* * *

L'ancien appartement de Maitre Fu les accueille à nouveau alors que les deux gardiens se détransforment sous les lumières blafardes de la Lune.

Marinette est extrêmement tendue malgré les câlins de Tikki et les paroles optimistes du petit coq Orikko. Sa première rencontre avec le groupe n'a pas été des plus amicales et elle n'a aucune envie de se voir à nouveau traiter de moins que rien par tous ces hommes.

« Ne te fais pas trop de soucis pour cet entretien. C'est surtout moi qui serai assailli de questions cette fois, déclare Su-Han en s'assaillant en tailleur.

-Pour quelle raison ? demande l'apprentie gardienne en l'imitant.

-Je suis ton professeur. Ils vont juger ma manière de t'enseigner. Voir comment améliorer nos techniques d'apprentissage et nous poserons sans doute des questions sur le Papillon.

-Mais je n'ai pas avancé Maitre ! Je suis incapable de savoir où est-ce qu'il se trouve, dans quel arrondissement et je n'ai pas découvert ses motivations ! Tout est beaucoup trop flou et je n'ai jamais le temps de me pencher sérieusement sur la question….

-Je sais. La difficulté sera d'expliquer aux gardiens le caractère particulier de ta mission. Après tout, l'école est largement répandue ici et ta double-vie est déjà assez compliqué à gérer pour que tu ne puisses mener une enquête assez poussée. Je t'aiderai, ne t'en fais pas. Cependant, je pense qu'il est également nécessaire que tu apprennes à être plus organisée. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

-Oui.

-Dans ce cas, prends-moi la main, je vais nous envoyer dans la salle de réunion magique. »

Su-Han dépose son médaillon qui grossit et prend la forme d'une boite dorée striée de lignes argent. Il récupère les deux miraculous centraux, un médaillon en or et un pendentif en bronze. D'une parole, il invoque les deux kwamis : Mort (Miquiztli) et Mouvement (Ollin).

A la stupeur de Marinette, les deux êtres magiques qui apparaissent devant elle ne ressemblent pas aux petits animaux volants autour d'elle. Ce sont des êtres humanoïdes, sans yeux, avec quelques attributs d'animaux comme des ailes colorées ou encore des cornes. Ils sont même plus grand qu'eux d'une bonne cinquantaine de centimètres.

D'une incantation adressée aux deux créatures, les deux gardiens se retrouvent dans le même lieu que la dernière fois. Cependant, il ne s'agit pas d'une salle d'audience mais d'une sorte de salon de thé.

Marinette a encore du mal à se déplacer avec son accoutrement mais elle s'installe à côté de son enseignant après avoir salué timidement les autres gardiens imperturbables.

Les premières questions sont les mêmes que celles prédites par Su-Han avant leur départ. Et celui-ci défend ses nouvelles méthodes avec assurance et sans manquer plusieurs fois d'agacer le chef des gardiens Akar qui ne semble pas comprendre l'absence de tortures physiques ou mentales dans un entrainement ou la nécessité pour une femme de continuer à suivre des cours dans le secondaire.

Malgré tout, la séance est beaucoup moins terrible puisqu'ils se sont donnés pour mots d'ordre de l'ignorer et de l'inclure le moins possible dans la conversation. Ce que la lycéenne apprécie grandement par ailleurs car elle ne saurait pas trop comment entrer dans leurs débats relatifs à la sélection des nouveaux apprentis gardiens.

Lorsqu'après moult discussions et remous, ils reviennent sur le sujet du Papillon et son identité, Marinette se trouve prise d'une reconnaissance qu'elle ne pensait jamais avoir pour l'un de ses visages stoïques.

« Sachant que je n'ai pas de miraculous perdus avec Chuden, nous avons cherché à déterminer quel parcours ont pu avoir les miraculous du paon et du papillon. » explique Goba.

Le gardien de la boite africaine est assez fier de la découverte qu'il a faite avec le gardien de la boite australienne. Grâce à une technique de traçage des ondes magiques émises par les bijoux possibles qu'après un laps de temps assez élevé, ils ont pu déterminer une région du Japon dans laquelle, les deux bijoux ont dû se trouver à un moment de leur voyage.

Marinette ne sait pas comment les remercier pour le temps qu'ils ont consacré à ses recherches et ne peut que donner des signes de reconnaissance et d'admiration qui font sourire le gardien qui semble sans âge avec ses longs cheveux noirs et sa peau halée.

Lors du premier interrogatoire, Goba semblait déjà être le moins réticent à sa nouvelle position de gardienne. Peut-être qu'au fond, il n'y a pas que de l'hostilité à cette table.

Après des heures interminables de débats et de discussions, Su-Han et Marinette rejoignent l'appartement où l'aiguille de la montre indique trois heures du matin.

La lycéenne soupire pensant déjà à la semaine éreintante qui l'attend et au week-end à venir. Elle a promis d'être présente à la salle-café-bar _Supernova_. Ce n'est pas maintenant qu'elle pourra profiter des bras de Morphée.

* * *

La salle n'est pas aussi pleine à craquée que les Kitty Section l'aurait espéré mais ils ont tout de même un public dans ce bar où bon nombre des habitués ne connaissent que le visage de Luka, parfois plongeur lors de soirées dansantes. Ces quelques musiciens ou danseurs du samedi soir connaissent peut-être son visage à croquer mais pas la magie qu'il est capable de créer avec ses doigts. Après que les instrumentistes se sont accordés, Rose, vêtue d'une magnifique robe flamboyante de la couleur de son nom présente leur groupe de sa voix douce. Ses oreilles de chat spécialement créées par Marinette scintillent selon les rayons incidents des spots qui créent un arc-en-ciel sur son visage.

La styliste n'est pas peu fière des tenues des artistes sur scène. Malgré son manque de temps, elle a réussi à créer à chacun une tenue qui lui correspond tout en donnant à l'ensemble une harmonie de groupe censée représenter la passion qui se dégage de leurs mélodies et de leurs paroles.

Assise sur une petite table sur le côté avec Alix, Mylène et Will, un ami de Luka qui s'intéresse de plus en plus à la rousse, Marinette empoigne son verre de soda avec autant d'angoisse que si elle se trouvait sur scène. Elle sait à quel point ce concert est important pour ses amis. Et surtout pour Luka.

Partager leur musique, leur passion, faire vibrer leurs cordes vocales et interférer sur les rythmes cardiaques de leur auditoire. Tous ces éléments les grisent, les propulsent dans leur désir de partager cette musique tout droit sorti de leurs tripes, de leurs cœurs.

Luka est magnifique. Il brille dans l'obscurité. Son charisme est incontestable bien qu'il ne soit pas le chanteur principal. La résille qui recouvre une partie de son bras et de son torse fait ressortir la blancheur de sa peau et la profondeur de ses muscles prêt à suer pour la beauté de cet instant. Marinette est impressionnée par sa prestance.

Au moment où les premières notes s'échappent des vibrations de la corde du rockeur et que la basse de Juleka le rejoint dans un tempo de plus en plus effréné, elle reconnait immédiatement la composition du frère et de la sœur sur les paroles de Rose « I love Unicorns ». La batterie les rejoint dans une explosion assourdissante deux temps avant que la voix rauque et chaude de Rose ne s'élève entre les néons. Des envies de bouger comme une folle insatiable et de croquer la vie comme s'il s'agissait d'un fruit renversant secouent le corps de Marinette.

Cette pièce rock aux accents pop éveille peu à peu la salle alors que certaines personnes quittent déjà leur place pour s'élancer sur la piste de danse. A la fin de celle-ci, elle est accueillie par des applaudissements chaleureux alors qu'Alix, Mylène et Will font un peu plus de bruits pour soutenir leurs amis.

La prochaine chanson s'enchaine. Une création d'Ivan. Plus torturée et métalleuse, elle garde un peps et une envie de bouger irrépressible. Après un solo de batterie qui pulse, frappe, provoque, pousse les cordes à se déchainer sur des traits musicaux et ostinatos incessants, la voix grave et criarde d'Ivan se met à entonner un_ « I don't wanna be stone-hearted ». _Les poitrines de la salle se soulèvent. Lorsque la voix de Rose le rejoint avec ce même déchirement semblable à un cri. La salle s'embrase et les êtres se meuvent et pulsent sous le tempo qui les entraine.

Toutes les musiques s'enchainent avec ce même rythme saccadé, ce même sentiment d'exaltation, ce besoin d'exister. Après quelques appréhensions, Marinette s'est finalement élancée sur la piste aux côtés de ses amis.

Dans cette marée humaine, seule la musique compte, cette musique qui la fait revivre. Sur cette piste, les miraculous n'existent plus. Sous ses notes euphoriques et dévastatrices, elle a l'impression qu'elle pourrait rejeter toutes ces peurs et devenir quelqu'un d'autre. Tous exultent, chantent parfois en cœur lors des refrains du groupe dans un temps hors du temps, qui s'écoule à l'infini.

Lorsque la fin de la soirée se fait sentir, les musiques du groupe deviennent plus douces, plus enveloppantes. Ils se mettent alors à interpréter certains vieux titres tels que Hotel California de Eagles ou California Dreamin'. A leurs places, Mylène dévore des yeux son petit ami avec beaucoup de fierté alors que Will et Alix se sont un peu trop rapprochés au goût de Marinette qui n'a pas pu mettre la main sur Marc et Nathaniel qui étaient pourtant arrivés avec eux.

Elle demande alors à la skateuse :

« T'aurais pas vu Nath' et Marc ?

-La dernière fois que je les ai vus, Marc avait un peu trop bu. Nath le ramenait aux toilettes, déclare Alix.

-Hein ! Mais il faut aller l'aider ! s'exclame Marinette prête à aller porter main forte à ses amis.

-T'inquiètes, c'était il y a au moins trente minutes. Ils ont dû rentrer.

-Mais comment il a fini comme ça alors qu'on peut pas acheter de l'alcool au bar ? dit l'eurasienne excédée. Elle a toujours du mal à comprendre les magouilles étranges de ses compagnons parfois.

-Arrête de t'en faire j'te dis. Tu sais bien qu'ils savent prendre soin de l'autre. Profite ! intime-Alix en reprenant son énième verre de Coca-Cola citron qu'elle partage avec un Will un peu éméché. »

C'est alors que la dernière cover du groupe se termine par des acclamations vives du public. Tous les membres se regardent alors, fiers, complices et répondent à ces bravissimi par plusieurs saluts timides.

Luka s'approche du micro et déclare de sa voix enrouée par les précédentes performances : « Nous allons à présent vous interpréter notre dernière chanson. Pour la première fois, dans une salle, pour vous ce soir : _Yours._ »

Marinette ne connait pas cette chanson. Au moment où les musiciens se mettent en place et que les premiers accords mineurs sont délivrés par les mains de Luka, la styliste la reconnait pourtant de suite. La mélodie déboussole le cœur de Marinette alors que le guitariste la regarde droit dans les yeux.

Seulement une fraction de secondes. Mais cette fraction de secondes est déjà de trop.

Sa musique. SA chanson enfin achevée est interprétée dans ce bar, par cet artiste qui glisse habilement ses doigts sur son instrument tandis que l'appel doucereux de l'accompagnement de Rose entre dans une nuance piano enchanteresse.

Elle sent son sang pulser dans ses veines et dans ses artères alors que sa respiration s'accélère. Ils jouent sa chanson. Dans une autre orchestration, c'est vrai. Mais c'est bien la chanson dont Luka lui a fait écouter quelques accords à une de leurs sorties sur la Seine. Mais très rapidement, la mélodie s'embrase, brûle sous les solos enflammés et aériens de la guitare qui s'envole.

A l'instant où la voix de Luka embrasse la salle bercée par cette mélancolie ambiante et stridente, Marinette a l'impression de recevoir une claque en pleine figure. Les paroles. Ce mélange de langues entrechoqué de phrases qui disent tout sans avoir le moindre sens. Elle ne l' a jamais entendu auparavant. Luka entonne :

_Si je te regarde, où devrais-je aller ?_

_ Si tu n'es qu'un mirage, où puis-je me cacher ?_

_ Pantin essoufflé qui essaie de t'atteindre_

_ Ce masque m'empêche de t'étreindre_

_My love, Mi amor, mon amour,_

_ Je ne sais comment t'appeler mais tu me fais vibrer_

_ My pain, mi dolor, Ma douleur_

_ Tu n'es plus qu'une rature sur mon armure._

_ Mais je crie pour toi ! Je hurle sans toi !_

_ Et je n'entends plus ma voix !_

_But I love you! I can wither away for you!_

_ I'm yours! I'm yours! I am yours!_

_Et ça me tue d'savoir que cette chanson serait incomplète sans toi._

Aux derniers mots, aux dernières notes qui résonnent dans l'obscurité, Marinette prend la fuite.

* * *

Elle court. Elle court hors de la salle, son manteau encore dans ses bras, son sac flottant presque à cause de la vitesse, de l'adrénaline.

Elle ne veut pas s'arrêter, elle ne peut pas s'arrêter même si elle entend la voix de Tikki qui lui conseille de cesser sa course, qui essaie de la calmer.

Elle n'arrive pas à réfléchir, ne peut plus réfléchir. Seule la chanson continue de tourner en boucle dans sa tête alors qu'elle s'arrête finalement, non loin d'un parc.

A l'instant, où elle stoppe son échappée et que Tikki la regarde avec des yeux perlés d'appréhension et d'inquiétude, elle se casse. Marinette fond en larmes.

Tout cet amour qu'elle a reçu la prend à la gorge alors qu'elle croule sous sa propre solitude. Ses larmes coulent à grosses gouttes alors qu'elle sent les douces pattes de sa kwami sur son visage.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu réagis comme ça. C'est une belle chanson, non ? Rien que pour toi.

-C'est bien le problème Tikki ! Comment peut-il écrire ça pour moi ! Moi …Comment je peux recevoir autant d'amour ! » sanglote-t-elle.

Pourquoi a-t-il écrit ces paroles alors qu'elle n'est que Marinette. Une fille qui a été incapable de faire le moindre pas en avant vers celui qu'elle aime par peur, par lâcheté. Comment peut-il aussi bien décrire ses sentiments alors qu'il ne connait pas sa double vie ? Comment peut-il l'aimer aussi fort, lui témoigner son affection à travers une œuvre si belle ?

Pourquoi n'arrive-t-elle pas à lui renvoyer son amour au centuple ! Toutes les possibilités avec Adrien sont mortes et enterrées. Elle pense de moins en moins à lui. Son amour n'est plus qu'un spectre, qu'un cadavre informe qu'elle transporte et avec lequel elle a du mal à avancer.

Marinette a l'impression d'avoir laissé une partie d'elle-même dans cet amour à sens unique.

Et elle apprécie Luka, son sourire, sa musique, sa franchise. Tout en lui est rayonnant et réconfortant. Mais elle ne veut pas qu'il soit uniquement réconfortant. Elle a peur qu'il ne soit que ça ! Elle ne veut pas l'utiliser ! Elle veut lui donner tout son cœur.

Cependant, entre l'envie irrépressible de se jeter dans ses bras et de fuir, elle a préféré la solution la plus facile, la moins dangereuse. Elle n'a pas changé. Elle n'arrive toujours pas à faire un pas vers lui. Avec courage et avec honnêteté.

« Tu dois te laisser du temps Marinette, déclare-Tiki. Il n'a pas interprété cette chanson pour que tu te sentes mal ou que tu lui donnes une réponse, tu sais ?

-Je sais…murmure-t-elle épuisée par son accès de larmes.

-Très bien. Alors rentrons à la maison et prenons une bonne douche et un verre de chocolat d'accord ? propose la petite boule rouge.

-D'accord. »

Elle reprend son chemin vers la maison, tandis que sa kwami se blottit tendrement contre sa poitrine.

« Dis Tikki, tu crois que ça prend combien de temps de réellement guérir d'une peine de cœur. »

A cet instant, les premières larmes du ciel se mettent à courir sur son visage. Mais pour une fois, elle a une capuche pour la protéger.

* * *

Les gouttes de pluie se répandent sur la vitre de la limousine alors qu'Adrien retire sa cravate pour être plus à l'aise.

Ce récital a été une horreur ! Non. A vrai dire, on ne pouvait pas le qualifier objectivement « d'horreur ». Il s'est même senti étrangement serein lors de son passage. Pendant quelques instants, il a été envahi par un sentiment de bien-être incommensurable procuré par la reprise de Busoni post-romantique de la _Chaconne en ré mineur de Bach_.

Lui qui a du mal à jouer un répertoire si expressif et débordant de sentiment et de virtuosité, il a réussi à être détendu une bonne partie de sa prestation. Savoir que Kagami l'écoutait depuis son portable caché derrière le rideau lui donnait de l'assurance. Une autre raison de jouer que le regard critique de son père.

Cependant, un trait particulièrement difficile s'est offert à lui et il a lamentable échoué dans son exécution. Au plus profond de son être, marqué au fer rouge, il a déjà pu sentir la déception de son père. Malgré le dérapage, il s'est réceptionné car un Agreste retombe toujours sur ses pas. Il a fini, sans autre encombre, bougeant mécaniquement ses mains sur le clavier.

A la fin de la prestation, il s'est appliqué à arrêter son appel avec sa petite-amie, frustré, et ne souhaitant absolument qu'elle entende les réprimandes qu'il allait forcément recevoir.

Son professeur particulier est venu à lui, ses cheveux grisonnant brillant à cause de la chaleur et de l'anxiété. Ses indications sévères et méthodiques ont été étonnamment encourageantes.

Elles se résumaient à quelques problèmes techniques qui entachaient parfois son jeu beaucoup plus musical voire extrêmement touchant dans certains passages de l'œuvre.

Son exécution n'était pas si catastrophique. Il a même fait des progrès. Mais à travers l'écran que tenait Nathalie, Adrien a pu ressentir la froideur de son père et son agacement. Il n'a pas réussi à atteindre la virtuosité tant désirée par son paternel.

Le trajet jusqu'à la voiture a été particulièrement éprouvant. Il ne voulait qu'une chose, se cacher sous sa couverture et dormir.

Ce désir aurait été beaucoup plus simple à satisfaire s'il ne se trouvait pas à quarante-cinq minutes du manoir en voiture et si Nathalie n'avait pas été présente.

Ce n'est pas qu'il ne l'aime pas mais il voulait parler avec Kagami durant le trajet et sa présence le gêne tout particulièrement. Même si c'est en grande partie grâce à elle que son père est conciliant, il n'a pas envie qu'elle capte une bribe de sa conversation.

Au fond, la femme reste toujours la secrétaire de son père et donc son espionne numéro un. Lorsqu'il est seul avec le Gorille, il se sent plus libre dans ses mouvements et dans ses agissements.

Le pianiste s'est avachi sur la banquette arrière tandis que les deux adultes ont pris les places à l'avant.

Après moins de cinq minutes de trajet sous la pluie qui commence à battre de plus en plus fort, il ne se retient plus. Il pose sa tête contre la vitre, enfile ses écouteurs et envoie un texto pour répondre au précédent message de la japonaise qui lui demande des nouvelles :

_K- Alors ?_

_A- Pas super. Fautes. Père chiant._

_K -C'est resté agréable à écouter._

_A- Encore heureux!_

_K- Il faut pas que ça t'affecte trop Adrien. N'oublie pas la compétition._

_A- C dans 2 semaines. Ne t'en fais pas._

_K- J'aimerais bien te parler en vrai. Je peux ?_

_A- J'aime pas trop parler quand il y a Nathalie mais j'aime quand tu me racontes des histoires_

_K- Ok Quelle histoire ?_

_A- Parle-moi de toi. Par contre je préviens, il est possible que je décroche, je suis crevé._

_K-Pas grave_

Lorsqu'il entend la voix placide de Kagami qu'il pourrait comparer sans difficulté à l'eau tranquille d'une source, il essaie de se libérer des contractions qui envahissent son corps épuisé par tant de travail.

« Un jour quand j'avais huit ans, lors de la fête des enfants « _Kodomo no Hi », _j'avais une envie folle de manger plein de chimaki. Les chimaki, ce sont des mochis fourrés aux haricots rouges. C'est vraiment excellent et on en fait beaucoup ce jour-là. Bien entendu, j'en avais reçu et il n'y a rien de meilleur que les chimaki de ma grand-mère maternelle. ! Mais je voulais en manger d'autres. Ma mère avait refusé pour que je n'ai pas un mal de ventre. En réalité, c'était surtout pour ne pas tacher mon yukata blanc.

J'avais décidé d'aller en prendre en cachette mais mon grand-père maternel m'a trouvé. Au lieu de s'énerver comme je le pensais, il a éclaté de rire malgré sa sévérité.

Au lieu de me goinfrer de mochis, il m'a plutôt proposé de décorer notre maison traditionnelle avec des carpes en papier, comme c'est la coutume de le faire.

J'ai préféré m'entrainer à l'escrime plutôt qu'utiliser mes mains. Tu sais comme je suis nulle en travaux manuels, ça aurait été insupportable… »

Adrien sourit à ces propos, se rappelant de ses dessins dégueulasses et de l'horrible fleur en papier qu'elle a tenté de faire alors qu'ils s'étaient lancés un défi origami pour plaisanter.

Bercé par la douceur de sa voix, il essaie d'y sombrer pour oublier les intempéries.

* * *

L'appartement est sombre au moment où Alix entre dans le vestibule. Elle enlève ses chaussures et se débarrasse de sa veste en cuir parsemé de patchworks. Les chaussures de Jalil ne sont pas dans l'entrée. Il s'est sans doute disputé avec son père. Ou alors, il est resté trainé dans les archives pour essayer d'appuyer une autre théorie exubérante. L'adolescente traverse le couloir qui la mène dans la petite salle de séjour du foyer pour se prendre un grand verre d'eau.

La skateuse est soulagée que Will n'ait pas voulu aller plus loin que quelques baisers. Une flemme intense la gagne aujourd'hui et après avoir fait la fête toute la nuit, elle a juste envie de se vider la tête en allant se coucher.

Elle fixe la vieille horloge près du canapé qui égrène le temps au gré de ses tic-tacs incessants. Elle affiche deux heures du matin.

Son bon sens lui intime d'aller au lit mais son esprit est sans cesse accaparé par mille idées et préoccupations.

Alix se demande si Marinette va bien. Elle est partie si rapidement qu'elle n'a pas préféré la suivre. Son amie a besoin de temps et d'espace, mais elle se demande combien de temps ellle va continuer à tourner en rond dans ses relations amoureuses. Plus qu'ennuyée, Alix trouve toutes ces tentatives infructueuses avec Adrien et son indécision avec Luka assez tristes.

En parlant d'indécision, ses pensées se tournent immédiatement vers ces deux artistes agaçants qu'elle observe faire du sur place depuis déjà un an et demi. Malgré leur proximité plus que discutable, Nathaniel et Marc semblent tous les deux incapables de qualifier leur relation de plus qu'amical et de faire fructifier leur attachement l'un pour l'autre pour créer bien plus. Elle sait qu'au fond aucun de ses amis les plus proches n'est satisfait de sa vie sentimentale et ça la tue d'exaspération.

La rouquine aimerait qu'ils soient heureux, qu'ils écoutent la voix de sa raison et qu'ils partent en quête du bonheur. C'est vraiment trop demandé ?

Alix soupire en se demandant pourquoi son côté mère poule ressort autant et pourquoi elle se sent autant investie dans la vie personnelle de ses proches. Elle passe sa tête sous l'eau de l'évier du salon. Un peu d'eau pour se revigorer un peu et enlever son seul maquillage de la soirée : un rouge à lèvres vert pétant.

Ses pieds glissent sur le parquet pour éviter de réveiller les voisins du dessous. En se rendant dans sa chambre, elle trouve le bureau de son père encore éclairé.

Dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, elle l'observe quelques instants. Dans ce fouillis de cartes, statues et antiquités en tout genre, il griffonne sur des papiers jaunis et semble nager dans les plans et photographies de ce qui s'apparente à un temple bouddhiste.

Alix n'ose pas l'interpeller. Ce lieu est l'antre secrète de son père. Elle n'a pas le droit de le déranger dans ses recherches. En tant que conservateur du Louvre, il est très compétent et ne consacre pas ses analyses et enquêtes uniquement sur les collections égyptiennes. Elle a toujours admiré le travail de son père. Reconstituer d'histoire déterrant tout ce qui est resté enfoui dans les montagnes de l'oubli. Mais en le voyant ainsi, accaparé par son travail, elle a l'impression qu'en tant que fille, elle ne pourra jamais réellement l'atteindre ou le comprendre.

Son travail bouffe toutes ses pensées malgré sa gentillesse, ses efforts pour tenter de combler l'absence d'une mère. Et sa réserve aussi. Son extrême réserve qui ne semble disparaitre que lorsqu'il est ainsi, beau et hypnotisé, par son travail.

C'est peut-être la raison pour laquelle Jalil veut absolument devenir conservateur malgré son manque de talent et son entêtement à rester sur de fausses pistes.

Alix n'a jamais vraiment voulu ressembler à son père. Elle ne veut pas avoir cette timidité dont elle serait libérée que dans certains pans de sa vie. Elle veut être enjouée, libre et sûre d'elle.

Mais malgré ses aspirations et son envie, elle n'ose pas frapper la porte pour rejoindre son père et essayer de découvrir un peu plus le monde dans lequel il est en train de plonger. Elle n'ose pas pénétrer dans son intimité.

Elle n'ose pas avoir une discussion que son père n'aurait pas initié et lui demander pourquoi un ancêtre de sa famille possédait le miraculous du lapin et pourquoi il lui a offert après l'avoir gardé pendant tout ce temps.

Alix sait que son alter-ego du futur l'a peut-être mis entre les mains d'une de ses ancêtres. Mais comment en être sûre alors que l'espace-temps est en constante évolution ?

Elle reste clouée devant la porte quelques instants avant de décider de se rendre dans sa chambre. Son père a sans doute une bonne raison de cacher certaines informations. Et même si ce n'est pas le cas, elle n'a pas à lui arracher des déclarations ou des vérités contre son gré. S'il ne parle jamais de leur famille. Si elle ne connait pas bien sa famille paternelle, qui n'est pas inconnue comme celle de sa mère morte orpheline, c'est qu'elle n'en a pas réellement besoin.

Alors qu'elle s'engouffre dans ses couvertures, la graffeuse se fait une réflexion qui l'a fait sourire. Bien qu'elle ne l'ait jamais voulu, Alix est vraiment capable d'accepter les non-dits.

Et cette capacité à garder les secrets, elle le tient bien de son père.

* * *

Su-Han relit le dossier secret sur laquelle il a réussi à mettre la main après les informations que Goba et Chuden lui ont transmis. Il a fait un voyage jusqu'au fin fond des forêts de la région de Niigata pour retrouver ce dossier scellé dans cette malle à plusieurs mètres du sol, sous un vieux chêne.

Les gardiens ont bien coordonné leurs recherches et l'utilisation des miraculous du jaguar et du Mouvement de la boite aztèque dont il est le protecteur, lui ont permis de se déplacer au Japon sans problèmes et de retrouver ce vestige, disparu des services de renseignements japonais. Des confessions qui partagent des secrets d'état censées être détruites depuis la défaite de l'archipel face aux Etats-Unis en 1945.

Il ouvre avec facilité la malle abimée par la terre, les intempéries et le temps. Le vieux bagage est étrangement vide et seul un carnet volumineux est à l'intérieur.

Les hiragana et katakana sont parfois légèrement effacés ou baveux à cause de l'encre mais l'écriture semble encore lisible. Certains feuillets tiennent encore maladroitement et la couverture est entièrement vierge. Sur la page de garde, seul un cercle noir avec en son centre un kanji japonais (女) signifiant « jeune femme » recouvre la page cornée.

Sur la deuxième page, il peut lire un nom, griffonner rapidement à l'encre rouge : Yuki Gozen. Su-Han lèvent ses sourcils, perplexe. Est-ce bien ce qu'il pense ? Ce nom a-t-il un quelconque lien avec la grande Tomoe Gozen ? Cette femme légendaire est l'une des seules samurai de l'histoire du Japon. Elle menait une double-vie de gardienne et de porteuse du miraculous du dragon au XIIe siècle. Ce serait vraiment cocasse que ce soient ses descendants qui aient récupérés les miraculous du paon et du papillon.

Su-Han garde sa prestance et ses innombrables questions dans un coin de sa tête et se téléporte jusqu'à son appartement parisien à l'aide du miraculous du Mouvement.

Arrivé à sa table de travail, le tibétain se met à lire sans préambule le témoignage de ce mystérieux individu :

_« Il est ardu de coucher sur cette page, le désarroi que je ressens en ce moment. La honte que j'éprouve pour mon pays, pour ma famille et pour moi-même est sans nom. _

_La guerre a été difficile. Pour les hommes mais aussi pour les femmes comme moi, restées à l'arrière, souffrant du rationnement, du manque de ressources, des mauvaises récoltes et de la peur de la perte. Perte d'autant plus tangible que j'étais l'unique fille d'une fratrie de cinq enfants._

_Mon père, Ken Gozen, était un noble médecin travaillant pour l'empire malgré notre proximité avec les montagnes. Comme tous les hommes en âge de combattre, mon père ainsi que mes trois frères ainés furent enrôlés pour l'expansion du territoire. _

_Pour moi, cette guerre contre la Chine et les Américains était nécessaire. Nécessaire au rayonnement de l'empire le plus puissant et brillant du monde. Au fond de moi-même, je ne me posais aucune question. _

_Au début du conflit contre la Chine en 1937, je n'avais que treize ans. Je n'étais même pas encore bonne à marier et je savais manier le sabre comme un homme. _

_Oui. Je suis femme et je sais me battre. Il est impensable qu'une famille noble comme la mienne, descendante de grands samouraï mais aussi seule lignée directe de la grande Tomoe Gozen, ne m'ait pas appris les rudiments du combat._

_Ce dernier élément sur ma famille est tenu secret mais nous avons gardé en tête et transmis les préceptes de cette guerrière plus forte que les hommes. « Un guerrier, qu'il soit un homme ou un membre du sexe faible, doit être insaisissable comme le vent, intense comme le feu et rapide comme l'éclair en gardant son honneur et la dignité de son adversaire. » _

_L'entrainement difficile que mes frères et moi avons subi ne leur a pas été d'une grande aide lors des affrontements. Ils sont tous morts. La noblesse des armes blanches a été souillée par la mécanique implacable des armes à feu. _

_Mon père est le seul à être resté en vie. Il a été envoyé à Mukden pour diriger les équipes médicales d'un camp pour prisonnier. _

_Cette décision m'a soulagée. Cette décision m'a libérée car mon père ne tomberait pas au combat comme mes frères. Il nous envoyait régulièrement des lettres, nous expliquant les avancées de ses recherches sur certaines maladies sans réellement entrer dans les détails._

_Durant cette période difficile, j'étais soulagée. Tout se passait à peu près correctement malgré les bombes ainsi que la faim et la peur qui collait au ventre. Lorsque mon dernier frère fut envoyé en tant que Kamikaze pour une mission suicide en 1943, je me demandais de plus en plus si cette guerre insensée pour asseoir notre puissance valait tous ces morts. _

_Je me demandais si Tomoe Gozen aurait trouvé ces combats justifiables._

_Lorsque mon père est retourné chez nous pour une permission en 1945, il avait l'air épuisé, fatigué, changé. Je ne reconnaissais plus son regard et il ne me parlait quasiment plus. J'étais une femme à présent et mon absence de fiançailles était uniquement lié aux circonstances particulières. Il ne pouvait plus me parler comme si j'étais encore sa petite fille, ni me prendre sur ses genoux. _

_Si j'avais vu avant ses dossiers. Je n'aurais jamais eu l'envie saugrenue qu'il me prenne dans ses bras. Si j'avais entraperçu les kwamis avant, j'aurais sans doute effectué la même action que celle que j'ai commise plus tard._

_Une soirée, alors que j'entrai dans le bureau de mon père à la recherche d'encre et de papier pour écrire des lettres, je fis tomber par mégarde son dossier et les photographies qui en sortirent me glacèrent le sang._

_Des expériences affreuses étaient photographiées. Des expériences avec des chinois, des coréens, des américains et des sang-mêlé. Des expériences de boucherie où même des porcs auraient été mieux traités. Je me suis mise à lire son dossier et ait découvert les horreurs infligées aux prisonniers du camp : tortures, crémations, ablations d'organes, inoculations de virus. Toutes ces atrocités avaient été orchestrées par mon père, descendant de Tomoe Gozen. _

_Je ne pouvais pas accepter cela. Ce souillage aux valeurs guerrières prônées par notre ancêtre et dument enseignées. Ce mépris à la dignité d'un homme. Au fil de ma lecture, je découvris les expériences de torture psychologique avec utilisations des kwamis, des créatures magiques. Créations de monstre pour dévorer certains prisonniers ou les faire mourir de peur. Création de guerriers avec le miraculous du papillon pour tuer ses propres congénères ou être utilisé comme poupées destinées à tuer. _

_Les bijoux protégés par Tomoe avaient été spoliés et pervertis par mon père pour ces expériences inhumaines. Je ne le reconnaissais plus._

_Possédée par la haine, le désir de vengeance et la déception qui bouleversaient toutes mes certitudes, je me remémorais le souvenir des êtres chers que j'avais perdu lors du conflit, du prix de la vie et des pouvoirs exceptionnels accordés aux hommes. _

_Je devais purifier ce qui avait été détruit et rendre les bijoux au temple. _

_La nuit suivante, j'ai tué toute la maisonnée avec le sabre de mon père et ait brûlé la maison et les dossiers de mon père. J'ai pris l'or, les bijoux magiques et j'ai disparu de la circulation._

_Aujourd'hui, je cours toujours. Cette fuite est plus que facile alors que le pays est sans dessous. Avec la fortune de ma famille, je pourrai tout reconstruire alors que des millions de vies innocentes perdent tout. Je retrouverai le temple disparu, d'après les derniers mots du chef de famille, et rendrai les deux bijoux. Je le ferai pour l'honneur de la lignée Gozen dont je suis la seule héritière. _

_Comme mon père, j'ai fait saigner ce nom par beaucoup trop de sang et jamais je ne pourrai être pardonnée pour mes péchés. _

_Je resterai en vie pour tenir la promesse que je me suis faite et pour m'assurer que mes descendants la perpétueront après moi le cas échéant. Je le ferai même si ce ne sera plus sous ce nom illustre mais sous le nouveau que je me suis choisi : Tsurugi. Epée à double tranchant. Seule signification compatible avec une famille qui n'a su répandre que la mort autour d'elle. »_

A la fin de cette lecture, Su-Han est abasourdi, incapable d'exprimer le moindre mot alors qu'une facette cachée de la guerre sino-japonaise s'est offert à ses yeux. Entre ses mains, le poids du passé qu'il porte semble trop lourd. Des miraculous perdus ou volés ont déjà été mal utilisés mais jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'on n'aurait pu user des pauvres kwamis à l'intérieur pour commettre des actes au summum de la barbarie. Il repose le carnet, pensif. Les bijoux sont restés au Japon avant d'atterrir à Paris. Si cette Yuki n'a pas pu les ramener au temple, il est possible que ses descendants soient encore en possession du miraculous du paon et du papillon et qu'ils s'en servent aujourd'hui.

Il en parlera à Marinette dès demain et ils chercheront ensemble à monter un plan d'attaque. Il faut absolument qu'ils retrouvent cette famille : les Tsurugi.

* * *

En ce début de mois de mai particulièrement ensoleillé et caniculaire, une horde de zombies démoniaques qui flairent les porteurs de miraculous n'est clairement pas la chose que les super-héros ont le plus envie de combattre. Depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, Chat Noir, Regina et Sannp tentent de ralentir et d'arrêter leurs avancées mais sans connaitre la source de leur propagation, c'est de plus en plus difficile.

Où se trouve l'akumatisé ou le sentimonstre responsable de cette catastrophe ?

Alors qu'ils commencent à perdre du terrain, leur chef d'équipe arrive à la rescousse avec à ses côtés une nouvelle alliée prête à fouiller toutes les canalisations et souterrains de la capitale.

« Les amis ! Saluez notre nouvelle coéquipière : La Petite Souris. »

Mylène, dans son costume aux tons gris et violets, fait un immense sourire à ses compagnons avant de se préparer à se battre malgré la peur.


	9. Chapitre VIII- Cicatrices inaltérables

_**Coucou chers lecteurs ! J'espère qu'en cette période de confinement, tout se passe le moins difficilement possible et que ma fanfiction permet de vous évader un peu. La vie des personnages avance doucement et j'ose espérer que leur évolution et leur histoire ont su susciter votre intérêt**__. __**Ce chapitre est plus court que le précédent. **_

_**N'hésitez pas à commenter, ne serait-ce que pour me dire si la longueur des chapitres n'est pas un frein à la lecture. Sur ce, prenez soin de vous !**_

* * *

**Chapitre VIII- Des cicatrices inaltérables**

* * *

Marinette a l'impression que cette horde de calculs, de chiffres et de lettres existent pour l'achever ! Heureusement qu'Adrien a la gentillesse de l'aider en mathématiques avant ses cours d'escrime. Sans ses petits cours personnalisés, elle se noierait dans l'incompréhension.

« Allez Marinette ! Je sais que tu peux y arriver ! l'encourage le blond qui a eu le temps de finir ses exercices de physique-chimie.

-C'est insupportable, je déteste cette matière ! soupire Marinette. Et puis c'est facile de dire que je peux le faire quand on est un petit génie.

-Je ne suis pas un génie. J'ai juste des facilités scolaires. Et puis tu ne devrais pas te sous-estimer autant. Tu es ingénieuse Mari, déclare-t-il en faisant tournoyer son stylo entre ses doigts.

-Je pense que vous avez d'excellentes qualités scientifiques Monsieur Agreste. » dit Marinette en imitant la voix pompeuse et les mimiques de leur professeur de physique.

Ils éclatent tous les deux de rire et ont vraiment du mal à s'arrêter. Assis sur un banc du jardin du Luxembourg, les rayons du soleil les éclairent paresseusement alors que les pigeons picorent les miettes présentes sur le sable fin du parc. Adrien force la franco-chinoise à reprendre son exercice et s'affale sur le banc en observant sa moue mêlant avec brio l'agacement et la détermination.

« J'ai du mal à comprendre comment tu peux travailler par terre… se questionne le lycéen.

-On est assis toute la journée sur une chaise. En plus, ça te laisse plus de place pour faire le paresseux sur le banc, non ? se moque gentiment son amie.

-Non mais ça va, je me suis pas endormi autant de fois ! s'écrie Adrien en rougissant.

-Tu veux qu'on fasse le compte ?

-Non c'est bon ! coupe Adrien acculé avant de s'allonger une bonne fois pour toute sur son assise, ses deux mains collées contre sa joue.

-Tu n'as quasiment rien mangé… remarque Marinette en jetant un coup d'œil à la boite de pâtisserie à peine entamée.

-Ah, c'est parce que…

-Adrien ! » coupe une voix féminine à quelques mètres.

Les deux lycéens lèvent la tête en même temps et aperçoivent Kagami vêtue de sa tenue d'escrime et éblouissante sous ce soleil printanier. En quelques enjambées, elle rejoint ses deux amis. Elle s'installe à côté d'Adrien qui passe son bras autour de ses épaules instinctivement. La japonaise rougit face à cette marque d'affection en s'écartant légèrement, ne remarquant pas que cette action est responsable d'une microseconde de bouderie de la part de son petit-ami. Cette interaction maladroite fait sourire la boulangère d'amusement.

« Est-ce que les maths sont plus faciles à aborder pour toi Marinette ? demande Kagami en se penchant sur les exercices par curiosité.

-Oui grâce à Adrien.

-J'ai juste donné quelques coups de pouce. C'est tout, déclare le blond en commençant à ranger ses affaires.

-Tu es prêt pour la compétition ? demande l'escrimeuse en scrutant son compagnon sur toutes les coutures.

-Ouais… déclare-t-il d'une voix faible.

-Vous avez compétition ? demande l'amie du couple, vexée de ne pas avoir été prévenue. C'est pour ça que t'as quasiment rien avalé depuis midi ?

-Comment ça t'as rien mangé ! s'énerve Kagami en lançant un regard noir au sportif.

-Nan mais j'ai bien mangé à midi ! Je vous assure que…commence Adrien pour se justifier.

-Avale ça ! invective la japonaise en lui enfonçant un sushi dans la bouche qu'elle vient de sortir de son plateau repas.

-Mais…

-Mache ! Oui, on a bien compétition. C'est pour ça que je suis venue le chercher. » répond-elle en s'essuyant les mains avec un mouchoir en tissu.

Avec ce geste, Marinette est obligatoirement attirée par la bague sur son doigt. La bague avec le symbole présent sur le carnet trouvé par Maitre Han. Le symbole de la famille Tsurugi.

La veille, le maitre et elle ont passé une bonne partie de la nuit à déchiffrer et parler du vieux carnet. En apprenant qu'elle connait une héritière de cette Yuki Tsurugi, Su-Han s'est immédiatement excité et était prêt à aller directement discuter avec les deux escrimeuses.

Mais Marinette a préféré l'arrêter. Kagami et sa mère sont arrivées à Paris bien après l'apparition du Papillon. De plus, elle n'a aucune information sur l'étendue de leurs connaissances liées à leurs ancêtres. Savent-elles qu'elles sont descendantes de Tomoe Gozen ? Aux vues du fait que la mère de son amie possède exactement le même prénom que l'illustre gardienne, c'est tout à fait possible.

L'adolescente doit quand même glaner quelques informations.

« Elle est vraiment jolie ta bague. Tu l'as acheté où ? demande tranquillement Marinette en continuant ses devoirs.

-Elle appartenait à mon arrière-grand-mère maternelle. C'est le blason de notre famille, explique Kagami avec un timide sourire. La japonaise n'aime pas beaucoup parler d'elle.

-Un blason ? C'est une vieille famille alors !

-Famille de samouraï mais ça date tue sais, dit la japonaise étouffant la discussion dans l'œuf. On va devoir te laisser Marinette.

-Mais pourquoi on doit partir aussitôt ? demande Adrien surpris.

-Parce que ma mère fait une séance de « Yoga, relaxation et focalisation » avant le début des hostilités.

-Ok, dit Adrien en prenant une expression beaucoup plus concentrée et consciencieuse. Salut Marinette !

-Salut ! »

La franco-chinoise les observe l'un à côté de l'autre alors qu'Adrien emmêle ses doigts à ceux de Kagami. L'anneau est vraiment très visuel et atypique. Cela risque d'être plus compliqué que prévu d'en apprendre plus sur cette famille de champions.

Perdue dans ses pensées, la gardienne reçoit un texto expéditif d'Alya :

« Ne sois pas en retard pour la réunion pour la fête du lycée. 18h00. »

Marinette espère vraiment qu'aucune attaque d'akumas ne va la ralentir. Elle n'est pas d'humeur à trouver une excuse potable pour le comité des élèves aujourd'hui.

* * *

Anna ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe. C'est au moins la troisième fois de la semaine que Chloé Bourgeois se trouve dans la boutique et achète un bouquet ou un pot de fleurs après lui avoir fait perdre un temps précieux en lui posant des milliards de questions sur les fleurs, sur sa profession pour dériver sur son style vestimentaire supposé exécrable et ses fréquentations.

Elle ne comprend pas ce que la fille du propriétaire du bâtiment peut bien trouver à la boutique et à sa propre personne. Pendant un temps, elle s'est même imaginé que l'ancienne Queen Bee a peut-être découvert son identité secrète par un moyen insoupçonné et chercherait à la faire chanter même si elle ne garde pas le miraculous sur elle.

Mais au fur à mesure de ses visites inopinées, qui concordent d'ailleurs toujours avec ses horaires de travail, elle s'est rendu compte que la fille du maire ne vient jamais accompagnée de qui que ce soit à part son personnel de maison. Elle ne reçoit aucun message ou appel malgré la durée qu'elle peut passer dans l'établissement. La lycéenne est tristement seule.

C'est la raison pour laquelle à cette troisième visite impromptue et agaçante, Anna a fait un choix que même elle n'a pas totalement compris.

Au moment où la fashionista a balancé avec désinvolture sa carte de crédit dorée sur le comptoir pour payer sa nouvelle cargaison de fleurs, la vendeuse lui a fait une proposition :

« Ça vous dirait de participer à un atelier de composition florale que j'anime tous les samedis après-midi ? propose Anna.

-En quoi ça m'intéresserait ? répond sèchement Chloé en lorgnant ses ongles finement manucurés.

-Vous passez plus de temps que nécessaire dans la boutique et je pense que ça pourra vous apprendre plein de choses, déclare son interlocutrice avec bienveillance.

-Je verrai. » dit-elle en prenant avec dédain le prospectus avant de quitter les lieux les bras chargés de pots.

C'est bien la première fois qu'Anna ne voit pas son majordome Jean-quelque chose (Comment peut-on être irrespectueuse au point d'oublier le nom d'un de ses employés ?). Aux dernières visites, c'était toujours lui qui se faisait exploiter pour porter tous les achats de cette petite princesse.

* * *

« Adrien.

-Quoi ? demande froidement le blond en essuyant ses mèches mouillées.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demande Kagami légèrement déçue et une lueur d'incompréhension dans le regard.

-Pas en forme. » coupe sèchement Adrien en rangeant ses affaires.

Après le sermon de monsieur d'Argencourt et les critiques de Tomoe Tsurugi, il n'a pas envie de revenir sur son échec cuisant face à Arthur Faimaler et sa deuxième place sur le podium.

« Tu ne vas pas me dire que cet Arthur t'a battu juste parce que tu n'étais pas en forme ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as manqué ta chance face à ce gars beaucoup moins talentueux que toi pour cette raison absurde ! s'énerve l'escrimeuse.

-Et si c'était le cas ! s'agace le membre de son équipe en claquant la porte de son casier.

-C'est faux ! Tu as fait des erreurs de garde stupides ! Je pensais que ça comptait plus pour toi cet échange ! Que tu serais plus concentré ! continue son interlocutrice.

-Mais je vois pas pourquoi ça te gène autant ! Tu es arrivée première non ?! s'écrie Adrien pour couper court à cette conversation foireuse.

-Oui ! Parce que je suis arrivée à me concentrer et que j'ai continué à persévérer dans mes entrainements. Tu ne vas pas me dire que je ne mérite pas ma place ? répond Kagami.

-Bien sûr que non ! Mais je comprends pas pourquoi tu viens appuyer sur ma défaite minable !

-Je veux savoir pourquoi tu n'es pas sur cette première place avec moi ! Et ne me fais pas croire que c'est parce que t'as pas le niveau ou une autre ineptie de ce genre !

-Et ça te va pas comme réponse que j'ai juste agi comme un idiot et que j'ai bel et bien perdu ! Pourquoi tu profites pas juste de ta victoire ! articule fermement Adrien.

Il n'a clairement pas envie de parler avec elle ou de déblatérer sur sa condition morale ou physique.

-Si ma victoire t'agace tant que ça ! On n'a aucune raison de manger ensemble ce soir !

-J'ai pas dit ça… soupire son petit-ami.

-Je savais pas qu'Adrien Agreste pouvait souffrir d'un complexe d'infériorité pareil ! Ses fans devraient être mises au courant, déclare Kagami acerbe à cause de la colère.

-Et Adrien Agreste est étrangement d'accord avec votre proposition précédente, dit-il.

-Bien. Pas de diner alors ! » crache-t-elle avant de prendre son trophée, son sac et de quitter les vestiaires.

Adrien la regarde quitter les lieux en essayant de faire retomber sa frustration avant d'enlever sa combinaison et d'enfiler un jean gris et un t-shirt noir de la marque _Agreste_. Plagg sort de son sac lors de son essayage pour attraper le camembert encore dans son casier.

« Dis donc ! On n'a pas été très romantique avec sa petite amie. » remarque le kwami en ouvrant la boite de fromage avec gourmandise.

Il dénigre délibérément le regard noir de son porteur avant de reporter son attention sur sa friandise favorite.

« Pour éviter de te voir te larmoyer pendant plusieurs jours, je préfère te dire dès maintenant que ta déesse n'a pas totalement tort sur ce coup là, continue-t-il. Je pensais que tu serais plus content pour elle.

-Mais je suis heureux pour elle, rétorque Adrien en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Oui mais tu aurais préféré être à sa place, glisse le chat noir avec malice.

-Alors là non ! Ça aurait été horrible et injuste si elle n'avait pas eu cette place !

-Alors où est le problème ? »

Adrien se détourne avec vivacité et enfile ses chaussures sans le moindre mot. Il n'a pas envie de discuter avec Plagg ou de se faire arracher les vers du nez.

Malgré son langage non verbal et son omission délibérée, le kwami de la destruction revient à la charge.

« Les entrainements avec Su-Han te fatigue tant que ça ! s'étonne le chaton.

-Mais alors pas du tout ! explose Adrien. Si tu veux que tes stocks de fromages soient remplis ! Ferme-là un peu Plagg, t'es pas mon père !

-Si ça t'énerve autant, c'est que ça doit être ça….

-Non, ses entrainements ont beau être fatiguants, je suis en vie merci.

-Mais tu as perdu tes derniers combats contre Ladybug. » remarque le kwami.

Adrien lui lance un regard tellement froid que Plagg préfère ne rien ajouter. Dans ces moments où son porteur est particulièrement à cran, (et ses moments augmentent un peu trop au goût du kwami), il est préférable de laisser la vague de colère et de tristesse passer.

L'adolescent enfile sa veste en ressassant les derniers de mots de Plagg qui a toujours le don de toucher aux nœuds de ses problèmes. Hors de question qu'il avoue à quiconque la cause de son énervement ou de sa défaite. Il n'arrive pas encore à croire qu'il a échoué tant de fois ces derniers tant face à Ladybug et face à cet escrimeur ridicule !

Il n'en peut plus. Il a l'impression de se débattre dans des sables mouvants alors que les deux filles les plus importantes de son existence continuent à briller et à avancer. A illuminer tandis qu'il reste dans l'ombre à faire du sur-place. Si ça continue, il n'arrivera plus à se tenir à leurs côtés et rien que cette idée lui fait mal. Il n'est pas jaloux de Kagami et de sa première place. Il aurait juste voulu se tenir au même niveau qu'elle.

Le blond vérifie sa coupe de cheveux une dernière fois après avoir envoyé un message au Gorille pour venir le chercher.

C'est vraiment ironique de voir que malgré tout ce qui peut lui arriver, il se préoccupe toujours autant du visage parfait et iconique si cher à son paternel.

* * *

Une semaine après la réunion avec le comité des élèves qui s'est plutôt bien déroulée, Marinette est surprise d'être mise en plan par Maitre Su-Han alors qu'elle a glané des informations précieuses sur les Tsurugi. En toute discrétion qui plus est.

Elle se retrouve donc sur les toits, en costume de Ladybug, décidée à faire une patrouille pour ne pas laisser ce lapin se transformer en un acte inutile. Alors qu'elle observe les Parisiens vaquer à leurs occupations en cherchant le moindre événement suspect, elle remarque la silhouette de son partenaire se dessiner faiblement au loin.

La super-héroïne se dirige vers son coéquipier mais est surprise de perdre sa trace après avoir rejoint son premier lieu d'apparition. Alors qu'elle fait un tour sur elle-même, la coccinelle est surprise par une exclamation à son oreille gauche.

Elle hurle ce qui fait éclater de rire son partenaire à quelques centimètres d'elle :

« C'est tellement drôle de te faire peur Buguinette ! s'amuse Chat Noir avant de se prendre une tape sur le torse.

-Mais arrête ça ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! s'insurge Ladybug outrée.

-J'aurais dû faire une photo de ta tête !

-C'est vicieux d'utiliser ta vision nocturne pour faire des blagues comme ça ! dit-elle en se détournant, les bras ostensiblement fermés.

-Arrête de bouder. Tu viens ? On patrouille ensemble. » déclare tranquillement son ami en la prenant par le bras.

Pendant une vingtaine de minutes, ils parlent de tout et de rien en scrutant leurs alentours. Chat Noir est plus calme que d'habitude mais Marinette mais son apathie sur le compte de la fatigue. Ils finissent par s'asseoir sur un toit un peu plus en retrait, se laissant bercé par le vent chaud annonciateur de l'été qui approche à grands pas.

« Je pensais pas que tu viendrais en patrouille alors que Su-Han est parti depuis hier.

-Comment ça ? demande Ladybug surprise.

-Ben, il est parti en Bretagne pour le week-end. Il a même déprogrammé notre entrainement avec Regina hier. »

Le cœur de la gardienne ne fait qu'un tour. S'il est parti en Bretagne sans rien lui dire, cela ne peut être que pour une seule raison. Elle se lève de sa place comme un ressort.

« Oh non, c'est pas vrai !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande son compagnon perdu.

-Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit avant ? s'exclame-t-elle stressée.

-Ben vous vous dites pas tout ? Je pensais que t'étais déjà au courant.

-Il m'aurait pas dit ça ! Enfin bref ! Merci pour l'info. Il faut que j'y aille. Bonne soirée chaton ! dit-elle avant de s'élancer dans les airs.

-Attends ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ! s'écrie son ami à sa suite.

-Problèmes de gardiens ! » répond-elle avant de disparaitre.

* * *

Après un voyage mouvementé à l'aide de Kaalki, le miraculous du cheval, Marinette finit par atterrir face au lieu où elle est sûre de trouver son Maitre : la maison de Marianne.

A son arrivée, les cheveux encore ébouriffés, elle ne réfléchit pas plus de deux secondes avant d'appuyer sur la sonnette. Une Marianne en tablier et les sourcils légèrement froncés lui ouvre la porte. Son expression s'adoucit immédiatement en reconnaissant l'ancienne disciple de son compagnon.

« Oh ! Je suis heureuse de te voir ici Marinette ! Pour être honnête, je ne savais pas quoi faire avec notre invité impromptu… commence la vieille femme.

-Votre invité ? dit l'adolescente en s'engouffrant dans la demeure en oubliant les formes.

-Oh, ne t'inquiète pas ! Je pensais que cet homme lui voulait du mal mais finalement, ils ne font que discuter au salon.

-Pourquoi l'avez-vous laissé entrer ? demande Marinette angoissée.

-Il est entré tout seul. Je l'ai trouvé à discuté avec Wang alors que je revenais de l'épicerie. C'est un gardien n'est-ce pas ? demande la compagne de l'ancien maitre.

-Oui et j'ai peur que…

-Marianne, qu'y a-t-il ? questionne l'intéressé en passant la tête à travers l'embrasure de la porte.

-Oh la petite Marinette ! Viens ici mon enfant ! » S'exclame joyeusement Wang Fu qui ne voit en elle qu'une jeune fille l'ayant aidé à retrouver son âme sœur et à qui il aurait donné des cours d'acupuncture.

La lycéenne s'avance et n'est pas surprise de découvrir Su-Han assis sur un fauteuil du salon, lui jetant un regard imperceptible.

« J'expliquais justement à notre invité que je t'avais choisie comme élève en me fondant sur ton sens de la justice et ton habileté ! explique le vieillard en s'asseyant et en proposant une chaise à la petite.

-Ah oui ? déclare gentiment Marinette en acceptant une tasse de thé.

-Oh oui ! Ce sont des qualités très importantes pour être un bon acupuncteur ! Tu avais de très bonnes dispositions. Depuis que tu es toute petite ! Je passais mon temps à observer les gens et leurs qualités par le passé. Petit passe-temps étrange entre nous. Mais c'est grâce à ça que j'ai pu trouver une aussi bonne élève monsieur Nudan !

-C'est vrai que c'est une excellente élève, répond le gardien impassible en reprenant du thé vert.

-Je lui avais même trouvé un autre élève pour rendre sa tâche plus facile mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de lui. Vous voyez avec mon accident, il est dur parfois de remettre la main sur certaines informations.

-Ce n'est rien Monsieur Fu, déclare prestement Marinette en prenant une part de la quiche de Marianne.

-Mais ce devait être quelqu'un de gentil ! Ça j'en suis certain, finit le vieil homme. »

Pendant une bonne heure, les deux gardiens écoutent Wang Fu parler de fleurs, de temps, de Marianne et de ses lectures avant de prendre congé de lui et de remercier leur hôte chaleureusement.

* * *

Après leur départ, Marinette les transporte dans le vieil appartement de l'ancien maitre :

« Je ne pensais pas que vous m'auriez suivi, Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng.

-Et je ne pensais pas que vous m'auriez caché une visite aussi importante ! rétorque son élève les poings sur les hanches. Comment avez-vous trouvé son adresse alors que j'ai fait attention à vous la cacher !

-Technique de Gardien.

-Utilisez plutôt vos techniques pour m'aider à trouver le Papillon plutôt que pour faire des choses douteuses ! s'énerve l'apprentie gardienne.

-Je ne vois pas de quelles choses douteuses vous parlez, rétorque Maitre Han en faisant une mine dédaigneuse.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous parti le voir Maitre ? demande plus calmement son élève en s'asseyant sur le canapé. Vous ne voulez pas lui faire du mal au moins ? »

L'absence de réponse glace le sang de Marinette alors qu'elle se tient au bord de l'accoudoir.

« Même si c'était dur au début, je pensais que maintenant je pouvais vous faire confiance ! » déclare-t-elle désabusée en évitant son regard.

Un silence pesant s'installe entre eux avant que Su-Han ne décide de le rompre :

« A présent, vous pouvez avoir toute confiance en moi. Je n'ai plus à lui rendre visite désormais. »

Les yeux écarquillés de Marinette l'obligent à ajouter quelque chose :

« Et je ne lui ai fait aucun mal. J'avais envie de lui en faire mais je n'en ai plus aucune raison. Il est complètement gâteux, ce serait absurde, déclare-t-il en soupirant.

-Qu'est ce que vous vouliez lui faire ?

-Aucune idée mais je voulais le faire payer pour sa faute.

-Il a déjà assez payé en donnant sa vie pour la dernière boite, dit Marinette dans un murmure.

-Mais cela ne permettra jamais de changer le passé, rétorque Su-Han mettant fin derechef à la discussion. Tu as dit que tu avais de nouvelles informations sur les Tsurugi ?

\- Kagami n'a pas l'air d'en savoir énormément sur le passif de sa famille. Je sais que sa bague lui a été léguée par sa mère qui la tient elle-même de son arrière-grand-mère qui s'appelait bien Yuki Tsurugi.

-Et pourquoi penses-tu qu'elle ne connait pas le passif de sa famille ?

-Lorsque je lui ai donné Longg, elle était extrêmement douée mais n'a pas eu le réflexe de cacher son identité comme elle l'aurait fait si elle connaissait l'importance de l'identité secrète des super-héros.

-Tu penses que ce n'est pas uniquement dû à son émotion ce jour-là ?

-Non, je pense vraiment qu'elle n'en sait rien, affirme la gardienne. Mais je n'ai pas encore enquêté sur sa mère. Vous savez, c'est très difficile d'avoir des informations puisqu'elles sont toutes les deux peu bavardes.

-Continue ton investigation comme ça pour l'instant. A part la cécité de Tomoe Tsurugi, est-ce qu'il y a un autre élémént qui pourrait expliquer l'utilisation des deux miraculous ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Si c'est bien elle qui a engagé des tierces personnes comme l'homme derrière le Papillon pour pouvoir faire un vœu, il faut plus qu'un simple handicap pour justifier ce choix.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il faut alors ? demande Marinette désarçonnée.

-De l'amour. Les actions désespérées comme celle qu'entreprend le Papillon sont toujours faites par amour.

-Vraiment ? »

Un autre silence accueille sa question. Cette fois-ci, il s'agit d'une latence pensive.

« Vous savez, jeune fille, commence le tibétain. Avant que Wang Fu ne détruise le temps avec son sentimonstre, j'avais décidé d'abandonner mon rôle de gardien pour me marier. Si je n'avais pas supporté pendant tant d'années la responsabilité de protéger ces bijoux magiques et de choisir des héros en mettant leur vie en péril, j'aurais modifié sans la moindre hésitation le passé avec les deux miraculous les plus puissants de ma boite si cela me permettait de revoir la seule femme de ma vie.

Seul l'amour peut mener à faire des choix aussi désespéré et égoïste. Pour une enfant comme vous, cette vision de l'amour à mille lieux de fleurs et des poèmes habituels est sans doute difficile à concevoir mise à part dans les romans.

-Peut-être bien. » souffle Marinette à demi-teinte en touchant son épaule dans un geste réconfortant.

Ce geste de réconfort ne dure qu'une fraction de secondes avant qu'elle ne retire sa main et tente de faire taire la petite voix qui grogne dans tête et lui chuchote ces mots cruels : _Menteuse, tu as déjà vu quelqu'un commettre un acte aussi désespéré._

* * *

Le cimetière familial est vide alors qu'un corbeau à quelques mètres de l'entrée croasse à l'arrivée d'Amélie. La femme, vêtue d'une somptueuse robe noire cachant ses escarpins laqués aussi rouges que ses lèvres légèrement tremblantes, pousse la grille du lieu de recueillement en prenant soin de ne pas abimer le bouquet de chrysanthèmes qu'elle tient de sa main gantée.

Après un voyage qui lui semble durer une éternité, elle pose enfin le triste bouquet sur la tombe d'Arthur Graham de Vanily né Wilster. Accroupi face à la tombe de l'homme qui a partagé sa vie jusqu'à sa mort il y a deux ans, aucune larme ne coule sur son visage.

Ses yeux sont trop secs à présent.

« Je n'ai pas pu ramener Félix avec moi. Il est encore en cure et de toute façon, il aurait refusé d'utiliser sa permission de sortie pour venir te voir. » murmure-t-elle à la stèle grise en enlevant les feuilles mortes la surplombant.

« Tu sais, il souffre encore de ce que tu lui as fait subir. Je me demande si tu aurais continué les coups si je ne l'avais pas remarqué, ricane-t-elle tristement avant de se relever.

Même si tu étais affreux avec ton fils, je sais qu'il est plus fort que ça et qu'il s'en remettra. Félix n'est pas celui qui finira sous terre cette fois, mon amour. »

Amélie se relève et dans cette après-midi fraiche, la solitude pèse plus qu'elle ne le fait habituellement. Face à cette tombe et dans ce cimetière défraichi, le fait qu'elle soit la seule des trois à avoir survécu la transperce une nouvelle fois.

L'héritière des Graham de Vanily ne pense pas avoir la force de retourner chez les Agreste cette année, pour pleurer sa sœur dans sa chambre d'hôtel et se remémorer leurs sorties de jeunesse dans les rues de la capitale.

Elle sera seule cette année et même son fils ne sera pas là pour noyer sa tristesse.

Dire que dans deux jours, elle était censée fêter son anniversaire de mariage. Même si sa relation avec son mari était devenue catastrophique, il aurait pu mourir à un autre mois de l'année.

Elle sourit en observant la bague en diamant qu'elle a à son doigt pour l'occasion.

Les diamants ont toujours été les pierres préférées de sa sœur.

Amélie a toujours préféré les rubis mais malgré tout, elle a été heureuse de la porter à la place d'Emilie même si le jour de son mariage, elle a remarqué le regard affligé qu'a lancé Arthur en apercevant le couple Agreste à la cérémonie.

Malgré ses fêlures, Amélie a aimé son mari de tout son cœur. Peut-être trop. Mais elle l'a tant chéri.

Alors que la veuve s'apprête à quitter les lieux. Des bruits de pas se dirigent vers elle. Dans une démarche lente mais appliquée, une jeune fille fluette de seize ans aux longs cheveux d'un blond cendré et aux yeux d'un bleu clair mais perçant avance vers la tombe. Le noir de sa tenue et de ses talons hauts détonne tellement avec son teint qu'elle est semblable à un spectre venu hanter cette terre où tous les membres de cette famille sont enterrés depuis des siècles.

Sans un mot, elle dépose un bouquet de roses blanches sur la tombe en se recueillant silencieusement.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à votre venue Anthalia, déclare Amélie d'une voix rauque. On ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'Arthur soit de votre famille. Il n'est que votre demi-oncle au quatrième degré et il ne vous rendait jamais visite.

-Pour être honnête, c'est le seul jour où la propriété est plus ouverte et cède le passage plus facilement. J'ai simplement attendu que ses parents et sa sœur quittent votre demeure pour venir jusqu'ici, explique-t-elle sans jeter un regard à l'aristocrate à ses côtés

-Sans les saluer. ? Ce n'est pas trop poli.

-Je ne les connais pas beaucoup. Une rencontre aurait pu être gênante, dit-elle avant d'observer les autres stèles. Félix n'est-il pas venu pour saluer son père ?

-Malheureusement non, répond Amélie en prenant soin d'ignorer sa demande intéressée.

-Je ne suis venue que pour tenter de le voir. Il refuse mes visites.

-Et je pense que c'est la meilleure option pour vous deux.

-Si c'est pour finir seule et désemparée comme vous, je préfère encore pouvoir le rencontrer et ne pas languir bêtement dès aujourd'hui. » déclare l'adolescente en croisant son regard pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation.

La femme plus âgée émet un rire contenu avant de reporter son attention vacillante sur l'enfant à ses côtés.

-C'était plus agréable quand tu tentais simplement d'éviter mon fils. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable pour ses mauvais choix. Rassure-toi.

-Cela n'a aucun rapport !

-Tu mens extrêmement bien mais c'est aussi faux que le fait que tu sois venue uniquement pour le voir, l'arrête Amélie d'un geste de la main. Merci d'avoir apporté des roses blanches pour lui. Il les adorait avec Emilie.

-Je l'ai fait uniquement par amour pour l'être humain, déclare Anthalia en passant un doigt sur son châle en soie.

-Tu as vu des fragments de ses souvenirs ?

-J'aurais préféré ne rien voir. C'était un homme horrible.

-C'était un homme brisé, répond Amélie.

-Je pense que vous l'étiez et l'êtes plus que lui Madame. »

Dans ce cimetière esseulé à quelques centaines de mètres du Manoir des Graham de Vanily, ces deux êtres en noir tentent en vain de ne pas être écrasés par le poids du passé.


	10. Chapitre IX- Aspirations explosives

**Chapitre IX-Aspirations explosives**

* * *

Malgré l'utilisation de son deuxième pouvoir, Ladybug n'a pas été capable de tout réparer.

La tour Montparnasse a bien été remise en place, se dressant de toute sa hauteur, fière et arrogante. Les rues et les vitres resplendissent à nouveau mais les blessés collatéraux, à cause des divers explosions et bombes magiques placées par _Terror Bomb, _le nouvel akumatisé du Papillon, sont nombreux à encore avoir des plaies ou des luxations. Elles sont moins béantes et importantes certes, mais ces blessures sont toujours là.

Pour la première fois dans l'inventaire des attaques contrés par les super-héros de la capitale, les civils ont été touchés sans être totalement soignés. Partout, des ambulances, des cris et des pleurs envahissent les rues alors que les journalistes sortent de leurs cachettes pour capter les images qui pourront faire la une des journaux et des plateaux de télévision.

Les médecins et personnels soignants sont déjà sur place à accompagner les victimes et les traumatisés, aidés par Chat Noir, la Petite Souris, Carapace et le nouveau duo catastrophe formé pour cet assaut d'une brutalité sans nom : les porteurs des miraculous du dragon et du chien : Draconis et Procyon.

Jamais la super-héroine n'aurait pensé avoir besoin d'autant de partenaires aussi rapidement. En plus de leur duo habituel, Ladybug a dû demander l'aide de Mylène, Anna, Wayhem et même Nino en tant que Carapace pour pouvoir protéger les civils à terre. Pour finir, la gardienne a été dans l'obligation d'attribuer les miraculous du chien à Nathaniel et du dragon à Marc sans les avoir entrainés auparavant.

Ils ont réussi à s'en sortir grâce à ses nombreux renforts mais elle se demande combien de temps Chat Noir et elle vont pouvoir tenir sans une équipe permanente.

Malgré les cris et la panique ambiante, la coccinelle reste calme et se dirige avec ses compagnons Regina et Sannp vers les chroniqueurs. La chef d'équipe doit absolument les calmer et les éloigner des civils encore sous le choc. Elle jette un dernier coup d'œil à Chat Noir occupé à consoler une petite fille en larmes.

Comme s'il est doté d'un second sens, le félin soutient son regard quelques instants avant de lui adresser un sourire d'encouragement et de reporter toute son attention sur l'enfant.

Ladybug a besoin de ce dialogue silencieux qui n'appartient qu'à eux avant d'affronter la presse. Même si la peur qui les a tous pris à la gorge pulse encore dans ses veines, il faut qu'elle reste forte. Pour ses compagnons et pour les habitants de Paris.

Cette attaque du Papillon a clairement eu pour objectif de les affaiblir et de les effrayer dans cette guerre perpétuelle qui s'intensifie sans cesse. Mais Ladybug ne faiblira pas. La super-héroïne s'avance près des micros et des flashs afin de prendre la parole.

* * *

Face à son écran de tablette, Gabriel Agreste écoute distraitement le discours engagé de son ennemie qui exhorte au calme, à la solidarité et remercie encore la population, les forces de l'ordre et les soignants pour leur soutien et leur coopération. Il ne peut que se concentrer sur ses boucles d'oreille qu'il cherche à saisir depuis presque deux ans dans une chasse perpétuelle.

Aujourd'hui, le styliste a encore échoué mais l'akumatisé qu'il a réussi à dompter malgré la douleur atroce qui accablait cet homme qui avait perdu toute sa famille dans un tragique accident de voiture, lui a permis de semer le trouble dans la capitale.

Les citoyens ont été ébranlés et s'il l'avait voulu, il aurait pu akumatiser ou amokiser d'autres proies à la chaine.

Il ne l'a pas fait uniquement pour mettre à exécution son plan.

Lorsque Nathalie entre dans la pièce, encore choquée par la pagaille exceptionnelle qui règne encore dans les rues, le méchant en costard blanc répond immédiatement à sa requête silencieuse :

« J'ai réussi à entrer en contact avec Lila Rossi. Ses illusions étaient exceptionnelles et tout le monde n'y a vu que du feu.

-Comment ça ? s'étonne Nathalie encore ébranlée par la panique et la peur qu'elle a perçues à l'extérieur.

-La moitié des explosions n'était pas des vrais assauts mais de magnifiques créations de Volpina, déclare-t-il exalté. Cette fille bouillonne de rage envers cette satanée Ladybug et aide le Papillon sans la moindre hésitation pour causer sa perte ! Même si sa méchanceté ne m'a pas permis de mener à bien l'akumatisation de cette Marinette Dupain-Cheng, elle peut encore servir mes plans ! »

Préférant ne pas émettre la moindre opposition durant les accès de joie diaboliques de son patron, Nathalie se jette à corps perdu dans son travail en évitant de se demander jusqu'à quelles autres extrémités son ami sera prêt à aller pour ramener sa femme parmi eux.

* * *

.

Chloé porte une caisse pleine de bégonias en continuant à se plaindre, critiquer et parler d'une certaine Kelia Jenny dont Anna n'a pas grand-chose à faire. Au moins, la blonde a le mérite de faire rire la fleuriste et surtout d'éradiquer la monotonie des samedis soir où elle doit s'occuper de nuit de certaines plantes particulièrement fragiles. Alors qu'elle finit d'arroser une espèce rare de rose noire tout droit venues de Turquie, la lycéenne lui demande :

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as pris un tel travail si c'est pour avoir tes samedis soir gâchés comme ça, s'étonne Chloé en rangeant dans son sac, après les avoir dépoussiérés avec dégout, ses gants en caoutchouc pailletés. C'est totalement ridicule.

-Aussi ridicule que quitter précipitamment une soirée, je ne crois pas, rétorque avec douceur l'adulte en continuant à s'occuper de ces fleurs chéries.

La fille du maire retient un étranglement avant de demander avec une voix basse, un peu honteuse :

« C'est même pas… Comment tu as deviné ? demande-t-elle en tortillant une mèche de ses cheveux.

-Tu portes une robe confortable mais quand même à la mode, des talons et tu es maquillée comme les instagrameuses beauté que j'évite de suivre, explique-t-elle. Ce serait étonnant que tu te sois habillée comme ça juste pour venir ici. Je me trompe ?

-Je savais que la soirée de fin d'année serait nulle puisqu'ils n'ont pas accepté de le faire dans _mon _hôtel ! C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas passé plus de cinq secondes à cette fête de ploucs que je n'ai pas organisé, se défend Chloé.

-Parce que ça aurait changé quelque chose si tu avais organisé ? demande Anna amusée.

-Oui, il y aurait eu de meilleurs traiteurs et une musique de meilleur goût !

-Si tu le dis. Moi, même avec ça, je déteste les soirées.

-Pourquoi ? demande Chloé piquée d'une surprenante curiosité.

-Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis au collège et au début du lycée et je me sentais seule là-bas. Ce n'est jamais amusant de danser seule sur une piste." déclare-t-elle avant de se replonger dans son travail.

La lycéenne observe Anna. Elle scrute ses yeux bleus et la mine concentré qui pare son visage surmonté d'un chignon blond et se demande pourquoi elle l'accepte. Pour quelles raisons la fleuriste accepte sans se plaindre ses mensonges à répétition et ses omissions sans ne jamais rien laisser paraître.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, dans cet environnement plein de verdure, Chloé se sent bien.

* * *

La fête de fin d'année bat son plein. La boite de nuit réservée pour l'occasion grouille de monde et la température de la salle est plus qu'élevée lorsque Marinette se fraye un passage parmi les corps mouvants. Elle ne reconnait pas la chanson qui s'échappe des amplis alors que les sauts des fêtards frappent le sol au gré des basses sortant des boomers.

Dans cette ambiance de fin d'année, l'adolescente se sent complètement euphorique. Après avoir passé toute la première partie de la soirée à servir des verres au bar avec d'autres étudiants du comité des élèves pour diminuer les coûts en personnels, elle peut enfin profiter de la soirée.

A la recherche de ses amis dans cette marée humaine, Marinette est soulagée d'avoir mis des compensées pour accompagnée sa tenue. Elle serait morte avec une paire de talons.

La mélodie plus que douteuse qui l'enveloppe et les mouvements des cinquantaines de corps autour d'elle finissent par avoir raison de l'ensemble de son enveloppe corporelle qui finit par bouger à un rythme cadencé.

Ce n'est pas grave si elle n'arrive pas à trouver un visage connu dans la foule, Marinette a envie de s'amuser.

La franco-chinois danse, vibre, bouge ses bras, ses hanches et sa taille au gré de son instinct.

Une explosion de liberté se diffuse dans son système nerveux alors qu'elle se secoue aux sons électroniques.

Dans un mouvement effréné, elle écrase par erreur les pieds de quelqu'un. Marinette se retourne, prête à s'excuser puis se réfrène.

Deux yeux d'un bleu plus envoutant que les rayons lumineux des stroboscopes sont fixés sur elle. Dans ses orbes clairs, elle ne distingue que du désir et une admiration incommensurable.

Le garçon la regarde avec ce sourire éclatant made in Luka, avant de crier au-dessus des basses infernales.

« Heureux que tu ais fini ton travail. J'avais pas envie de passer la soirée éloigné d'une fille aussi sexy ! » complimente le rockeur en la détaillant de la tête aux pieds.

Avec sa robe rouge moulante avec dos nu en forme de cœur, ses compensées noires en cuir et ses cheveux qui s'abandonnent sur ses épaules, Marinette est plus que diablement attirante et bien des garçons se sont retournés sur son passage sans qu'elle n'en ait pris cure.

Face à ce déshabillage visuel, Marinette ne peut empêcher une chaleur de se répandre dans son ventre puis dans tout son corps alors qu'elle n'a pas touché à une goutte d'alcool.

Le rouge qui recouvre son visage dans l'instantané fait rire aux éclats le guitariste avant qu'il ne se remette à danser.

Elle le rejoint et ils ondulent ensemble, s'ensorcellent ensemble. Ces deux astres incandescents rapprochent leurs corps, partagent de plus en plus leur atmosphère, leur odeur charnelle.

Ils frissonnent et collent leurs jambes, se frôlent alors que le bleuté attrape langoureusement les hanches de la jeune femme sans la quitter des yeux. Sans cesser de s'abreuver dans les absinthes que sont le scintillement des yeux et le rouge des lèvres tendres de Marinette, il replace avec tendresse une mèche sauvage de ses cheveux et est surpris de ne pas sentir le moindre mouvement de recul.

Hypnotisé par cette nouvelle assurance, son souffle se coupe lorsqu'elle se rapproche un peu plus de lui en caressant sa nuque tout en continuant d'onduler autour de lui à la manière des notes les recouvrant. Cette fille sera sa fin, il en est certain. Il n'y a plus personne autour d'eux. Luka ne voit qu'elle. « _Patience »_ lui répète la voix de la raison dans sa tête. Mais cette voix s'évanouit lorsque son parfum parvient à ses narines enivrées.

Marinette pour sa part, ne s'est jamais sentie aussi bien. Dans les bras de ce garçon, elle se sent forte, sauvage et prête à faire tout ce dont elle a envie. Elle aime bien ses regards tendres et éperdus qui lui donnent l'impression d'être le monde pour lui. Elle peut sentir sa tension lorsqu'elle initie un rapprochement supplémentaire.

Grisée par cet air déstabilisé qu'elle n'a jamais vu chez le Luka si calme et placide qu'elle a l'habitude de côtoyer, elle rapproche son visage de sa nuque, se dopant avec son odeur musquée mêlant son eau de parfum avec un brin de sueur.

Marinette sourit en voyant la pomme d'Adam du garçon bouger à cause de sa déglutition. Elle reporte son attention sur son visage. Les pupilles du rockeur sont complètement dilatées alors qu'elle colle sa poitrine à la sienne.

La jeune fille veut s'envelopper dans sa chaleur et dans sa fébrilité. Les battements de son cœur. Elle les ressent à cette distance quasi nulle. Leur rythme saccadé achève le mode « raisonnement » de son cerveau. La franco-chinoise rapproche ses lèvres des siennes à une lenteur qui est insupportable pour le musicien qui se surprend à trembler légèrement sous ce geste.

« Alors Luka ? C'est la première fois que je te vois perdre le tempo. Tu n'es pas saoul au moins ? » demande malicieusement Marinette.

N'en pouvant plus de toute cette attente, Luka la saisit fermement et écrase avec une passion urgente avec ses lèvres charnues cette bouche si tentatrice. Marinette lui répond euphorique, ouvre la bouche pour qu'il puisse la gouter, lui faire perdre la tête.

Avec lui, elle est à bout de souffle. Avec lui, elle perd la tête et ses neurones fonctionnent uniquement pour lui faire ressentir le goût de ses lèvres, de sa salive, de sa peau. En cet instant, elle existe uniquement pour le découvrir. Elle brûle pour Luka Couffaine. Ils s'enivrent l'un de l'autre sans pouvoir trouver la moindre satiété.

* * *

La musique réussit même à traverser les murs des toilettes. Adrien se regarde dans la glace avant de se rafraîchir le visage Il fait beaucoup trop chaud dans la salle. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué quand qu'il était perché avec Nino sur son spot de DJ.

Le blond a été obligé de le quitter au moment où son ami a fait sa tourne et est parti rejoindre Alya dans la foule. En ce moment, le remixeur est sans doute en train de s'adonner à la même activité salace que le couple dans les toilettes du fond et Adrien préfère ne rien imaginer. Ce serait glauque après tout. Avoir des visions de ses deux potes dans leur partie de frottage ou de jambes en l'air. Ok, là il commence vraiment à déraper.

Après avoir quitté Nino, il a passé une partie de la soirée avec Kim, Marc et Nathaniel à s'amuser tant bien que mal sur la piste. Mais au bout d'un moment, Ondine a pêché son petit ami et Adrien a préféré s'éloigner du duo d'artistes pour éviter de tenir la chandelle. Il s'est retrouvé avec Max qui n'avait aucune envie de rejoindre la piste et qui était heureux d'établir des pronostics sur tout et n'importe quoi. Est-ce qu'un tel va embrasser la fille des rêves ? Dans combien de temps ce couple va-t-il rompre ?

Cela aurait pu être amusant de rester assis avec lui, si Adrien n'avait pas été dans l'obligation de recaler un nombre incalculable de filles qui n'ont pas compris le principe d'être en couple. Non mais sérieusement ! Combien de fois devra-il répéter qu'il est avec Kagami, bon sang ? Elle n'est pas là ce soir, c'est vrai. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour que ces panthères à la recherche de viande crue se jettent sur lui !

Dire qu'il a finalement eu le cran et la possibilité de faire ses excuses platement et de se réconcilier en bonne et due forme après que la japonaise l'a snobé pendant une semaine. Tous ces efforts, pour que sa mère organise leurs vacances plus tôt que prévu et qu'elle disparaisse une semaine avant la fin des cours pour deux mois.

Deux mois où il ne va pas pouvoir croiser ses yeux de feu qui l'auraient bien réchauffé dans cette atmosphère grisante où il ne trouve pas sa place. Ils auraient rigolé, bu du saké en cachette et peut-être même qu'il aurait pu dévorer ses lèvres toute la nuit au lieu d'écouter deux personnes baiser dans une des cabines.

Bon. Ça ne sert à rien de broyer du noir. La fête est excellente. La musique est à peine audible mais ce n'est pas grave. Tout le monde s'amuse. L'été est bien là ! Tout chaud et enveloppant. Et il peut passer du temps avec ses amis sans avoir de couvre-feu puisqu'il a seulement une interview demain après-midi.

Tout va pour le mieux ! Soirée libre et journée presque vide demain. Il a tout pour être heureux. Il n'est pas seul. Il est entouré et s'amuse à une soirée dont il n'aurait pas pu rêver il y a trois ans.

En entendant des gémissements s'échapper de la cabine du fond, Adrien soupire et décide de s'enfermer dans la cabine la plus éloigner de la leur. Il se met à trifouiller dans sa pochette et en sort le flacon contenant la vodka que lui a passé Kim. Il a déjà bu la moitié de la fiole. Mis à part lui donner très chaud, l'alcool ne lui fait pas grand effet malheureusement.

« Le plus grand remède pour avoir un peu de fun dans ta vie ! » a clamé le sportif. On dirait que ce miracle n'arrive pas à le toucher.

Alors qu'il ouvre la fiole, Plagg en profite pour sortir de sa veste.

« Adrien, je ne suis pas sûr que vider ce truc va te permettre de retourner sur la piste, prévient le kwami. Va rejoindre Max. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici au lieu de t'amuser ?

-C'est juste un léger contre-temps avant de vraiment m'amuser, répond le jeune homme en ouvrant le récipient salvateur.

-Petit conseil d'une créature millénaire Adrien, l'alcool à forte dose ne permet pas de s'amuser pleinement à une soirée. Surtout quand on le tient aussi bien que toi, déclare la créature.

-C'est pas toi qui dit toujours que je dois lâcher prise et faire la fête ! s'énerve le lycéen en prenant une gorgée qui brûle son œsophage avant de trifouiller à nouveau dans son sac.

-Nous n'avons pas la même définition d'amusement alors ! Je n'entendais pas par là de se saouler dans des toilettes douteuses aux murs beaucoup trop fins ! » s'agace le chaton noir.

Jamais Plagg n'aurait pensé avoir besoin de faire la police avec ce Chat Noir là. Depuis quand Adrien est-il devenu aussi têtu et inconscient ? C'est lui qui le pousse toujours à faire des folies d'habitude. Le chat ouvre des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes en découvrant les pilules que son porteur met dans ses mains.

« Attends ! Tu ne vas quand même pas prendre des somnifères avec de l'alcool ! Et puis d'où tu les sors ! s'inquiète le kwami.

Son porteur ne l'écoute déjà plus, il ingurgite les deux comprimés qu'il a volé à son père avant de finir la fiole. Il a un haut le cœur. Mais il se sent déjà un peu plus léger.

Enfin ! Il arrivera peut-être à mettre son cerveau en veille et à s'amuser vraiment.

Adrien a chaud, très chaud lorsqu'il sort de la cabine. Il est moins alerte mais déjà la musique est un peu plus forte que tout à l'heure.

Oh il est un peu secoué mais là, il n'a plus à se forcer à danser pour essayer de chercher une allégresse libératrice. Celle-ci commence déjà à glisser dans son corps.

Il se regarde à nouveau dans la glace et ébouriffe ses cheveux encore trop droits. Comme il a toujours détesté de les voir si parfaitement en place !

Il déboutonne les premiers boutons de sa chemise qui lui colle à la peau, réajuste son pantalon noir taille haute et sort des toilettes.

Sa tête tourne un peu mais il ressent plus. Il ressent tout. Le monde tourne un peu mais il n'a plus l'impression d'être une épave qui migre dans cette foule sans savoir où aller. Il peut enfin danser à en perdre haleine même s'il est seul. Même plus besoin de rechercher de la compagnie, l'alcool et les somnifères font déjà leurs effets. Il est dans un rêve. Un rêve de corps dansants et moites, de musique trop forte qui tambourine dans son corps et endort ses angoisses.

Il se déchaine enfin sur cette piste. Il se perd enfin. Mais au moment où il sent un corps de serpent derrière lui, il se retourne désabusé et a presqu'envie de gerber en croisant le regard dévoreur de Lila.

Mais qu'est-ce que lui veut cette pute ? Lorsqu'elle ouvre sa bouche, il imagine une langue de vipère s'échapper de ses lèvres ce qui lui fait sourire.

« Ça te dit de danser un peu avec moi ? » demande la menteuse en se rapprochant un peu trop de lui à son goût.

\- Désolé, j'ai promis à Max de danser avec lui, tu vois, répond-il évasif avant de se remettre à danser tout seul.

-Max ne danse jamais en soirée, rétorque l'italienne en émettant un petit rire beaucoup trop forcé et hypocrite.

-Oh c'est parce que tu ne connais pas le pouvoir persuasif d'Adrien Agreste, _dolcezza _! » clame le mannequin en se retournant théâtralement.

Le blond va au-devant de son ami assis près du bar, d'une démarche féline. Il tire Max par le bras sans qu'il ne puisse demander son reste et l'entraine sur la piste avec Markov.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Adrien ? Je t'ai dit que je déteste danser ! se plaint le lunetteux en cherchant à se dégager en vain de sa poigne ferme.

-Aide moi à me débarrasser de cette sangsue, babe ! supplie son ami en gardant son emprise sur lui.

-Babe ?! s'étouffe son interlocuteur.

-Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ce surnom ? N'importe quelle fille qui me mate depuis tout à l'heure rêverait d'avoir ce p'tit nom ou de danser avec moi ! dit-il en s'approchant de lui avec malice.

\- Oui mais je ne suis pas une de ces filles Adrien ! Si tu as envie de danser avec une partenaire, trouve quelqu'un d'autre, s'exaspère son compagnon.

-Elles veulent toutes sortir avec moi alors que je suis déjà pris. So dance with me please ! »

Avec sa mine de chaton désespéré, Max ne peut pas lui refuser cette requête. Mais comment il s'est trouvé embarqué dans une galère pareille ?

L'informaticien se laisse embarquer bon gré mal gré par l'engouement d'Adrien et sa facilité à se mouvoir avec sensualité sur la piste. Il est parfois difficile d'ignorer les regards dévoreurs de quelques fans aux alentours.

« T'inquiètes, elles ne te feront aucun mal parce que tu n'es pas une rivale potentielle pour elle, s'amuse Adrien, pas le moins du monde essoufflé par ses mouvements de danse immodérés.

-Quel est le pourcentage d'énervement que tu as vis-à-vis de ces filles en ce moment même ? questionne Max en dansant mécaniquement. Il est plutôt de l'ordre de 50 pourcents ou de 80 pourcents ?

-50 pourcents, déclare-t-il en continuant à se déhancher de manière de moins en moins contrôlée.

-C'est tout ?

-Elles m'aiment ! répond-il en riant. You know, Max… I wanna do an experiment…

-Pourquoi tu passes à l'anglais des fois Adrien ? demande son ami en fixant ses pupilles anormalement dilatées. Attends ! Ne me dis pas que tu es bourré ! »

En ignorant complètement la question, il s'approche de Max en parcourant chaque parcelle de son visage avant de planter ses yeux d'un vert troublant dans les siens.

Le garçon se sent rougir d'embarras sous cette inspection minutieuse.

« Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié le concept d'espace personnel Adrien ?

-Est-ce que tu es bi Max ? demande le mannequin.

-Non je suis seulement attiré par les filles pourquoi ?

-C'est bien ce que je me disais vu comment tu reluques Lila ! dit le blond en approchant ses lèvres de son oreille.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? » se demande Max paniqué.

-J'arrête pas de me demander ce que feraient toutes mes fans, si elles me voyaient te ravager la bouche. Elle ferait quoi si elle savait qu'Adrien Agreste est bi, susurre-t-il à son oreille.

-Tu sors avec Kagami…

-I know it. » répond-il en le fixant d'un regard tellement vitreux et froid qu'il ne semble pas appartenir au gentil mannequin que Max côtoie habituellement.

Oh mon dieu, il est au moins défoncé à 99 pourcents ! Max se dégage violemment de son aura dérangement sexy avant de l'arracher de force à la piste de danse. Ce qui n'est pas si dur que ça puisque Adrien titube face à cet accès de force non soupçonnée de la part du développeur.

Max ne perçoit pas ses rechignements dans le brouhaha alors qu'il l'entraine vers un espace plus tranquille à l'étage.

Il le laisse affalé sur un fauteuil alors que le blond continue de se plaindre comme un enfant :

« Mais pourquoi on est parti ! C'était une blague Max ! Tu sais bien que j'aime trop Kagami pour t'embrasser même si t'es plus que potable… »

Max lève les yeux au ciel. Il ne se rend même pas compte des inepties qui sortent de sa bouche. Il a bu toute la bouteille de Kim ou quoi ?

« Markov, va nous chercher un verre d'eau s'il te plait. Et toi Adrien, rends-moi la fiole de Kim.

-Don't touch my bag ! s'irrite le mannequin en s'affalant sur le fauteuil.

-Donc tu as bien fini tout ce qu'il t'a passé. » conclue Max en s'asseyant en face de lui.

Adrien le regarde, une mine faussement choquée sur le visage avant de balancer, à la plus grande horreur de Max, ces mots grandiloquents : « It's ridiculous ! Utterly ridiculous ! »

Forte heureusement, Steve et Nino finissent par rejoindre Max qui s'est décidé à jouer à un jeu de rôle sur son portable après qu'Adrien se soit mis à somnoler.

A l'arrivée des ses camarades, le blond sort de sa torpeur mais ne tente pas de s'impliquer dans la discussion de fin de soirée. Il se contente de regarder dans le vide en chantonnant à mi-voix en souriant.

« Je pensais pas que l'Adrien bourré serait aussi bizarre ! s'étonne l'ami du DJ en jouant avec la fiole du sportif.

-Tu l'as pas vu au début ! C'était un fou furieux. Il m'a forcé à danser… se plaint Max en mettant son manteau sur les épaules du mannequin qui se met à frissonner.

-Oh non ! Me dis pas que j'ai raté un truc aussi drôle ! se plaint Nino déçu.

-Je vais rentrer au manoir ! s'exclame Adrien en se levant avec nonchalance. Thank you for the coat Max. »

D'un geste ample, il lui lance son manteau avant de prendre sa pochette et son manteau avec une élégance presque aristocratique. Il titube légèrement pendant une fraction de secondes mais se rattrape à un accoudoir.

« Mais t'as pas appelé ton garde du corps, mec. Si tu veux je le fais et t'attends ici, lui propose Nino en l'invitant à s'asseoir.

-No, he's always waiting for me. » déclare-t-il avec une tendresse inhabituelle avant de se diriger vers les escaliers.

Nino se dévoue pour l'accompagner dehors et il est surpris de voir la limousine de son meilleur ami et le Gorille près à le déposer chez lui. Alors que le DJ s'apprête à saluer d'un check Adrien, il est surpris d'être pris dans une forte étreinte :

« Je crois que j'ai oublié de m'excuser et de remercier Max pour sa gentillesse. Tu lui diras merci de ma part. N'est-ce pas ? dit-il avec un éclat de lucidité dans la voix.

-Bien sûr. Repose toi bien mec. Tu t'es bien amusé au moins ?

-Yes. Je t'aime fort Nino…

-Moi aussi. »

Adrien sourit avant de monter à l'arrière de la limousine et de disparaître dans la nuit.

Nino est soulagé de voir qu'il n'a pas broyé du noir pendant cette soirée malgré l'absence de sa petite amie et ses fans désobligeantes.

* * *

La soirée a été longue mais pour Alix, elle ne fait réellement que commencer.

Après avoir couché avec un des élèves du club radio qu'elle trouvait extrêmement mignon et surtout agréablement âgé et assez mature pour ne voir en elle qu'un coup d'un soir et non une possible petite amie, la lycéenne s'est échappée de la soirée pour vaquer à son occupation de prédilection : le street art.

Sur les toits et dans les ruelles, la jeune fille se sent coupée du monde et invisible dans cette nuit souillée par les divers éclairements qui l'empêche d'être pleine et totale.

La nuit n'engloutit plus toute l'activité humaine depuis des lustres. Et dans cette atmosphère ensommeillée, Alix aime laisser sa touche personnelle sur les murs de la ville.

La rousse sait exactement où elle veut aller. Elle s'approche d'un immeuble légèrement en périphérie et tombe sur les affiches de campagne électorale de politiciens se targuant de pouvoir ramener paix et prospérité dans la capitale en éradiquant une bonne fois pour toute le Papillon et ses attaques terroristes.

En retirant le papier, elle tombe sur une ribambelle d'insultes banales adressées à l'Etat, aux super méchants et de manière plus surprenante, aux super-héros jugés incompétents.

Où va le monde si des personnes ont même le besoin de critiquer et de descendre des êtres qui donnent leur vie pour la protection de la capitale ?

L'artiste sort un pot de peinture de son sac et commence par repeindre la surface rêche. Puis dans un accès d'inspiration qui titille ses poignets, elle sort une première bombe de couleur rouge et se met à l'œuvre.

Au bout de deux longues heures, au moment où les premiers rayons de l'aube pointent dans l'horizon imperceptible, Alix a enfin fini sa fresque murale. En grandeur nature, chaque super-héros, les anciens ainsi que les nouveaux ,est représenté avec son nom comme unique témoignage d'une identité créée de toutes pièces.

En observant cette chaîne de visages, on peut remarquer que Bunnix est à peine visible, de dos et les cheveux virevoltant.

Alix n'arrive pas à la dessiner, à la représenter. Même si elle la trouve surprenante et exaltante. La rousse n'arrive pas à croire que cette femme si audacieuse puisse être elle-même.

Après tout, Alix n'a pas l'étoffe d'être une héroïne. Pas vrai ?


	11. Chapitre X- Torpeur enchanteresse

**Chapitre X- Torpeur enchanteresse**

* * *

L'immeuble huppé toise Adrien de toute sa hauteur. Muni d'un épais paquet qu'il tient fermement sous le bras, le mannequin laisse les rayons de soleil pesant brunir sa peau tandis qu'il appuie sur l'interphone.

Une caméra semblable à celle présente dans sa propre demeure s'enclenche avant que la lourde porte blindée ne s'ouvre pour lui céder le passage.

Adrien s'engouffre dans le bâtiment d'un pas assuré avant d'entrer dans l'ascenseur orné de nombreux miroirs et de fioritures dorées. Il appuye sur le bouton menant au dernier étage où se trouvent les appartements personnels acquis par la famille Tsurugi pour leur séjour en France.

Lorsqu'il arrive à bon port, il est accueilli par Hachiko, une gouvernante d'une cinquantaine d'années quadrilingue et responsable des divers acquisitions immobilières de sa patronne. Avec son haut chignon, sa peau à peine cernée de rides et ses tailleurs crème d'un autre temps, il est difficile de déterminer son âge ou même son humeur.

« Bonjour Monsieur Agreste, Mes employeurs m'ont fait part de votre venue. Vous pouvez disposer des appartements dans les limites de la bienséance et j'ai prévu quelques collations en cas de petite faim, déclare la japonaise avec professionnalisme.

-Merci beaucoup Madame. Où est-elle ?

-Cachée sous le canapé. Cela fait des jours que je ne l'ai pas vue sortir Monsieur. Et elle refuse de manger. Je ne sais pas quoi faire…explique la femme d'un air désolé. S'il lui arrive le moindre mal, Madame Tomoe sera extrêmement triste.

-Elle m'apprécie donc ça devrait aller, la rassure-t-il. Ses croquettes sont bien derrière le placard de la buanderie ?

-Je les ai laissées dans la chambre. Je suis désolé mais il me faut prendre congé pour deux trois heures moins. Il faut récupérer des courses très attendues.

-Ce n'est pas un problème. Je n'ai rien à faire de la journée. En plus, ça me permettra de m'occuper d'elle plus longuement, dit-il avec un sourire qui transpire de politesse.

-Bien. Je vous conduis à la chambre de Mademoiselle alors. »

Soulagée par l'arrivée miraculeuse du jeune homme dont les bonnes manières rivalisent parfaitement avec la jeune Kagami dont elle s'est occupée depuis tant d'années, Hachiko n'a aucune réticence à lui ouvrir la chambre de cette enfant qu'elle chérit tant. La gouvernante quitte la demeure après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à l'adolescent tentant d'extraire l'animal de sa cachette.

Seul, Adrien dépose ce qui lui encombre encore les bras sur un canapé d'un rouge pétant avant de s'agenouiller sur la moquette bleue marine. Il entre immédiatement en contact avec deux grands yeux vairons en amande cachés dans l'obscurité.

Avec un sourire, il tente timidement d'étirer son bras pour la caresser mais ne reçoit qu'une paire acerbe de griffes sur l'avant-bras. Il étouffe un gémissement et rétracte sa main.

Des entailles rouges strient déjà son avant-bras. Dire que Kagami lui a écrit pour s'occuper du chat de sa mère à cause de son affinité avec l'animal !

« Elle doit franchement être en colère, remarque Plagg en sortant sa petite tête de sa chemise. Besoin d'un coup de patte ?

-Ça ira. J'ai déjà vécu pire ! » se ragaillardit le blond avant de recommencer sa tentative de rapprochement avec l'Angora Turc encore recroquevillée sous le meuble.

Après plusieurs mamours, beaucoup d'attention et énormément de patience, Adrien réussit à déterrer l'animal et à la faire manger comme il se doit.

« Regarde toi Hitomi ! Tu as perdu énormément de poids, dis donc… lui murmure-t-il en caressant son pelage blanc avec douceur.

-Ce serait cool si t'étais aussi gentil avec moi, se plaint Plagg en dégustant son camembert.

-Tu trouves que je te supporte pas déjà assez, rétorque gentiment le lycéen en frottant le cou de la chatte blanche, ce qui lui provoque un ronronnement de plaisir. Oh, oui, sois heureuse ! Tu es toute belle ! Le plus joli chat que je n'ai jamais vu !

-Tu es ridicule comme ça Adrien… glousse le chaton noir.

-Tu es juste jaloux. » répond l'intéressé en la câlinant tendrement.

Hitomi est définitivement très heureuse de cette situation puisqu'elle se prélasse dans les bras du jeune homme en lançant un miaulement dédaigneux au kwami à ses côtés. Depuis qu'Adrien est super-héros, ses capacités de félin qui l'habitent lors des transformations lui permettent de beaucoup mieux s'entendre avec ces animaux sous sa forme civil. Après tout, Adrien connait exactement les zones où il est agréable d'être caressé même s'il se fait un point d'honneur à ne pas les transmettre à sa coéquipière. Ladybug a essayé beaucoup trop de fois de toucher ses oreilles juste pour le voir perdre le contrôle et ronronner comme un imbécile. Même s'il aime voir un sourire sur son visage, ce n'est pas le cas lorsqu'elle se fiche ouvertement de lui !

Les minutes passent ainsi. Adrien assis sur le sol en train de bercer le chat tandis que le kwami de la destruction est en plein dégustation de mets puants.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'Adrien se décide à sortir de la pièce pour cherche la brosse de la chatte que l'intéressée se décide à bouger pour réaffirmer son territoire longtemps dénigré.

A son retour dans la chambre de sa petite amie, Adrien retrouve Hitomi en train de déchirer le paquet dument apporté.

« Non ! C'est une robe pour Kagami ! Ne l'arrache pas s'il-te-plait. » demande-t-il en récupérant le présent pour le poser sur une étagère.

A l'entente du nom de la fille de sa maitresse, le chat émet un miaulement dépité avant de s'élancer sur le lit peuplé de peluches aux designs à croquer. Hitomi marche quelque temps sur la couverture parfaitement lisse avant de s'allonger sur celui-ci.

« Toi aussi elle te manque, hein ? » demande Adrien en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Le blond a encore du mal à prendre ses marques sur celui-ci. Après tout, à chaque fois qu'il a été dessus, l'escrimeuse était avec lui. Ils s'installaient et ils pouvaient ainsi regarder un film ou juste se reposer après une séance sportive un peu trop poussée.

En s'asseyant sur le lit, l'odeur de Kagami l'enveloppe tel un édredon réconfortant.

Adrien se met à brosser l'animal qui somnole, bercé par le mouvement de la brosse et le soulèvement de poils qui a lieu durant chaque inspiration de la petite boule de poils. Durant ce toilettage doucereux et calme, il se perd dans une torpeur accueillante et finit par s'allonger sur le lit avec la chatte comme nouvelle source de chaleur.

Il ne sait pas ce qui lui prend. Ou plutôt, il déteste savoir pourquoi il se sent aussi morne. Kagami n'est pas là. Et même si son absence ne durera que quelques semaines, c'est suffisant pour le mettre dans un état déplorable.

Le vide, compagnon de longue date imperturbable, s'engouffre à nouveau dans ses entrailles et s'écoule jusqu'à son poitrail.

Adrien pensait qu'en aimant et en étant aimé en retour, cette douleur latente, cachée derrière des couches de devoirs, de responsabilités et d'espoir, s'évanouirait. Enfant, il pensait que l'amour était quelque chose de simple et évident.

D'une clarté pareille à l'eau d'un calice de cristal, il croyait que l'amour pouvait penser toutes les blessures et permettre d'être heureux pour toujours.

Mais il s'est trompé.

Il inspire une goulée d'air et le parfum qui lui parvient lui rappelle la peau laiteuse de Kagami, ses sourires et ses baisers.

Adrien veut plus que ces textos et appels vidéo qu'ils échangent. Il la veut près de lui. Il ne supporte pas cette possessivité qui l'assaille car ce sentiment lui rappelle trop le besoin de son père de le garder sous clé.

Adrien ne veut pas garder Kagami dans une cage. Il aime la voir libre et indépendante, capable de se rendre à l'autre bout de la planète si le devoir ou l'envie lui prend. Le mannequin rêve aussi de cette mobilité qui semble propre à cet œillet sauvage tout droit sorti du Japon pour ravir son cœur.

Mais malgré tous ces éléments rationnels, l'escrimeuse lui manque terriblement et il aurait préféré qu'elle reste enfermée avec lui dans la capitale. Il aimerait la savoir toujours auprès de lui. Adrien aimerait être sûre qu'elle ne l'abandonne jamais malgré la distance. Il aimerait que Kagami ne se rende pas compte que malgré tous ces efforts pour la satisfaire, il est encore plus nul et différent de l'Adrien parfait qu'il accepte de montrer au monde.

Il empêche un sursaut émotionnel d'enlaidir son visage et plonge sa figure dans un coussin cotonneux.

* * *

Le travail à la boulangerie peut être extrêmement dur, surtout en ces temps caniculaires. Marinette s'éponge pour une énième fois le front, les mains garnies de plateaux plein de pâtisseries puis se met à ravitailler le comptoir et les étales vidées de leurs joyaux enchanteurs.

La journée a été éreintante. Entre son apprentissage du tibétain et de nouvelles formules de guérisons, la nouvelle robe de soirée qu'elle confectionne pour son blog et l'aide à la boulangerie, la lycéenne n'a pas eu le temps de souffler.

Marinette se demande même si elle n'est pas plus occupée pendant les vacances d'été que pendant les cours. Alors qu'elle continue son travail en chantonnant, le tintement de la clochette à l'entrée du commerce se fait entendre.

En apercevant des cheveux bleus et une prestance qui ne peut appartenir qu'à un seul jeune homme, la boulangère se sent rougir jusqu'aux oreilles alors que des bribes d'une de leurs discussions à cœur ouvert lui revient en tête.

_Il y a deux semaines._

_Assise sur le bord de l'eau, Marinette plonge son regard dans l'étendue aqueuse d'un vert troublé que ses pieds ne peuvent frôler afin de tenter d'aligner des phrases cohérentes dans sa tête. _

_La soirée de la veille a été enchanteresse. Exceptionnelle. Et même maintenant, elle peut encore sentir les baisers de Luka lui brûler les lèvres et la peau. _

_Rien qu'à cette pensée, le rouge lui monte aux joues et elle sent son estomac se tordre de bonheur. Houla, il faut qu'elle se reprenne avant que le rockeur n'arrive sinon la jeune fille sait qu'elle sera incapable de lui transmettre ce qu'elle a à lui dire._

_Après quelques minutes d'attente qui semblent s'étendre dans l'infini, Luka finit par arriver sa guitare en bandoulière et un petit panier repas tenu par sa main droite habillée de bagues en tout genre mais surtout, de la bague que Marinette lui a offert pour son anniversaire._

_« Hey ! salue-t-il visiblement gêné en évitant son regard._

_-Hey._

_-J'ai encore des restes de mon repas si t'as faim, dit-il en ouvrant la petite boite violette avant de sortir son propre instrument._

_-Non c'est bon… J'ai pas très faim… » murmure Marinette._

_Comme lors de toute leur rencontre improvisée, la styliste laisse le guitariste accorder son petit bijou et improviser quelques lignes mélodiques._

_Même dans cette atmosphère tendue telle un funambule perchée sur son fil, la musique du jeune homme apaise Marinette avant qu'elle ne se décide enfin à prendre la parole :_

_« Luka, par rapport à hier…_

_-Ce n'est pas grave si tu veux pas aller plus loin. Je comprendrai que tu regrettes ou… la coupe le musicien._

_-Quoi ? Mais non ! C'est pas du tout ! Je veux dire , c'est pas ça du tout ! Je veux dire j'ai bien aimé…enfin… » s'empêtre-t-elle._

_Le plus âgé fixe alors Marinette avec une mine interrogatrice mêlée d'espoir et d'une appréhension si vive qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé voir cette nouvelle expression habitée son visage._

_Elle sait qu'il faut qu'elle brise cette attente si implacable. Même si elle le sait, la difficulté à exprimer une suite de phrases cohérentes reste totale. _

_L'eurasienne inspire une énorme goulée d'air avant de continuer :_

_« Je ne regrette pas ce qui s'est passé hier soir. Je n'aurais jamais rien fait si je ne l'avais pas voulu… »_

_Marinette se perd dans ses yeux céruléens et elle en oublie presque la suite de son raisonnement. Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Son cerveau a été changé avec celui d'un poisson rouge ou quoi ?_

_« Mais même si je ressens sans doute quelque chose pour toi…Enfin c'est sûr même vu comment j'ai envie de te sauter dessus… Pas que je sois une obsédée ! J'ai jamais rien fait d'ailleurs ! Aaargh … Ce que je veux dire c'est que… »_

_La jeune fille est coupée par les éclats de rire presque lyriques de son compagnon. Sans qu'elle n'y prenne gare, le garçon à la chevelure aussi bleu que son regard transpercent approche son visage du sien, chaud comme une braise fumante. _

_Alors que Marinette croit qu'il va l'embrasser, qu'elle sent déjà les battements de son cœur atteindre une fréquence cardiaque préoccupante, il replace tendrement une mèche sauvage derrière son oreille. Luka ricane en voyant son expression abasourdie avant d'embrasser avec délicatesse sa joue brulante. _

_« J'ai compris. Pas besoin d'être ensemble pour l'instant Marinette. Je suis capable d'attendre maintenant que je sais qu'il y a une place pour moi dans ton cœur. » lui chuchote-t-il avant de se remettre à jouer._

Une place dans son cœur. Le rockeur en a bien une. Et celle-ci est gourmande et dévore tout ce qui ne se rapporte pas à la douceur de Luka, au talent de Luka, à l' incroyable imperfection de Luka. Ce sentiment effraie Marinette mais il est beaucoup plus doux que ce qu'elle a vécu auparavant. Plus diffus mais si évident. Alors que Luka empaquète les commandes qu'il s'apprête à distribuer dans tout Paris, l'adolescente ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire.

Son ami intercepte son visage rêveur dit malicieusement :

« Je ne savais pas que j'avais des dons d'hypnose…

-Arrête de te moquer de moi ! réplique Marinette honteuse en reprenant un peu de contenance.

Luka est certain qu'il n'a jamais vu une chose aussi craquante et amusante que la figure agacée en face de lui.

-C'est trop adorable de te voir t'énerver, on dirait un ourson en colère, explique-t-il en souriant. Tu viens à mon concert demain ?

-Bien sûr ! Hors de question que je rate ton premier concert solo ! s'exclame-t-elle avec détermination.

-Heureux d'avoir au moins quelqu'un pour me soutenir, dit-il déjà un peu stressé par la performance approchante.

-Je ne suis pas n'importe qui ! Je suis ta fan numéro un ! spécifie Marinette en lui tapotant l'épaule. Arrête de te tracasser et va travailler pour pouvoir répéter plus tôt.

-Oui chef, » répond-il en roulant des yeux avant de déposer un léger bisou sur sa tempe avant de disparaitre avec sa monture à deux roues.

A son départ, le cœur de Marinette bat à un rythme enchanteur tandis que son monde se colore de mille couleurs enivrantes.

* * *

Après une fin d'après-midi caractérisée par une montagne de muffins et de roses des sables, Marinette quitte son tablier et monte dans sa chambre.

Elle se dirige prestement vers son bureau, actionne son mécanisme secret et récupère un tube à essai sur sa table de travail rempli à ras bord.

Même si la gardienne n'a aucune envie d'accomplir cette mission, il est évident qu'elle ne laissera aucune opportunité de s'approcher du Papillon lui échapper.

Marinette fait une grimace et ingurgite le précipité coloré.

* * *

Après une petite ballade estivale sur les toits de la capitale, Ladybug se trouve face à l'immeuble où loge son amie japonaise et est pris d'un accès d'hésitation.

Elle déteste effectuer une telle action derrière son dos. Fouiller dans les dossiers de sa mère et dans ses propres affaires pour trouver le moindre indice qui la mènerait au Papillon.

Au fond d'elle-même, la super-héroïne est certaine que son amie n'a rien à voir avec ce super méchant quand bien même sa famille aurait des liens avec les bijoux. Mais Maitre Han et elle ont grand besoin d'indices pour avancer dans leurs recherches et son habitation est le lieu à même de lui apporter de potentielles réponses.

Marinette a observé pendant plusieurs jours et sous différents accoutrements, les allées et venues dans l'appartement vidé de ses propriétaires pendant les vacances. Seule une seule employée entretient la maison par intermittence. Généralement entre quatorze heures et dix-sept heures, elle quitte le logis avec un énorme chariot sous le bras. C'est le moment idéal pour entamer une exploration minutieuse des lieux.

La potion concoctée par ses soins lui permet d'être invisible aux yeux des caméras et des individus pendant un peu plus de deux heures. Elle doit se dépêcher.

Ladybug observe la fenêtre à l'arrière-cour menant à la chambre de son amie dans laquelle elle n'a jamais pénétré et s'élance d'un lancer de yoyo vers la face vitrée la plus haute du bâtiment.

La jeune fille arrive indemne jusqu'à la chambre et ouvre délicatement la fenêtre avant de s'y engouffrer. Personne, à part elle, a la possibilité de percevoir ce mouvement. A la place de ce geste acrobatique, un simple passant ne verrait qu'une fenêtre ostensiblement fermée.

D'une enjambée, elle découvre la chambre aux tons rouges de Kagami flamboyant de confort et d'organisation. Cet espace de vie lui fait penser à celui d'Adrien. Des affiches d'escrimeurs, de dessins animés, des romans, DVD et cassettes en tout genre jonchent les murs et sont classés minutieusement sur des étagères dépoussiérées.

La seule chose qui surprend Ladybug est la collection impressionnante de peluches qui peuplent la pièce. « Kagami ne lui a jamais dit qu'elle avait un fétiche pour les créatures en tissus ! » se dit Marinette en pensant déjà au cadeau qu'elle pourrait un jour lui offrir.

Rien que cette idée la met mal à l'aise alors qu'elle se met à réfléchir à l'endroit potentiel où Kagami pourrait cacher ses secrets.

Elle commence à regarder dans les placards et dans sa bibliothèque fournie sans succès. Ce n'est que lorsque qu'elle s'approche d'un énorme ours brun en peluche qu'elle sent un regard scrutateur se poser sur elle.

La super-héroïne se retourne précipitamment, l'angoisse teintant dans ses oreilles, avant de reprendre son souffle, soulagée. Ce n'est qu'un chat.

L'animal la fixe avec ses yeux respectivement jaune et vert et elle doit se rassurer en se rappelant que les animaux ne sont pas touchés par ce sortilège.

Malgré le fait que ce ne soit qu'un chat, son attention la met mal à l'aise. Alors qu'elle s'apprête à reprendre sa quête, elle se stoppe net dans son mouvement en apercevant une mèche blonde juste à côté de la patte du félin.

Lorsque l'apprentie détective perçoit un bruissement de draps, son sang ne fait qu'un tour et elle se fige de stupeur.

Comment a-t-elle pu ne pas remarquer la présence d'un autre individu dans la pièce depuis tout ce temps ? Quelqu'un d'autre s'est introduit dans la chambre des Tsurugi ?

Lorsqu'elle s'approche avec précaution du lit et qu'elle tombe sur le visage de son ami mannequin, son angoisse se dissipe avant de se changer en stupeur.

Qu'est-ce qu'un Adrien ronfleur peut bien faire ici ? Alors qu'elle s'approche un peu plus du lit, le grognement du matou blanc l'en dissuade et la coccinelle se plie à son avertissement.

Elle soupire et comprend sa présence en se prenant maladroitement les pieds dans une gamelle pleine de croquettes.

Oh ! Il a dû venir s'occuper du chat ! Cela explique tout. Elle jette un dernier coup d'œil sur le visage de bébé de son ami qui semble tellement apaisé dans ce lit qui n'est pas le sien que s'en est presque irréel. De nombreuses filles tueraient pour avoir une vision pareille du mannequin même si cela signifierait qu'elle devrait supporter ses ronflements cachés assidument à ses fans.

Après ce moment d'errance, elle recommence sa recherche avec plus d'attention et de minutie mais ne trouve rien d'intéressant. Ladybug quitte la pièce silencieusement et se dirige vers la chambre de sa mère.

Celle-ci est une pièce assez classique avec du mobilier de bon gout et un futon replié dans un coin. La grande dame semble avoir décidé que le lit occidental ne pouvait être comparé aux vertus que procure le futon qu'a déjà expérimenté des millions de japonais pendant des générations.

Ladybug s'adonne aux mêmes recherches que précédemment mais ne trouve rien de très intéressant. C'est au moment où elle s'apprête à abandonner qu'elle remarque un album photo scellé près de ses boites à chaussures. Pourquoi n'est-il pas dans la salle à vivre comme les autres ?

Elle le saisit délicatement et arrive facilement à ouvrir l'édit document de ses mains habiles.

En découvrant ce qui se trouve à l'intérieur, l'héroïne a l'impression de violer un temple sacré et un nœud se forme dans son estomac.

Des photographies d'une Tomoe Tsurugi parfaitement voyante et de son mari pullulent dans l'album. Des photographies de leurs victoires olympiques mais aussi de moments plus intimes comme leur mariage ou des festivals sont aussi présentes. Même le visage heureux de Kagami est là, collé à celui de son père qui la prend dans ses bras comme le plus beau des trésors. Alors qu'elle s'apprête à fermer cet ouvrage empli d'intimité, une photographie s'échappe de celui-ci.

Sur une table de fête, Tomoe est aux côtés de son mari et de sa fille avec une tierce personne au visage gribouillé à l'encre noire.

Aux vues de la faible corpulence et de la robe de soie que porte la personne, c'est sans aucun doute une femme. Mais pourquoi avoir caché son visage ?

A la recherche d'autres visages barbouillés dans l'album, elle se rend compte qu'il y en a plusieurs, surtout vers le milieu et la fin, noyé dans cette masse d'images heureuses.

Pourquoi avoir rayé de sa vie une personne qui apparait au moins sur une dizaine de photographies prises dans des lieux et des moments différents ? Lorsque sur l'une des photographies où Tomoe tient dans ses bras en riant cette personnalité anonyme, il y a griffonné sur le côté quelques mots en japonais, Ladybug décide de prendre en photographie l'inscription avant de s'enfuir, la tête assaillie par de nouveaux doutes et questionnements.

Cet élément étrange aurait sans doute pu être relégué aux rangs de simples problèmes de jeunesses de l'ancienne championne.

Mais lorsque Marinette rend visite à Su-Han pour lui présenter sa découverte et qu'il lui traduit, l'héroïne sait qu'elle ne pourra pas passer outre cette information.

Pas quand sur cette étrange photographie est écrit à l'encre indélébile : « Ce moment est-il le début de la fin des bijoux ? »

* * *

La fascination ne cesse de s'emparer de Regina lorsque qu'elle observe le duo de la coccinelle et du Chat Noir en plein duel. Les attaques fusent, les frôlements et coups ne semblent jamais s'arrêter. Draconis et Sannp regardent également la scène bouche bée et elle peut percevoir une lueur de terreur dans les yeux étonnement verts du nouvel allié qu'est ce jeune homme à combinaison rouge chatoyante.

Lorsque pour la quatrième fois d'affilée, Ladybug utilise à nouveau son Lucky Charm, les spectateurs ne peuvent réprimer une exclamation admirative.

Même si tous ont évolué lors de ses entrainements estivaux avec l'asiatique taciturne et leur gardienne, rien ne peut surpasser l'incroyable évolution de Ladybug et de son partenaire.

Ils sont bien capables d'utiliser leurs pouvoirs plus de cinq fois d'affilée pour le chat et plus de dix pour leur chef d'équipe.

Leurs affrontements sont de plus en plus rocambolesques et Regina se demande encore pourquoi elle a été choisie pour se tenir aux côtés de ces forces de la nature. Après un dernier combat gagné par Chat Noir in extremis, les deux héros se joignent à eux, à peine essoufflés après avoir écouter les conseils du maitre tibétain.

« Allez Sanpp et Draconis ! C'est à vous. Aujourd'hui, on va travailler plus fondamentalement vos pouvoirs. En moins de dix minutes, essayer de terrasser votre adversaire en utilisant astucieusement vos pouvoirs. »

Le jeune homme au teint basané et le brun suivent les instructions de leur chef à la lettre et se dirige comme demandé dans l'arène où Su-Han modifie le lieu au gré de ses idées mais aussi de celle de la gardienne pour pimenter l'affrontement.

Chat Noir rejoint Regina toujours assise sur un tronc d'arbre tandis que toute l'attention de l'héroïne à pois est focalisée sur ses coéquipiers en plein duel.

L'abeille laisse une petite place au félin qui se fait une joie folle de pouvoir enfin s'asseoir.

« Je suis mort…, se plaint le Chat en essuyant la sueur sur son front.

-C'était assez impressionnant ! complimente la plus âgée en souriant en interceptant sa petite mine renfrognée.

-Tu parles ! Ladybug a gagné plus de combats que moi… soupire-t-il avant de sortir les feuilles accrochées à sa ceinture et à sa queue en cuir.

-Tu en as gagné plus que d'habitude, rétorque la blonde. Attends, t'as aussi des feuilles sur les cheveux.

-Tu m'aides ? » demande le super-héros en penchant sa tête vers elle.

En le voyant faire, Regina ne sait pas si ce geste se rapproche plus de l'enfant de deux ans ou du chaton. Elle soupire avant de le pousser à s'asseoir par terre pour qu'elle puisse retirer tous les bâtons, feuilles et objets en tout genre accrochés à sa tignasse dorée.

« Comment est-ce que tu te débrouilles pour toujours finir dans un tel état ! se plaint-elle.

-C'est la rançon de la réussite Mademoiselle ! rétorque-t-il avec une expression hautaine falsifiée.

-Ou image de la défaite, répond-elle en retirant un petit copeau de bois. T'as besoin de combien de douches par jour !

-C'est mieux que tu ne saches pas… Dame Nature me déteste déjà ». soupire-t-il avant de se rasseoir sur son assise.

Chat Noir se met à jouer avec son bâton. Malgré sa distraction apparente, Regina sait que son attention n'a pas perdu une miette du combat qu'elle n'a pas suivi jusqu'alors. Alors qu'il jette quelques coups d'œil, à la scène face à lui, il déclare :

« Ta garde n'était pas mal du tout et tu t'es beaucoup améliorée. Tu aurais pu battre Draconis au moment où il t'avait en joue avec son arme car une partie de son dos n'a pas été couvert pendant quelques instants.

-C'est vrai. J'essaierai de…

-Pourquoi tu as hésité ? demande son coéquipier sans la regarder pour autant.

-Je ne sais pas. Je n'étais pas sûre de…

\- Tu es une grande super-héroïne même si tu ne t'en rends pas compte. Si tu veux devenir plus forte, fais plus confiance à tes décisions et à ton jugement. Tu es une alliée très précieuse pour l'équipe. Ne l'oublie pas. » déclare le Chat en tournant son visage vers elle.

Jamais Anna n'a rencontré quelqu'un qui l'a un jour regardé avec la confiance peinte sur le visage du super-héros. D'un coup, le poids dans son estomac que la jeune femme n'a pas remarqué elle-même, s'allège. Elle opine rapidement de la tête, ce qui fait sourire le félin.

Il s'élève alors d'un bond :« Tu peux me passer la boite à pharmacie ? » change-t-il brusquement de sujet.

Regina lui passe le nécessaire pour soigner les petites blessures. Le blond l'attrape comme s'il s'agissait d'un cadeau précieux avant de rejoindre Ladybug après s'être exclamé :

« C'est ton tour dans environ cinq minutes ! Fais honneur à ta place de vieille du groupe ! »

La porteuse de l'abeille rigole à sa remarque avant de le regarder accourir vers son amie. La gardienne se renfrogne lorsqu'il lui souffle dans l'oreille. Ils se chamaillent gentiment quelques instants avant que le Chat ne sautille étrangement de joie.

Ladybug reporte toute sa concentration sur le Dragon et le Serpent alors que Chat Noir s'occupe de la main de sa partenaire en y appliquant une étrange pommade. Telle une ombre, il reste à ses côtés pour prendre soin de cette légère blessure.

Quand elle pose son regard introspectif sur tout ce petit groupe étrange dont elle fait partie, Anna ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Pour elle et pour toutes ces personnes qui deviennent chères pour elle.

La jeune fille de dix-neuf ans n'a jamais eu de famille fonctionnelle dans sa vie et pour elle, ses collègues de la boutique des fleurs et ses camarades masqués sont ce qui se rapprochent le plus d'une famille.

Regina veut protéger ces petits royaumes. Elle a tellement peur que le Papillon vienne tout détruire malgré leur courage et leur travail acharné.

* * *

Le froid se répand dans le domaine malgré la chaleur pesante de l'extérieur et l'absence de climatisation. Félix marche dans le manoir, enfin libre après de longs de mois de combat dans son premier sevrage accompagné.

Il est encore suivi par sa psy mais il passe plus de temps à éluder ces questions qu'autre chose. Mais il continue à la voir pour sa mère. Il porte aussi des manches courtes même s'il hait la peau déglinguée de ses bras pour la rassurer également.

Il circule dans la sombre demeure peuplée de tableaux qui semblent s'éveiller à chacun de ses passages silencieux.

En descendant dans la salle de séjour, il remarque à peine dans les escaliers leur servante Anastasia, une vieille femme au visage dégarni complètement voutée.

Alors qu'il s'apprête à quitter la demeure pour la campagne, il croise sa tendre mère face à la cheminée qui enrobe un feu crépitant en plein mois de juillet. Elle a ramené ses longs cheveux blonds en un élégant chignon et épluche de la paperasse.

Félix s'approche d'elle silencieusement. Amélie sourit de joie en voyant son petit garçon.

« Il y a un problème mon chéri ?

-Aucun. Que faites-vous ? demande-t-il avec curiosité.

-Je prépare les derniers documents demandés par Eton College. Tu te rends compte ! Tu es tellement intelligent qu'ils ont accepté de te prendre malgré les problèmes que tu as eus cette année !

-Hmm, acquiesce-t-il en regardant distraitement un chêne au loin. Ce n'était pas si difficile de valider mon année et de passer ce concours de physique.

-Tu as réussi parce que tu es talentueux mon garçon, répond-t-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Ne l'oublie jamais… »

Félix préfère détourner le regard et penche son visage vers le monceau de courriers posées sur le divan.

« Tu as pris tes médicaments ?

-Oui, mère. » répond-il avec une pointe d'agacement en se débarrassant de tout ce qui ne correspond pas aux revues scientifiques, géopolitiques et historiques auxquelles il est abonné.

Une enveloppe d'un rose pale retient alors son attention dans cette avalanche de papiers.

En voyant que cette lettre lui est destinée, le temps semble se suspendre quelques temps. Il reprend ses esprits en reconnaissant l'écriture de la présidente du comité des élèves de son ancien établissement.

« Depuis quand est-ce qu'Anthalia envoie du courrier à la maison? demande-t-il froidement à sa génitrice.

-Depuis que tu es partie, déclare-t-elle une mine honteuse avant de reprendre son travail.

-Et tu n'as pas jugé bon de me prévenir ?

-Tu devais avant tout te soigner ! s'exclame-t-elle les joues rouges de colère ou d'embarras. Son fils n'arrive pas à le déterminer.

-Je pouvais me soigner et prendre moi-même la décision de lire ou non ce qu'elle m'envoie.

-Tu m'as dit que tu n'en avais rien à faire de cette fille, essaie de se justifier Amélie.

-C'est le cas mais je déteste qu'on me cache des choses. Vous le savez Maman, rétorque-t-il d'une pâleur de craie avant de jeter l'enveloppe dans les flammes étouffantes de la pièce.

-Si ces lettres doivent être brûler. Ce sera de mes mains désormais. » déclare Félix avant de s'échapper dans la campagne environnante.

Malgré son escapade, le bruit des cours d'eau, son cœur qui bat plus vite grâce à la course revigorante qu'il a entreprise. Malgré cette chaleur accueillante, la verdoyance de la rivière et le refuge que peuvent être les hautes branches d'un chêne et un excellent roman, Félix ne peut pas se sortir le tendre visage d'Anthalia. Les robes qu'elle portait lorsqu'ils étaient enfant et qu'ils s'amusaient tout deux à lire des livres de mythologies, cachés dans la buanderie lors des réceptions et des diners interminables. L'ombre de son souvenir pèse trop lourd dans son cœur léger comme celui d'un moineau.

* * *

Chloé laisse le soleil des Caraïbes bronzée sa peau parfaite et son corps de rêve qui n'attend que la prise de photos Instagram pour être consacré. Après une séance de douceur excellente au bord de la piscine de l'hôtel cinq étoiles qu'elle occupe avec ses parents, elle se décide à quitter son petit lieu de trempette pour retourner à sa suite, seule.

Connaissant ses deux géniteurs, ils doivent être quelque part sur l'ile en train de se disputer après avoir choisi une activité en amoureux.

Ses tongs claquent alors qu'elle marche sur le sol parfaitement lustré. Au moment où l'enfant Bourgeois s'apprête à s'enfermer dans son petit chez elle pour surfer sur le net, la blonde aperçoit à une fenêtre des fleurs rouges aussi rondes que des ballons et recouvertes de pics qui semblent inoffensifs. On dirait des hérissons rouges. Une horde de hérissons qui envahissent les hautes herbes fraiches.

Chloé dégaine immédiatement son portable pour prendre une photographie et l'envoyer à Anna. Elle est ainsi sûre que la fleuriste pourra lui expliquer plein de choses sur ces plantes à son retour à Paris.


	12. Chapitre XI- Unions fragiles

**Chapitre XI-Unions fragiles**

* * *

La rafale de vent du dragon gigantesque en face des super-héros les propulse à plusieurs mètres du sol et envoie valser par la même occasion les premières feuilles jaunis de ce mois d'octobre.

Les attaques des supers-vilains Tempestus et Monsieur Rat fusent de toute part mais ne sont rien comparés à l'horrible sentimonstre du champ de Mars.

Draconis et Procyon, à l'image de leur duo d'artistes dans leur vie civile, se complètent parfaitement pour combattre les deux akumatisés. Monsieur Rat est rapidement mis à terre à l'aide du cri assourdissant poussé par le porteur du Chien. Il est néanmoins plus dur de mettre la main sur Tempestus.

L'akumatisé translucide se trouve être aussi rapide que le vent et difficile à attraper même pour le porteur du miraculous du dragon.

Pendant ce temps, Chat Noir, Ladybug et Tora se battent sans relâche contre un dragon violet de plusieurs mètres tout en le gardant dans le quadrillage du champ de Mars.

Wayhem, dans son costume de serpent, doit tout faire pour ne pas se préoccuper de ses coéquipiers. Il doit suivre les directives de la gardienne. Prévenir tout illusion fourbe avant que les super-héros ne se déplacent inutilement.

Depuis plusieurs affrontements, cela arrive qu'une tour explose, qu'un bâtiment haussmannien s'effondre et qu'ils soient tous obligés de se diriger vers les lieux d'habitation en réalité intactes.

Le Papillon possède un allié récurrent qui ne se montre pas et qui crée des illusions pour les détourner des sentimonstres importants. Déjà Regina et lui-même ont failli perdre leur miraculous à cause du sentimonstre piégeux de Ladybug.

Au moment, où une forte explosion retentit dans les oreilles des combattants, Sanpp active son pouvoir de deuxième chance pour accourir près du lieu de l'explosion avec cinq minutes d'anticipation.

Arrivé près du musée d'Orsay vidé de ses visiteurs selon les procédures d'alertes akuma et amok, le jeune homme ne déplore aucun dégât. Le garçon lève sa tête. Il regarde à droite, croit sentir un mouvement sur sa gauche. Une ombre ! Il la poursuit mais au bout de quelques minutes, il perd sa trace.

Près de la Tour Eiffel, Ladybug est toujours à la recherche de la personne amokisée. D'après son lucky charm, il est censé se trouver près d'eux. Mais où ?

Chat Noir et la porteuse du tigre, font diversion via des attaques de bâton bien placées et des coups de bracelet magique changé en boomerang géant. Cependant, ils n'ont plus beaucoup de temps.

Si la coccinelle ne trouve pas rapidement le pauvre individu, Chat Noir devra utiliser son cataclysme sur la créature pour éviter qu'elle ne fasse de mal à des civils. Elle ne peut pas laisser cela se produire. Cet acte qui semble anodin peut gravement mettre en danger le porteur s'il est trop lié émotionnellement à la créature.

A court d'idée, Ladybug réenclenche son pouvoir salvateur. Un bocal lui tombe alors entre les mains.

Alors que le Chat réussit à crever un des yeux de l'horrible animal, il est éjecté de celui-ci d'un souffle bestial. Il s'écrase au sol directement sur le dos. La créature se retourne vers lui mais le garçon n'arrive pas à calmer la douleur aigue qui se répand dans tout son corps. Il tente d'inspirer, sent l'aura sanglante du monstre se poser sur son corps encore à terre.

Tora s'interpose alors entre lui et l'animal en prenant son bracelet transformé en toupie géante pour éviter les attaques de feu du reptile. Elle tend une main que Chat Noir saisit au vol pour se remettre sur pied. D'un geste sec, ils se séparent et balancent des coups synchronisés à la créature sur chacun de ses flancs.

« Tora utilise ton pouvoir pour l'affaiblir ! » hurle le félin en assénant une telle frappe à la créature qu'elle gémit de douleur.

\- Maintenant ?! s'époumone la jeune fille.

-Ladybug n'a pas encore trouvé l'amokisé ! Je peux pas utiliser mon pouvoir ! C'est trop dangereux ! »

D'un acquiescement convenu, la porteuse du tigre se place sur la tête du dragon d'un bond céleste avant de récupérer son bracelet tournoyant dans les airs et de le secouer au-dessus de sa figure en hurlant :

« Par le pouvoir du roi des animaux ! Je détruis toutes tes capacités ! Vinaash ! ».

A ces mots l'animal s'affaisse et émet un cri pitoyable avant de s'évanouir. Le pouvoir du tigre n'est pas aussi puissant que celui de Chat Noir mais à l'image de celui du renard qui peut créer des choses chimériques qui n'auront jamais la tangibilité des objets de la coccinelle, celui-ci peut détruire les pouvoirs d'un adversaire encombrant.

Ladybug montent alors sur le dos de l'animal ployant et se précipite à l'intérieur de sa gueule avec le bâton du chat qui fait office de bloque-mâchoire.

Dans la cavité buccale, elle tombe nez à nez avec un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, inconscient et enfermé dans un bocal géant plein de poisson statique. Elle casse le parallélépipède de verre. Une plume noire s'échappe dans les airs, immédiatement purifiée par Ladybug.

Le dragon mis hors d'état de nuire, elle va à la rencontre du porteur du chien qui a conservé en miniature deux petits papillons noirs. Elle les purifie également avant de tout réparer.

Tandis qu'elle félicite toute son équipe pour le travail efficace effectué, Su-Han fait son apparition avec le miraculous du serpent au poignet.

« Sanpp a poursuivi l'allié du Papillon mais a perdu sa trace. Il n'a pas pu voir son visage ou déterminer sa corpulence. Seule une silhouette s'est présentée à lui, explique le tibétain.

-Il y a donc bien un autre allié du Papillon parmi les civils… marmonne la coccinelle en pleine réflexion. J'ai peut-être quelques soupçons mais j'aimerais m'entretenir seule avec vous Maitre.

-Rejoins moi après mon entrainement avec Regina. » déclare le gardien avant d'intimer au duo de garçons de le suivre pour récupérer leurs bijoux.

Tous les trois partent par l'intermédiaire des toits. Ladybug se retourne alors vers le tigre et est surprise de toujours trouver Chat Noir derrière elle.

« Chat, il faut que je parte pour récupérer le miraculous de Tora. Tu as quelque chose à dire ?

-Oui j'aimerais te parler en privé si possible Buguinette, répond-il avec un grand sourire.

-D'accord. Rejoins-moi pas loin du Trocadéro. »

Ladybug est suivie de près par la porteuse du tigre. Une ruelle déserte sert de lieu de transfert de miraculous. Après que Kagami lui tend le bracelet, La super-héroïne ne peut s'empêcher de se rappeler de sa dernière confrontation avec les gardiens.

Plusieurs d'entre eux préfèrent qu'elle garde un œil sur la descendante des Tsurugi en l'intégrant à l'équipe pour l'observer plus facilement et glaner des informations. Pour sa part, Marinette préférerait jouer cartes sur table dès maintenant et lui livrer les zones d'ombre qui planent sur sa mère. Mais Su-Han se range du même avis que le chef Adung, ce qui est assez rare pour être souligné.

Ainsi, la jeune fille se trouve bloquée avec la sensation d'être la pire des traitresses en omettant des informations à l'amie avec qui elle fait des footings tous les week-ends.

Ladybug soupire et se rend à son rendez-vous avec son partenaire. Chat Noir est caché sous un arbre touffu orangé et elle le rejoint sans peine malgré sa profonde discrétion.

De cette hauteur et cachés aux yeux de tous, aucun Parisien ne viendrait les déranger bien qu'ils se trouvent au sein d'un des plus grands jardins de la capitale.

« De quoi tu voulais me parler Chaton ? demande-t-elle en s'asseyant tout près de lui.

-Pourquoi tu as choisi de donner un nouveau miraculous à Kagami mais tu continues à demander l'aide de Rena Rouge ou de Carapace dans certaines situation critique. J'ai du mal à comprendre ta stratégie, demande-t-il en faisant tourner une feuille morte entre ses doigts.

-Attends ! Comment tu sais pour Kagami ?

-Tora a à peu près les mêmes facilités et les mêmes techniques de combat que Ryuuko même si elle a une arme différente. En plus, son nom est encore japonais. » explique le félin.

Adrien espère que son excuse est convaincante. Il ne peut décemment pas lui dire que c'est parce qu'il s'entraine avec elle plusieurs fois par semaine dans l'école d'Argencourt qu'il s'en est rapidement rendu compte.

« Pour Rena Rouge et Carapace, c'est parce que je n'ai encore trouvé personne pour les remplacer. En plus, ils font encore un boulot convenable et dans les situations critiques, leur famille a moins de chance d'être en danger puisque le Papillon se jette à corps perdu dans son plan diabolique. Pour Kagami, c'est parce que les gardiens et moi nous intéressons à elle de près.

-Pourquoi ? demande Chat Noir perplexe. Un peu trop rapidement au goût du jeune homme tandis qu'il empêche la bile de s'éjecter de son estomac et son cœur de se tendre sous la tension.

-C'est une bonne combattante et il y a d'autres choses…Je te le dirais quand j'en serais plus. » déclare-t-elle en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

Chat Noir ne retient pas un soupir mais ne se plaint pas pour autant. Il pose sa tête contre celle de son amie en évitant d'en demander plus.

Ce n'est pas un gardien. Adrien sait que la jeune fille ne peut pas tout lui dire mais les secrets qui ponctuent leur travail et leur dynamique commencent à lui peser. Surtout lorsque sa petite-amie a attiré l'attention d'hommes barbus sans qu'il ne puisse capter le moindre renseignement.

* * *

Le Papillon est hors de lui lorsqu'il coupe sa communication magique avec cette incapable de Lila. Trop enragé pour pouvoir retenir quoi que ce soit, il éructe et jette sa cane dans un fracas épouvantable.

Même les insectes volants préfèrent s'éloigner de leur propriétaire dans cet accès de fureur. Gabriel se détransforme, excédé, et Nooroo garde le silence, de plus en plus préoccupé par le tempérament violent de son porteur. Cette violence que le styliste porte en lui, Duusu ne semble pas s'en formaliser. Elle déclare avec un ton plein de réconfort :

« Maitre, je suis sûre que la maladresse de cette jeune fille n'est pas si grave. Et puis ce n'est pas la première fois que vous perdez…

-Si cette fille s'était fait attraper par ce gosse en costume ! C'en serait fini de notre alliance et j'aurais dû trouver quelqu'un d'autre comme allié ! Qui sait ce qu'elle aurait pu dévoiler ! vocifère-t-il en ignorant la seconde remarque de la kwami, au grand soulagement du petit papillon violet.

-Calmez-vous Gabriel. Nous avons fait en sorte que Lila Rossi ne fasse pas le lien entre vos deux identités. Au fond, elle ne sait rien du Papillon. Elle croit se servir de nous mais c'est tout l'inverse. » déclare Nathalie.

Arrivée depuis le sous-sol, encore vêtue d'une tenue facilitant l'entomoculture de papillons, la venue de la secrétaire fait crépiter de joie le petit paon et soulage Nooro. En effet, à chaque fois que madame Sancoeur est là, le maitre est de meilleure humeur. L'affaissement des épaules de celui-ci et la reprise progressive de son souffle sont des phénomènes apparents qui valident la thèse du petit kwami qui préfère également se tenir aux côtés de la femme.

« Vous avez besoin d'un thé ou d'un café ? Je suis sûr que ça vous détendra. Vous êtes épuisé, déclare Nathalie en le regardant avec circonspection.

-Je ne suis pas !... Oui peut-être, avoue le quarantenaire avec une voix légèrement chancelante.

-Pour une fois que je n'ai pas besoin de vous tirer les vers du nez, sourit son amie. Allons-y.

-Vous devez vous changer. On ne peut pas vous voir dans cette combinaison blanche. » remarque Gabriel.

Le méchant est surpris de voir une rougeur teindre ses joues pales lorsque la secrétaire se rappelle qu'elle porte cet accoutrement semblable à celui des apiculteurs.

« Oh j'ai complètement oublié, Monsieur. J'arrive dans un instant. Installez vous dans votre bureau en attendant. » déclare-t-elle avant de le pousser à lui emboiter le pas jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

Malgré son empressement, le styliste remarque immédiatement la mine soucieuse de son employée. Il déteste la voir arborer cette expression hésitante qui sied si mal à son visage apollinien.

« Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez me dire Nathalie ?

-Comment ?

-Quand vous êtes monté jusqu'ici, c'était bien pour une raison si je ne m'abuse. Mon miraculous m'a fait sentir votre hésitation. » explique-t-il.

Le père de famille se mord la lèvre pour empêcher les mots à peine conçus dans son esprit de le troubler. Il veut effacer cette petite voix qui murmure qu'il ne veut regarder qu'elle, qu'il aimerait pouvoir la rendre heureuse pour toujours.

« Je me disais qu'il faudrait qu'on trouve un plan. Dans le cas où de nouveaux soupçons pèseraient sur vous, dit-elle en fixant ses pieds recouverts de bottes blanches. Elle ne se rend définitivement pas compte du débat intérieur qui assaille l'homme à ses côtés.

-J'y ai déjà un peu réfléchi mais j'aimerais ne jamais avoir besoin d'exécuter ce plan de dernier recours.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Cela implique directement le chauffeur Simon. »

Un silence accablant empli soudain leur petit espace clos. C'est la voix légèrement tremblante de Nathalie qui coupe alors ce moment d'angoisse :

« Votre fils tient beaucoup à lui.

-Et ma femme aussi. C'est pour ça que j'espère ne pas avoir besoin de l'utiliser un jour pour sauver ma peau.

-Comment comptez-vous vous y prendre si cela venait à arriver ? demande Nathalie avec une boule dans la gorge.

-Il n'y a aucun plan à présenter tant que le besoin ne se fait pas sentir. Ne vous inquiétez pas. » clôture-t-il sans équivoque.

L'ascenseur les dépose enfin dans le bureau du célèbre styliste.

« Je vous attendrai comme vous me l'avez demandé. » déclare Gabriel en sortant de l'habitacle.

Nathalie ne voit que son dos et ses mains jointes et fermement entrelacées avant que la porte ne se referme pour la conduire dans sa chambre glaciale.

* * *

Chloé est franchement agacée. Comment ces deux filles de son lycée peuvent se trouver assez talentueuses pour oser danser dans un lieu public, aux yeux de tous avec un style vestimentaire plus que douteux ?

Ces deux potiches insupportables lui font clairement de l'ombre alors que ce spot exceptionnel pour pavaner en public et sur les réseaux sociaux n'attend qu'une divinité comme elle.

Décidée à faire valoir son bon droit, Chloé s'approche des danseuses et les interpelle :

« Hé les deux boudins ! Vous voyez pas que vous dandinez comme ça pique les yeux ! » assène-t-elle avec une expression fanfaronne.

La plus petite, une rousse qui est dans sa classe mais dont elle n'arrive pas à se rappeler le nom, se prépare déjà à décamper et incite son amie plus réticente à faire de même, à la grande satisfaction de la fille du maire.

« Je trouve que votre danse n'était pas mal du tout. Continuez à vivre votre passion et dansez les filles ! » réfute une voix juste derrière la pimbêche.

En se retournant, prête à répliquer, Chloé est abasourdie en trouvant en face d'elle Anna, les bras chargés de sacs de course. Sur son visage, elle peut lire de la sévérité teintée d'un soupçon de dégoût et de révolte.

« Ne sois pas ridicule. C'était pitoyable ! ricane la blonde sans se retenir.

-C'est toi qui es pitoyable si tu es aussi horrible que ces petites collégiennes qui gâchent la vie de milliers d'autres. De quel droit oses-tu rabaisser les gens comme ça ?!

-Mais pour qui tu te prends ! s'insurge l'adolescente.

-Ne cessez jamais de croire en vous-même quel que soit ce que les gens vous disent les filles, ok ? C'est le conseil d'une ancienne peureuse. Et toi Chloé, ne remets pas les pieds dans l'atelier samedi. » déclare Anna froidement avant de quitter le parc.

Chloé ne sait pas si ce sont les vents ou les durs propos de son unique amie qui l'ont refroidie.

* * *

Marinette arrose les fleurs de son balcon avec un plaid savamment posé sur ses épaules habillées de fines bretelles. Dans son champ de vision, elle aperçoit un corps de cuir masqué roder sur les toits de la capitale avec aisance avant de disparaitre tel un spectre insaisissable.

Elle soupire en repensant à la discussion qu'elle a eu avec le super-héros il y a quelques jours. Marinette sait que son ami peut se penser à l'écart mais elle ne veut pas encore l'impliquer dans ses recherches encore peu fructueuses.

Ce n'est pas un manque de confiance ou une absence de compétences de la part de son compagnon. C'est uniquement de la prudence. Une prudence pour protéger leur équipe, leur duo et lui-même. Ladybug protégera son équipe qui se bat tous les jours à ses côtés. Elle se l'est promis. Mais le fait que Lila puisse être l'allié du Papillon est une idée lancinante que Marinette n'arrive pas à écarter et qui l'effraie au plus haut point.

Une interpellation d'Alix la sort de ses rêveries :

« Ah ! Tu réponds enfin ! Tu viens, on se mates enfin ce film une bonne fois pour toute !

-Yep ! » sourit-elle avant de rejoindre la rousse et Alya sur le sol de sa chambre recouvert de matelas et de couvertures moelleuses.

« Je suis partie sur « Pretty Woman ». Un classique pour pouvoir parler de choses beaucoup plus intéressantes ! explique Alya en lançant le film, la main déjà enfoncé dans le seau de pop-corn fait maison.

-Je hais ce film… roule des yeux Alix. C'est clairement pas crédible, une prostituée qui trouve le grand amour chez un client.

-Comme je l'ai dit, c'est un petit divertissement pour parler de plus important ! s'exclame Alya l'œil hagard. Et je ne vais pas me retenir. Mari, c'en est où avec le petit rockeur ? »

L'eurasienne soupire. La journaliste ne lui laisse même pas profiter d'au moins cinq minutes du film. En détectant le regard empli de curiosité de la skateuse, elle se doit de parler.

« On se laisse encore un peu de temps…

-Un peu de temps ! Vous êtes moines ou quoi ! Je pensais qu'après la soirée vous sortirez ensemble, s'étonne Alix.

-Là, ça bat tous les records ! Presque quatre mois que ça a pas changé d'un pouce ! continue la réunionnaise.

-On apprend à se connaitre ! rétorque Marinette en mettant une pomme d'amour dans sa bouche.

-Je ne me mêle plus trop de tes affaires amoureuses Mari. Du moins j'essaie, mais laisse moi te donner un conseil… commence Alya.

-Sors avec lui au lieu de te prendre la tête pour que dalle… » finit Alix.

Des chatouilles et une bataille de polochon vient rapidement clore cet intermédiaire introspectif.

* * *

Kagami se sent infiniment seule aujourd'hui. Sa mère est partie pour le Japon depuis plusieurs jours. Elle a été obligée de rester pour se plier au souhait de sa génitrice de continuer son entrainement, mais la jeune fille ne sait pas où est-ce qu'elle a trouvé les ressources nécessaires pour gérer son train-train quotidien.

Il est vrai que les messages lui souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire de Marinette et ses amis ainsi que des membres de l'équipe d'escrime lui ont mis du baume au cœur. Mais ce n'est pas assez pour apaiser son mal-être et ce sentiment d'imposture.

Cette sensation qui l'étouffe alors qu'elle ne se considère nulle part comme chez elle en cette journée censée célébrée sa naissance.

La japonaise ne fait pas de fêtes. Elle n'a jamais voulu de rassemblements. Comment pourrait-elle fêter son anniversaire alors que ce jour funeste est aussi celui de la mort de son tendre père ? Père dont elle ne peut plus se souvenir ni l'odeur, ni la voix. Elle était trop petite. Trop petite pour se rappeler des circonstances de l'accident ou de la sensation des bras forts qu'elle observe sur les photographies du salon.

En entrant enfin chez elle, Kagami salue rapidement sa nourrice et gouvernante adorée avant de se rendre dans sa chambre après un repas expéditif. En ouvrant la porte, son monde se fige :

« Joyeux anniversaire Kagami ! Joyeux anniversaire ... »

En reconnaissant la douce voix de son petit ami, s'élevant dans l'obscurité, le cœur de la jeune fille fait un bond dans son thorax.

Elle aperçoit les mèches dorées d'Adrien dans la pénombre et une flamme luisant dans cette nuit d'automne.

Lorsque la chansonnette se termine, qu'elle devine le sourire tendre de l'ange qui se trouve en face d'elle, elle pleure. Kagami pleure de joie.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle ne ressent pas uniquement de la mélancolie en en cette soirée saturnale.

* * *

La japonaise aime sentir l'odeur qui émane d'Adrien, écouter les battements de son cœur alors qu'il enfile encore une autre part de gâteau d'anniversaire à la framboise, son fruit préféré.

Après avoir fini son pécher mignon, il reporte son attention sur elle, la couvre de doux baisers, la caresse gentiment. De lui émane toujours une chaleur réconfortante, elle s'y accroche et se laisse bercer par sa respiration et par ses mouvements qui se marient au sien avec docilité.

Ils finissent tous deux allongés sur le lit, à parler de tout et de rien, à ne pas se quitter des yeux.

C'est dans un enchainement de sujets dont elle n'arrive pas à retrouver le fil, que Kagami se retrouve à parler de son père :

« Je ne me rappelle pas beaucoup lui mais je me souviens de sa gentillesse. Il était beau, gentil et talentueux et Mère était très heureuse. Nous étions très heureux. Je me souviens encore du choc de leurs armes se rencontrant lorsqu'ils se défiaient tous les deux pour s'entrainer. J'avais l'habitude de m'endormir en les observant.

Lorsqu'on a décidé de passer nos vacances au Tibet, j'étais contente. Tu vois, j'avais quatre ans et déjà beaucoup voyagé mais j'allais découvrir un nouvel endroit ! Etrangement, aujourd'hui je ne me rappelle rien de ce pays. C'est peut-être parce que c'est là-bas qu'on a eu l'accident, que Père a disparu et que Mère a perdu la vue… »

Kagami est assommée par tout ce qu'elle a confié. Jamais elle n'a autant dit à quelqu'un. D'un geste protecteur, elle se recule légèrement de son ami avant de se stopper, plongeant dans ses yeux verts ahurissants. Il ne la regarde pas comme si elle est un petit être faible.

Il la regarde avec une telle sensibilité, une telle compassion qu'elle en a le souffle coupé. Sans dire un mot, Adrien comble la distance qu'elle a mise entre-deux et la prend dans ses bras dans un long mouvement qui peut être contrecarré sans peine. Kagami sent la douceur de ses avant-bras sur sa peau nue et elle baisse les armes sous sa caresse et dévisse toutes ses barrières lorsqu'il lui murmure chaudement :

« Tu es la battante la plus resplendissante que je connaisse. Tu peux te reposer sur moi ce soir. »

* * *

_Il y a quarante ans._

_Arthur déteste courir avec les autres enfants dans le parc de cet étrange manoir. Il déteste passer ses soirées d'été dans les bals et soirées mondaines. Ses parents ne font que discuter sans lui accorder la moindre attention et il doit se forcer à jouer à Chat bougie avec des cousins et des enfants importants avec qu'il ne ressent aucune proximité. _

_Le garçon de six ans décide délibérément de se mettre à l'écart et s'enfonce un peu plus dans le jardin , non loin des arbres de la forêt qu'ils n'ont pas encore l'âge d'explorer. _

_Arthur se sent pourtant suffisamment grand pour tenter l'aventure. Il s'assoit sur le sol qui rougit à cause des rayons du coucher du soleil et sort un petit carnet de son beau gilet bleu et un crayon à papier mâchouillé. Alors qu'il tente tant bien que mal de reproduire les fleurs et le paysage qu'il a sous les yeux, l'enfant finit par s'assoupir._

_Pour la première fois, il rêve._

_Le petit garçon pénètre dans un univers totalement nouveau peuplé de robes victoriennes veloutées, de côtes de mailles impénétrables, de déserts brûlants sur la peau. Alors que ces images se succèdent, il voit distinctement une dague qui brille dans l'obscurité avant de se planter dans une chair qui hurle. _

_Arthur se réveille en sursaut et tombe nez à nez sur d'immenses yeux verts dans lesquelles il peut repeindre sans peine la folie meurtrière du regard qu'il a vu dans son rêve. _

_Effrayé, il pousse de toutes ses forces la petite fille juste au-dessus de lui. Elle s'écrase au sol et lâche un couinement surpris._

_« Hé ! C'est pas gentil de pousser les gens comme ça ! » crie une autre voix de fillette un peu plus loin._

_La blonde, plus jeune de deux ans au moins, se précipite sur sa sœur identique à elle mais vêtue d'une robe noire. _

_Arthur se met déjà à ronchonner. Ce bébé lui a fait peur ! Et puis c'est pas poli de regarder les autres dormir !_

_« Elle essayait de te réveiller, méchant garçon ! » s'écrie la plus vivace en lui tapant le torse avec ses petites mains potelées._

_Arthur s'écroule alors au sol à ce contact physique pourtant frêle. Un vertige violent pénètre son esprit alors que des sons de valses oubliées et des déclarations d'amour inconnues envahissent son esprit naïf d'enfant. _

_Il prend peur. Des larmes coulent sur ses joues mais finissent par se tarir lorsque son assaillante décide de le prendre dans ses bras. _

_Lorsque l'enfant de quatre ans le relâche. Arthur se sent bête. Il s'est fait consolé par un « presque » bébé. C'est censé être lui le grand garçon. Il ne suce pas son pouce comme la petite fille qu'il a poussé et qui s'est déjà relevée._

_« Tu dois être plus gentil si c'est toi que nous attendons. Je m'appelle Emilie. » déclare la plus extravertie des deux jumelles en lui tendant une main collante de sucre glace à la manière des adultes._

_Ce souvenir disparait, se font dans une masse noire et houleuse avant qu'un autre n'émerge, florissant près de vingt ans plus tard._

_La chapelle est peuplée de monde, d'invités de marque dont Arthur n'en a strictement rien à faire alors qu'il marche résolu pour se placer près du prêtre anglican. Il tente de conserver son calme, de relâcher la tension sur ses épaules en observant les gravures et reliures de cette église appartenant en partie à la famille Graham de Vanily qu'il va bientôt rejoindre. _

_Ce lien, le jeune homme a enfin l'impression de le concrétiser après tant d'années de douleur et de déchirement. Le futur marié ne sait pas s'il doit en rire ou en pleurer mais cette cérémonie ne ressemble en rien à ce qu'il avait imaginé. _

_Il essaie d'éviter les regards émus de ses parents assis au premier rang. Ce ne sont que des yeux emplis de joie à l'idée d'amasser le gros pactole que leur offre les sous de cette illustre famille et le nom noble dont leur fils va pouvoir se parer. Comme si leur propre place dans l'aristocratie ne leur suffisait pas. _

_Il inspire et se retourne en entendant la porte de l'église s'ouvrir. Un léger courant d'air arrive jusqu'à lui alors qu'il regarde sa future femme avancer dans cette magnifique robe blanche. Alors qu'Arthur garde ses yeux rivés sur elle, son cœur battant un peu plus fort, il se dit que peut-être, il pourra être heureux avec elle. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il entraperçoit Emilie parmi les invités au bras de cet homme insipide qui se targue d'être son mari, que sa confiance se fissure._

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ? Il lui a demandé de ne pas venir ? De ne pas mettre un pied au mariage de sa sœur ! A Son mariage ! N'a-t-elle aucune considération ? Ne se rend-elle pas compte du sacrifice qu'ils font tous les deux pour elle ? Qu'il fait pour elle ? _

_Dans les yeux d'Amélie, il peut boire tout l'amour qu'il a toujours cherché chez sa sœur, désespérément. Mais même ainsi, Arthur ne peut empêcher son âme, son essence d'être assaillie par une douleur lancinante et insupportable. _

_Amélie arrive vers lui, toute blanche vêtue. Le marié se dit que le noir lui irait mieux alors qu'il saisit sa main pour la vêtir de leur lien éternel. De cet anneau insipide qui n'est pas l'un des Graham de Vanily. Il regarde Amélie qui lui sourit avec une tendresse mélancolique et au pied de cet autel, Arthur a l'impression d'avoir enterré son âme et tous ses espoirs._

Anthalia se réveille, l'esprit encore agité par les souvenirs du père de Félix qui hante sa nuit comme cela n'a pas été le cas depuis des lustres. Elle inspire profondément, regarde le cadran de son horloge dont les aiguilles affichent trois heures du matin.

L'adolescente ferme les yeux, essayant d'oublier ces scènes de temps plus ou moins passés qui lui bouffent toujours une énergie monumentale lorsqu'elles se présentent dans ses songes.

Elle n'est pas dérangée de visionner des tragédies d'un autre siècle. Mais revoir le visage désespérément élégant de la comtesse Graham de Vanily la met toujours mal à l'aise.

Il faut que la lycéenne soit en forme pour ses cours de demain. Elle écoute les oscillations du pendule de l'horloge pour replonger dans les bras de Morphée.


	13. Chapitre XII- Neiges prémonitoires

**Chapitre XII-Neiges prémonitoires.**

* * *

Les premiers flocons se font attendre mais le froid s'engouffre déjà dans les rues de la ville en pleine effervescence. Une excitation consommatrice plane dans les avenues éclairées par des luminaires et autres décorations de Noel tandis des sans-abris cherchent un semblant de chaleur près des bouches d'aération.

Marinette quitte le lycée auprès d'Alya et Nino, la tête explosant d'idées de recettes, pulls de Noel, cookies et pâtisseries succulentes. En pleine préparation de leurs prochaines retrouvailles et de leurs vacances, les trois amis règlent les derniers détails de la soirée du nouvel an qui prendra place chez Nino.

Tout le monde a tellement hâte d'y être ! Le DJ est connu pour mettre une ambiance phénoménale même en petit comité et la styliste est déjà impatiente quant à l'idée de se fondre dans ces effluves amicaux prochains.

« T'as pas intérêt à m'oublier chez tes grands-parents Alya, se plaint son petit ami en remettant sa casquette qui fait office de bonnet au milieu de l'hiver.

-T'es vraiment niais des fois Nino. Tu veux que je t'envoie un message toutes les heures pour demander de tes nouvelles ! se moque Alya en lui tirant la joue.

-Toujours mieux que d'être ignoré au milieu de la nuit.

-Je dors à deux heures moi, rétorque la journaliste avant de lui asséner une bruyante bise sur la joue droite. Oh, tu t'es pas rasé !

-Arrête de faire comme si ça te plaisait pas… sourit Nino en l'enlaçant tendrement.

-Hé les gars ! Je vous rappelle que j'existe. » se plaint Marinette.

La jeune fille aime beaucoup ses deux amis mais tenir la chandelle n'a jamais fait partie de ses activités favorites.

« Tu as raison de te plaindre Mari ! Ils sont absolument insupportables. » déclare Adrien.

Le mannequin comble la faible distance le séparant du groupe en quelques enjambées.

« Dixit le gars le plus romantique de la Terre…dit Nino.

-Et la fille la plus fleur bleue ! complète la métisse en pouffant de rire.

-Je ne vous permets de nous juger madame la journaliste. » s'amuse Adrien avant d'enfoncer son nez dans son épaisse écharpe noire.

Cette étoffe est un cadeau de Noel prématuré de sa petite amie qui ne passera pas les fêtes en France. Marinette a aidé Kagami à faire cet achat. La styliste lui avait conseillé des couleurs assez claires mais la japonaise a fait une fixette sur le noir, appuyant le fait que c'était la couleur qui irait le mieux au garçon.

Pour tout dire, sa petite amie ne s'est pas trompée. C'est la couleur qui fait le plus ressortir le vert de ses yeux et le doré de ses cheveux. Le blond semble tout à son aise dans cette neuve épaisseur. Marinette éprouve un léger pincement au cœur en pensant que c'est la première année depuis leur rencontre, qu'il ne porte pas l'écharpe bleue qu'elle lui a amoureusement confectionné.

Ce tiraillement n'est pas engendré par un sentiment de jalousie malsaine mais uniquement par la nostalgie. Tout le monde change et évolue autour d'elle mais les batailles, les combats intenses, la constante menace du Papillon ne cesse de chambouler leur quotidien et de troubler leur tranquillité.

Tandis que la gardienne marche dans cet extérieur froid et grisaillé, elle tente d'effacer quelques instants cet être qui ronge son existence.

* * *

La dernière compétition de cette année s'est terminée sous les meilleurs hospices. L'école d'Argencourt a remporté les trois premières places du concours avec une première place sur laquelle siègent les deux meilleurs élèves : Adrien Agreste, enfant exceptionnel et égérie de la marque Agreste et Kagami Tsurugi, enfant prodige de deux anciens champions internationaux.

Les deux adolescents ne semblent pas remarquer l'effet qu'ils provoquent chez le reste de l'assistance. Ils sont rayonnants malgré leur sueur et l'écran imperméable de fatigue qu'ils tentent tant bien que mal de cacher.

Le couple croule sous les bouquets, les compliments et se fraie un chemin vers les vestiaires pour être ovationné avec les autres gagnants et fêter comme il se doit cette victoire de l'école.

Le maitre d'escrime est extatique et dans cette atmosphère post-compétition, les deux se fondent et se grisent de joie tout en prenant garde à ne pas étaler leur proximité en public.

Même si tout le monde est au courant de leur relation, les deux pudiques préfèrent rester discrets. Ne pas mélanger trop intensément leurs sentiments à cette pratique sportive qui est une échappatoire limitée pour l'un et la raison de vivre de l'autre est source d'une attention constante de leur part.

Les deux vainqueurs s'entretiennent Tomoe Tsurugi pendant une quinzaine de minutes lors du buffet. Ses conseils d'une exactitude et préciosité sans pareil sont écoutés avec soin par les deux combattants qui n'osent jamais la couper lors de son monologue mesuré.

Lorsqu'Adrien aperçoit le Gorille pénétrant dans la salle en le cherchant des yeux, il retient un soupir et se retire pour récupérer ses affaires. Le blond n'a pas envie de partir dans l'absolu mais il doit se plier aux horaires choisis par son père.

Même si c'est la dernière fois qu'il voit sa petite-amie avant deux semaines. Il se replie néanmoins après qu'il est serré maladroitement la championne dans ses bras et donner ses dernières salutations à son entraineuse maternelle.

Au moment où il revient dans la salle gorgée de monde, son sac d'escrime à la main en saluant les personnes qu'il croise, le mannequin ne remarque pas la sérieuse conversation qui se déroule dans un coin de la salle.

Il ne voit pas Tomoe Tsurugi et sa fille s'entretenir avec l'entraineur du dernier champion du monde d'escrime.

* * *

Chloé réprimande avec virulence la horde de femmes de chambre à son service. Les bougies de Noël ont mal été disposées dans les couloirs et ne conviennent clairement pas à l'idée fabuleuse qui a germé dans la tête de la reine du palace.

Elle vocifère des ordres incongrus et exaspérés à ces êtres incompétents mais s'arrête dans son discours enflammé en percevant enfin le brouhaha à l'entrée.

Lorsque la lycéenne aperçoit les fins cheveux blonds de son ancienne amie fleuriste, elle ne sait pas que penser. La fille du maire se dirige vers elle avec désinvolture, une tenue à la mode moulant à merveille son corps galbé avant de se planter à quelques mètres de la furie encore vêtue de son uniforme recouvert de terreau.

« Il faut qu'on parle, l'interpelle Anna, rouge de colère.

-C'est pas toi qui a dit que tu ne voulais plus me voir ? Pourquoi tu as mis les pieds dans on hôtel ? crache Chloé avec hargne.

-Je suis revenue mettre ta petite tête d'enfant pourri gâté en place ! répond avec vigueur son interlocutrice en se dégageant avec une facilité déconcertante de la poigne ferme du vigile. Comment as-tu pu annuler le contrat de Noël de la boutique pour les décorations d'hiver après plus de cinq ans de collaboration !

-Mon père m'a laissé me charger des décorations de cette année et je n'ai pas juger nécessaire qu'une boutique de fleurs de seconde zone fournisse un si grand hôtel. » déclare-t-elle avec hauteur.

Anna ricane avec aigreur, ne cachant aucunement son exaspération :

« T'es vraiment pire que ce que je pensais ! Tu as détruit les recettes de fin d'année de Paul ! Les primes des autres employés ! Et tout ça pour une dispute qui ne concerne aucun d'entre eux ! explose-t-elle à bout de nerfs. Comment tu peux être aussi égocentrique !

-Leur vie ne m'intéresse pas donc tu peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même s'ils galèrent ! Mon père possède le bâtiment donc..

-Donc c'est comme ça que tu as perdu tous tes amis, pas vrai ? ! s'écrie Anna. Tu crois pouvoir retrouver une relation amicale avec moi avec tous ces manèges égoïstes ! Après un coup aussi bas ! C'était bien pratique pour toi de venir te plaindre, que je t'écoute mais tu n'acceptes pas que je refuse ton attitude ! Je n'aurai jamais dû être gentille avec toi ! Tu me fais honte…

-Honte ! C'est toi qui n'as eu aucune gêne pour m'humilier devant ces filles insignifiantes ! Tu aurais dû te mettre de mon côté ! Je m'abaisse déjà au niveau d'une fille qui n'a même pas assez confiance en elle pour sortir de son atelier minable ! »

Un silence frappant entoure les deux jeunes filles alors que les employés restent bouches-bée, incapables d'intervenir dans cette altercation.

« Je suis peut-être une pauvre fille Chloé. Mais toi, tu n'es qu'une pute qui se recouvre de paillettes et d'artifices pour prouver qu'elle n'est pas seule. » assène Anna avant de quitter l'hôtel Bourgeois.

La fille du mère a toujours pensé qu'elle avait un talent pour déblatérer des horreurs et faire du mal. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que des mots aussi durs pourraient sortir de la bouche de la fleuriste

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Chloé a envie de se cacher six pieds sous terre. Quand sa vision commence à se brouiller, elle tourne les talons et se précipite vers sa suite, à court de mots.

* * *

La petite salle de concert amateure est vide, permettant ainsi aux nombreux courants d'air de s'infiltrer avec plus d'aisance. C'est la raison pour laquelle le long manteau mauve de Marinette est encore de mise alors qu'elle entre dans le bâtiment mal isolé, des chocolats chauds et des victuailles sucrées dans les mains.

Luka gratte les cordes de sa guitare pendant qu'elle s'approche de la scène. A force de lui tenir compagnie pendant un nombre incalculable de répétitions, Marinette va finir par connaitre son programme par cœur.

La styliste laisse l'artiste finir son morceau avant de se bercer quelques instants dans le silence et le sourire de ses yeux clairs. Elle propose alors : « Pause sucrée ? ».

Le rockeur acquiesce d'un hochement de tête silencieux et saisit avec facilité le poids plume de la jeune fille pour la hisser à ses côtés.

« Merci de me nourrir Maman, se moque Luka en croquant dans son pain suisse.

-Si je le faisais pas, t'oublierais de manger, se plaint la concernée en déballant sa propre nourriture.

-Comme si tu n'es pas exactement dans le même état quand tu crées ! » s'amuse Luka.

La styliste bougonne mais sait que son ami a raison. Ils se comprennent très bien. Ils comprennent cette rage artistique qui peut posséder d'un seul coup et qui force à créer pour ne pas devenir complètement fou. Pour exposer un moment d'inspiration qui pourrait se perdre dans l'éphémère de la vie.

L'adolescente soupire et ils mangent tous les deux dans un calme réconfortant.

Au moment où Marinette s'apprête à prendre la dernière sucrerie sur le papier déplié, Luka fait de même et leurs mains s'effleurent.

Cet effleurement devient une caresse par l'instigation du guitariste qui, précautionneusement, applique une tendre pression de son pouce sur la douce peau de la boulangère qui, à sa grande surprise, se dégage de cette douceur pour lui serrer la main un peu plus fort.

Cette nouvelle proximité fait office de diversion à la jeune fille alors qu'elle tend tout son être vers l'homme en face d'elle. Car elle le considère bien comme un homme. Un homme qu'elle chérit avec une tendresse presque féroce.

« Tu es là pour réconforter et décrypter les sentiments des autres. Tu décryptes les miens parfaitement. J'aimerais pouvoir être à tes côtés pour que tu puisses aussi te reposer sur moi. Je ne veux pas que recevoir. » déclare Marinette en caressant sa joue avec lenteur.

Toute cette lenteur dont elle est elle-même le moteur la désespère alors qu'elle laisse ces mots lui échapper avec une facilité tellement déconcertante qu'elle n'a pas le temps d'avoir le souffle coupé.

Luka manque une inspiration à cette déclaration qu'il n'a pas espérée une seule fois depuis leur première rencontre. Quand il a compris que la belle en aimait un autre avec une force vibrante au point où cela en était éblouissant, le rockeur n'a jamais cru que Marinette finirait par lui laisser une chance. Que cette étonnante Marinette dérèglerait toute sa tranquillité en quelques mots assourdissants.

« Alors tu veux dire que tu veux bien qu'on se mette ensemble ? »

Elle acquiesce timidement. Son ingénuité est un tableau exquis pour le jeune homme. Sans qu'il ne puisse contrôler ses trépignements de joie, le musicien la prend brusquement dans ses bras pour la câliner. Transmettre tout ce qu'il ne peut pas dire avec des mots devient même une épreuve pour lui. Il a besoin d'extérioriser tout ce qui bouillonne dans son intériorité :

« Tu bouscules toutes les mélodies qui trottent dans ma tête Marinette… » souffle-t-il.

Sa muse éclate de rire avant de prendre son visage entre ses mains avec cette assurance maladroite qui le fait tant vibrer.

« Et toi, tu dérègles tout en moi. Merci d'avoir fait dérailler ma boussole. »

Sa phrase ne peut avoir comme conclusion qu'une cadence parfaite : un tendre baiser qui provoque un accelerando aux pulsations de leur cœur en parfaite harmonie.

* * *

La cuisine est glaciale pour un soir de réveillon. Adrien tente maladroitement d'appliquer la mousse blanche qui fera office de décoration à ces chocolats duveteux qui emplissent quatre grands mugs posés sur un plan de travail poli. Après avoir essayé de faire de petites moustaches ou des grelots, il opte finalement pour un simple cœur. Qu'il le veuille ou non, on ne se crée pas des talents de cuisinier en une seule soirée. Il place l'énorme gâteau aux fruits de la passion à peine sorti du four au milieu des tasses pleines avant de sortir son portable pour envoyer une photographie à Marinette.

Il est vrai que le résultat est moins excitant et élégant que la table de Noël de son amie mais le mannequin veut lui montrer que les recettes qu'elle lui a proposées pour passer l'ennui ont été utilisées à bon escient.

Marinette doit sans doute être en train de manger avec sa famille. Il imagine déjà sa gêne en essayant d'expliquer à son grand-père l'utilité des écouteurs sans fil. En revoyant le vieil homme grincheux qui s'est transformé en pain géant, Adrien ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire.

« T'aurais dû faire une tarte au fromage ! se plaint Plagg.

-Tiens ! J'oubliais. »

En voyant son porteur farfouillé dans l'immense appareil frigorifique pour en sortir un petit plateau en argent recouvert d'un couvercle du même matériau, le kwami s'excite comme un enfant.

« Joyeux Noël Plagg ! » déclare tout sourire Adrien.

Au moment où le magnifique camembert s'offre enfin à sa vue, une larmichette s'échappe des yeux de la petite créature gloutonne qui se précipite vers le mets exquis, à la plus grande joie du blond.

Malgré ce réveillon à mille lieux des conventions habituelles, le super-héros est heureux d'avoir à ses côtés ce petit chaton qui, il doit bien avouer, est attendrissant dans cet accès de joie gourmande.

Le jeune homme transporte son plateau décoré avec des feuilles de houx et quelques paillettes et le dépose délicatement dans la salle à manger vide.

Adrien regarde tous ces sièges inutiles avant de s'asseoir sur l'un deux et de soupirer. Il y a trois ans, son père a fait un effort et a même accepté, dans un moment de perte de lucidité sans doute, de laisser entrer ses amis.

Cependant, cet acte de gentillesse n'a pas eu lieu les années d'après et il s'est de nouveau retrouvé seul durant ce jour qu'adorait sa mère. Cette année, Adrien n'a pas eu le temps, ni la force de s'occuper du sapin de Noël. Nathalie est tellement préoccupée depuis plusieurs mois qu'elle ne s'est rendu compte de l'absence de l'arbre majestueux que très tard.

Aujourd'hui, la secrétaire et son père ont décidé de travailler sans s'accorder le moindre repos. Apparemment, ils auraient pris du retard sur la promotion de la nouvelle collection pour femmes.

Lui se demande bien comment les deux adultes auraient pu prendre du retard aux vues du temps qu'ils passent fourrer ensemble à longueur de journée. Adrien coupe une énorme tranche de gâteau en essayant d'ignorer la quantité astronomique de kilocalories qu'il va s'enfiler.

C'est au moment où le jeune homme attrape une petite cuillère pour se mettre à déguster son œuvre culinaire que Nathalie entre dans la salle sans lunettes et pieds nus. Mais le plus notable est surtout le fait que la femme est vêtue d'un simple legging noir, d'un débardeur de la même couleur et d'un long peignoir d'un rouge sombre.

Face à cette vision presque surnaturelle pour lui, Adrien reste bouche bée. Son père et elle n'étaient pas en train de travailler ? En tombant sur lui, la secrétaire sursaute avec maladresse avant de refermer son peignoir sur elle dans un geste de protection inutile puisque sa tenue n'a strictement rien d'indécent.

« Que faites-vous ici Adrien ? demande-t-elle rouge d'embarras.

-Je pourrais vous poser la même question. Je pensais que vous travailliez avec mon père…

-Bien entendu. Que pourrions-nous faire d'autre ? »

L'adolescent détourne le regard de cette tenue à mille lieues de la stricte élégance habituelle qu'arbore Nathalie. Il préfère ne pas répondre à la question alors qu'il sent son visage se réchauffer dangereusement. La femme perçoit son geste d'évitement et finit par comprendre où il veut en venir. Elle couine :

« Ne me dites pas que vous pensiez que j'avais couché avec votre père ?

-Ne le dites pas de cette manière ! C'est encore plus gênant ! Je veux dire… A quoi j'étais censé penser alors que c'est la première fois que… enfin …

-Sortez moi ces idées indécentes de la tête jeune homme. » préfère s'amuser la femme avant de prendre place sur le siège juste à côté de lui.

Adrien ne réagit pas à sa remarque et reporte son attention sur sa pâtisserie. Au moins avec la bouche pleine, il a moins de chance de dire des inepties. Mais est-ce sa faute si la relation entre les deux figures d'autorité de cette maison est si ambiguë ? Il est quasiment sûr que Nathalie ressent de l'affection pour son père. Et lui aussi. Même s'il a violemment déclaré le contraire.

« C'est vous qui avez fait ce gâteau ? C'est extrêmement bien réalisé, dit Nathalie en détaillant l'assiette pleine.

-Vous pouvez en prendre. Considérez ça et cette tasse de chocolat comme un cadeau de Noel. » déclare Adrien en lui tendant un mug fumant.

L'hébétude de Nathalie pousse le jeune homme à préciser qu'il n'a pas mis de sucre et que seul du chocolat noir se trouve dans la composition de la boisson. Elle lui sourit et saisit la tasse tendue avec reconnaissance. « C'est gentil à vous Adrien. » déclare-t-elle avant d'ajouter :

« Je suis désolé que votre Noël ne soit pas aussi beau qu'au temps de votre mère. Je sais bien à quel point cette fête compte pour vous.

-Elle compte surtout pour moi parce que cette fête était importante pour Maman. Je ne veux pas que Père se sente seul aujourd'hui.

-C'est vrai que c'était la fête préférée d'Emilie. Toute la maison était pleine de décorations. » se remémore la secrétaire.

Nathalie peut revoir les luminaires peuplés la maison de milles étoiles, donnant à toute la demeure, un aspect enchanteur. Elle peut revoir les robes dorées que son amie adorait revêtir pour l'occasion et ses sourires gentilles alors qu'elle lui proposait de diner avec eux pour ne pas se retrouver seule dans son appartement.

Nathalie a toujours décliné l'offre. Après tout, elle était et reste toujours la secrétaire de la maisonnée. Elle ne voulait pas s'immiscer dans cette intimité réconfortante.

« Oui. Toute la maison rayonnait comme Maman. Et elle forçait Père à danser toute la nuit ! s'amuse Adrien, une lueur de nostalgie traversant son visage.

-Danser ? s'étonne la secrétaire.

-Oui. Père danse très bien même s'il n'est pas très à l'aise. Il m'a même appris quand j'étais plus petit !

-Comment j'ai pu ne rien remarquer alors que je travaille dans cette maison depuis tout ce temps ! » s'exclame Nathalie.

La femme a réussi à percer les secrets bien gardés de Gabriel, d'Emilie et aide aussi son patron à mener une double-vie. Elle pensait réellement savoir l'essentiel des emplois du temps de cette demeure depuis des lustres.

« Il m'apprenait tard le soir. C'est Maman qui le forçait. Elle disait qu'un gentleman se devait de savoir danser la valse ! » rigole-t-il visiblement ému par ce souvenir.

La femme ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en captant les sons relâchés qui s'échappent de la bouche du blond. Elle aime entendre le rire de cet enfant qu'elle a vu grandir. Alors qu'elle l'observe, celui-ci reporte une attention curieuse sur son corps.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous êtes habillée comme ça. Ce n'est pas habituel, déclare-t-il.

-Je faisais le modèle pour votre père. Il avait besoin de faire certaines mesures sur quelqu'un.

-Oh, je comprends mieux. Mais il n'en avait pas d'autres mannequins ?

-Vous savez bien que votre père préfère parfois travailler sur le corps directement, explique-t-elle. Il se sent plus proche de la matière comme ça et peut travailler plus facilement sur les plissures et les tombées des tissus. Il m'a choisi principalement parce qu'il sait qu'il peut m'utiliser en cas de problèmes.

-Vous avez une expérience dans le mannequinat ? s'étonne Adrien.

-J'ai été mannequin avant de travailler pour la maison, oui. »

La stupeur du garçon la fait rire alors qu'elle reprend une part de gâteau.

« Je ne pensais pas vous choquez à ce point-là.

-C'est juste que je ne sais pas grand-chose de vous. Pourtant, on se connait depuis longtemps, soupire Adrien en regardant sa tasse.

-Il n'est pas nécessaire de savoir tout de la vie d'une personne pour la connaitre Adrien, le rassure Nathalie. Regardez, je sais que Simon est un grand géant au grand cœur fan de figurines. Et pourtant je ne connais rien de son passé. »

Le jeune homme acquiesce à son exemple mais dit :

« C'est vrai mais je veux quand même mieux vous connaitre. Vous êtes plus qu'une employée pour moi. Vous le savez, pas vrai ?

-Je vous apprécie aussi beaucoup. » répond Nathalie avant de boire pour cacher son émotion.

Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que la déclaration d'affection du lycéen la chamboule autant. Alors qu'elle tente de reprendre contenance en se perdant dans la chaleur de la boisson cacaotée, Adrien se redresse avec cet éclat qui brille toujours dans son regard lorsqu'il semble être le détenteur d'une idée géniale.

« Comme vous ne m'avez jamais vu danser, ça vous dit d'être ma partenaire de danse ?

-Je ne sais pas danser…

-Allez ! C'est Noël ! supplie Adrien comme un enfant de quatre ans. Vous n'aurez qu'à me suivre !

-Je ne vois pas le rapport…

-Vous ne m'avez pas offert de cadeau cette année.

-Je pense que tout le temps que je passe à m'occuper de vous est amplement suffisant.

-Je sais que l'écharpe bleue n'est pas un cadeau de Père. »

Les yeux de Nathalie s'agrandissent d'une façon presque comique alors qu'elle tente d'appréhender le choc.

« Comment…

-Ne faites pas cette tête et dansez une seule fois avec moi, coupe tout de suite Adrien. Vous ne le regretterez pas.

-On n'a pas de musique. »

Le jeune homme sort son téléphone avant de le poser sur la table. Il tend la main à une Nathalie toujours assise alors que les premières notes au piano de la Valse Sentimentale de Tchaïkovski envahissent peu à peu la pièce.

« M'accorderez-vous cette danse ? » demande-t-il faiblement avec un magnifique sourire.

Avec ces cheveux dorés, sa peau halée, se yeux brillants presque dans la lumière tamisée, Nathalie aurait pu tomber amoureuse de lui si elle avait eu trente ans de moins.

Elle roule des yeux mais saisit malgré tout sa main d'une prise timide. L'adolescent la soulève d'une poussée légère et enveloppe sa taille d'une lenteur extrême avant que le toucher chaleureux de sa main n'emprisonne celle de la secrétaire.

Instinctivement, Nathalie pose son autre membre libre sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Elle se laisse emporter avec une facilité étonnante par le rythme langoureux de l'adolescent qui fait à présent la taille de son père.

Nathalie a encore du mal à se dire qu'il est en train de devenir un si beau jeune homme sans que sa véritable mère ne puisse voir son évolution.

« Vous vous débrouillez très bien pour une première. Je suis presque jaloux. » dit Adrien en prenant un tempo plus lent lors d'un rallentando.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui mène la danse.

-Pourquoi une expression si triste sur un si joli visage ? demande malicieusement le garçon en la faisant tournoyer.

-Si c'est avec des phrases pareilles que vous avez séduit Mademoiselle Tsurugi, c'est un miracle. Se moque sa partenaire.

-Hé ! J'essaie simplement d'être galant ! Et je n'aime pas vous voir avec un air aussi triste. » boude Adrien en la rapprochant à nouveau de lui.

Au loin, les deux danseurs ne remarquent pas la présence de Gabriel caché dans la pénombre. Vêtu d'un simple tee-shirt et d'un jean ample, il était parti à la recherche de Nathalie pour régler quelques détails. Mais à présent, le styliste n'a pas le courage de les interrompre. Sur cette valse mélancolique, son fils transporte la femme avec une facilité qui fait naitre une petite fierté dans sa poitrine. Ses heures accablantes d'apprentissage n'ont donc pas été inutiles puisqu'elles lui ont permis d'apercevoir deux êtres chers perdus dans leur petit cocon.

Ils ont l'air heureux. Ils semblent porter en eux tout ce que Gabriel recherche. Toute cette tranquillité et cette chaleur qu'il a toujours recherchées. Ils portent tout son bonheur.

Le styliste s'avance mais à l'instant où il aperçoit une peinture du visage de sa femme éclairée par la lumière diaphane de la Lune. Il rebrousse chemin et retourne dans l'obscurité.

* * *

Anthalia a toujours aimé la Valse Sentimentale. Enfin, elle a toujours aimé Tchaïkovski de manière générale. Mais depuis quelques temps, cette valse tourne dans sa tête à cause d'un rêve.

Un autre rêve plongé dans les souvenirs d'un être disparu depuis des lustres.

_Dans ces nouveaux fragments de mémoire, la protagoniste se trouvait dans un salon russe de la fin du dix-neuvième siècle. Il s'agissait d'une expatriée anglaise installée en Russie à cause du travail de diplomate de son père. Quand ses yeux se sont posés sur le visage angelin du jeune Graham de Vanily entrant dans la salle, elle n'a pas pu détacher son regard de ses magnifiques cheveux roux flamboyant détonnant avec ses yeux émeraude. _

_Lorsque le dandy a remarqué son attention, son visage s'est pourfendu d'un sourire enchanteur. Il savait que c'était elle. La personne qu'il recherchait depuis tant d'années. Son frère jumeau aux cheveux auburn faisait pâle figure à côté de sa vigueur. De plus, son jumeau prit une expression horrifiée en voyant la jeune fille. Il a tenté de retenir le roux qui s'est immédiatement dirigé vers elle._

_Prise dans une force magnétique qu'elle ne pouvait combattre, la jeune fille s'est laissé transporter sur la piste du petit salon. Elle at dansé dans ses bras, ivre de bonheur. Elle savait que c'était le seul homme qu'elle pourrait aimer. Et elle n'a pas eu peur de cette malédiction._

Le bal auquel Anthalia assiste aujourd'hui n'a quant à lui, rien d'enchanteur. Comme à chaque Noël, la famille Graham de Vanily organise une fête à laquelle une partie de l'aristocratie de la région adore prendre part.

Tout y est toujours somptueux la musique, les hors d'œuvres, les décors fastueux et la demeure enchanteresse qui semble hors du temps.

Anthalia n'aime pas et n'assiste pas souvent à ces manifestations. Sa famille n'est pas assez puissante pour se pavaner à toutes les soirées et surtout, son père n'est qu'un simple médecin ayant mis la pâte sur la fine fleur aristocratique de sa famille.

Toute l'hypocrisie qui émane de ces lieux et de ces interactions sociales la répugne. Elle reste donc coller à sa cousine Elisabeth. Enfin, si on peut l'appeler cousine. Leurs familles ont un lien de parenté qui doit bien dater du quinzième siècle et qui ne s'est pas perdu uniquement grâce à leurs armoiries.

Des couples dansent déjà dans la grande salle de réception alors que d'autres parlent d'affaires entre deux petits-fours. Anthalia reste aux côtés Elisabeth qui s'amuse déjà comme une petite folle.

« Oh ! Je suis tellement contente d'être au bal ! C'était affreux qu'il ait été annulé l'année dernière. A ce qu'il parait, ma tante l'aurait annulé pour des raisons médicales liées à Félix. Tu crois que les rumeurs du lycée disaient vrai ? Que c'était bien un toxico ? fabule son amie en grignotant, tout sourire.

-Aucune idée. Quoi qu'il en soit, il a changé d'établissement et il est à Eton maintenant. Ce n'est pas rien. » répond Anthalia.

Elle a clairement envie de changer de sujet. Elle ne voulait pas se rendre à cette soirée parce qu'elle savait qu'elle pourrait le croiser et qu'il la snoberait délibérément comme il l'a fait avec ses lettres. Elle ne voulait pas y aller. Sa mère aurait préféré qu'elle n'y mette pas les pieds également mais sa petite sœur devait être présentée au grand monde. Et l'étiquette exigeait que son ainée soit présente.

Anthalia déteste ces coutumes absurdes. Elle sirote un cocktail non alcoolisé en cherchant à se concentrer sur le débit de paroles faramineux de sa compagne.

« J'ai du mal à te comprendre Anthalia ! Tu es à la place où ma mère rêverait que je sois et pourtant, tu restes de marbre. Je sais bien que Félix a dit qu'il ne tenterait rien avec personne, qu'on ne connait même pas son frère. Mais tout ça ne t'intrigue pas ?

-Ce n'est pas une prophétie absurde qui va dicter nos vies Liz.

-Je sais bien. Mais ça a quand même un sacré romantisme ! s'extasie la concernée.

-Si c'est romantique de mourir aussi jeune que ton oncle, nous n'avons pas la même définition. » rétorque la blonde en tentant de calmer son anxiété.

Sa réplique a jeté un froid dans la conversation et la jeune fille se sent obligée de changer de sujet pour parler de Basile, le petit faible de sa compagne présent dans la salle ce soir.

Anthalia sait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû être aussi agressive. Après tout, les parents d'Elisabeth espéraient réellement qu'elle aurait un lien la liant aux jumeaux Graham de Vanily puisqu'ils étaient la famille la plus proche de celle du père de Félix, Arthur.

Leur déception a été totale en découvrant que cela n'était pas le cas tandis que sa propre mère s'est littéralement morfondue sur place en découvrant que c'était sa petite Anthalia qui possédait ce lien.

Ce lien empoisonné qui lui ronge déjà l'existence et qui sera peut-être la cause d'une mort prématurée. C'est un soulagement que Félix ne supporte pas cette étrange association mais c'est un affront qu'il est littéralement décidé de couper tout contact avec elle.

C'est vrai que leur amitié enfantine n'est plus qu'un lointain souvenir mais en tant que gentleman qui se respecte, il n'aurait pas dû l'ignorer quel que soit son problème.

Ils ne devraient pas s'ignorer comme ils l'ont fait au sein du lycée. Elle se demande toujours si les rumeurs sont vraies. S'il a vraiment fait toutes les choses louches qui courent sur lui.

Alors qu'elle se perd dans ses pensées, Elisabeth finit par se faire ravir par son prince charmant et Anthalia se retrouve seule sur le côté à observer les couples dansants.

Près du piano, la jeune fille a une vue sur Amélie, somptueuse en tant que maitresse de maison. Elle ne dément pas son métier d'organisatrice dans l'évènementiel à travers cette soirée qui bat son plein.

Son fils ne s'est montré qu'une seule fois pour le plus grand soulagement de la blonde. Il a ouvert les festivités en dansant avec sa mère puis s'est échappé des regards curieux et inquisiteurs sans parler à personne. Il n'est pas réapparu depuis sans que cela n'est choqué aucun invité. Félix est connu comme un être extrêmement taciturne par rapport à sa mère ou à sa tante qu'Anthalia n'a rencontré qu'en rêve.

C'est le moment où la jeune fille s'agace de ses hantises envers ce garçon insupportable qu'il réapparait, son violoncelle à la main, près à remplacer le groupe virtuose de musique de chambre qui a accompagné tout ce début de soirée. Cela doit faire au moins dix ans qu'elle ne l'a plus écouté jouer.

Félix s'assoit, règle son siège et lors de tous ses préparatifs techniques, Anthalia est réveillée de ses pensées et de sa contemplation par un garçon à sa gauche.

Bien bâti, un sourire avenant avec de magnifiques boucles brunes, le jeune homme engage la discussion :

« Bonsoir Anthalia.

-On se connait ? » demande-t-elle placide.

Il éclate de rire face à cette question mais celui-ci s'étrangle dans un son étouffé lorsqu'il comprend que la jeune fille ne blague pas.

« Tu ne vois vraiment pas. Je suis Mike. Le capitaine de l'équipe de rugby du lycée. Moi qui pensais que tout le monde me connaissait. Surtout une fille aussi intelligente que la directrice du conseil des élèves.

-Ce genre de sport d'équipe ne m'a jamais intéressé donc j'ai pris l'habitude de déléguer mes compétences, désolé. » S'excuse Anthalia avec un sourire un peu plus avenant.

La conversation que le garçon en smoking semble vouloir engager ne semble pas très intéressante mais peut avoir le mérite de l'occuper.

Après un échange de banalités sur leur établissement scolaire, leurs amis respectifs, leur goût en matière de sport mais aussi de cinéma, il finit par lui proposer une danse alors que Félix achève son premier morceau. La jeune fille accepte, déterminée à se changer les idées sans trop se prendre la tête. Elle a toujours aimé danser. Même si elle n'aime pas être entourée d'autant de monde, Anthalia sait qu'elle pourra s'en accommoder.

Lorsque la levée du violoncelliste s'élève tristement dans la salle, le cœur d'Anthalia s'arrête quelques instants. Cet enchainement de notes. Elle le connait par cœur. Félix est en train de jouer la valse. Non, il ne joue pas cette valse. Il donne vie à cette valse. Chacun de ses vibratos, chacun de ses élans romantiques s'élèvent au-dessus du tristement vulgaire pour se perdre dans les méandres d'une âme en peine.

Le musicien interprète une ode à l'amour d'une telle mélancolie qu'elle ressent chaque déchirement au plus profond de son être. Chaque soufflet, chaque crescendo la conduit plus loin. Toujours plus loin. Et elle a envie de se briser dans cette étreinte musicale.

Anthalia danse avec ce Mike sans se rendre compte qu'elle dirige plus qu'autre chose. Sans percevoir qu'elle trompe ce partenaire de valse. Elle le trompe car son partenaire est le musicien qui joue avec une expressivité qui inonde son cœur trop sec.

Un ritenuto vibre dans l'air. A cet instant, au bras de ce cavalier devenu insignifiant, des eaux claires quasiment translucide rencontrent deux bijoux d'un vert éclatant qui la fixent puis la jaugent avec une intensité dévastatrice. Anthalia étouffe sous ce regard qui n'est que le miroir d'un désir ravageur, dévastateur qui dévore tout sur son passage. Elle veut être dévorée par ce regard, lâcher l'homme qui la tient par la taille pour rejoindre le musicien. Pour rejoindre Félix qui continue à jouer, qui continue à l'ensorceler, à lui faire perdre la tête et la raison.

Les danseurs peinent à suivre la cadence alors que le violoncelliste improvise de plus en plus, prend de plus en plus de liberté sans s'en rendre compte. Félix joue sans pouvoir quitter des yeux son seul métronome : la mouvance langoureuse et élégante d'une jeune fille en rouge qui se perd dans l'assistance et danse. Danse à en perdre haleine.

Lorsqu'enfin, la musique prend fin. Que les dernières notes résonnent dans l'atmosphère. Les deux jeunes gens se fixent à la dérobée, encore hagards, incapables de formaliser ce qui vient de les transporter.

Heureusement, personne ne semble avoir remarqué leur jeu de regard, leur danse sensuelle et hypnotique, leur duo ensorceleur.

Alors qu'elle est ramenée à la réalité par la froideur de la main qui prend la sienne pour la conduire hors de la piste, elle est acclamée par Elisabeth et quelques-uns de ses compagnons.

« Vous formiez un formidable couple de danseurs ! » s'exclame son amie suivie par des murmures et remarques d'approbation.

Anthalia n'écoute pas. Elle n'y arrive pas. Elle sent le monde tourner autour d'elle alors qu'elle cherche du regard Félix, qui a complètement disparu avec son instrument.

La lycéenne tente de rester hors de l'eau lors de sa discussion autour de ces gens dont elle n'arrive pas à déterminer toutes les identités. Mais elle finit par abandonner lamentablement, en prétextant un besoin de prendre l'air.

Le froid ambiant du jardin ne lui est d'aucun réconfort. Les battements de son cœur sont toujours aussi rapides alors qu'Anthalia sent le premier flocon de cet hiver se poser sur sa joue. Ce miracle de Noël est rapidement noyé par une mer de larmes.

* * *

Regina parcourt la ville silencieusement en évitant les personnes aux sacs plein de bières, futurs objets des saouleries du nouvel an à venir.

La super-héroïne a toujours détesté ces fêtes auxquelles elle n'a jamais réellement pris part. Après tout, comment une pupille de l'Etat, errant de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil aurait-elle pu se trouver à sa place dans ces rassemblements familiaux ou amicaux ?

Anna soupire. L'invitation de ses collègues à passer le nouvel an avec eux lui trotte encore dans la tête. Peut-être aurait-elle dû accepter cette proposition ? Elle se serait sentie moins seule ce soir.

Non, cela aurait été pire si elle était avec eux en ce moment. Elle aurait cassé l'ambiance festive et malgré la gentillesse de Paul ou de Farda, Anna se serait sentie de trop.

La porteuse du miraculous de l'abeille ne veut plus penser à ses problèmes personnels et décide de se concentrer comme il se doit sur sa patrouille.

Après tout, son refus de faire la fête permet à Ladybug de passer sa réunion annuelle de gardienne sans craintes. Elle est satisfaite de pouvoir lui rendre un service sur ce coup-là. D'autant plus qu'Anna adore fusionner avec Pollen. La petite créature est férue de fleurs. Lors de ses transformations peu fréquentes dans son appartement, Anna se fait une joie de transporter une fleur sur ses cheveux pour faire plaisir à l'abeille et égayer sa tenue de super-héroïne.

Regina aimerait bien garder de manière permanente son bijou pour pouvoir mieux connaitre le petit kwami magique mais Ladybug lui a spécifié maintes et maintes fois que c'est bien trop dangereux. C'est la raison pour laquelle elle se pousse à en profiter un maximum ce week-end accueillant la nouvelle année. Après tout, c'est la première fois qu'elle peut garder la barrette aussi longtemps.

Son observation minutieuse de la ville de Paris et de ses habitants finit par la conduire sur un toit élevé mais légèrement caché par d'autres immeubles et quelques arbres noueux. En tombant sur Chat Noir assis sur le rebord de celui-ci, une chaleur maternelle s'empare de sa poitrine.

Le félin se retourne immédiatement à son approche un léger sourire peint sur ses lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je pensais que tu ne pouvais pas venir ? » demande Regina en jetant ses mollets pour les laisser pendre au-dessus du vide pareillement à son coéquipier.

« Mon rendez-vous a été décalé. »

Chat Noir reporte à nouveau l'attention qu'il avait plus tôt sur son bâton en pianotant dessus comme s'il s'agit d'un simple smartphone.

« Je pensais que tu allais à une soirée pour fêter le nouvel an ! » S'étonne Anna.

Elle imagine sans aucun mal le garçon espiègle et enjoué se déchainer comme un fou sur une piste de danse.

« Je ne peux pas…Et puis de toute façon, je ne suis jamais vraiment à l'aise lors des soirées… »

Du dépit apparait sur le visage du super-héros alors qu'il continue son activité en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

« Je pensais que tu étais le roi de la piste qui faisait craquer toutes les filles.

-Je suis le roi de la piste ! fanfaronne le garçon malicieusement. Mais mes pattes tant convoitées ne se posent que sur ma dulcinée.

-Je vois. »

Anna le laisse jouer avec son arme avant de regarder les toits qui s'étendent à perte de vue. Il est toujours simple de parler avec Chat Noir. Etrangement, c'est même plus simple qu'avec Ladybug alors que la gardienne connait sa véritable identité.

C'est sans doute lié au fait qu'Anna sait que le héros ne pourra jamais la reconnaitre dans sa vie civile. Ou alors au fait qu'il s'occupe plus spécifiquement de son entrainement. Pour tout dire, même si Chat Noir est plus en retrait que sa coéquipière à pois lors des combats, son efficacité ne fait que croître. De plus , ce combattant aguerri possède de nombreux conseils à partager. Et puis il est extrêmement gentil.

Ladybug l'est également bien entendu. Mais sa gentillesse et son envie de bien faire irradie trop Anna. C'est une gentillesse volontaire qui joue un rôle moteur dans la dynamique de leur groupe et dans leur efficacité.

La gentillesse de Chat Noir est moins explosive mais beaucoup plus réconfortante selon elle. Il ne semble jamais juger personne et ce sont souvent ses mots qui ont permis à Regina de prendre confiance en elle petit à petit.

Alors que la blonde observe sa petite bouille où se battent encore des traits enfantins et de nouvelles lignes plus adultes, la concentration et la posture du matou assis en tailleur lui rappelle Chloé lorsqu'elle tente tant bien que mal de comprendre quoi faire avec les fleurs qui lui font face.

Rien que l'image lui fait mal au cœur. Elle n'a pas parlé à la fille depuis leur dispute.

Même si Chloé a eu un comportement puéril et égoïste, Anna n'est pas toute blanche. Elle s'est laissée emportée par sa frustration, sa colère et lui a jeté à la figure des mots horribles lorsque la blonde l'a critiquée. Quand elle a reçu ces paroles acerbes, la fleuriste a eu l'impression de revenir quatre ans en arrière alors qu'elle était harcelée. Elle a eu l'impression de retrouver la moins que rien qu'elle a toujours été.

Mais ce manque de confiance en elle et cette douleur ne sont pas des excuses pour avoir été aussi horrible avec la jeune fille. Anna a su lorsqu'elle se rapprochait de l'ancienne porteuse de l'abeille qu'elle devait être patiente et ne pas être trop virulente. Elle sait qu'il se cache quelque chose de plus chaleureux que cette carapace rêche qu'endosse la fille Bourgeois. Même Pollen l'a su. La petite abeille le lui a confié. Et Anna veut l'aider.

Cependant, Anna n'a pas la force de le faire. Elle se sent trop blessée. Est-ce qu'elle peut réellement devenir amie avec une fille aussi toxique à qui elle a « volé » le rôle d'une certaine manière ? Sa période de réflexion est stoppée par la voix enrouée du héros masqué :

« Ladybug nous souhaite à tous les deux une bonne fin d'année.

-Souhaite lui aussi de ma part.

-C'est déjà fait, déclare-t-il en rangeant enfin son bâton derrière son dos.

-Attends. Tu discutes avec elle depuis tout à l'heure ? s'exclame Regina surprise.

-Oui. Elle est stressée donc j'essayais de la décoincer un peu, sourit-il.

-C'est la première fois qu'elle va à une de ces réunions bizarres ?

-Je ne pense pas. Mais celle-là a l'air assez importante vue son angoisse, dit le Chat avant de jouer avec sa clochette.

-C'est gentil de faire attention à elle comme ça.

-On est amis. Et puis, j'ai pas toujours été d'une grande aide pour elle, surtout depuis qu'elle est devenue gardienne. Je ne fais ce genre de chose que lorsque je sens qu'elle en a besoin. » déclare-t-il en détournant la tête, visiblement gêné par le compliment de sa camarade.

« Peu importe, tu arrives à l'aider même à ton échelle. C'est admirable.

-Toi aussi tu pourras aider les personnes qui comptent pour toi Regina. Je pense qu'il faut juste un peu de temps et d'espoir pour aider quelqu'un parfois. Et parfois accepter de se jeter à l'eau et de se prendre un vent.

-Comment tu sais que je…

-On peut le voir sur ton visage, répond Chat Noir en posant ses yeux malicieux sur elle. Ça te dit qu'on finisse cette patrouille en se dégourdissant un peu les jambes ? »

Regina se lève après lui et le suit sans chercher à savoir où ses pas assurés les mèneront.

* * *

Marinette trouve cette réunion particulièrement stressante et inutile à la fois. Accompagnée de Maitre Han, elle n'a pas contacté les gardiens en utilisant cette salle intemporelle et magique reliant toutes les boites mais en usant du miraculous du cheval pour se téléporter directement au Tibet.

Marinette a déjà croisé une horde d'apprentis et de moines de grade inférieur l'observant comme si elle était un rat de laboratoire. Elle entend des chuchotis à son passage mais le fait que les remarques soient murmurées en tibétain l'empêchent de comprendre de quelles critiques elle fait l'objet.

La gardienne tente d'avoir l'air assuré, gardant le menton levé et une posture bien droite tandis qu'elle suit Su-Han dans un dédale de couloirs où dessins calligraphiques et écritures indéchiffrables ornent les murs d'une pâleur de craie.

Au moment où le gardien de la boite aztèque se poste immobile face à une majestueuse porte dorée sur laquelle est posée une splendide mosaïque rayonnante de couleurs, Marinette ne peut pas quitter des yeux l'œuvre d'art.

Au centre de la mosaïque se trouve le symbole des gardiens présent sur la boite lorsqu'elle appartenait à Maitre Fu. Tout autour de celui-ci, naviguent différentes créatures plus ou moins étranges et fantastiques. Un lion côtoie sans peine, une créature à plusieurs têtes ou un humanoïde. C'est lorsqu'elle reconnait les kwamis de sa propre boite que Marinette comprend que ces représentations sont celles de tous les kwamis existants.

Su-Han ouvre la porte après avoir jeté un regard plein d'encouragement à son élève. Les sept gardiens sont déjà à leur place et le chef Adung arbore déjà une expression renfrognée à leur arrivée.

Marinette est surprise de comprendre les mots qui s'échappent de la bouche du vieil homme. Elle devra vraiment demander comment les sorts de barrière de langage fonctionne !

« Nous vous attendions Mademoiselle, déclare le vieil homme aigri sans jeter un seul regard à son collègue qui préfère ignorer son acte méprisant.

-Je m'excuse et j'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop patienter, répond poliment Marinette en s'installant à sa place attitrée.

-Nous avons déjà décidé d'attribuer le miraculous de la main magique à un médecin en Syrie pour protéger des civils expliquent Akira, le gardien de la boite de l'Orient.

-La récupération du miraculous féérique Aziza a bien été mené sans aucune anicroche. Il était caché dans une grotte au fin fond du Bénin, explique Goba à la petite gardienne avec l'amabilité qui le caractérise.

-Toute notre discussion à venir est liée à votre cas particulier Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng, déclare Adung en prenant une gorgée de thé. Nous devons décider quoi faire de la famille Tsurugi. Après le peu d'informations que vous avez pu récupérer nous pensons que…

-Justement. Je pense qu'il n'est plus nécessaire de tergiverser ainsi. Je dois informer la fille de Tomoe Tsurugi de mes soupçons envers sa famille pour qu'elle puisse m'aider dans mes recherches.

-Qui vous dit qu'elle n'est pas une complice de sa mère ou qu'elle ne vous cachera pas des informations pour protéger sa famille ? demande Chuden en fronçant ses sourcils épais.

-Elle est membre de mon équipe depuis quelques temps et prend à cœur la menace du Papillon. J'ai également pu l'observer en tant que civile et elle continue à perpétrer les valeurs d'honneur et de respect prônées par son ancêtre.

-C'est beaucoup trop imprudent ! Cette fille pourrait se jouer de vous pour mieux s'approcher de la boite et des miraculous, remarque avec raideur le chef en la toisant avec dédain.

-Ce qui est imprudent est de continuer à attendre d'avoir plus d'informations pour agir. Le Papillon a une puissance qui grandit de jour en jour et je ne peux pas me risquer à utiliser toujours plus de miraculous pour le battre !

-Qu'en pensez-vous Su-Han ? » demande le gardien de la boîte nordique jusqu'alors silencieux.

Tout en posant cette question l'homme aux joues rondes et à la peau blanchâtre observe Marinette sans expression apparente.

"Je ne sais pas à quelle vitesse les enfants pourront s'améliorer pour mettre la main sur ce fou. Il faut faire au plus vite car une capitale telle que Paris ne peut pas continuer de vivre dans la peur aussi longtemps, répond-il calmement.

-Bien. Dans ce cas, nous vous laissons prendre les rênes Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng, déclare d'un ton pincé Adung en tentant tant bien que mal de masquer sa colère. Mais sachez que si votre manque de prudence met en danger les miraculous, votre poste de gardienne vous sera retiré sans ménagement. »

La gardienne regarde le vieillard et ne cille pas comme il aurait aimé qu'elle le fasse. Elle acquiesce lentement avant de quitter la salle avec son précepteur.


	14. Chapitre XIII- Retour d'un lapin blanc

**Chapitre XIII- Retour d'un lapin**

* * *

Kagami réprime tant bien que mal un mouvement de recul au moment où Ladybug mentionne le Tibet.

Depuis le début de cet entretien difficile, la super-héroïne garde la tête froide et cherche à se montrer rassurante. Après leur combat contre un akumatisé récurrent qui n'a pas demandé trop d'énergie à l'équipe, la gardienne a conduit Tora jusqu'à l'appartement qui sert de repère aux deux gardiens. Lors du trajet, elle a pris bien soin de brouiller dans l'esprit de la porteuse du tigre, l'itinéraire menant à cette horrible pièce.

Les deux brunes ont atterri sans peine dans cette pièce sans vie où les attendait déjà Su-Han. Après avoir récupéré le miraculous du félin, la discussion tant appréhendée a débuté.

C'est Marinette qui a pris les rênes en essayant de ne pas brusquer sa camarade qui s'est rapidement braquée face aux soupçons qu'elle a exprimés sur sa propre famille. C'est lorsque la gardienne a récupéré dans un coin du salon, le carnet délabré de son ancêtre sur lequel est inscrit le symbole de la famille Tsurugi, que Kagami s'est alors décidé à l'écouter et à ne pas prendre ses questions pour des idées totalement absurdes et erronées.

Comme la gardienne s'en est doutée, la japonaise ne sait rien. Elle n'a eu aucune information de plus à apporter et n'a jamais trouvé qu'aucun membre de sa famille n'a eu un comportement suspect et encore moins sa mère.

Ladybug a néanmoins tenté d'arracher quelque chose à son amie. Il est tout à fait possible que des éléments qui lui paraissent anodins aient en réalité une importance capitale.

Lorsque l'héroïne à pois a montré, à l'aide de l'écran son yoyo, une des photographies avec le fameux visage gribouillé de l'inconnu, le trouble de Kagami l'a trahie pendant quelques instants. Pendant une fraction de secondes, elle a arboré une expression pleine d'une appréhension que Ladybug n'a jamais vu chez l'escrimeuse.

« Est-ce que tu te rappelles l'identité de cette personne ?

-Non… De quand date cette photographie ? demande Kagami d'une pâleur de craie.

-D'il y a douze ans. Je sais que ça peut être difficile d'imaginer que ta mère puisse être le Papillon. J'en doute également. Mais peut-être que cette personne pourrait être une piste pour…

-Ma mère n'a rien à voir avec ce qu'il se passe en ce moment et je ne connais pas cette femme. » coupe fermement la japonaise. Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire. Je vais oublier que vous m'avez soupçonné moi et ma famille. Je vais vous aider à attraper le Papillon pour prouver notre innocence. Ma mère n'est coupable de rien. »

Les derniers mots de Kagami sont teintés d'une agressivité protectrice non dissimulée alors qu'elle quitte la chaleur de son fauteuil. Ladybug comprend à son comportement qu'elle l'a sans doute trop crispée. Elle doit la rassurer pour être certaine que…

« Mademoiselle Tsurugi. Cette photographie a été prise peu avant le voyage de vous et de votre famille au Tibet. Je me trompe ? lance Su-Han en scrutant la jeune fille avec méfiance.

-Je…

-C'est lors de ce voyage que votre père a perdu la vie et votre mère, la vue. D'après mes recherches, vous étiez présente lors de l'accident.

-Comment avez-vous…

-Pourquoi dissimuler des informations si vos parents sont aussi innocents que vous le déclarez ? » continue-t-il sans vergogne.

Les épaules de Kagami s'affaissent sous le coup et son rythme cardiaque s'accélère alors qu'elle ne trouve rien à répondre.

« Stop Maitre ! Vous allez trop loin ! » s'exclame Ladybug en s'interposant entre le tibétain et sa camarade.

Face à cet acte de protection de la super-héroïne, la frustration et la colère que la japonaise a réprimé depuis le début de cette conversation explose.

« Je ne me rappelle RIEN ! Mais je vous interdis d'insulter ma mère plus longtemps ! Je vais vous prouver que ma famille n'a rien à voir avec le Papillon ! Nous sommes peut-être les descendants de Tomoe Gozen et peut-être que mon ancêtre possédait les bijoux. Mais jamais ma mère ne les aurait utilisés ! Continuez à m'appeler si vous avez besoin de moi ! Et je vous aiderai à combattre ce fou furieux pour rétablir l'honneur de ma famille ! »

A bout de souffle, la jeune fille ne jette même pas un regard à ses interlocuteurs et se précipite vers la sortie. Après avoir passé le pied de la porte, Kagami se retrouve dans la ruelle juste à côté de chez elle sans savoir comment elle a atterri là.

De son côté, Marinette est folle de rage. Après une détransformation sur le coup de la colère, la lycéenne se retourne vers son mentor qui lui jette un regard aussi furieux que le sien.

« Pourquoi avoir été aussi brusque avec elle ?! fustige l'eurasienne.

-Elle nous cache des informations ! On ne sait pas ce qu'elle pourrait divulguer à autrui et ce que cette fille est prête à faire pour sa génitrice !

-Mais Kagami ne nous fera jamais confiance après avoir compris qu'on a fait des recherches sur son passé !

-Si c'est à cause d'une histoire de confiance que tu as cherché à la prévenir Marinette alors tu n'as vraiment rien compris de notre rôle. » pointe le gardien avant de reprendre son calme et de s'asseoir en soupirant sur un fauteuil.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? demande Marinette désarçonnée.

-Ce n'est pas uniquement pour accélérer les recherches que tu as parlé à cette fille qui n'est autre que ton amie. »

La gardienne ouvre la bouche mais est arrêtée immédiatement dans sa lancée.

« Ne dément rien. Je l'ai vérifié. Tu as parlé à cette fille parce que tu te sens coupable alors que je l'ai fait pour profiter au maximum des informations qu'elle pourra nous permettre de collecter.

-Je ne me sens pas coupable et je refuse que vous considériez Kagami comme un outil !

-Nous sommes des gardiens, Marinette. Tout notre rôle repose sur la manipulation et le mensonge. Chaque héros est un outil qui permet de protéger les populations et de maintenir l'équilibre surnaturel et précaire de notre monde. Tu te sens coupable car tu es incapable d'accepter cette part de dissimulation. C'est pour ça que tu as parlé à Kagami de sa famille. » déclare le gardien en buvant une longue gorgée de thé.

La gorge de Marinette devient sèche à ses mots. Seul un murmure s'échappe de ses cordes vocales enrouées :

« Ce n'est pas vrai.

-Peu importe si tu te l'avoues ou non Marinette mais si tu ne veux pas qu'Adung ait raison, tu dois comprendre et accepter que toute personne ne dissimulera pas des informations uniquement pour servir des idéaux moraux comme tu le fais. Kagami pourrait trahir l'équipe.

-Elle ne le fera pas…

-Si. Elle le fera pour protéger sa famille parce que tout le monde n'a pas comme priorité de faire triompher le bien. » assène sèchement le gardien avant de reposer sa tasse.

Face à cet homme impénétrable aussi froid qu'une statue de pierre, Marinette ressent pour la première fois cette angoisse rampante qui la suit depuis qu'elle est devenue la protectrice de la boite. La lycéenne a peur de devenir ce bloc de pierre et de sombrer dans le mensonge au point de ne plus savoir qui elle est. Elle a peur de blesser tous ses proches pour protéger les miraculous. Perdue face à son professeur implacable, Marinette réprime ses larmes et regarde ses mains pour éviter d'entrer en contact avec une Tikki inquiète qui s'est déjà retourner vers sa porteuse..

« T'améliorer dans les sorts et dans les combats et apprendre le tibétain ne te suffira pas pour devenir une bonne gardienne, continue Su-Han d'une voix encore plus grave. Il faut être capable de porter tous les sacrifices qui incombent à la tâche.

-J'ai déjà accepté les sacrifices, réplique Marinette.

-Uniquement les plus futiles. Uniquement ceux d'ordre pratique.

-Parce que pour vous ma vie sociale, mes passions, mes relations, ma tranquillité et ma liberté ! Tout ça n'est que de la futilité ! C'est bien facile de dire ça pour vous qui avez vécu dans ce temple perdu pendant tout ce temps ! J'ai décidé de sacrifier une partie de mon temps pour protéger les miraculous ! Ce n'est pas juste de la praticité !

-Tu n'es pas encore prête à sacrifier ce qui est réellement important. Tant que tu n'auras pas accepté que tes relations avec les autres et même avec tes coéquipiers seront forcément souillées par le mensonge qu'implique le travail de gardien, tu ne pourras jamais faire ton travail correctement. Tu finiras forcément par mettre les miraculous en danger un jour ou l'autre !

-Si je ne suis pas au point comme vous le dites ! Vous auriez dû vous opposez à mon arrivée sur le trône des gardiens. » déclare Marinette avant de quitter la pièce.

En la voyant quitter l'appartement avec la même fureur contenue que la fille Gozen un peu plus tôt, Su-Han ne peut s'empêcher de soupirer.

S'occuper d'adolescents lui donne vraiment du fil à retordre. Et surtout, le quarantenaire est de plus en plus préoccupé par la tournure des événements.

Trop d'éléments disparates semblent trouver comme point de convergence la capitale française et Su-Han n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi. Pourquoi la fille des Tsurugi est devenue aussi proche de la gardienne avant même que la moindre information sur sa famille ne soit divulguée ? Pourquoi les miraculous du paon et du papillon se sont retrouvés dans cette ville au même moment que leur boite d'origine ?

_Pourquoi un des derniers descendants d'adjuvants et de sentinelles au service de l'ordre des gardiens se trouvent aussi à Paris ? _

Accablé par toutes ces questions sans fin, Su-Han sort le dossier que lui a remis le gardien en chef lors de sa dernière entrevue avec lui.

Un dossier sur une famille d'espions ancestraux ayant travaillé avec les gardiens depuis la nuit des temps. Au fil des siècles, beaucoup de ces liens avec ces familles, qui aident les gardiens dans leur recherche de nouveaux héros ou d'anomalies entre le monde naturel et les mondes magiques, ont disparu. L'arrêt de la transmission intergénérationnelle mais aussi la méfiance des gardiens de plus en plus accrue vis-à-vis de ces familles qui n'ont jamais eu la possibilité d'apprendre ou d'utiliser des pouvoirs ou les miraculous, ont causé la diminution drastique de ces adjuvants qui n'étaient plus que sept à travailler avec les gardiens au dix-neuvième siècle.

Personne ne sait pourquoi ces familles ont été choisies avec les gardiens pour protéger les boites. Quoi qu'il en soit, aucun de ces individus n'a jamais touché à un miraculous et ils servaient surtout les gardiens en leur préparant les papiers administratifs et les lieux de vie essentiels pour s'installer dans un nouveau pays.

Su-Han touche du bout des doigts le dossier devant lui après avoir lu la note laissée par Adung.

_« Après des recherches de nombreux prieurs et des sous-gardiens du temple, il semblerait qu'à part les familles du village voisin, la seule famille d'adjuvants encore en activité se trouverait en Europe. Nous avons retrouvé aux alentours, des traces de fouilles archéologiques modestes sans doute orchestrées par un expert qui a laissé une trace de son passage sans s'en rendre compte. Or, le sentimonstre de Fu qui nous a dévorés s'est retrouvé à Paris peu de temps avant notre libération. A Paris, nous avons pu mettre la main sur un seul nom d'une famille d'adjuvants qui n'a pas changé malgré les décennies écoulées. La famille Kubdel. »_

* * *

Le cerveau de Kagami est encore en plein ébullition. Elle décide de s'enfermer dans sa chambre, après avoir passé une soirée morose en compagnie de sa mère et de sa gouvernante.

A l'instant où elle s'apprête à prendre congé, les soupçons de Ladybug et de l'autre gardien ricochent à nouveau dans sa tête. Les pensées qui la hantent ne peuvent être évitées. La japonaise a besoin de faire taire toute cette peur engendrée par le doute. La peur de ne pas tout connaitre de sa génitrice.

« Mère…

-Est-ce que tu as réfléchi à la proposition de Sergei Smirniev ? demande sa coach avec placidité.

-Je n'ai pas encore pris de décision. Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de quitter tout ce que je suis en train de construire ici. » déclare Kagami, gênée.

« C'est l'un des meilleurs entraineurs mondiaux. La question ne devrait même pas se poser. Avec lui à tes côtés, tu pourrais bien devenir l'une des meilleures escrimeuses de ta génération.

-Je sais…

-Je ne te force à rien. Mais n'oublie pas tes ambitions et tout le travail que tu as accompli jusqu'ici. Tu peux disposer. »

Son ton, plus doux et chaud que ses phrases injonctives habituelles perturbent le jeune prodige alors qu'elle quitte la pièce à vivre.

Il faut absolument que la japonaise fasse du tri dans son esprit préoccupé par ces deux événements majeurs qui déboulent dans sa vie : la proposition de coaching d'un des plus grands escrimeurs mondiaux et les soupçons de Ladybug sur sa famille.

Ces deux nouvelles données majeures dans son existence sont si annonciatrices de bouleversements et de changement, qu'elle ne sait pas comment les gérer ou même les appréhender.

Quand Kagami entre dans sa chambre et tombe nez à nez sur son petit ami avachi sur son pouf, son cœur s'arrête de battre quelques instants.

Depuis quelques semaines, il arrive qu'Adrien s'infiltre chez elle à l'improviste pour passer un peu plus de temps à ses côtés. La sécurité des Agreste rivalisant avec celle du Pentagone, l'inverse ne s'est jamais produit. Néanmoins, Kagami se demande tout de même où son tendre petit ami a appris à passer à travers des fenêtres et à s'enfuir de sa prison avec autant de facilité.

La japonaise observe le lycéen de loin jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre lentement les yeux et portent ces deux émeraudes lumineuses vers elle. Le sourire chaleureux qu'il n'adresse qu'à elle caresse son esprit tourmenté.

Kagami décide de se laisser porter par le bonheur qu'elle éprouve. De ne plus penser à rien d'autre qu'à cette figure de prince charmant qui la câline des yeux.

« Comment tu as fait pour entrer ? demande-t-elle en le rejoignant.

-C'est un secret. » murmure Adrien avec malice.

Sa petite amie s'assoit à côté de lui et caresse tendrement ses cheveux comme il aime qu'elle le fasse. Il comble la distance qui les sépare en calant son corps contre le sien avec une grâce féline.

« Je trouve que vous cachez beaucoup trop de secrets à votre compagne, monsieur Agreste.

-C'est pour garder un semblant de mystère, ma chère. Un magicien ne révèle jamais ses secrets.

-Je ne savais pas que vous étiez un magicien. Ne pensez-vous pas que si c'était le cas, vous auriez remporté tous vos concours et vos combats contre moi haut la main ? réplique-t-elle en se rapprochant dangereusement de son visage.

-Il est toujours difficile de battre une déesse telle que vous. »

Kagami se sent rougir face à cette comparaison. C'est injuste qu'il réussisse à la déstabiliser ainsi même lors de leur jeu.

« Ai-je touché un de vos points faible, ma déesse ? chuchote-t-il alors qu'il la laisse enrouler ses bras autour de son cou.

-Comment ça « _ma _déesse » ? C'est toi qui m'appartiens, pas l'inverse.

-Toujours à faire la moue. Bouder ainsi ne sied pas à votre visage. » se moque-t-il.

La chatte blanche de sa mère sort de sa cachette sous le lit pour s'assoir sur le duvet de celui-ci. Adrien ne peut réprimer son excitation et s'échappe sans peine de l'emprise de son amoureuse pour retrouver le petit animal.

Agacée par cet obsédé de chatons, Kagami roule des yeux en regrettant déjà le baiser qu'elle aurait dû recevoir. Assis sur son lit avec l'angora turc dans ses bras, le mannequin est plus beau que sur n'importe quelle affiche publicitaire parsemant la ville.

La japonaise s'approche du lycéen et sans crier gare, fait fuir le félin en s'asseyant sur les genoux de son amour.

Adrien sourit et ses yeux brillent plus fort que n'importe quoi d'autre. Il est empli d'une telle clarté que Kagami a envie de pleurer.

Ses lèvres sont caressantes, son souffle également. Furieusement proche, ce soupçon d'air danse sur les lèvres de la jeune fille d'un pas chaloupé.

« Embrasse-moi, lui intime-t-elle, désespérée d'être si faible face à lui.

-Je ne sais pas si… »

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répliquer, elle l'embrasse avec fougue. Adrien laisse échapper un hoquet de surprise avant de répondre avec tendresse à son baiser.

Réserve et douceur sont les seuls mots qu'elle peut poser sur son petit-ami. Ses mains aussi douces que du coton, approfondissent son emprise sur sa taille. Il a du mal à retenir ses soupirs, du mal à cacher son embarras. Ses joues prennent une délicieuse teinte rosée alors que Kagami plaque sa poitrine contre la sienne.

Un frisson commun parcourt leurs corps lorsque le blond perd l'équilibre. La jeune fille finit à califourchon sur lui.

Il y a quelques mois, jamais elle ne se serait crue capable d'une telle action. Que dirait sa mère en la voyant s'adonner à des actions à mille lieues de la pruderie qu'on lui a enseignée ?

Adrien semble être complètement hypnotisé. Ses pupilles sont dilatées à l'extrême et sa respiration se hache lorsqu'elle s'approche de lui.

« Adrien, je… »

Kagami a envie de lui dire. De tout lui dire. De lui dire à quel point elle l'aime. A quel point elle le chérit. A quel point elle a peur de découvrir ce qui se cache derrière le passé de sa famille. A quel point elle a peur de le perdre. De perdre son premier ami. Son premier amour.

Il la coupe dans son élan.

« Tu es magnifique. » murmure-t-il le souffle brisé.

Ils s'embrassent lentement. Leurs langues se frôlent, dansent tandis qu'elle commence à se mouvoir au-dessus de lui. Elle quitte ses lèvres pour planter un champ de baisers sur son cou. Adrien laisse échapper un gémissement étouffé quand ses lèvres marquent profondément sa clavicule. Il s'accroche maladroitement à elle. Ne sachant que faire de ses mains, il frôle par mégarde sa fesse, provoquant un couinement surpris chez l'intéressée.

Le couple est maladroit. Tellement maladroit. Mais ils sont avides de toucher et d'amour. Adrien et Kagami se veulent comme cela n'a jamais été le cas auparavant.

Ils approfondissent leurs baisers et lorsque Kagami se décale pour respirer, son compagnon change leur position, prenant ainsi l'ascendant sur elle.

Ouah ! Juste la voir les cheveux ébouriffés, les joues cramoisies et les yeux écarquillés de surprise fait chavirer Adrien. Il chuchote un « Ma déesse. » éperdu avant d'appliquer à sa compagne les mêmes actes de tendresse qu'elle lui a administré.

« Adrien ! » soupire-t-elle lorsqu'il approche par mégarde ses lèvres de sa poitrine encore recouverte par sa chemise blanche. Est-ce qu'il veut vraiment l'embrasser ici ? Oh mon Dieu, ils ne sont jamais aussi loin ! Ils n'ont jamais… Mais malgré cela, la japonaise se surprend à en avoir très envie.

« Je peux… ? » demande son petit ami d'une voix gutturale à peine audible.

Interceptant un acquiescement fébrile de Kagami, le blond plonge ses lèvres dans le creux de ses seins délicatement, refusant encore de les toucher sans le tissu cotonneux comme barrière.

Adrien a un désir ardent d'explorer. Savoir que les soupirs et l'accélération du pouls de sa petite-amie ne sont dus à rien d'autre que ses caresses le grise.

Petit à petit, la pluie de baisers se transforment en cascade. Il laisse sa main droite s'approcher de son sein et au moment où il s'apprête enfin à la toucher, trois coups à la porte le fait stopper net.

« Kagami ? »

A la voix fière de Tomoe Tsurugi, les yeux des deux adolescents prennent la taille de soucoupes volantes qui se seraient brutalement écrasées sur Terre. En une demi-seconde, Adrien s'éjecte du lit et se cache sous celui-ci avec une précision et discrétion quasiment surhumaine.

Kagami a à peine le temps de reprendre prestance qu'un nouvel appel de sa mère retentit.

« Kagami !

-Oui, okaasan !

-N'oublie pas que tu dois laisser le chauffage éteint pour les plombiers demain, déclare sa mère en ouvrant la porte.

-Il y a autre chose ? demande Kagami croulant sous le poids de l'embarras et du stress tandis que la robe de chambre de son parent glisse sur la moquette.

-J'ai cru entendre du bruit. Dors.

-Bonne nuit. »

Après quelques instants qui paraissent interminables à la jeune fille, Adrien finit par sortir de sa cachette, un soulagement palpable sur son visage.

« Je crois bien que je vais devoir rentrer. » dit-il.

Kagami ne peut pas s'empêcher de grogner. Un sourire amusé pare le visage de son ami en l'entendant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on aura tout le temps de continuer une autre fois ! »

Cette remarque a pour effet de faire monter la température de la japonaise de manière exponentielle.

Sa réaction fait exploser de rire son compagnon.

« Si tu voyais ta tête ! »

Une grosse tape sur l'épaule le fait taire. Adrien s'approche de Kagami tranquillement avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur son front.

« Arrête de bouder.

-Fais attention en rentrant. » déclare-t-elle en essayant de masquer le sourire qui veut dévorer tout son visage.

Il acquiesce avant de passer par la fenêtre. Avec son agilité, cela n'a jamais été un problème de sauter du premier étage.

Ses cheveux en bataille disparaissent dans la nuit réverbérée. Au bout de quelques minutes, Kagami s'autorise à se changer pour rejoindre sa couette.

Adrien lui manque déjà. Et savoir qu'elle doit le quitter pour maximiser ses chances d'atteindre son rêve lui brise le cœur.

* * *

.

Les cris entre Jalil et son père percent les murs alors que la musique hard-rock émise par son casque vrille déjà ses tympans. Alix ignore les protestations de son frère comme elle a l'habitude de le faire et se concentre sur son dernier dessin inspiré des tatouages d'un artiste tatoueur avec qui elle a beaucoup discuté la nuit dernière.

La rousse se demande si elle devrait étaler plus d'encre noire sur cette tulipe écorchée et sanglante au moment où la furie qu'est son frère déboule dans sa chambre.

« Je pars Alix ! Papa ne peut pas m'empêcher de vivre ma vie comme je l'entends !

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? » demande distraitement sa sœur en continuant son activité.

Le manque de réaction de sa cadette agace Jalil qui ne peut s'empêcher de répondre avec ce ton plein d'exagération qui le caractérise :

« Il a critiqué ma relation avec Lola !

-C'est vrai que ce n'est pas une fille dingue. Elle te doit combien déjà ?

-L'argent n'est pas une composante qui est censée avoir de l'importance dans une histoire d'amour ! Comment tu pourrais comprendre ? Tu es toujours de son côté de toute façon ! renifle-t-il avec dédain.

-ça n'a rien avoir. C'est juste que tu t'es trouvé une nouvelle passion absurde et que tu vas venir pleurer quand ça va mal se passer, déclare la rousse.

-Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici ! » clôt le jeune étudiant avant de quitter la pièce puis l'appartement.

Jalil prend soin de bien claquer la porte avec le même soupçon dramatique qu'il adore saupoudrer dans sa vie et Alix se demande ce qu'elle a fait pour mériter d'avoir comme frère un boulet pareil.

Plusieurs minutes de travail s'écoulent et le silence de l'appartement commence à lui peser légèrement. Elle s'extirpe de son lit en bataille, enfile ses Doc Martens, sa veste en cuir et s'échappe de chez elle après avoir laissé un plat de pâtes à son paternel enfermé dans son bureau

Empruntant un chemin parcouru depuis sa petite enfance, Alix appuie sur l'interphone menant à l'appartement où vit son meilleur ami. Lorsqu'elle entend la voix fluette de la mère de Nathaniel, son cœur se gonfle d'amour et de reconnaissance.

. Lorsque la porte s'ouvre, des effluves de soupes chaudes succulentes envahissent déjà les narines de la skateuse. La femme au foyer encore sur le pas de la porte la prend immédiatement dans ses bras dans une étreinte maternelle :

« Oh ma grande ! Ça fait longtemps que tu n'es pas passée ! J'arrête pas de demander des nouvelles de toi à Nath' ! Mais tu le connais, toujours si ronchon et secret !

-Vous m'avez manqué Lucile, sourit Alix en lui rendant son étreinte.

-Tu dis seulement ça pour rassurer la vieille peau que je suis en train de devenir. Nath ! Alix est à la maison ! »

Alix perçoit un grognement étouffé provenant de la chambre de son ami et ne peut pas s'empêcher d'éclater de rire :

« Pas besoin d'être aussi violente ! Je passe à l'improviste vous savez.

-Bien sûr que si ! Il a pas quitté sa chambre depuis que Marc est parti ! Ils peuvent vraiment passer des heures, enfermés à travailler tous les deux. Ça me choque toujours ! » s'exclame la brune encore en tablier.

Elle invite la lycéenne à s'asseoir à sa table et les deux femmes se retrouvent rapidement à discuter des cours, de leur passion respective pour la peinture et la cuisine. Alix aime parler avec la mère de Nathaniel. C'est un peu la figure maternelle qu'elle n'a jamais eue. Lucile est toujours là pour la conseiller. C'est avec elle que la skateuse a acheté ses premiers accessoires de lingerie notamment. Rien qu'imaginer effectuer cet achat intime avec son père ou son frère lui fout des sueurs froides.

Au moment où le rouquin pénètre dans la salle à manger en retenant un bâillement, elle ne peut s'empêcher de le charrier sur sa dégaine. Nathaniel réplique excédé et ils se lancent dans leurs petites piques qui font toujours rire la maman qui les force à manger un déjeuner décent.

Le repas complet et haut en couleur terminé, les deux amis atterrissent dans la chambre de l'écrivain. En remarquant les draps fraichement lavés et la fenêtre encore ouverte du jeune homme qui vit habituellement comme un vampire, Alix est obligé de taquiner son ami :

« Ça se voit que t'as pas fait que dessiner avec Marc hier soir ! déclare-t-elle en se jetant sur son lit.

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! rougit Nathaniel. Et enlève tes chaussures !

-Je suis sûre que vous avez pas dépassé le stades des préliminaires mais je vais pas cherché à creuser plus loin, t'inquiète. »

Le dessinateur étouffe un couinement avant d'abandonner l'idée de répliquer. Il retourne à son chapitre à peine entamé et gratte des feuilles blanches silencieusement tandis qu'Alix joue avec les volutes de fumer de la cigarette qu'elle vient d'allumer.

« Tu vas te détruire les poumons un jour, déclare Nathaniel en grimaçant.

-Je mourrai cool. De toute manière, je ne m'en grille qu'une de temps en temps.

-Si tu le dis. Un problème avec Jalil ? continue le dessinateur.

-Quand est-ce que tu dis à ta mère pour Marc et toi ? »

Un temps de latence prend alors place mais se brise sans équivoque :

« Ferme-la » répliquent-ils en cœur.

A cet instant, les deux amis explosent tous les deux de rire et se remettent à leurs occupations, heureux d'avoir un être si cher sur qui compter.

* * *

Le soleil est rouge sang. Un brasier assombrit le ciel morne alors que Climatika pousse ses énergies météorologiques au paroxysme de la violence en invoquant une tempête dévastatrice.

La visibilité est presque nulle alors que les super-héros tentent tant bien que mal d'arrêter la folle furieuse qui masque les attaques de l'akumatisé faiseur de bombes.

Sannp et Regina tente tant bien que mal d'attraper la maitresse de l'atmosphère dans un combat engagé mais sont pris de court par sa rapidité.

Les personnes qui ont déjà été touchées par les papillons maléfiques sont de plus en plus puissantes à chaque réakumatisation. Et leurs pouvoirs plus dévastateurs.

Une partie du quartier des Champs-Elysées a été entièrement saccagés alors que les derniers touristes sont évacués par Chat Noir et Ladybug.

La gardienne n'a pas le temps d'aller chercher les autres porteurs. La situation est trop critique. La super-héroïne a déjà utilisé trois Lucky-Charm pour protéger les civils et leur permettre de s'échapper du lieu des affrontements. Une toile magique permet de protéger les zones de la ville pas encore brisées par les attaques des super-vilains. L'énorme pigeon géant, sentimonstre alerte et violent de Monsieur Pigeon, saccage le champ de Mars sans peine et a déjà fait valser à plusieurs reprises les corps des combattants d'un battement d'ailes violent.

Ladybug donne l'ordre à son coéquipier de freiner les assauts de l'oiseau alors qu'elle prend en chasse le féru de Columbidés. Il ne lui reste plus beaucoup de temps avant sa détransformation.

Alors que la super-héroïne à pois s'approche de Monsieur Ramier akumatisé, une explosion perce ses oreilles. Face à elle, la Tour Eiffel ploie sous la secousse et manque de s'effondrer sur ses amis serpent et abeille.

Ladybug s'écarte, lance son yoyo pour tenter de ralentir la chute de l'édifice. Elle manque dans sa précipitation de se faire voler son miraculous. Elle assène un coup de coude à Monsieur Pigeon qu'elle maitrise en continuant de retenir l'édifice.

Ladybug est rapidement prise de court. Pourquoi ses deux compagnons ne bougent pas ?

La super-héroïne est alors emportée par la masse de la charge et s'écrase sur le sol dur, épuisée. L'effroi lui prend la gorge lorsqu'elle sent tout le poids de l'akumatisé sur son corps.

Monsieur Pigeon essaie de lui arracher les boucles d'oreilles. Il lui tire les cheveux avec rage alors que Ladybug ne pense qu'à ses deux coéquipiers en danger. Lorsque dans un gémissement de douleur, elle aperçoit la Tour Eiffel encore en place et ses deux amis en plein combat, elle comprend qu'il s'agit d'une illusion.

Avec un accès de révolte, la gardienne s'extirpe de l'emprise de son assaillant et casse l'objet renfermant le papillon souillé d'un coup sec pour le purifier. Cependant, la jeune femme ne trouve aucun autre objet amokisé sur Monsieur Ramier. Il n'est donc pas le porteur du sentimonstre ?!

Son premier travail accompli, l'héroïne s'empresse, malgré la surprise, de conduire l'homme en lieu sûr tout en essayant d'ignorer le bip pressant de ses boucles d'oreilles.

L'allié mystérieux du Papillon continue à leur faire perdre du temps lors des combats. Il faut absolument qu'elle la retrouve ! Mais avant tout, elle est exténuée et elle doit absolument recharger Tikki pour retourner aider les autres héros et retrouver l'amok.

Au moment où elle s'apprête à se cacher dans une ruelle pour reprendre des forces, le gigantesque pigeon est projeté dans sa direction. Ladybug échappe à la collision in extremis et sent des morceaux de graviers et de poussière pleuvoir sur sa tête. Elle se relève tant bien que mal et croise les deux yeux fous de l'oiseau fixé sur elle. Il tente de la transpercer avec son bec.

Chaque attaque, chaque tentative est amorcée avec une peine grandissante par l'héroïne qui n'a pas pu restaurer son kwami. Tentant de s'éloigner de la zone sécurisée par la toile magique pour plus de sécurité, la super-héroïne se jette vers un immeuble haussmannien un peu plus loin. Le pigeon tente de la planter et détruit le bâtiment qui s'effondre sous le coup rageur.

A l'instant où l'héroïne pense que l'animal va continuer à la poursuivre, il s'arrête et commence à fouiller dans les décombres.

Quand Ladybug aperçoit une tignasse rouge bien connue d'elle se cacher tant bien que mal dans le sous-sol mis à découvert par l'effondrement, son sang ne fait qu'un tour.

La coccinelle se précipite vers Alix pour l'empêcher de se faire briser les côtes par la créature vorace. Elle la saisit par le coude pour lui faire éviter un premier assaut avant de la prendre dans ses bras pour la mettre en sécurité.

Ladybug tente de la rapprocher de la zone protégée sans trop attirer le pigeon. Mais peine perdue ! Il est encore à leurs trousses, prêt à dévorer les miraculous.

Ayant malgré tout réussie à le semer pendant quelques instants, la gardienne dépose son amie skateuse au sol :

« Je vais faire diversion pendant que tu vas courir vers la zone protégée, compris ?!

-Mais ton miraculous continue de biper ! Comment tu vas faire pour… ? »

La question d'Alix est masquée par un bruit sourd et quand l'immeuble en face d'elle se penche dangereusement dans leur direction, la graffeuse a uniquement le temps d'apercevoir le corps de Ladybug se dresser en face d'elle pour la protéger.

* * *

De son côté, Chat Noir est horrifié. D'une attaque magique sortie de nulle part, le pigeon qu'il tentait de maitriser a été envoyé vers le lieu où s'est retirée sa partenaire.

Le félin tente immédiatement de la rejoindre mais est arrêté par une voix sombre juste derrière son dos : « Comme on se retrouve Chat Noir. ».

En se retournant, il est surpris de croiser le regard glacial et le sourire sadique de son ennemi, qui le toise comme s'il n'est qu'un misérable insecte.

L'homme n'est pas vêtu de son apparat de super-méchant habituel. Son costume, un mélange élégant aux couleurs du paon et du papillon, recouvre parfaitement son corps et son visage masqué entièrement tandis que sa cane pend sur le côté de sa ceinture et qu'un éventail coloré trône dans sa main gauche.

Le félin n'a pas le temps de se faire à cette nouvelle vision du vilain, que le quarantenaire s'élance déjà vers lui, prêt à s'emparer du bijou qui lui revient de droit.

* * *

La panique s'empare d'Alix alors qu'elle tente de reprendre ses esprits.

Alors qu'elle rentrait chez elle après sa visite chez Nathaniel, la skateuse a été prise de cours par l'alerte akuma et s'est par réflexe cachée dans la cave d'un immeuble dont l'accès était légèrement entrouvert pour des travaux. Elle n'a pas eu la possibilité et la chance de rejoindre les protections de civils à temps et a simplement eu pour objectif d'attendre que la tempête passe.

Mais ce pigeon est sorti de nulle part et a détruit sa cachette. Et au moment où elle a cru mourir, Ladybug est venue pour la sauver.

A présent, leurs deux corps sont piégés dans ses murs de béton et de plâtre qui menace de s'effondrer à chaque choc que provoque la créature maléfique pour les atteindre.

La super-héroïne est dans ses bras, inconsciente après avoir reçu sur la tête un énorme morceau de gravier destiné à l'artiste.

Mais pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ? Alix ne sait pas comment les sortir de cette situation désespérée !

Quand les boucles d'oreilles clignotent pour la énième fois, le cœur de la lycéenne tambourine dans sa poitrine. Si elle n'arrive pas à réveiller Ladybug, son identité secrète sera compromise.

« Ladybug ! Je t'en prie réveille-toi ! » s'écrie-t-elle en la secouant alors qu'un piaillement horrible traverse leur prison.

La gardienne ne répond pas. Un dernier bip se fait entendre puis tout le corps de celle-ci disparait des bras d'Alix pour être recouvert d'un halo rose lumineux.

C'est alors que le visage sans vie d'une franco-chinoise aux taches de rousseur caractéristique fait face à une Alix choquée.

Son amie est dans ses bras. Marinette est dans ses bras. _Marinette est Ladybug._

Le cerveau d'Alix digère avec lenteur l'information tandis que la peur et la pression sur les épaules de celle-ci manque de la faire s'évanouir.

L'étrange créature révélée par la détransformation de son amie semble également incapable du moindre mouvement et gémit en atterrissant sur la poitrine de sa porteuse.

Tout est perdu. Tout est définitivement perdu si aucune des deux ne se réveille ! Que doit-elle faire ?

A l'instant où Alix pense qu'il ne reste plus aucun espoir, un cercle lumineux blanc apparait à sa gauche. De ce halo blanc sort la personne qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé recroiser un jour : Bunnix.

« Eh bien Mini-moi ! Je crois bien que tu vas devoir prendre du service plus tôt que prévu ! » déclare la porteuse du miraculous du lapin avec un sourire contrit.


	15. Chapitre XIV- Déséquilibre dynamique

**Chapitre XIV- Déséquilibre dynamique**

* * *

Mortifiée, Alix jette un regard désespéré à son alter-égo plus âgée. Marinette encore blottie dans ses bras, n'émet pas le moindre son ou mouvement.

« Ne reste pas plantée ici Mini-moi ! On n'a pas beaucoup de temps !

-Tu es venue comme la dernière fois pour tout arranger ? » demande la skateuse.

Sortant enfin de sa torpeur, un soulagement sans nom la prend à la gorge au moment où elle lance cette question, le cœur se gonflant à nouveau d'espoir.

« Non. Enfin, pas exactement. C'est toi qui va gérer la situation, déclare le lapin en ignorant les attaques de plus en plus répétées de la bête à l'extérieur.

-Moi ?

-Oui. Toi. Le temps est venu pour toi de devenir la porteuse du miraculous du lapin.

-Attends ! Tu as dit que c'est Marinette, enfin Ladybug qui me donnerait mon miraculous ! Pas toi ! Enfin pas moi…

-Le futur a trop été modifié sans que je ne sache pourquoi. Quoi qu'il en soit tu n'aurais jamais dû découvrir l'identité de Ladybug de cette manière. Mais bon ! On doit faire avec ! Tu vas donc prendre le miraculous aujourd'hui sinon une catastrophe pourrait bien se produire ! »

Le ton déterminé de son double plus âgé ne rassure pas la plus jeune qui sent son sang pulser dans ses artères de plus en plus fort. Prendre le miraculous maintenant ? Essayer de renverser la situation et de protéger une Ladybug inconsciente ? Elle n'en est pas capable.

Bunnix fixe alors Alix et comprend immédiatement son insécurité.

« Hé ma belle ! Je sais que ça peut être effrayant mais je suis toi et tu es moi. Tu dois te faire confiance. Je ne serais pas venue si je ne savais pas que tu étais prête.

-Je ne pourrais jamais me sentir assez prête pour faire un truc aussi dingue ! ricane l'adolescente.

-Toujours dur de se lancer. Je le sais bien. Mais Marinette a besoin de toi. Protège-la comme elle le fait pour tout Paris et pour ses proches. »

Le cœur d'Alix bat la chamade. Elle regarde les yeux dans lesquelles défilent sa propre réflexion avant de déposer délicatement son amie au sol pour se rapprocher de son alter-ego.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? demande-t-elle la bouche pâteuse.

-Je vais te donner notre miraculous. Après ça tu me ramèneras à dans dix ans. A partir de ce moment-là, je ne pourrai plus t'aider. Retiens bien ce que je vais te dire : Sanpp et Regina doivent rapidement se débarrasser de Terror Bomb et de Climatika pour pouvoir aider Chat Noir et te permettre de protéger Ladybug. Et fais aussi attention aux cataclysmes de Chat Noir. D'accord ?

-Mais pour faire tout ça, je dois voyager dans le temps ?

-Oui et cherche à effectuer le moins de changement dans les événements sauf si c'est nécessaire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « Je ne pourrai plus t'aider » ?

-Quand tu me ramèneras dans le futur, l'ancienne ligne temporelle sera bouclée et je ne reviendrais pas dans le passé pour ne pas modifier trop de choses. Tu te débrouilleras. »

Un éboulement de suie les interrompt ce qui pousse Bunnix à se hâter :

« On a plus beaucoup de temps ! ».

Celle-ci se détransforme et tend précipitamment la montre à gousset à Alix alors que le kwami dénommé Fluff se plaint de l'absence de lumière.

« Dis : « Fluff transforme moi » pour pouvoir devenir Bunnix. »

Après quelques instants d'hésitation, Alix obtempère et se retrouve en un éclair affubler du même costume que portait sa camarade précédemment.

« Parfait ! s'exclame l'adulte, très satisfaite. Je t'explique vite fait. Le parapluie te permet de créer des terriers te permettant de voyager dans le temps mais peut aussi servir d'arme très utile ! Les premiers voyages font assez mal à la tête et peuvent donner envie de vomir au début. Mais l'avantage c'est qu'il est plus facile de l'invoquer plusieurs fois par rapport au Lucky charm par exemple. Autre conseil : évite de trop te promener dans les différents espace-temps et garde toujours des objets qui t'assureront que l'espace-temps n'a pas été modifié de manière trop importante lors des tes voyage. Genre la peluche licorne de Rose. Elle est vraiment pas mal !

-ça fait beaucoup d'infos quand même… »

Une secousse fait vrombir l'habitacle et Alix se retourne pour protéger tant bien que mal la styliste.

« Tu dois la laisser pour pouvoir la sauver. Fais vite un terrier ! »

Alix s'exécute dans la hâte et est surprise de voir apparaitre un halo lumineux semblable à celui dont s'est échappée son futur elle dès le premier essai.

La Bunnix plus expérimentée, en tenue de civile, lui tend la main pour l'introduire au sein de cet antre lumineux. En s'engouffrant à l'intérieur, Alix est subjuguée.

Des milliers de sorties rondes avec des images défilant un peu partout s'offrent à elle et peuplent cet univers immensément vide.

« Wouah ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Ce sont tous les chemins possibles et imaginables du futur qui n'ont pas encore changé ou été modifiés par des actions antérieures. Evite de regarder dans un futur trop lointain et n'observe le passé pour modifier le présent qu'en cas d'extrême urgence. »lui intime Bunnix.

La femme est à la recherche de sa propre ouverture. Celle qui lui permettra de rentrer chez elle. Dans son temps.

« N'utilise jamais le miraculous pour assouvir tes propres désirs.

-Je le sais bien ! Je vais pas m'amuser à courir partout avec ! » réplique la plus jeune de plus en plus sur les nerfs.

Tous ces champs de possibilités. Tous ces films de vie défilant devant son visage l'effraient. Mais Alix doit garder la tête froide pour réussir cette mission. Sa future elle s'arrête devant un des cercles quelques instants avant de la pousser à la rejoindre.

« Le futur commence déjà à être modifié mais je sais que je viens d'ici, explique Alix en tendant la main à la plus jeune. Transporte-moi. »

Mue par son instant, la petite Alix s'exécute et entre dans ce cercle avec elle.

Les deux femmes atterrissent dans une petite chambre miteuse recouverte de livres, de manuels en tout genre, d'encre et de crayons. Le seul mobilier est une petite table basse servant de bureau et un lit dans lequel est caché quelqu'un sous les couvertures.

« Il y a déjà eu des changements, sourit la plus âgée sans se retourner vers l'autre. Maintenant, va sauver la situation, ma petite ! »

A ces mots, le peu d'assurance que porte encore Alix dans son être lui échappe légèrement tandis que la peur s'insinue en elle. Ce pouvoir est bien trop puissant. Bien plus que tout ceux des autres porteurs. Elle pourrait faire tellement de bêtise.

« Tu te souviens de pourquoi tu dois te battre, pas vrai ? demande tranquillement Alix en arborant un mystérieux sourire.

-Pour protéger l'identité de Ladybug et pour l'aider à trouver le Papillon. »

Le signe de tête négatif de l'adulte surprend Alix bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

« Alors pourquoi ?

-Tu devrais faire tout ça pour protéger les gardiens et leurs secrets. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Tu fais tout ça pour protéger Ladybug et Chat Noir d'eux-mêmes. En tout cas, moi je suis certaine de le faire pour épauler Marinette, déclare-t-elle en souriant.

-Mais c'est la même chose que de vouloir arrêter le Papillon, non ? interroge Alix circonspecte.

-Je connais déjà l'identité du Papillon mais ne dis rien pour ne pas modifier violemment le cours du temps. L'arrêter ne signifie pas que Ladybug et Chat Noir seront protégés pour autant.

-J'ai du mal à comprendre…

-Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est de les protéger et de suivre ton intuition, ok ? » sourit la plus grande en resserrant, dans un geste réconfortant, les épaules encore frêles de l'adolescente.

-D'accord. »

Un bruissement de couverture se fait alors entendre derrière elles. A la grande surprise de la skateuse, une femme s'extirpe du lit dans un mouvement brusque. Ses longs cheveux blonds presque cendrés s'étalent sur les draps aussi blancs que sa peau d'albâtre au moment où elle pose des yeux excités sur la plus vieille :

« Je sais où est Félix ! » s'exclame-t-elle avant de s'arrêter en tombant sur la plus jeune.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » demande la dormeuse avec suspicion en mouvant son attention entre les deux individus.

-C'est un léger contre-temps Anthalia. » la rassure Alix en se dirigeant vers cette beauté.

La plus jeune se demande comment elle va se débrouiller pour rencontrer une personne aussi charmante et dans quelles circonstances elles vont finir par partager cette pièce si exiguë. Alors que la skateuse concentre toute son attention sur la blonde, Alix dit :

« Je voulais dire une chose avant que tu ne partes Mini-moi. Ladybug nous a choisies car on sait garder des secrets. »

L'adolescente se décide alors à quitter ce futur étrange après avoir capté le mystérieux sourire de son alter-égo une dernière fois.

Même si elle aurait préféré rester spectatrice de cette bataille un peu plus longtemps, Alix sait ce qu'elle doit faire.

* * *

Le Papillon se précipite vers lui avec une puissance pleine de rage. Chat Noir l'esquive in extremis avant de porter un cou à ses jambes pour le faire plier devant lui. L'homme manque de s'écraser au sol mais réussit à se rattraper. Il ricane avant de retenter un assaut :

« Tu es peut-être devenu plus fort mais tu es toujours aussi faible !

-Alors là ! Laissez-moi en douter ! » se moque le félin en contrant chacun de ses coups brutaux.

Cette lutte au corps à corps, dans laquelle se mêlent des tintements de bâtons effarouchés et des bruissements de plumes, s'intensifie alors que les deux hommes ne cessent de se lancer des regards emplis d'un courroux semblable. Poussés par cette même rage de vaincre, poussés par leur attachement envers une femme qu'ils veulent protéger quoi qu'il en coute, aucun ne souhaite reculer ou diminuer les attaques frontales.

Le Papillon veut la bague sans équivoque. Il doit se rapprocher de son but aujourd'hui. Il est prêt à détruire ce piètre adolescent de ses mains s'il le faut.

Chat Noir veut absolument le démasquer. Alors qu'il voulait s'en détacher pour protéger sa partenaire, il se trouve incapable de s'échapper de l'homme. Il ne veut pas laisser passer la chance d'attraper ce monstre une bonne fois pour toute.

Chat Noir éructe lorsque le Papillon lui balance un violent coup de pied aux omoplates avant de lui serrer le cou dans une poigne de fer.

Par réflexe, le jeune homme invoque déjà son cataclysme pour protéger son bijou. Le dioxygène commence à lui manquer alors que la constriction au niveau de son cou s'intensifie.

« Mon pauvre Chat Noir. Incapable d'être assez compétent pour attraper l'ennemi qui se trouve devant lui ou même de protéger sa partenaire qui doit être en train de s'épuiser à la tâche. » ricane-t-il en serrant sa prise.

Le super-héros ne peut pas répondre, les couleurs quittent son visage alors qu'il se débat vainement. Son agitation ne fait que renforcer sa douleur alors qu'il ne peut ni inspirer ni expirer un air salvateur.

« Passe-moi ton miraculous ou je n'aurai aucun problème à me débarrasser de toi ! » crache avec mépris son ennemi, une lueur froide perçant son visage.

Des points noirs parsèment lentement la vision du chat alors que le visage exalté de fureur de son tortionnaire se brouille.

Il ne le laissera pas s'en tirer comme ça ! Jamais ! Pas après la souffrance qu'il a fait subir à Ladybug ! Pas après l'avoir mise en danger. Il ne peut pas perdre ! Pas maintenant !

Etrangement, Chat Noir n'a pas peur de mourir de strangulation. Non. Il a peur de mourir sans n'avoir rien fait pour arrêter ce salopard. Déterminé, il approche avec difficulté sa main recouverte de poussières noires magiques de l'épaule de son ennemi, prêt à le toucher au moment où il perdra définitivement connaissance.

Dans l'opacité que revêt le monde pour lui, Chat Noir peut à peine percevoir le grognement de son adversaire :

« Tu n'oseras jamais me détruire, mon garçon. Contrairement à moi. »

Un sourire craquelé apparait sur le visage du super-héros alors qu'il se force avec acharnement à garder les yeux ouverts pour faire face à cet homme abject qui ne sait clairement pas de quoi il est capable.

Avec toute la force qu'il puise au fond de ses entrailles, le félin lance sa main destructrice vers lui.

Mais son ennemi se fige en instant, et Chat Noir s'écroule comme une masse, mettant en miettes le sol sous leurs pieds. Ses poumons rejettent l'air contenu en leur sein depuis trop longtemps. Il tousse comme un fou pour reprendre contenance.

Les voix de Regina et Sannp parviennent à ses oreilles alors que sa vue s'éclaircit peu à peu.

Il cherche comme un demeuré le Papillon qui a croulé avec lui mais au moment où il aperçoit sa main dépasser d'un morceau de gravier, le pigeon apparait au-dessus de lui comme par magie et dérobe le corps figé de l'homme.

Non ! Il doit essayer de l'attraper ! Vainement, le super-héros tente de s'accrocher à la créature mais lâche sa prise par manque de force. Les débris sous lui griffent son visage et des gémissements de dépit et de douleur s'échappent de ses lèvres.

« Chat Noir ! Est-ce que ça va ? » hurle Regina.

En quelques enjambées, la porteuse du miraculous de l'abeille rejoint son coéquipier pour l'aider à se relever.

Encore sous le choc après avoir vu le félin en pleine empoignade avec le Papillon, elle est soulagée d'avoir pu tirer sa piqure immobilisante à temps.

Le cœur de son partenaire bat à faible allure alors qu'elle maintient son corps musclé contre le sien. Dans un soubresaut, il pose ses yeux verts sur elle avec une inquiétude égarée qui lui fait peur.

« Il faut qu'on aille protéger Ladybug ! Elle est toute seule ! Elle…

-Bunnix est partie la protéger ne t'inquiète pas ! C'est pour ça qu'on est là. On a pu se débarrasser plus vite des autres akumatisés. »

Anna tente tant bien que mal de rassurer son compagnon mais celui-ci se tend et se dégage brusquement de son étreinte.

« Qu'est-ce que ça change ! Il faut aller vérifier !

-Chat… Je ne crois pas que tu es en état de… »

Ignorant complètement l'appel de la superhéroïne, le héros noir accourt dans la direction où se trouve la gardienne. Inquiète, elle échange un regard avec un Sanpp contrarié avant de courir derrière lui.

Regina s'inquiète. Elle voit bien que Chat Noir n'a pas récupéré. Il est habité par une énergie chancelante qui semble pouvoir éclater à n'importe quel instant. Jamais, elle ne l'a vu aussi fébrile. Même si elle était de dos à son coéquipier lors de son affrontement avec le Papillon, elle a bien vu que le vilain lui parlait. Qu'a-t-il dit pour autant le perturber ?

Les trois super-héros arrivent sur les lieux où a échoué un peu plus tôt l'oiseau géant, à la recherche de leurs camarades.

Mu par une force instinctive, Chat Noir se retrouve rapidement devant deux bâtiments qui se sont effondrés l'un sur l'autre. Sans attendre ses camarades. Il appelle son cataclysme pour détruire les premiers débris.

« Ladybug ! » s'époumone le super-héros en perdant peu à peu patience.

Il ne peut invoquer que de petits cataclysmes un par un pour éviter de détruire totalement l'habitacle et d'engloutir les survivants dans cette masse de pierre et de plâtre.

« Chat Noir ! Reste où tu es ! Ladybug n'a pas encore totalement repris !

-Qu'est ce que ça change Bunnix ! Elle a besoin de soin ! vocifère-t-il, une peur panique rampant de plus en plus en lui.

-N'approche pas ! Elle ne s'est pas encore retransformée ! » explique Alix.

A cette information, le félin se stoppe complètement. Pour la première fois depuis son altercation avec leur ennemi, Chat Noir ressent à nouveau son corps et la douleur aigue qui perce encore sa trachée et sa poitrine à chaque inspiration. Son champ de vision toujours légèrement réduit, il cherche à reprendre un peu de contenance.

Ladybug est en sécurité avec Bunnix. Il n'a aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Il n'a aucune raison d'agir de manière aussi inconsidérée et excessive. Ladybug est saine et sauve. Et son identité aussi. Entre les mains d'Alix.

« Chat Noir, est-ce que tu es sûr que…

-Tout va bien ! Je… On a qu'à attendre que notre petite gardienne sorte ! Pas vrai ? »

Son engouement et son soulagement soudain auraient semblé tout à fait sincère à Anna si son partenaire n'avait pas failli péter un plomb il y a quelques secondes. Elle soupire et cherche à atteindre son épaule pour le réconforter d'une pression chaleureuse. A sa grande surprise, le quêteur habituel d'affection se rétracte à ce geste avant de lui lancer un sourire beaucoup trop solaire à son goût.

« Ah ! Ladybug est ce que ça va mieux ! s'écrit Sanpp en aidant Bunnix à soutenir la coccinelle.

-Oui, merci. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans vous tous. » sourit gentiment la chef d'équipe, l'œil encore hagard.

Après s'être desserrée de l'emprise bienveillante de son amie, Ladybug utilise son pouvoir réparateur pour tout remettre à la normale. Encore épuisée par le poids qu'elle a reçu sur son corps et notamment sur sa tête, la superhéroïne est heureuse d'avoir un costume aussi résistant. Mais elle n'a pas le temps de déblatérer ou de se questionner. Elle doit reprendre les miraculous de ses amis et amener immédiatement Alix à Su-Han.

L'angoisse tord ses entrailles alors qu'elle pense que son identité secrète est compromise et qu'elle a eu besoin de Bunnix dès aujourd'hui.

Alors qu'elle s'apprête à partir avec ses coéquipiers pour récupérer les miraculous dans un endroit plus discret, une réalisation se fait dans son esprit : « Où est passé Chat Noir ? ».

Aucun de ses camarades ne peut lui répondre.

* * *

La cafétaria est bondée lorsqu'Anthalia s'y engouffre avec son groupe d'amies. Elizabeth ne fait que parler avec Anastasia et Judith en continu tandis que la lycéenne ponctue parfois la conversation de remarques pertinentes ou de quelques gentilles taquineries.

En tant que directrice du conseil des élèves, la jeune fille sort tout juste d'une réunion ennuyeuse sur la répartition des fonds utilisés par le bureau des élèves. Autrement dit, elle est complètement épuisée et tente de rester en forme pour affronter les trois heures de mathématiques qui l'attendent.

Son plateau garni de mets plus ou moins douteux, elle s'installe avec ses amies à une table qui a une vue splendide sur le magnifique parc qui leur sert de cour de récréation.

Les élèves ont beau se plaindre de la masse infame de devoirs, il est clair que cet établissement de grande renommée brille par la beauté de ses murs et de ses espaces extérieurs.

Anthalia mache sa salade avec dépit alors que Judith commence à parler de la prochaine fashion week à laquelle elle va assister deux jours. Au moment où Anthalia croise le regard de Martin au milieu des membres de son équipe, elle baisse immédiatement les yeux, prête à se faire aussi petite qu'un moucheron.

Depuis le bal de Noël, le rugbyman avec qui elle a dansé n'arrête pas de chercher à se rapprocher d'elle pour son plus grand désarroi. C'est vrai qu'elle lui a roulé une pelle le lendemain mais pour la jeune fille, c'était clair qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une phase.

Anthalia n'a pas besoin de ça. Elle n'a pas besoin de sortir avec la personne qui lui a permis de vivre une danse étourdissante avec cet abruti fini qu'est l'héritier des Graham de Vanily.

Elisabeth a immédiatement remarqué le changement de direction du regard de sa cousine et ne peut pas s'empêcher de se moquer :

« Je comprends pas pourquoi tu veux rien tenter avec Martin ! Il est mignon en plus et raide dingue de toi.

-Il n'est pas assez intelligent pour elle. Clame Anastasia en mastiquant un bout de pain.

-Pas aussi élégant que les gars dans ce magazine ! soupire Judith en fantasmant à nouveau sur ces corps musclés photoshopés.

-Mais il est plus riche et plus noble qu'Anthalia ne le sera jamais. Et en plus, il l'aime ! Que demander de plus !

-Il ne m'intéresse pas… marmonne la concernée en essayant de se concentrer sur son plat.

-Si tu continues sur cette lancée, tu finiras vieille fille ! » s'amuse Elisabeth.

Elle lui balance un coup de coude que sa cousine lui rend bien avec amusement. Les deux filles sont amies depuis toutes petites et toutes leurs taquineries et critiques sont coutumières dans leur relation. Elisabeth critique sans cesse le sérieux de sa cousine alors qu'Anthalia n'arrête pas de se battre contre sa frivolité maladive.

« Oh my God ! Regardez la nouvelle collection pour hommes de Gabriel Agreste ! Il y a pas à dire, il a un de ses talents ! Et son fils est diablement sexy ! gémit Judith le rouge aux joues.

-C'est vrai que quand on le voit, on aurait du mal à croire qu'il fasse partie de la même famille que Félix ! T'as vu son sourire ! » s'extasie à son tour Elisabeth en tendant le magazine vers Anthalia.

La jeune fille sait que le cousin de Félix est le fils d'un styliste renommé et qu'il vit en France. Mais elle a toujours mis un point d'honneur à éviter de le regarder que ce soit à la télévision, sur les réseaux sociaux ou dans les publicités.

Anthalia est trop perturbée de voir un être qui ressemble tant à Félix tout en étant aussi différent. Même s'ils se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau. Ils n'ont pas le même éclat dans les yeux et ne dégagent pas la même énergie.

Anthalia arrive à ressentir un lien, à ressentir la présence de Félix quand il est dans une pièce. Elle l'a déjà côtoyé. Ils ont partagé des jeux d'enfants ensemble.

Le fil du destin, qui les lie tous les deux, est déjà présent dans leur être même s'ils cherchent désespérément à l'éviter ou à le combattre. Parfois, il lui est déjà arrivé de ressentir les émotions du jeune aristocrate. Mais cela n'est arrivé que très rarement et seulement lorsqu'elle était petite.

Aujourd'hui, il n'y a que des rêves de défunts qui viennent hanter ses nuits et lui rappeler sans cesse les chaines qui l'attachent à la famille Graham de Vanily.

Ce sont les raisons pour lesquelles cette photographie de ce sex-symbol des adolescents et jeunes adultes n'est pour Anthalia qu'une simple représentation d'un être de papier qu'elle n'a jamais pu intercepter.

Elle fixe d'un regard morne le garçon au sweet-shirt et au sourire d'une blancheur éclatante avant de rendre le magazine à son ami et de continuer son repas.

Lorsqu'elle entame son dessert, la lycéenne commence à être prise de vertiges. Le réfectoire plein à craquer tangue légèrement avant de retrouver sa place initiale. Pensant à un manque de sucre ou à une manifestation de sa fatigue exacerbée, Anthalia décide de savourer tranquillement sa pâtisserie pour se donner de l'énergie et du courage.

Quand elle se lève, son plateau en main, des mots qui lui sont étrangers martèlent son crâne : _Oh mon dieu ! Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à protéger ce qui est important pour moi !_

Prise de court, un étau se formant dans sa poitrine, Anthalia est transpercée par cet appel qu'elle a parfois prononcée, seule dans la nuit noire, en essayant d'oublier que Félix était en désintox et qu'elle n'a pas été capable de le voir venir. Même s'ils n'étaient plus amis, elle aurait peut-être pu faire quelque chose pour lui. Non ? Elle ne veut pas qu'il souffre seul. Qu'il se batte seul. Elle ne veut plus se battre seule aussi.

Anthalia reste immobile une fraction de secondes en laissant ses amis prendre un peu d'avance. Elle doit se reprendre. Elle ne va quand même pas se décomposer ici !

La jeune fille commence à marcher mais alors qu'elle pense que cet accès soudain de faiblesse n'est que passager, elle a de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Bien qu'elle inspire des goulées d'air imposantes, Anthalia n'arrive plus à respirer convenablement et elle tombe.

Non ! Elle n'arrive plus à respirer.

_Oh putain ! Putain ! Non ! Pas ça ! Respire merde !_

Ses amies se précipitent vers elle.

_Personne ne doit le voir comme ça ! C'est pas arrivé depuis que maman est partie ! Oh merde !_

Toute la cafétaria entre en effervescence alors qu'elle sent des bras se poser sur elle.

_Inspire… expire…inspire… Oh non! C'est de la merde ! Je suis une merde ! J'y arrive pas ! Il me faut un sac…_

A ces mots étrangers, Anthalia comprend qu'elle fait une crise d'hyperventilation. Heureusement, un élève l'a également compris.

_Oh non ! Je vais pas me mettre à pleurer ! Je vais pas pleurer ! Je deviens trop laid comme ça ! J'ai encore tellement de choses à faire._

Elle souffle par intermittence dans l'emballage en papier en tentant de calmer la crise, tant bien que mal.

_Je n'arrive pas à me calmer ! Je n'arrive pas à… ! Qui toque ? Je t'ai dit de rester __**dehors **__! __**Dégage **__!_

Son cœur se remet à battre plus vite. Son corps ne l'écoute pas, elle n'arrive pas entrer en contact avec lui, à le calmer. Anthalia ne peut que subir.

_Oh non… Il m'a vu! Il me trouvera encore plus minable ! Encore plus incompétent. Pourquoi j'y arrive pas ! Même avec ce putain de sac j'y arrive pas ! _

Anthalia reprend peu à peu possession de son corps alors que respirer devient de plus en plus facile. Sa vision brouillée par ses larmes s'éclaire peu à peu alors que se dessine devant elle, le visage inquiet d'une infirmière et d'Elisabeth. Elle se laisse porter jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

_J'ai l'impression de mourir…_

Anthalia perd légèrement connaissance et c'est dans cet état entre l'inconscience et le demi-rêve qu'elle ressent pleinement sa présence. Cette cage dorée qui entravait leur lien depuis tant d'années s'est brisée.

La première et seule fois où elle a ressenti les émotions de Félix, c'était un kaléidoscope de bonheur et de couleurs. Anthalia a senti l'eau du lac glissé sur sa peau, la douceur et le bonheur de la journée d'été qui emplissait le cœur trop sec du jeune garçon. Avachie près du lac dans lequel ils adoraient barbotter, la jeune préadolescente insouciente de onze ans qu'elle était, s'est perdue dans le regard perplexe du blond. Les rayons lumineux semblaient n'exister que pour irradier son magnifique visage apollinien. Le seul moment de sa misérable existence où elle s'est fondue dans le cœur de Félix et dans son âme, Anthalia a été réchauffée par sa lumière.

Mais en ce qui concerne Adrien, elle ne ressent que les ténèbres. Il n'est qu'un puits sans fond dans lequel se noient de la peur et de la mélancolie, malgré son sourire plein de candeur.

* * *

Maitre Su-Han fait naviguer son attention entre Ladybug et Bunnix, incapable de savoir comment réagir. Les dernières nouvelles le laissent plus que perplexe et il ne sait pas quoi penser de cette superhéroïne dont lui a déjà parlé son élève mais qui doit être entrainée pour mener son rôle à bien.

D'après les dires de Marinette, il peut lui faire confiance. Mais comment être certain de cette information ?

Et c'est bien le problème. Il ne peut être sûr de rien. Le gardien soupire avant de demander au lapin devant lui de se détransformer.

« Je ne dois pas garder mon identité secrète ? questionne Bunnix surprise.

-Puisque tu connais déjà l'identité de la gardienne, il est nécessaire que je connaisse également la tienne, déclare le quarantenaire. Tu devras aussi passer une entrevue avec l'ordre.

-Quoi ? demande la jeune fille visiblement mal à l'aise et stressée.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'expliquerai. Vas-y Alix. »

Quelque peu rassurée par Marinette, la graffeuse s'exécute et récupère un petit Fluff épuisé dans ses mains.

A la vue du visage de la jeune fille, l'esprit de Su-Han flanche. En face de lui, il a l'impression de revoir une femme qu'il a déjà rencontré lors de l'un de ses voyages à Paris. Une femme qui l'a aidé à se fondre dans la masse comme tous ses ancêtres l'ont fait depuis des siècles. Une femme qui était en avance sur son temps.

« Quelle est votre travail en tant que Bunnix, jeune fille ? demande-t-il brusquement sans la quitter des yeux.

-La Bunnix du futur m'a dit que c'est de protéger les gardiens et leurs secrets. Un truc dans le genre… marmonne Alix en baissant légèrement les yeux.

-Comment vous appelez-vous mademoiselle ?

-Alix.

-Votre nom complet.

-Alix Kubdel. »

A cette confirmation, le visage de Su-Han se fend d'un sourire satisfait que ni Marinette, ni Alix n'arrive à comprendre.

« Bien. Je vous contacterai bien assez vite pour effectuer les premiers entrainements. Pour la réunion avec les gardiens, je me chargerai de trouver une date Marinette. »

Après avoir salué les deux jeunes filles, l'expression de Su-Han se fait plus soucieuse alors qu'il se trouve seul dans le vieux salon miteux. Cette fille fait partie de la famille Kubdel. La famille d'adjuvants que le gardien Akar Adung recherche. L'enfant n'a pas l'air de savoir quoi que ce soit. Quel membre de sa famille a pu effectuer des fouilles près du temple ? Et pour chercher quoi exactement ?

Plus l'équipe avance dans cette guerre contre le Papillon, plus des pièces et de nouveaux mystères viennent s'ajouter sans qu'il n'y ait aucun lien logique entre eux. Mais il doit surement exister des liens logiques permettant de les comprendre et Su-Han est bien déterminé à les trouver.

* * *

Chloé est complètement perdue et surtout, elle se sent abandonnée. Assise sur le carrelage de sa salle de bain, elle étreint comme une imbécile Doudou Malin, son portable à la main.

Même si la fille du maire tente d'ignorer en vain les mots blessants d'Anna qui trottent dans sa tête depuis plus de deux mois, ils finissent toujours par refluer, ramenés par la marée de ses sentiments et de ses souvenirs.

Chloé ne peut pas aussi perdre la fleuriste. Elle se sentait bien avec la jeune adulte. C'est vrai qu'elle est toujours outrée par ce qu'elle lui a fait subir au parc mais peut-être qu'elle y est allée un peu fort en changeant de fleuriste pour Noël. De toute façon, celui qu'elle a choisi avait définitivement des employés moins doués que ceux de Paul. Et surtout, moins doués qu'Anna.

Ravalant sa fierté mal placée, Chloé se décide à envoyer un message à la fleuriste avant de se raviser.

C'est ridicule ! Totalement ridicule ! Elle ne va quand même pas s'abaisser à ça ! Chloé Bourgeois vaut beaucoup mieux que tous ces accès de sentimentalisme.

Elle jette son portable dans un coin avant de quitter sa salle de bain, agacée.


	16. Chapitre XV- Cycle de souvenirs

**Chapitre XV- Cycle de souvenirs**

* * *

Utiliser le pouvoir du terrier plusieurs fois d'affilée est vraiment éreintant. Après avoir effectué son quatrième voyage, Bunnix atterrit sur le sol sablonneux de son aire d'entrainement. Elle tente de frapper Su-Han sur l'arrière de la tête pour l'assommer mais celui-ci remarque son apparition et esquive habilement son parapluie. Le gardien attrape l'arme et balance avec violence la superhéroïne par terre.

Sa voix grave résonne alors au-dessus de sa tête :

« Atterrissage encore beaucoup trop prévisible Bunnix. Il faut pouvoir voyager plus vite entre les différents espace-temps.

-C'est pas facile de courir partout dans cet espace tout blanc M'sieur !

-C'est bien pour cela que l'on s'entraine. Tu as pu aider Ladybug la dernière fois uniquement grâce à de la chance.

-C'était pas si terrible pour une première fois, marmonne Alix, se relevant en massant ses fesses endolories.

-Nouvel exercice : tu viendras m'attaquer mais uniquement après avoir observé un événement antérieur à ton existence.

-Bien reçu ! »

Sans laisser le temps au tibétain de donner de nouvelles directives, l'élève s'engouffre à nouveau dans le terrier. Plus vite Alix bouclera cette séance de travail, plus vite elle pourra retourner chez elle pour finir ses devoirs et mater des séries.

La porteuse du miraculous du lapin se retrouve à nouveau happé dans cet interstice temporel. Plus familière de ses lieux qui deviennent peu à peu son nouveau territoire, l'adolescente court entre les différents écrans de vie pour respecter les règles du jeu imposées par son entraineur.

Lorsqu'elle approche des formes circulaires où hommes et femmes se meuvent dans des tenues propres au style douteux du début du millénaire, Alix effectue un ralentissement maitrisé pour choisir plus aisément la scène d'une vie qu'elle va décider de s'enfiler.

Au moment où elle s'apprête à regarder le début d'une scène de ménage entre un couple de retraités, une bulle blanchâtre à quelques pas attire son attention. La maitresse du temps s'approche et à l'instant où elle aperçoit le visage de son père avec une quinzaine d'années de moins, une curiosité maladive secoue ses membres sous tension.

Les mots de la future Bunnix résonne dans sa boite crânienne alors qu'elle approche sa main de l'écran pour regarder. _N'utilise pas tes pouvoirs pour assouvir tes propres désirs._

Alix n'utilise pas ce pouvoir pour assouvir quoi que ce soit. Elle respecte uniquement la consigne donnée par le gardien. La coïncidence vient juste du fait qu'elle va observer une scène du passé de son paternel. Un quelconque désir n'a rien à faire dans cette histoire. N'est-ce pas ?

La jeune fille pose sa main sur l'écran et les images presque irréelles défilent sous ses yeux ébahis.

_La clinique n'est pas aussi grouillante de monde que cela aurait pu l'être. Les naissances, peu nombreuses en cette période froide de l'année, permettent aux sages-femmes et aux gynécologues de supporter un rythme de travail moins saccadé._

_Dans une chambre d'un blanc aussi immaculé que les couloirs l'environnant, une femme est allongée sur un lit, piquée sur une bonne partie du corps et accompagnée d'innombrables machines qui empêchent de cacher son état préoccupant. _

_Chaque soulèvement de poitrine, chaque tiraillement de visage masqué avec difficulté par un sourire rieur est un indice criant de son état de santé. A ses côtés, un homme qui semble porter un poids incommensurable sur ses épaules tente de répondre à son sourire. Un petit paquet est lové contre lui. Alix dort contre sa poitrine._

_« Regarde comme elle est belle. La même tête pleine de caractères que son père ! Je suis contente d'avoir mis au monde un si beau bébé…_

_-Repose-toi. Tu n'as pas besoin de parler. Juste… reste tranquille…_

_-Tu ne pourras jamais m'empêcher de parler chéri ! s'amuse la femme alitée alors que son mari caresse sa main en retenant un tremblement. _

_-Ma mère sera bientôt là avec Jalil. _

_-Je sais ! Il grandit bien. Je suis sûr qu'il grandira bien mais il est trop têtu ! _

_-Comme toi, tu es une vraie tête de mule quand tu t'y mets. »_

_Le sourire qui fend le visage désarmé de son homme réchauffe un peu le corps endolori et déjà froid de la jeune femme alors qu'elle s'accroche à sa main. Une pression pour se donner du courage. Une caresse pour savourer ses derniers instants de bonheur. _

_« Tu t'occuperas bien des enfants d'accord. Je suis sûr qu'ils pourront devenir de grands Kubdel. Et n'oublie pas aussi de t'occuper de ta mère. Même si tu ne l'apprécies pas, elle est moins forte qu'elle veut le faire croire._

_-Meg, je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire ! s'étrangle le mari éperdu en resserrant la prise qu'il a sur sa main. Comment je vais faire pour ma mère, pour les enfants si tu n'es pas là ! Jalil a encore besoin de toi ! J'ai encore tellement besoin de toi…_

_-Hey… Ne dis pas des trucs pareils sinon je vais aussi me mettre à pleurer. Viens ici. Serre-moi fort avec le petit bébé. Oui. Comme ça. »_

_Alix est bien protégée par la chaleur et l'amour de deux corps qui ne peuvent totalement s'encastre. Blotti au creux d'un ventre qui a déjà servi de maison réconfortante à deux reprises, Monsieur Kubdel savoure ce moment de douceur pénible. Megan caresse tendrement le cuir chevelu rêche de son mari et finit avec peu d'efforts par calmer ses soubresauts._

_« Désolé. Je ne devrais pas pleurer comme ça._

_-Tu ne dois pas toujours chercher à être fort. Je te le dis toujours et après tu oses me traiter de tête de mule ! bougonne-t-elle en lui tapant gentiment le haut du crâne._

_-C'est parce que tu ne fais jamais attention à rien et tu fais ce que tu veux sans jamais penser aux conséquences._

_-C'est parce que je sais que tu es derrière moi. Tu es toujours derrière moi depuis qu'on est ensemble. Même quand je sors ma grande gueule. »_

_Un soupir et le père de famille décale légèrement son visage pour pouvoir scruter les traits connus et chéris de la femme de sa vie._

_« Je ne peux pas imaginer ce que je serai devenu sans toi. Tu es ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde._

_-Encore avec tes phrases de prince charmant ! ricane avec difficulté la mère. T'aimes autant les enfants que moi et tu le sais. Trouve-leur des phrases d'amour comme ça pour leur mariage s'il te plait._

_-Je ne sais pas si je pourrai m'occuper d'eux comme il faut._

_-On s'en fiche du « comme il faut ». Occupe-toi d'eux du mieux que tu peux. Juste t'avoir à leurs côtés sera déjà suffisant. Protège-les comme tu l'as toujours fait avec moi._

_-C'est toi qui me protèges…pas l'inverse._

_-Peut-être bien, sourit malicieusement la jeune femme. »_

_Le bip des machines remplit le vide blanchâtre de la salle alors que le couple et leur second enfant sont bercés par la rumeur ténue du monde extérieur qui semble à mille années lumières de leur petit cocon. _

_« Je crois que la montre ira très bien à Alix, déclare soudainement la mère en caressant la tête rousse de son enfant._

_-Pourquoi donc ?_

_-Une intuition. _

_-Je la lui donnerai alors, murmure doucement le propriétaire. Même si tu n'es pas forcément au courant de tout, tu as toujours du flair pour ces choses-là._

_-C'est parce que j'ai eu un bon professeur. Merci de m'avoir permis de construire une famille. Je me sentais si seule avant, sans parents, sans personne. Merci pour tout. »_

_Le chuchotement de la mourante est aussi brisé que son visage lorsqu'il se strie de larmes et que le père d'Alix le parcourt d'un effleurement tremblant._

_« Je t'aime._

_-Je suis tellement heureuse d'avoir eu la chance d'être avec toi. »_

_Ses deux âmes en peine s'étreignent, leur bébé somnolant entre eux, avec une telle ferveur et un tel amour que Bunnix en a le souffle coupé._

Alix se recule pour échapper à cet écran de malheur. Retenant le premier gémissement qui pourrait franchir ses lèvres, la directive de Su-Han lui revient en tête alors qu'elle se demande depuis combien de temps elle a pu s'absenter.

Cela n'a pas d'importance. Elle doit juste retrouver le moment adéquat pour tenter de lui donner une bonne raclée. Et de zapper ce qu'elle vient de voir.

Bien entendu, Alix ne réussit pas à battre le gardien. Pire, elle se prend une raclée gênante devant Ladybug et La Petite Souris.

« T'inquiètes pas Ladybug, c'est juste un petit coup de mou ! Un jour je l'aurai ce papy ! s'exclame Bunnix en se relevant avec emphase.

-Cela reste à démontrer. Souffle l'homme qui n'est l'objet d'aucune égratignure ou hématome.

-Je suis sûre que ça va progresser rapidement Bunnix. De toute manière, personne n'arrive à battre Maitre Han pour l'instant. » rassure Ladybug avant de donner ses dernières directives à La Petite Souris pour débuter son entrainement individuel.

En voyant Marinette si sûre d'elle, empathique et forte, Alix se demande comment elle a fait pour ne pas faire le rapprochement entre l'héroïne masquée et sa personnalité de civile. Après tout, il n'y pas une si grande différence, mis à part sa maladresse légendaire.

Bunnix sort de l'arène et ne peut s'empêcher de détailler l'héroïne souris aux côtés de la coccinelle. Qui peut-elle bien être ? Pourrait-il s'agir d'une connaissance ?

Bunnix pourrait assagir son besoin de réponses en utilisant directement son pouvoir mais elle n'en a plus la force. Elle n'a pas encore la force de supporter le poids de la connaissance d'autres identités. Elle n'a plus la force de jouer avec le temps aujourd'hui.

Comme elle a l'habitude de le faire dans sa vie de civile, Alix finit par se faire la malle sans attirer l'attention.

En rentrant chez elle, la skateuse est surprise de voir son père dans la cuisine, un ragout ornant une assiette blanche.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais à cette heure-là, jeune fille ! C'est rare de te voir aussi tôt, sourit tranquillement son paternel en s'asseyant.

-Et c'est rare de te voir faire la cuisine…

\- Je l'ai acheté. Tu connais mes talents culinaires, soupire-t-il en commençant à savourer son plat.

-Je peux manger avec toi ? »

La question prend de court le père de famille alors qu'il pose ses yeux chocolat sur le visage de sa fille, un étrange éclat traversant son regard.

« Bien sûr. Prends-toi une assiette pour que je puisse te servir.

-C'est pas la peine. Je peux me débrouiller. »

D'un tour de main, l'adolescente s'assoit en face de lui. Débute alors un repas silencieux au cours duquel les cliquetis des couverts et les bruits de déglutition ont plus de place que les paroles.

Au bout d'un moment et à la grande surprise de la rouquine, son père se met à parler :

« Je suis heureux que tu te remettes à porter cette montre. Tu ne la mettais plus donc je pensais qu'elle ne te plaisait plus.

-Nan pas du tout ! Elle est cool, tu vois. J'ai juste peur de la casser…

-Je te l'ai offerte car je sais que tu as de l'égard envers les objets de valeur. N'enferme pas ce petit bijou à cause de la peur. » déclare lentement son paternel en continuant son repas.

Le sourire mystérieux qu'il lui lance ne manque pas de déstabiliser la jeune fille alors qu'elle se sert un verre d'eau qui a beaucoup plus de mal à passer dans son œsophage que les images dont elle a été témoin dans son esprit.

* * *

Kagami ne peut pas continuer à vivre de cette façon et elle le sait. Kagami ne veut plus vivre de cette façon de toute manière. Retenant son souffle, l'escrimeuse tape à la porte du bureau de sa mère avant de recevoir l'ordre d'entrer dans le lieu de travail de l'ancienne championne.

Avant de se décider à ne plus tourner autour du pot, à ne plus chercher à éviter les questions qu'elle doit poser à sa mère pour se défaire de l'attention constante des deux gardiens, la japonaise s'est jeté corps et âme dans le planning d'entrainement que lui a déjà envoyé son nouvel entraineur. En attendant sa venue, il lui a demandé de revoir tout son entrainement de renforcement musculaire mais aussi de commencer des analyses détailler de ses propres combats et de ceux de champions olympiques et mondiaux.

La jeune fille s'est alors retrouvée, bien malgré elle, a enchainé les anciennes retransmissions de ses deux géniteurs. Elle s'est retrouvée à regarder son père sur toutes ses coutures. Et alors qu'elle pensait n'avoir que des points communs avec le jeu de sa mère, Kagami s'est rendue compte que beaucoup de ses manies, de ses habitudes de jeu sont semblables à celles de cet homme disparu trop tôt. De ce père qu'elle a perdu lors d'un mystérieux voyage au Tibet dont elle n'a plus aucun souvenir tangible.

Face à sa mère qui la fixe d'un air interrogateur, Kagami décide de reprendre son passé en main pour mieux embrasser son avenir et avancer. La collégienne prend la parole sans attendre l'invitation de son entraineuse de toujours.

« J'ai fait toutes les analyses des derniers matchs de Père et les ai déjà envoyées à Sergei.

-Bien. Alors pourquoi es-tu venue me déranger ? demande sa mère en pianotant sur son ordinateur.

-Je n'ai jamais remarqué que mon jeu ressemble autant à celui de Père. Et tu ne me l'as jamais dit. »

A ces mots, sa mère tressaille aussi rapidement que son propre cœur. Cachant son embarras l'adolescent ne se détourne pas des lunettes teintées qui se pose sur elle.

« Pourquoi veux-tu parler de ton père tout à coup ? demande Tomoe avec gravité.

-Je ne veux pas avoir l'impression de quitter Paris pour fuir quelque chose. Je veux être sûre de quitter Paris pour réaliser mon rêve.

-Mais de quoi tu parles ?

-Le jour de l'accident, pourquoi on était au Tibet ? »

Kagami a eu du mal à lancer cette question qui s'est échappée comme une bombe à retardement de ses lèvres. Une bombe qui pourrait faire imploser sa relation avec sa mère. Un explosif qui pourrait détruire la personne qui compte le plus pour elle, et ce depuis toujours.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire…

-Est- ce que ça a un rapport avec les miraculous ? »

Le silence qui suit cette question et la surprise qu'arbore le visage creusé par la douleur de sa génitrice sont plus éloquents que n'importe quel mot.

* * *

Chloé déteste l'honnêteté. Enfin, elle a toujours trouvé que c'était un moyen qu'utilisait les faibles pour justifier leur incapacité à fournir des mensonges convainquant si besoin. La grande fille du maire n'aime pas l'honnêteté envers les autres car elle est inutile et souvent peu fiable. Mais l'honnêteté envers soi-même. Elle ne l'a jamais vraiment dénigré. Même si elle cherche parfois à s'en défaire, Chloé aime garder une certaine authenticité car un diamant brut, s'il veut être exceptionnel, ne peut pas se permettre de se cacher sous des contours plus lisses imaginé par ses soins. Il doit être beau même avec des fissures ou des déformations.

C'est cette vision de l'honnêteté qui la pousse à détester cette affreuse Lila Rossi qui pose beaucoup trop souvent pour la marque Agreste à son goût. Cette Lila qui ensorcelle une partie du lycée n'est qu'une menteuse sans aucune classe et peu lumineuse.

Chloé n'a jamais cherché à faire semblant de s'inquiéter, à faire semblant d'être gentille. Elle s'est toujours montrée telle qu'elle est quel que soit l'opinion des autres. Pour être un diamant brut. Et pour montrer qu'elle n'a peur de personnes et qu'elle est au-dessus de toute cette plèbe repoussante qui ne supporte pas les vérités et remarques blessantes et leur préfère des mensonges habilement énoncés.

Chloé est un bijou et elle a toujours chercher à être entourée de joyaux.

Adrien est une perle éclatante. Pas aussi lisse que ses fans le croient mais tellement inspirant. Il a cette naïveté teintée d'une détresse miroir de la sienne. Cette solitude le dévore même lorsqu'il tente de la cacher habillement. Il porte tous les deux une solitude résignée mais la gentillesse et le cœur d'Adrien sont tellement grand que Chloé est sûre que cette douleur encombrante pourra être tuée. C'est pour ça qu'elle a accepté de l'avoir à ses côtés. Adrien était son premier ami. Et lorsqu'elle l'a rencontré et qu'elle pensait être la seule enfant à se morfondre à cause de l'absence de contact humain, cet ange gardien a réussi à irradier son cœur de contentement avec son sourire.

Adrien était une perle et elle l'a perdu à cause de sa colère. Parce qu'une perle aussi luisante ne peut pas rester cloitrer dans un manoir.

Sabrina n'est peut-être pas un joyau aussi rare que le mannequin mais elle était une pierre pour Chloé. Un roc auquel elle pouvait s'accrocher et qu'elle pouvait piétiner sans avoir peur qu'il ne l'abandonne. Avec Sabrina, il était possible de puiser dans des ressources inépuisables d'amitié sans jamais avoir à donner l'égal en retour. Sabrina était une pierre confortable mais elle a fini par se détourner. Trop brutalement à son goût.

Anna aussi est une pierre précieuse pour elle. Bien cachée sous une tenue pleine de terre et peu seyante, elle réchauffe tout ce qui se trouve sur son passage avec une réserve qui la touche.

Chloé n'a pas répondu à des appels de la fleuriste après leur dispute. La fille du maire a abandonné à chaque fois qu'elle a pensé à appeler, trop nourrie par sa fierté mal placée.

Mais malgré son arrogance, Chloé a peur. Elle a peur de perdre à nouveau une pierre précieuse. Il faut qu'elle essaie de renouer contact. Elle doit simplement trouver le bon moyen de le faire.

* * *

Le canard est excellent comme le reste de la tablée enchantée que son père s'est empressée de confectionner pour l'arrivée de son amoureux. Dire que Marinette est gênée serait un euphémisme. Elle est clairement morte de honte.

Depuis le début de leur déjeuner avec Luka, ses parents, surtout son père à vrai dire, n'ont pas arrêté de sortir les anecdotes les plus embarrassantes sur son enfance et de poser un milliard de questions à un Luka parfois gêné mais toujours aussi aimable.

Son père, malgré ses réticences à voir sa fille chérie au bras d'un musicien troubadour sur les bords, est finalement ravi d'avoir fait sa connaissance et de partager avec lui sa passion pour les AC/DC. Exalté par le morceau qui s'échappe de la vieille radio familiale du salon, le boulanger sort finalement de la cuisine avec un délicieux fraisier en guise de dessert.

« Et voilà le petit cadeau du chef ! J'espère que tu vas apprécier Luka !

-Tout ce que vous avez fait est excellent Monsieur.

-Hé tu as déjà oublié mon garçon ! C'est Tom avec moi. Maintenant que je sais que tu ne vas pas blesser ma petite Mari comme Chat Noir, tu peux te considérer de la famille. »

Le concerné lance un regard déconcerté à Marinette qui lui promet des explications silencieusement. Il n'y a pas à dire, son père est toujours le meilleur pour mettre les pieds dans le plat.

Après un repas convivial, les deux amoureux finissent tous les deux sur le petit canapé de la chambre de Marinette à s'enlacer tendrement. Les bras protecteurs de Luka habillent avec délicatesse le corps de la styliste qui ne peut s'empêcher de poser sa tête contre son torse pour entendre les pulsations de son cœur. Luka est devenu sa musique intérieure depuis un temps qu'elle n'arrive pas à déterminer. Mais plongée ainsi dans son étreinte, Marinette n'en a que faire. Elle a l'impression qu'elle pourrait rester dans cette position pour toujours.

De son côté, le jeune homme joue avec ses cheveux, caresse sa tempe avec tendresse avant d'y appliquer une pluie de légers baisers, la faisant rire par moment.

« Dis Marinette, c'est quoi cette histoire avec Chat Noir ? Je pensais que tu n'avais aimé qu'Adrien avant moi…

-Nan mais c'est compliqué, s'empourpre la jeune fille. En fait, lors d'une akumatisation, j'étais dans un endroit où j'aurais pas dû être. Mon père m'a vue et Chat Noir était là et sur le coup du stress j'ai balancé que je l'aimais. Bref, ne parlons pas de ce moment humiliant… »

A la surprise de Marinette, Luka éclate de rire et ne peut s'arrêter.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Pourquoi il t'arrive toujours des histoires pareilles ! s'esclaffe-t-il.

-Arrête de te moquer ! » ronchonne Marinette.

La styliste lui vole alors un baiser pour le faire taire. Dans cet échange langoureux, les deux amoureux s'accrochent l'un à l'autre pour ne pas se perdre dans cette rafale de bonheur pur.

* * *

Depuis qu'Emilie a plongé dans un sommeil éternel, la bibliothèque du manoir est vidée de toute occupation. Chaque habitant entre à l'intérieur uniquement pour chercher un ouvrage nécessaire et sans jamais s'attarder dans les rayonnages.

C'était la pièce préférée de l'actrice et il lui arrivait de passer des journées entières dans celle-ci perdues entre des pièces shakespeariennes ou des ouvrages historiques.

A sa disparition, Emilie s'est mise à hanter les lieux de la maisonnée au prix de tableaux, de statues, d'hommages en tout genre à sa personne tandis que cette pièce, plus représentative de son âme que n'importe laquelle de ces piètres représentations, a été laissée à l'abandon.

Quand Nathalie s'engouffre au creux de la nuit dans l'édite bibliothèque pour ranger quelques romans qu'elle a empruntés pour se changer les idées, elle est surprise d'apercevoir le corps endormi de Gabriel, installé sur le petit canapé que sa femme avait installé pour être plus à l'aise.

En le voyant ainsi, affalé sur ce mobilier, des images d'Emilie bordant Adrien à ce même endroit lui reviennent en mémoire.

Elle pouvait rester des heures dans cette pièce avec Adrien, à lui raconter des histoires. Et Gabriel les rejoignait quand il avait le temps. Le styliste, épuisé par son travail acharné, s'endormait souvent sur l'épaule de sa femme bien avant son fils qui, malgré ses efforts pour rester éveillé, atterrissait finalement sur les genoux de sa mère.

Nathalie aidait alors son amie en transportant Adrien dans son lit tandis qu'elle se chargeait de réveiller son mari.

Plus personne n'est là pour réveiller cet être qui semble si fragile, recroquevillé ainsi sur le tissu légèrement poussiéreux.

Nathalie dépose ses livres à leur emplacement d'origine puis revient sur ses pas, happée par la forme sur le canapé qu'elle a cherchée vainement à ignorer.

Complètement recroquevillé sur lui-même, les cheveux épars de Gabriel s'étalent de part et d'autre de sa tête alors que son nez est enfoui à l'intérieur de ses genoux. Cette position fœtale rétrécit le grand quarantenaire de manière significative.

En s'approchant de lui, la secrétaire se rend compte qu'il tremble alors que son miraculous ne cesse de clignoter. Dans un coin entre deux rangées de livres, Nathalie aperçoit le regard soucieux de Nooroo, à moitié endormi tourné vers elle.

A l'instant où elle tente de récupérer la broche, Gabriel se recroqueville davantage dans un geste de protection en étouffant un hoquètement. La femme se recule sous l'appréhension, comprenant bien d'où peut venir un geste pareil. Un geste pour protéger des parties de son corps de coups qui pourraient être trop forts.

Nathalie a fait ce geste pendant des années pour échapper aux crises d'alcoolisme de sa mère déglinguée. Alors que des images douloureuses refont surface dans son esprit, les mots d'Emilie lui reviennent à l'esprit.

« Je vous adore tous les deux. Gabriel et toi êtes tellement précieux pour moi. J'aimerais effacer toutes vos blessures. ».

Ce sont les mots qu'Emilie lui a prononcés alors qu'elles étaient dans leur chambre d'hôtel aux Etats-Unis et que Nathalie s'était réveillée en suppliant sa mère de ne pas lui faire mal. Cette expérience avait été humiliante pour la secrétaire. Surtout qu'il s'agissait de son premier voyage d'affaire en compagnie d'Emilie. Mais à sa grande surprise, la présence de son amie et employeur avait été d'un réconfort sans pareil.

Mimant la caresse que la femme avait réalisé sur elle il y a des années, Nathalie frôle les cheveux de Gabriel qui se détend à ce contact humain. Nathalie réitère son geste d'une façon plus appuyée jusqu'à ce que le styliste se détende complètement sous sa main.

Avec lenteur, la secrétaire s'occupe à délasser ses membres trop rigides. Durant l'opération, elle perçoit des murmures qui encombrent sa gorge trop sèche.

« Je ferais tout ce que vous voulez Père… non… Pardon… »

La voix de Gabriel n'est qu'une cassure à peine audible. Qu'une fissure qui se perd dans l'obscurité. Nathalie essuie une larme, témoin unique de souffrance s'écoulant sur sa joue, avant de retirer délicatement la broche du torse du quarantenaire.

Après cette action, son patron se calme légèrement et sa respiration gagne en profondeur et en tranquillité.

Nathalie scrute quelques instants son visage plus apaisé mais toujours tiraillé par des sentiments accablants avant de quitter la pièce sans se retourner.

Elle ne veut pas faire l'erreur de rester aux côtés de cet homme pour qui elle est prête à tout sacrifier. La nuit est beaucoup trop claire.

* * *

« Bonjour Monsieur Fu. » sourit Marinette en s'engouffrant tranquillement dans la demeure de Marianne.

Comme elle tient dans sa main un panier de fruits de saison habillement choisi et tente de retirer ses chaussures en même temps, il lui faut un moment pour remarquer le regard interrogateur de son ancien maitre.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demande gentiment l'asiatique avec un air gêné.

Le cœur de Marinette s'arrête brusquement alors qu'elle comprend que le tibétain a de nouveau oublié tous les faux souvenirs qu'il a déjà créés auparavant. Un retour à zéro. Un retour à la case départ qui est déjà survenu à de nombreuses reprises depuis qu'il a abandonné son rôle de gardien.

Heureusement qu'entre ces différentes pertes de mémoire, il conserve sans cesse la présence de Marianne à ses côtés, dans cette maison retirée et accueillante.

Avec un sourire peinée feignant la joie, Marinette répond à sa requête :

« Votre ancienne élève en acupuncture ! Ce n'est pas grave si vous ne vous souvenez pas de moi, ça me fait plaisir de vous voir. »

Tout le reste de la journée, la franco-chinoise aide les deux personnes âgées à s'occuper de leur jardin. Depuis sa discussion houleuse avec Su-Han, la gardienne a eu besoin de venir se ressourcer ici. Même si Maitre Fu ne peut pas l'aider avec l'histoire de Kagami ou l'arrivée prématurée de Bunnix dans l'équipe, les proverbes qu'il assène parfois et sa douceur teintée de compréhension et d'empathie la réconfortent.

Marinette a du mal à supporter tout ce qui lui tombe dessus, son rôle, la perte des souvenirs de cet homme qui a changé sa vie à tout jamais. Mais dans cette journée ensoleillée, elle retrouve un peu de paix pour mieux affronter les obstacles sur sa route.

* * *

_Il y a douze ans._

_Un petit garçon court vers Emilie et Arthur, les yeux emplis d'étoiles et les joues rougies par le froid de l'hiver._

_« Maman ! T'as vu comme le bonhomme de neige est beau ! s'écrie Adrien en lui pointant du doigt un monticule de neige que Félix tente tant bien que mal de vêtir._

_-Oui mon chaton. Mais fais attention à tes oreilles ! Tu vas attraper froid. »_

_D'un geste maternel, elle recouvre chacun des orifices avec la laine du bonnet rouge qui couronne la tête de son enfant. _

_Pendant la procédure, Adrien pose un regard intimidé sur son oncle sans savoir s'il peut lui parler. Sa mère réarrange ses gants et le garçon s'apprête à prendre la parole. Cependant, le durcissement des traits froids d'Arthur le pousse à se rétracter. Bien couvert, Adrien rejoint son compagnon de jeu sans un mot._

_« Tu lui as fait peur. Tu effraies aussi ton fils aussi. Tu ne devrais pas être aussi sévère, déclare Emilie. _

_-Aucun des deux n'est mon fils et tu le sais très bien._

_-Même si Félix n'est pas issu de son corps, Amélie l'aime plus que tout au monde. C'est son fils. Et le tien a fortiori._

_-C'est ridicule. Aucun cousin ne pourrait se ressembler autant qu'eux. Je ne dis rien uniquement pour te faire plaisir. Tout le monde se plie toujours en quatre pour toi. Ne me demande pas plus que ce que je supporte déjà. »_

_La réponse d'Arthur est résignée et sans appel. Aucune animosité ne transparait sur son visage alors que son regard vide suit le jeu des deux enfants._

_« Je ne fais pas ça pour moi, Arthur, mais pour eux. Je veux qu'ils soient plus libres que nous. Pas toi ?_

_-Tu poursuis une chimère. Notre malédiction finira forcément par les rattraper._

_-Il y a moins de chance s'ils sont peu en contact et s'ils croient que ces bijoux ne sont que de simples anneaux. Tu fais toujours des rêves ?_

_-Moins depuis quelques temps. Parfois, je n'arrive tout simplement pas à dormir. » marmonne l'homme._

_Affublé d'une énorme écharpe verte, Arthur s'emmitoufle dedans pour se protéger de la fatigue et de l'air ambiant qui le glace._

_« C'est égoïste mais j'aimerais que tu continues de rêver toute ta vie. Parce que ça signifierait que le nouveau lien entre les jumeaux n'aurait jamais vu le jour ou serait déjà mort. » _

_Les mots ingrats d'Emilie, ces mots durs et sans tact, gèlent un peu plus les meurtrissures d'Arthur qui préfère ne pas réagir tout de suite à la déclaration de cette femme qu'il aime et qu'il abhorre. S'il le désirait plus ardemment, Arthur ne répondrait pas dans l'absolu. _

_« Cela te blesse autant que je sois honnête avec toi ? sourit tristement Emilie. Tu es la seule personne à qui je ne peux rien cacher._

_-Pour toi, je n'ai toujours été qu'un poids. Qu'un objet que tu peux jeter parce qu'il ne te plait pas. J'ai toujours été un rebus. C'est pour ça que tu m'as gentiment offert à ta sœur. Pour pouvoir mieux nous quitter après. Je le sais. Je l'ai toujours su. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tes propos continuent de me surprendre._

_-Je vous aime. Je t'aime depuis toujours. Mais pas assez pour vouloir que ces rêves de temps passés ne cessent de te hanter. J'espère vraiment que la fille qui les liera est mort-née ou ne verra jamais le jour. En étant séparés de la malédiction, je suis sûre qu'ils seront heureux. »_

_La mère d'Adrien n'avait aucune idée que cette fille était déjà née et qu'elle avait déjà rencontrée Félix à trois reprises._

En se réveillant, Anthalia est agressée par les rayons du soleil qui passent à travers les stores.

Les yeux dans le vague, les derniers mots d'Emilie Agreste naviguent dans son esprit avant qu'elle n'éclate de rire.

Cette femme s'est trompée sur toute la ligne. Elle était bien vivante. Et elle l'est toujours aujourd'hui.

Et l'éloignement n'a protégé aucun d'eux trois.

Félix a fini en cure de désintoxication et elle n'a aucune nouvelle maintenant qu'il est à Eton.

Cet Adrien pose dans des magazines mais d'après ce qu'elle a gouté lors de son premier contact avec lui, le bonheur ne l'enveloppe pas de façon criante.

Et elle, elle est complètement perdue. Anthalia est perdue et elle souhaiterait passer au moins une nuit sans rêver.


	17. Chapitre XVI- A l'aube d'un départ

**Chapitre XVI- A l'aube d'un départ**

* * *

Heureusement que ce combat s'est bien terminé. Ladybug n'aurait pas eu la force d'affronter les caméras, les questions des journalistes et la peur des parisiens qui aurait pu entrainer une autre akumatisation. Essoufflés mais fiers d'avoir protégé la population, les membres de son équipe du jour essuient leur sueur et reprennent leur souffle, éreintés. Tora, Chat Noir et Bunnix ont été d'une aide précieuse pour arrêter Timetagger lors de cette première apparition.

Même si Noel est encore très jeune et moins puissant que la version adolescente que l'héroïne à pois a déjà affronté avec ses coéquipiers, il n'en est pas moins très dangereux et n'a pas manqué de faire revenir dans le passé un bon nombre d'habitants de l'ouest parisien.

Après une salutation poing à poing bien méritée, Ladybug s'apprête à partir avec la porteuse du miraculous du tigre pour récupérer le bijou magique. Mais alors qu'elle s'élance dans les airs, la gardienne est retenue par la poigne ferme de Tora.

« Ladybug, il faut que je te parle. Non pas uniquement à toi. Je dois parler avec Su-Han aussi.

-De quoi ?

-Je dois rétablir l'honneur de ma famille avant que je ne parte. Ma mère est prête à parler avec vous.

-Ta mère connait ton identité secrète ? s'exclame Ladybug en peinant à cacher sa panique.

-Entre mes questions et l'apparition d'une héroïne au nom japonais, le rapprochement a été assez rapide.

-Je ne comprends pas de quoi vous parlez les filles. Et c'est quoi cette histoire de départ Tora ? » demande Chat Noir.

La mine soucieuse du félin, teintée d'un agacement lié au manque de clarté des événements qui lui ont sans doute été cachés, déstabilise les deux super-héroïnes qui ne savent pas par où commencer leurs explications.

« Ma famille est soupçonnée de détenir les miraculous. Je dois prouver notre innocence avant de partir de Paris. Ma mère a les informations nécessaires pour vous faire avancer dans l'enquête mais elle veut absolument rencontrer les gardiens.

-Où doit-on la rejoindre ? demande Bunnix.

-Pourquoi personne ne m'a rien dit.

-Très peu de monde était au courant Chat Noir. Seulement Su-Han, Bunnix et moi. Mieux valait ne pas affoler ou perturber l'énergie du groupe en donnant des infos sur des pistes pas forcément viables. » s'explique la gardienne.

Son coéquipier réprime une remarque avant de détourner le regard, pris d'un accès d'émotions que sa partenaire n'arrive pas à clairement identifier.

« Et le départ ? » demande-t-il dans un souffle.

A cette question, tous les yeux se posent sur la japonaise qui, malgré sa gêne, ne se détourne pas de ses camarades pour répondre :

« Je pars en Russie avant la fin de l'année. Je ne pourrais pas continuer à aider le groupe après mon départ, mais j'ai des informations. Ma famille a des informations qui pourraient vous permettre d'avancer dans les recherches sur le Papillon. Et ma mère veut vous voir.

-Je vais demander à Su-Han de l'amener à nous directement. Allons dans l'appartement. »

Les quatre membres se dirigent ensemble vers l'ancien appartement de Monsieur Fu qui s'apparente de plus en plus à un QG pour eux. Le silence qui accompagne ce déplacement est pesant. Ladybug a encore du mal à digérer la nouvelle. Kagami va quitter Paris et la famille Tsurugi donnera toutes les informations qu'elle possède sur les miraculous perdus.

La super-héroïne ne sait pas à quoi s'attendre alors qu'elle observe en biais le visage déterminé de sa coéquipière. Elle a complexifié et dérangé la vie de son amie pour assurer son rôle de gardienne et retrouver ce fléau qui menace la sécurité de tous.

A leur arrivée dans le salon défraichi, les adolescents trouvent Tomoe Tsurugi et Su-Han déjà installés dans des fauteuils. Les deux adultes tournent instantanément leur attention sur le groupe et l'ancienne championne n'attend aucune autorisation tacite pour prendre la parole.

« Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'une femme aurait à nouveau l'honneur de protéger une boite, Ladybug.

-Je suis ravie de vous rencontre, Madame Tsurugi.

-Il n'est pas nécessaire de jouer avec les politesses. Je ne suis ici que pour honorer la promesse que ma grand-mère Yuki s'est jurée de tenir. Ma fille est avec vous ?

-Oui, Mère. » répond Tora.

Hésitant à se détransformer pour rejoindre sa mère, Kagami le fait finalement sous l'approbation de Ladybug. Tout le monde est déjà au courant de son identité secrète dans cette pièce, il n'y a aucune raison qu'elle reste cachée sous son masque. Après avoir rendu son bracelet magique à la gardienne, la japonaise rejoint sa génitrice sur son assise.

La tension est palpable tandis que Ladybug s'assoit à côté de Su-Han et que les deux autres héros restent légèrement en retrait, Bunnix squattant un vieux pouf et Chat Noir restant adossé au mur près de la sortie.

« Avant de commencer quoi que soit, je préfère spécifier que ma famille et moi n'avons aucun lien avec le Papillon et ses agissements dans la ville, déclare Tomoe Tsurugi en serrant fermement la main de sa fille dans la sienne.

-Bien. Racontez-nous tout ce que vous savez sur les bijoux et comment ils ont pu passer de la famille Tsurugi à cet étranger.

-Je… Mon aïeul a déshonoré notre famille et les pouvoirs de ces bijoux après les avoir retrouvés au Tibet avec un grimoire au cours de fouilles. Le temple des gardiens n'existait plus depuis plusieurs décennies. Il a donc pu les utiliser pour faire des expériences sur les ennemis. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s'est passé. Je sais seulement qu'au cours des expériences, le bijou du paon a été détraqué.

-Détraqué ? demande Su-Han perplexe.

-Je ne sais pas ce que ça signifie mais mon propre père m'a toujours dit de ne jamais chercher à l'utiliser. Il m'a fait jurer de n'utiliser aucun des deux bijoux mais particulièrement celui-ci.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que les bijoux sont restés longtemps dans votre famille ? questionne Ladybug.

-Oui. Jusqu'au voyage au Tibet qui a coûté la vie à mon mari. On avait décidé de retourner près du temple disparu pour cacher à nouveau les bijoux.

-Pourquoi ne pas les avoir tout simplement gardés avec vous ? continue l'héroïne.

-Je ne supportais plus le poids de ces objets, de cet engagement. Les gardiens n'étaient plus là et il ne nous semblait pas judicieux de les garder avec nous. On voulait les cacher dans les montagnes. Après la chute de notre voiture dans un ravin, j'ai perdu toute trace des miraculous. Ma fille et moi avons été secourues et dans cette course à la survie, je n'ai pas pu garder un œil sur eux. »

Le tic-tac de l'horloge peuple l'air ambiant qui devient un peu plus pesant à chaque réponse donnée par la japonaise placide. Ce récit de perte, de désolation, conté avec ces termes euphémistiques savamment choisis, est empli d'une douleur trop retenue et impalpable pour ne pas toucher.

« Vous n'avez aucune idée de l'identité du Papillon alors ? demande Ladybug, légèrement bouleversée et dépitée.

-Aucune.

-Alors pourquoi avoir décidé de venir à Paris après l'arrivée du Papillon ? demande suspicieusement Su-Han.

-L'école d'Argencourt est l'une des plus prestigieuses d'escrime. Elle est un passage nécessaire dans le parcours sportif de ma fille.

-Ne me faites pas croire que c'est l'unique raison.

-C'est la principale pourtant. Kagami rêve de devenir une championne et je veux la voir tenir une médaille entre ses mains. Même si l'héritage de ces miraculous volés a été pesant, les notions guerrières qu'a transmises Tomoe Gozen restent dans nos cœurs et se perpétuent à travers l'escrime.

-Alors c'est quoi les autres raisons ? coupe timidement Bunnix affalée sur son pouf.

\- Pour être honnête, je voulais récupérer les bijoux car j'ai failli à satisfaire le vœu de mon ancêtre. Les bijoux ne sont pas auprès des gardiens. Mais en plus, ils sont entre de mauvaises mains. Maintenant que je sais que le temple est revenu et que vous les recherchez activement, je ne vois plus l'intérêt de continuer mes investigations.

-Est-ce que vous avez trouvé des informations intéressantes ? Vous avez des pistes ?

-J'en ai eu plusieurs au cours de mes recherches mais mes soupçons ont fini par se porter sur les Bourgeois, les Kubdel et les Agreste.

-Quoi ? s'écrient Bunnix et Chat Noir sortis de leur torpeur.

-Les Bourgeois ont tourné plusieurs films en Asie et notamment au Tibet pendant un certain nombre d'années. Ils possèdent même quelques parcelles de terre dans le village près du temple sous un nom différent. Les Kubdel, depuis la disparition du temple, n'ont cessé de mener ou de financer des fouilles archéologiques au Tibet et c'est même un Kubdel qui a retrouvé le sentimonstre qui voulait dévorer tout Paris. Quant à Gabriel Agreste, il est en possession du grimoire magique. »

Les explications de madame Tsurugi déstabilisent l'assemblée mais pas Ladybug qui reste focaliser sur sa recherche d'informations.

« Je sais que Gabriel Agreste possède le grimoire magique mais comment l'avez-vous su ?

-Je suis peut-être aveugle mais pas stupide, renifle Tomoe Gozen. Après mes recherches sur les Bourgeois, je me suis penchée sur leurs relations et en ayant entendu des rediffusions de défilés de la marque Agreste écoutées par ma fille, j'ai entendu des descriptions de vêtements qui avaient parfois des similitudes avec des costumes venant du grimoire.

-Très perspicace, complimente Su-Han en pleine réflexion.

-J'ai donc décidé de jouer franc-jeu avec Gabriel Agreste et d'aller le voir directement chez lui pour lui demander de me rendre les bijoux. » continue la japonaise.

A cette révélation, Chat Noir et Kagami manque de s'étouffer avec leur salive. Une confrontation a eu lieu entre leurs parents à leur insu ?

« Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demande Ladybug sans remarquer la stupeur de ses camarades.

-Pas grand-chose. Cet homme ne prenait pas la pleine mesure des secrets renfermés dans ce livre qui n'est pour lui qu'un cadeau de sa femme qui lui a été offert par Audrey Bourgeois. Mais après mon attaque, il m'a proposé une aide financière pour continuer mes recherches ou plutôt, je l'ai incité à faire un contrat qui nous arrangerait tous les deux.

-Quoi ? s'exclame Kagami choquée par toutes ces manigances dont elle n'avait aucune idée.

-Quelles sont les clauses de ce contrat ? dit la gardienne, imperturbable.

-Chercher à mettre la main sur le Papillon. Gabriel Agreste est un homme de naturel stressé qui ne peut supporter de ne pas avoir de contrôle sur le cours de la vie. Pouvoir mettre la main sur cet homme papillon lui donnerait la certitude que son fils n'est pas en danger, explique Tomoe Gozen avec flegme.

-Mais êtes-vous certaine que ça ne puisse pas être notre homme ? demande Su-Han. Après tout, il est dans la tranche d'âge du Papillon.

-Il a déjà été akumatisé et son fils a déjà été mis plusieurs fois en danger au cours d'attaques. » répond Ladybug.

Rien que repenser au moment où Adrien a sauté du toit de la tour Montparnasse la secoue d'effroi. La détermination du méchant a gagné aurait couté la vie à son ami si elle n'avait pas pu le rattraper à temps. Connaissant le côté surprotecteur du styliste, ce n'est pas étrange qu'il souhaite protéger son fils d'une mort imminente ou de blessures en tout genre.

« Vous allez donc arrêter ce contrat ou le continuer après votre départ ? questionne le tibétain.

-Sans doute l'arrêter. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup avancé à vrai dire et cette stagnation agace Gabriel Agreste. Nous avons juste remarqué de nombreuses allées et venues suspectes de la part d'Audrey Bourgeois entre les Etats-Unis et le Tibet à une certaine époque. »

Plusieurs autres questions relatives aux clauses du contrat fusent avant que la conversation ne finisse par se tarir d'elle-même. Le soleil commence déjà à décliner alors que Kagami et sa mère s'apprêtent à prendre congé. C'est alors qu'une dernière zone de flou revient en mémoire à la gardienne qui s'empresse de les arrêter :

« Attendez ! Dans un de vos albums, un visage a été gribouillé plusieurs fois et vous avez écrit une étrange phrase relative aux bijoux sur une des photographies.

-Vous parlez d'Emma ? se raidit la femme en canne.

-Qui est-elle ? Et pourquoi la relier aux bijoux ?

-Elle n'a pas vraiment de lien avec eux. C'était une amie très chère de mon mari et de moi-même, qui m'a trahie dans un moment important de ma vie. C'est après cette déception que j'ai décidé de partir au Tibet. Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire. »

Cette dernière curiosité étant satisfaite, les deux japonaises quittent les lieux, laissant derrière elles, deux gardiens et une superhéroïne lapin avec des cerveaux assaillis par de nouvelles questions.

* * *

Sa chambre est réellement étouffante et même les pensées moroses d'Adrien ne réussissent pas à s'échapper de cette prison dorée.

Toutes les révélations auxquelles le mannequin a fait face il y a déjà plusieurs heures tournent inlassablement dans sa tête tandis qu'il fait ses devoirs d'anglais avancé. Depuis son arrivée incognito pour reprendre le cours de son emploi du temps surchargé, Adrien a tenté d'oublier tous ses problèmes sans succès.

Que son père complote derrière son dos avec la mère de sa petite amie ne l'a pas plus choqué que ça à vrai dire. Mais que Ladybug lui dissimule l'avancée de ses recherches lui fait beaucoup plus de mal.

Même si son amie clame qu'ils restent une équipe, les découvertes qu'il a faites aujourd'hui mettent à mal cette affirmation.

Mais plus que tous ces éléments relatifs à sa vie de super-héros, toutes ces informations sur Kagami le bouleversent. Qu'elle ait caché le passif de sa famille n'est pas le véritable problème. Ce sont ses devoirs de super-héros et de fille qui sont mis en jeu et il comprend qu'elle n'ait pas voulu le mettre au courant. Après tout, Adrien doit lui-même cacher son identité secrète.

Mais apprendre via son masque que sa petite amie va quitter Paris. C'est trop. C'est beaucoup trop.

Et même s'il aimerait l'oublier pendant quelques instants et se noyer dans son travail comme le fait si bien son père, Adrien n'y arrive pas. Il n'arrive pas à se remettre de cette nouvelle que son amour ne lui a pas encore annoncée de vive voix.

Kagami va partir pour pouvoir réaliser son rêve et le laisser derrière. Adrien sera à nouveau seul et ne pourra pas la retenir. Ce serait trop égoïste. Et il ne veut pas être égoïste. Il a toujours voulu être le meilleur amoureux qu'il soit. Et il devra continuer de faire tout ce qui est en son possible pour atteindre cet idéal.

S'il ne le fait pas, il la blessera et la douleur sera encore plus forte.

Adrien ne doit pas être un poids. Il s'est toujours promis de ne devenir un poids pour personne.

Chat Noir en est déjà un pour l'héroïne à pois. Adrien ne peut pas l'être pour sa déesse.

Son smartphone s'éveille au son de sonnerie et le jeune homme voit le nom de sa petite-amie apparaitre sur l'écran. Il se force à sourire et répond à l'appel inévitable.

* * *

Les enfants sont adorables. Et Anna est heureuse de pouvoir leur apprendre les rudiments du jardinage et de leur offrir quelques fleurs et plantes qu'ils peuvent facilement transporter dans de petits pots. Quand Paul lui a annoncé que cette association d'aide aux jeunes orphelins a contacté la boutique pour demander si des ateliers de jardinage pouvaient être organisés, la fleuriste s'est immédiatement portée volontaire pour animer ses séances en dehors de ses heures de travail.

Ayant déjà vécu cette vile solitude, la jeune femme espère leur faire oublier la dureté de leur quotidien caractérisé par des ballottements entre différentes famille d'accueil parfois peu aimantes et une confrontation prématurée à la violence de la vie.

Alors qu'Anna aide un enfant à fignoler une composition florale, elle aperçoit près de la fenêtre une queue de cheval blonde s'éloignant de la salle d'atelier. Un accès d'adrénaline la pique de plein fouet.

Anna demande à l'assistante sociale à ses côtés de surveiller les enfants avant de s'échapper de la salle. Ses baskets glissant sur le parquet luisant, elle court vers la silhouette de son amie s'échappant des lieux.

« Chloé ! Attends ! »

Prise de court par cet appel, l'adolescente se retourne une expression sur le visage fantastique mêlant de manière presque comique l'agacement, la surprise et la gêne. Anna ne réprime pas son rire et s'arrête pour reprendre son souffle.

« Je pensais jamais pouvoir t'attraper…

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? siffle la blonde en évitant de la regarder.

\- Je voulais te remercier d'avoir proposé à l'association de contacter la boutique.

-Comment tu… ? » s'exclame Chloé rouge d'embarras.

Cette expression de gêne si rare sur la figure hautaine de la jeune fille fait d'autant plus rire Anna qui sent son cœur s'alléger grâce à la perte de l'enclume qui est resté accrocher à sa poitrine depuis trop longtemps à son goût.

« Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais pas remarquer que la fondation de ta famille est une des plus grande donatrice de l'assos.

-Non mais je ne pensais pas que tu le remarquerais si tôt ! réplique la lycéenne.

-Ça me rassure que t'essayes de reprendre contact tu sais… Je croyais que tu n'avais pas lu mes messages.

-J'étais énervée. Mais finalement je me suis dit qu'une fille aussi géniale que moi devait savoir faire preuve de magnanimité. »

Anna sourit à ses mots et la simplicité qui se dégage de son sourire déstabilise Chloé. Elle a oublié que la fleuriste a ce pouvoir. Le pouvoir de la perturber en acceptant avec une tendresse espiègle ces expressions souvent bêtes et méchantes.

« Si la clémence a réussi à entrer dans ton vocabulaire, j'imagine qu'on pourra recommencer sur un meilleur pied, déclare Anna. Je m'excuse encore pour ce que j'ai dit avant Noël même si je t'en veux encore un peu pour ce que tu as fait.

-J'ai aussi été… dominée par mes sentiments. Donc pas la peine de revenir dessus.

-Je veux bien qu'on reprenne comme avant si tu me promets de ne plus faire quelque chose d'aussi puérile et égoïste.

-Je ne peux pas promettre une absurdité pareille ! C'est ridicule ! Totalement ridicule ! renifle l'adolescente.

-Fais au moins des efforts ! » soupire la fleuriste.

Après quelques secondes où Chloé semble se battre contre ses instincts les plus bas et les plus enfantins pour ne pas perdre la face, elle finit par déclarer :

« Des efforts… C'est acceptable j'imagine. »

Un autre sourire se peint sur le visage de son interlocutrice et la fille Bourgeois regrette moins sa perte d'autorité et d'amour propre.

« Bien. Je dois retourner m'occuper des enfants. On se retrouve samedi ok ? »

Anna retourne auprès des enfants d'une allure rapide, sa blouse de fleuriste virevoltant sous ses pas. En la regardant courir ainsi, la pensée qui traverse Chloé est que la jeune ressemble à une véritable super-héroïne.

* * *

Marinette tricote les écharpes qu'elle essaiera de vendre ou d'offrir durant la période hivernale alors que le mois d'avril a fait son apparition depuis plusieurs jours. Assise sur le transat de son balcon, la rumeur de la ville la berce durant son travail tandis que Tikki et Wayzz jouent avec les pelotes de laine, cachés dans un pot de fleurs.

Le mouvement des aiguilles à tricoter l'hypnotise alors qu'elle bouge machinalement ses doigts pour donner vie à sa création. L'adolescente est heureuse d'avoir un peu de temps pour se poser et ne rien faire d'autre qu'apprécier l'agréable fraicheur environnante.

Au moment où elle chantonne une nouvelle ballade écrite par les Kitty Section, Marinette est interrompue par des coups à sa fenêtre de toit. En se retournant, elle est surprise de voir Alix, un sac plein de poulets frits à la main.

« Salut ! Ta mère a dit que je pouvais monter. Ça te branche une soirée poulet ?

-Tant qu'ils ne sont pas tous épicés, ça me va ! »

Les deux amies s'installent confortablement sur le balcon de milles couleurs et Fluff se fait une joie de rejoindre ses compagnons de jeu dans le pot de fleurs vide.

Mangeant tranquillement leurs mets, elles papotent de tout et de rien, des prochains concerts à aller voir, de leurs projets artistiques respectifs ou des prochaines sorties. Peu à peu, la conversation se tarit et les jeunes filles restent assises sous le clair de lune dans un silence réconfortant.

« Tu sais Mari, j'ai pas été si choquée que ça en découvrant ton identité.

-Ah bon ?

-Moins que certains autres porteurs. J'aurais jamais pensé que tu prendrais notre petit duo d'artistes préférés.

-Ils sont doués, pas vrai ? sourit Marinette en continuant son travail.

-Très. Tu as bon goût. Bon instinct.

\- ça me rassure. Au moins je sais que je suis pas la pire gardienne pour mes coéquipiers, s'amuse la styliste.

-Tu te débrouilles très bien. Tu es cool dans ton rôle.

-Toi aussi.

-Te fous pas de ma gueule… J'ai failli vomir à cause de tous mes voyages dans le temps la dernière fois. Parfois je me demande pourquoi tu m'as choisie au départ.

-On le saura sans doute jamais mais tu as sauvé ma vie. Je pense que ça justifie pas mal de choses, déclare Marinette.

-C'était une seule fois, minimise Alix. Et c'est surtout ton identité que j'ai protégé plus qu'autre chose.

-C'est plus que ce que tu crois. Et tu m'as sauvé plus d'une fois que ce soit ton toi d'aujourd'hui ou celui du futur. Tu as toujours été derrière moi dans les pires situations. Je t'en remercie en tant que gardienne. » répond Marinette avec détermination.

Ses yeux bleus s'allument d'une braise ardente si caractéristique qu'Alix retrouve la lumière qui anime sans cesse le regard de Ladybug.

« C'est moi qui devrais te remercier et tous les habitants de la capitale pour ce que tu fais. Tu te rends compte que tu es gardienne. Comment tu comptes faire après tout ça ? Tu iras au Tibet ?

-Je ne sais pas encore… Mais tu vois, je ne veux pas abandonner toute ma vie comme ça, répond Marinette légèrement accablée. Peu importe, je veux que tu comprennes Alix que tu es une excellente super-héroïne. Tu dois juste prendre confiance en toi. Je suis pas la mieux placer pour le dire mais tu comprends l'idée.

-Sans doute. Mais c'est difficile, tu sais. De garder tous ces secrets. Je ne sais pas jusqu'où j'ai le droit d'aller. Et je n'ai pas encore eu le courage de fouiller le passé de ma famille.

-Su-Han t'a dit de ne pas t'en faire pour ta famille et de ne pas te lancer dans des recherches inutiles. Même si je ne sais pas pourquoi, il a du flair dans ce genre de choses. Tu devrais l'écouter, la rassure son amie. Et pour ce qui concerne ce que tu as le droit de voir ou non, je pense que ça ne dépend que de toi. Je suis certaine que tu seras capable de fixer les limites.

-Tu places trop d'espoir en moi, ma belle, ricane Alix en grignotant un os bien entamé.

-C'est la rançon de la gloire des super-héros. Habitue-toi. » s'amuse son amie.

Des chanteurs amateurs en état d'ébriété longent soudain la rue de la boulangère, provoquant chez les deux lycéennes une hilarité sans nom. Les rues de la capitale ne sont jamais endormies. C'est ce qu'elles adorent dans leur ville chérie. Ces éclats de vie perpétuels.

« Je suis curieuse. Tu connais les identités de tout le monde ? demande Marinette après avoir repris son calme.

-Pas encore. Je prends mon temps. Pas envie de me taper trop de trucs en même temps tu vois. Faut que je garde mon sérieux et mon naturel avec les gens. C'est du taf tout ça !

-Et Chat Noir ?

-Pas encore. Et même si je le savais je ne pense pas que…

-Tu n'as pas besoin de me dire quoi que ce soit. Je t'interdis même de me dire quoi que ce soit sur son identité. Juste… Tu me préviendras quand tu la connaitras. Pas vrai ?

-Je ne peux rien te promettre. Je ne voudrais pas modifier le futur avec une action bête.

-Tu vois que tu te fais à ton job. Complimente Marinette.

-En parlant de Chat Noir. Lui ne semble pas se faire à _mon_ job. » se plaint Alix.

Marinette rougit légèrement à cette constatation comme si c'est sa propre personne qui est l'objet de cette critique.

« Ne prends pas ça trop personnellement. Tu vois, on avait l'habitude de faire tout ensemble avant. Je veux dire à part l'ancien maitre, personne ne connaissait mon identité. Il faut juste lui laisser un petit temps d'adaptation.

-C'est pas bizarre que je finisse par connaitre les identités de tout le monde mais que tu ne connaisses pas la sienne ?

-C'est mieux comme ça. Je n'ai pas envie que notre amitié ou que notre travail soit affecté par nos véritables identités. On est plus en sécurité comme ça.

-T'es pas un poil surprotectrice avec lui par hasard ? la taquine Alix.

-C'est pas moi qui me jette à chaque fois vers le danger sans réfléchir. » roule des yeux Marinette.

Alix éclate de rire. Il est vrai que même si le félin a su modérer ses élans casse-cou, il garde toujours cette impulsivité qui le caractérise si bien.

« Il est plus protecteur que toi. J'avoue. En fait, je crois qu'il se comporte comme un vrai chat avec toi. Il protège son territoire.

-Arrête de raconter des conneries ! s'esclaffe l'eurasienne en lui donnant un coup de pied. Je suis pas son territoire, ça va pas !

-Je devrais peut-être pas dire ça alors que tu sors avec Luka, c'est vrai, avoue Alix en ricanant.

-Oui. En plus on est juste amis avec Chat.

-Je sais. »

Alix observe Marinette continuer son travail ardu de tricotage. Partager certaines craintes avec son amie lui a fait du bien. La nuit est réconfortante et plus propice aux confidences. Dans cet antre de douceur créé par son amie, elle se sent un peu plus chez elle que dans sa propre maison. L'aura de la styliste irradie dans tout cet espace et Alix se jure de la préserver.

Alix veut s'assurer que dans le futur, cette grande gardienne continuera à sourire et à briller telle une étoile.


	18. Chapitre XVII- Cerisier desséché

**Chapitre XVII- Cerisier desséché**

Le mois de mai pointe le bout de son nez offrant avec délice l'arrivée des forains en banlieue parisienne ou dans les jardins qui se remplissent à nouveau de présences humaines chaleureuses.

Heureuse de profiter de l'odeur de barbe à papa et de churros propre aux fêtes foraines, Marinette sert la main de son petit ami un peu plus fort. Les deux tourtereaux accompagnés d'Alya et Nino pour une sortie de couples, explorent et parcourent l'aire de divertissement depuis trois heures.

Entre les différentes queues, les rafraichissements et les collations, cette sortie revêtira sans doute la place de la meilleure journée du mois. Être aux côtés de Luka, pouvoir profiter de ses baisers, de sa présence tout en s'amusant avec sa meilleure amie et sans une attaque de son ennemi juré est absolument remarquable.

Même la météo est du côté de Marinette aujourd'hui puisqu'un magnifique soleil ardent irradie tous les jeux et toutes les attractions que la franco-chinoise n'a pas encore explorés. Avec sous le bras l'énorme peluche en forme de cochon d'Inde que Luka a réussi à gagner dans un jeu d'arcade (Malheureusement, il a raté de peu le hamster !), Marinette supplie le rockeur de bien vouloir l'accompagner dans l'attraction la plus emblématique et la plus sensationnelle de tout le parc : _Le looping à Gogo._

Marinette adore les sensations fortes. Sentir son cœur se retourner en haut d'une descente et s'époumoner à en perdre la voix et l'haleine sont des expériences trop grisantes pour ne pas être tentées. Devenir Ladybug n'a pas diminué son attrait pour les attractions qui soulèvent les tripes. Bien au contraire, la superhéroïne a d'autant plus d'attentes envers ces attractions.

La styliste a envie de ressentir au moins un dixième des émotions qui l'animent lorsqu'elle court et saute sur les toits de la capitale. C'est la raison pour laquelle elle tente de pousser son petit-ami à faire un tour avec elle, en vain :

« Au pire, tu veux vraiment pas le faire seule Mari ? Parce que je t'aime mais là c'est trop pour moi… soupire Luka.

-Nan mais allez ! Je suis sûre que c'est moins horrible que ça en a l'air, le rassure Marinette. En plus j'ai fait le train fantôme avec toi alors que je déteste les films d'horreur !

-Non mais ça se voyait que c'était faux…

-J'ai quand même eu peur ! Allez viens…

-Tu sais pas faire les yeux de chiens battus, ça sert à rien de faire cette tête ! » s'esclaffe Luka en la regardant gonfler ses joues d'exaspération.

-Oh ! Mais vous êtes graves toi et Nino ! Alya ! Tu veux pas venir ?

-Non mais il y a quasiment personne dans la queue tellement l'attraction fait flipper, commente la métisse.

-Ah non, tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi !

-Fais-la toute seule au pire et on t'attend ici, propose Luka gentiment en prenant le cochon d'Inde dans ses bras.

-D'accord, je vous force pas. Ne disparaissez pas sans moi ! » s'excite Marinette.

Après une bise rapide sur la joue du guitarise, la styliste se précipite vers la file d'attente vide pour s'engouffrer dans le train infernal. Même si elle est seule, l'adrénaline pulse déjà dans ses veines au moment où son wagon s'élance lentement dans les airs.

Marinette prend le temps d'observer la vue que lui offre ce spot tant convoité mais est finalement assez désappointée. Ses amis à ses pieds ont positionné leurs mains en visière pour mieux l'observer et tout le parc s'offre à elle. Mais cette vision ne peut égaler celles qu'elle observe toujours lorsqu'elle est transformée.

Avec quelqu'un d'autre à ses côtés, Marinette aurait sans doute pu éjecter cette pensée de son esprit. Elle interpelle le nom du garçon de ses rêves au sol au moment où elle entame la première chute monumentale. Elle éclate de rire à la descente en devinant les yeux ronds de surprise de Luka.

Marinette rit et crie durant toute l'attraction, qui est encore moins effrayante qu'elle ne l'a pensé aux primes abords. Mais même si la jeune fille n'a pas été touchée par tous les efforts mis en place par des ingénieurs de talent pour lui faire ressentir une peur libératrice, elle a passé un bon moment.

La seule personne qui est capable de comprendre cette joie euphorique face à des loopings et des virages migraineux est Adrien. La dernière fois qu'ils ont organisé une sortie ensemble avec Kagami, Wayhem et Nino, le blond n'a pas arrêté de rire aux éclats à chacune des attractions même les plus terribles.

Si ces souvenirs heureux refont surface lors de cette journée délicieusement ensoleillée, c'est bien que Marinette passe l'un de ces moments qu'il faut absolument savourer dans une existence.

A la fin de ce tour beaucoup trop rapide à son goût, Marinette s'extirpe du manège avant de courir vers ses amis.

Cependant, à quelques mètres de Nino et Alya, la franco-chinois déchante en voyant qui se tient à leurs côtés.

Lila, vêtu d'une robe fleurie dernier cri et de talons haut perchés de la marque Gabriel, tient fermement le bras d'un de ses admirateurs, tout en riant aux éclats à une blague du DJ.

Rien que l'observer ainsi, se pavanant au bras d'un garçon qu'elle a sans doute entourloupé pour se sentir désirable et puissante, donne envie de vomir à Marinette. Cette peste, cette sangsue ne peut définitivement pas s'empêcher de gâcher sa vie ! Elle réussit à pourrir sa journée idyllique avec brio.

Réfrénant ses envies de meurtre au premier degré, Marinette rejoint le petit groupe avec un sourire pincé. Elle est plus que soulagée de trouver son guitariste légèrement en retrait, assis sur une poubelle adjacente. Elle le rejoint sans attendre et se perd dans ses bras.

« En tout cas, c'est vraiment dingue qu'on se croise ici les chous ! Ce serait super qu'on passe le reste de la journée ensemble non ? Je ne suis pas fan des sensations fortes depuis qu'un saut en parachute a failli me coûter la vie au Guatemala mais j'ai toujours aimé les attractions d'horreur ! Vous en dites quoi ? dit Lila en monopolisant la parole.

En la laissanr déblatérer ainsi, la gardienne ne peut s'empêcher d'observer avec parcimonie chacun de ses mouvements, pour retrouver dans sa façon d'être, la mouvance de l'ombre toujours recherchée qui crée des illusions durant de nombreuses attaques du Papillon.

L'instinct de Marinette lui hurle que l'italienne est impliquée dans ces illusions et que cela ne peut être qu'elle cachée derrière cette ombre anonyme poursuivie sans cesse par Wayhem et Su-Han depuis des mois. Mais la gardienne n'a aucune preuve et continue à patauger dans son enquête tandis que cette fille profite de son talent de manipulation pour essayer de tordre le monde à ses désirs.

La réaction de sa meilleure amie à son monologue ramène la lycéenne au moment présent :

« Ce serait cool, commence Alya. Mais Marinette…

-Ah ! On est toujours en froid Mari, c'est ça ? Si ça te pose vraiment un problème qu'on passe du temps ensemble…

-Pas besoin de vous inquiéter pour nous. Marinette et moi allons faire toutes les attractions du monde guimauve. Pas vrai ? » coupe Luka.

Le garçon passe, d'un geste protecteur, son bras autour des épaules de sa petite amie et sans entendre une réponse cohérente de celle-ci autre qu'un couinement, il s'échappe avec elle de cette hypocrite.

Après s'être éloigné de Lila, Luka dessert sa prise près d'un pantomime.

« Désolé d'avoir été un peu rude. Sa fausseté et ses mauvaises ondes me réussissent mal, déclare le rockeur légèrement penaud.

-Pas la peine de t'excuser. Je peux vraiment pas la voir en peinture.

-J'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi toi et Alya vous êtes éloignés à cause d'elle…

-Il n'y a rien à comprendre. »

Marinette préfère ne pas parler d'elle. Elle ne veut plus penser à elle. Elle veut juste s'amuser.

Comprenant son désir d'évasion, Luka murmure tranquillement après avoir quémandé un baiser :

« Tu as raison. Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Ça te dit qu'on découvre le monde guimauve ?

-Tu veux vraiment le faire ? s'exclame Marinette perplexe.

-Ben oui. C'est ma partie préférée du parc mais garde-le pour toi. Je vais perdre de la crédibilité sur scène après. »

Explosant dans un éclat de rire comparable à un chant de sirènes pour Luka, Marinette saisit sa main pour le mener à un monde rose sucré teinté d'harmonie et de douceur.

* * *

Kagami pose le panier concocté par sa gouvernante sur le banc esseulé avant de s'y installer, en étouffant un soupir. Un vent chaud court sur sa peau au moment où elle abandonne son gilet sur l'assise en bois et il lui faut un certain temps pour s'acclimater à ce changement corporel. Adrien ne devrait plus tarder à arriver.

L'escrimeuse est arrivée en avance, non pas par souci de ponctualité, mais pour se préparer à ce qu'elle doit lui dire. Son petit ami est déjà au courant de son départ. Ils en ont longuement parlé au téléphone et à la fin de leurs derniers cours d'escrime. Adrien s'est montré très compréhensif même s'il n'a pas pu cacher la tristesse envahissant ses yeux clairs.

Kagami a eu mal en l'apercevant dans ces orbes clairs. Elle n'a jamais voulu être la cause de tristesse de qui que ce soit. Et surtout pas de lui. Son premier ami. Son premier amour.

Mais l'escrime est tout pour elle et la japonaise a tout abandonné et continuera à le faire pour atteindre ces objectifs. Elle a réussi à laver le nom de sa famille et à aider à son niveau Ladybug. Il n'y a plus rien qui la retient à Paris à part cette relation.

Et cette relation finira par se faner et par chuter comme le cerisier malade qu'elle est en train d'observer.

Kagami ne veut pas d'une relation qui s'éteint. Elle ne veut pas d'un amour voué au renoncement habité par l'absence. Elle ne veut pas les voir s'éloigner.

Au début, ils se parleront via leur webcam, leur téléphone, s'enverront des textos, essaieront de garder contact. Mais peu à peu, le fil rouge les unissant s'effritera puis se rompra. Les appels seront de plus en plus espacés, les discussions se videront et leur amour s'assèchera comme leur cœur.

Kagami préfère tout arrêter maintenant. Elle peut continuer une amitié à distance. Parler avec Marinette, avec ses compagnons de l'école d'Argentcourt. Elle peut le faire. Mais une relation amoureuse. Elle en est incapable.

Jamais elle ne pourra supporter de l'aimer, de savoir qu'il lui appartient sans jamais pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras. Ils finiront par s'éloigner irrémédiablement car la vie d'Adrien ne tourne pas qu'autour du sport.

Elle ne veut pas qu'ils s'enchainent à une liaison vouée à l'échec.

Kagami préfère tout arrêter.

A l'instant où Adrien entre dans le square, le cœur de la jeune fille se sert tout en continuant de tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Même si elle va le quitter, elle l'aime encore. Même si elle ne veut plus jamais le revoir et couper définitivement les ponts pour son propre bien, elle a mal. Trop mal. Car Kagami sait que si elle décide de rompre, ce sera pour toujours. Elle n'est pas de ces personnes qui peuvent se satisfaire d'une amitié alors que l'amour a déjà frappé à leur porte trop violemment. Elle ne peut qu'être l'amante avec Adrien. Elle ne peut plus redevenir son amie.

Son petit-ami se rapproche timidement et lui offre un sourire qui masque peu sa mélancolie avant de l'embrasser.

Ses lèvres posées contre les siennes, la chaleur de sa main glissant sur la peau nue de sa nuque, sa langue se frayant un chemin connu pour atteindre sa jumelle, le soupir que le mannequin ne peut retenir en se rapprochant un peu plus. Kagami va tout garder, elle ne pourra rien effacer même si elle le désire. Mais les sensations qui l'assaillent, l'engourdissement qui l'accable, tous ces sentiments s'amoindriront inexorablement.

Adrien se sépare d'elle, une expression indéchiffrable habillant son visage angélique. Kagami le regarde et d'une voix rauque murmure : « Il faut que ça se termine. ».

Quand elle prononce ces mots fatals, une bourrasque de vent la fait frissonner.

* * *

Le retour des beaux jours est aussi synonyme d'attaques plus récurrentes du Papillon. Il faut croire que le froid et la neige ne sont pas propices aux akumatisations et amokisations nocturnes.

Alix est toujours autant surprise par la floppée d'idées et le temps fou que passent ce fou furieux à enquiquiner le monde pour je-ne-sais quel souhait. Seule porteuse ayant son miraculous sur elle continuellement avec Chat Noir, il n'est pas surprenant qu'ils soient les premiers arrivés sur les lieux, et obligés d'affronter une pieuvre géante dans la Seine.

L'eau est fraiche et légèrement vaseuse et Bunnix aurait préféré ne pas avoir à se mouiller. Cela est sans doute le cas de son coéquipier également aux vues de l'agacement criant peigné sur son visage.

Après plusieurs attaques bien placées et un amok libéré, les deux super-héros sont soulagés de voir réapparaitre Ladybug bondissant pour purifier la plume souillée de noir.

Su-Han transformé en porteur de la tortue et Regina sont à sa suite, prêt à en découdre avec n'importe quel akumatisé.

La situation est inédite. Il est rare que le sentimonstre se désintègre directement après l'avoir attaqué et que l'objet ayant permis sa création soit directement sur lui.

Généralement, lorsque cela arrive, c'est que le Papillon a une idée derrière la tête.

A l'instant où cette pensée traverse l'esprit de Bunnix, une explosion se fait entendre à quelques mètres et les rires assourdissant de Climatika, Monsieur Rat et la Marionnettiste frisent l'air.

Des doubles d'eux en cire fendent alors l'espace pour les assaillir avec une horde de rat à leurs côtés. Il n'y a pas à dire, c'est écœurant. Et Alix aurait clairement préféré passer son samedi soir autrement.

* * *

Anthalia aurait préféré passer ailleurs son samedi soir. Cette soirée chez le capitaine de rugby du lycée est barbante. L'horloge du salon n'affiche encore que vingt-trois heures alors que la fête commence à peine à décoller, c'est-à-dire que l'assemblée commence tout juste à avoir un taux d'ébriété assez élevée pour pouvoir bouger et se trémousser sur des musiques aux paroles douteuses.

Elle a perdu ses amies dans la foule après avoir réitéré un refus catégorique de danser à Martin. Maintenant, Anthalia se retrouve comme une idiote, collée à un mur en évitant deux couples qui se bécotent et un garçon éméché qui parle tout seul.

La directrice du conseil des élèves boit son verre de soda en réprimant une grimace dégoutée tout en cherchant à se dépêtrer de cette situation inconfortable.

Chercher une chambre pour respirer, c'est s'assurer de tomber sur un couple en plein milieu de leurs préliminaires voire pire. Chercher ses amies dans la foule, c'est tomber sur une Elizabeth en séance de bécotage avec son nouveau petit-ami et Anastasia et Judith en effervescence et prêtes à vivre la meilleure soirée de leur semaine.

Anthalia a besoin d'air. Elle contourne la marée mouvante tant bien que mal et finit après une recherche fructueuse par se trouver un petit coin près d'un pot de fleurs à quelques mètres d'un local à jardinage. La jeune fille pose ses fesses sur un petit espace de pierre, et pour la première fois depuis le début de cette longue soirée, elle a enfin l'impression de laisser tomber le masque.

Le masque social.

Anthalia n'est pas hypocrite. Non. Mais malgré toutes les relations cordiales qu'elle entretient avec ses camarades, malgré son amitié forte avec les membres de son petit groupe d'amies, elle a l'impression de ne jamais pouvoir se relâcher. Les interactions sociales lui pèsent parfois. Elle est donc heureuse de pouvoir y échapper pendant quelque temps.

La nuit est chaude, presque suffocante même si l'adolescente se trouve dans la banlieue huppée londonienne, éloignée des pots d'échappement qui envahissent les rues du centre-ville.

Sous cette chaleur accablante, son esprit divague et les souvenirs de son dernier rêve refont surface.

Pour son plus grand soulagement, ce n'était pas un souvenir du père Félix. Anthalia déteste être assaillie par les souvenirs de cet homme. Ils sont trop ancrés dans une réalité encore d'actualité et surtout, le visage de Félix est parfois présent et sa mère d'autant plus. Et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, elle a l'impression d'être un voyeur. Comment supporter des souvenirs parfois si intimes reliés à des personnes encore en vie aujourd'hui ? A des souvenirs liés à des connaissances ?

Comme Anthalia n'a pas trouvé de réponses, elle a été rassurée de se perdre dans les souvenirs d'un navigateur qui vivait sans doute entre le douzième et le quatorzième siècle. C'est une période très large mais la lycéenne n'a pas réussi à la déterminer de manière plus précise. Aucune date n'était présente. C'était un rêve reposant. L'homme observait simplement l'horizon et la mer s'étalant à perte de vue. Une chaleur pesante engourdissait ses membres et il cherchait en vain à effacer l'image d'une femme aux magnifiques yeux verts de son esprit.

A l'instar de ce voyageur, Anthalia se demande si elle pourra un jour effacer ce lien de son esprit. Les souvenirs, les réminiscences et la malédiction la poursuivent dans ses nuits de plus en plus courtes. Elle réussit à garder la face car elle est forte. Car on lui a toujours appris à être forte.

Anthalia a toujours été poussée à donner le meilleur d'elle-même par son père médecin et par sa mère, cadre dans une grande entreprise. Lorsque sa génitrice a découvert les liens l'unissant aux Graham de Vanily, elle a été dévastée mais Anthalia lui a promis que ça n'entraverait pas son parcours, ni son bonheur. Elle veut devenir doctoresse en histoire, être diplômée d'une grande université. Elle veut être le capitaine de sa propre vie et décider de son destin comme l'a fait sa mère en décidant de se marier avec le simple bourgeois qu'est son père. Sa mère n'en a rien eu à faire des titres ou des opinions, elle s'est battue pour ce qu'elle voulait.

Et Anthalia veut se battre pour ce qu'elle aspire même si ses désirs sont encore flous pour elle. Tout ce qu'elle sait, c'est qu'elle ne veut pas être prisonnière de cette malédiction. Elle ne veut pas de ces rêves, de ces aspirations inassouvies. Elle ne veut pas de ce lien avec les Graham de Vanily. De ce lien avec Félix. Anthalia ne veut pas avoir l'angoisse de le croiser dans l'un de ses rêves, encore enfant, violenté par son père, ou simplement ignoré plus tard, adolescent.

Anthalia n'a pas envie de toute cette douleur. Elle veut être libre et Félix aussi. C'est pour ça qu'ils ont décidé d'arrêter de se voir lorsque le lien s'est manifesté. Ou plutôt c'est la raison pour laquelle son ancien ami a littéralement coupé les ponts avec elle.

Ils ne veulent pas être déterminés par une malédiction.

Mais malgré ce désir ardent, Anthalia n'arrive pas à l'effacer de son esprit. Lorsqu'elle est seule, ce lien vient la hanter, ramper autour d'elle et elle ne peut pas y échapper.

La jeune fille ne sait pas quoi faire à part continuer d'avancer et de se distraire.

Alors qu'Anthalia se lève pour retourner à l'intérieur, son âme se brouille et elle sombre.

* * *

Le combat est plus difficile que prévu. La marionnettiste semble avoir un stock de super-héros en cire illimité, et les rats, les éclairs et la pluie ravageuse n'arrangent rien à la situation. Sans les boucliers protecteurs de la tortue et les immobilisations salvatrices de Regina, Chat Noir ne pourrait pas cataclysmer autant d'effigies de cire.

Ladybug en est déjà à son troisième lucky charm et elle tente toujours de déterminer comment l'utiliser pour faire la différence entre les poupées de cire réelles et les sentimonstres des super-héros.

Bunnix commence à être épuisée par tous ces voyages dans son terrier pour prendre de court leurs assaillants. Une autre Ladybug de cire tombe sous la main destructrice de Chat Noir pour la énième fois dans la soirée au moment où la coccinelle et Su-Han réussissent à purifier Monsieur Rat.

La pluie et l'orage nuisent toujours à la visibilité de Bunnix mais au moins, un super-vilain a été neutralisé.

Ladybug la rejoint alors dans une course effrénée :

« Bunnix ! Assure les arrières de Regina ! Testudines, créez un bouclier tout autour de nous en prenant le plus de statues possible ! Chat Noir, suis-moi ! » dirige Ladybug d'une main de maitre avant de courir.

Chat Noir la rejoint telle une ombre et dans la confusion, la pluie et les cris, Bunnix se charge de protéger Regina tant bien que mal alors que la porteuse du mirculous de l'abeille repousse la horde de statues qui se ruent vers le bouclier de Su-Han pour le détruire.

Alors que le plan semble fonctionner et que, par un procédé que Bunnix n'a pas suivi, un nombre phénoménal de statues disparait sous ses yeux, un hurlement traverse le rempart magique.

Reconnaissant la voix de Ladybug, Bunnix quitte des yeux Regina et se précipite vers la source du cri. Elle entre dans l'arène délimitée par le bouclier de Su-Han à l'aide de son terrier. Au départ, elle ne voit rien d'autre qu'une foule de statues de super-héros : Chat Noir, Ladybug, Rena Rouge, La Petite Souris et tous les autres surgissent à profusion.

Malgré la disparition des sentimonstres héroïques, il reste encore une avalanche de véritables statues et dans cette foule, perchée sur son parapluie, Bunnix ne trouve aucun des deux héros.

« Chat Noir ! Où es-tu ! » perçoit Bunnix dans ce tumulte. Ses entrailles se nouent alors qu'elle se met à la recherche du super-héros introuvable dans cette foule enragée.

Alors qu'elle s'apprête à abandonner, la super-héroïne lapin perçoit une masse noire piétinée par plusieurs statues de cire qui commencent peu à peu à attirer leurs compagnons vers le poids au sol.

Sous l'orage et malgré le manque de visibilité, Bunnix reconnait tout de suite le félin. Prise de panique, elle se précipite vers lui avant d'entendre un hurlement et d'être projeté hors du sol par un éclair dévastateur.

La voyageuse temporelle décide alors de rentrer dans son terrier pour survivre au choc.

* * *

_Anthalia n'est plus à cette fête puérile et ennuyeuse. Anthalia se trouve dans le domaine des Graham de Vanily et plus précisément dans la forêt avoisinant le manoir. La chaleur poisseuse qui l'accablait n'existe plus alors qu'elle se redresse. _

_Cependant, un étrange malaise s'empare d'elle alors que son pouls s'accélère à cause de l'angoisse. Même si ce décor ressemble très pour trait au manoir, la nuit est totale et peuplée d'étoiles trop nombreuses et trop brillantes pour être réelles. _

_Ces étoiles, Anthalia a l'impression qu'elle pourrait les toucher. En tendant la main vers les cieux, elle se rend compte qu'elle porte toujours sa tenue de soirée et que ses ongles sont toujours aussi bien manucurés. Cette constatation la perturbe. D'habitude, dans ses rêves, elle est vêtue d'une robe blanche ou noire. Pourquoi est-elle vêtue avec ses habits habituels ?_

_L'étrange malaise qui l'a pris à la gorge un peu plus tôt refait surface. La jeune fille quitte des yeux le ciel noir et regarde autour d'elle._

_Bien qu'elle sache où elle se trouve, Anthalia est incapable de se diriger dans ces couloirs touffus peuplés de verdure. Doit-elle-même faire un seul mouvement ?_

_Alors qu'elle s'apprête à s'asseoir près de l'arbre où elle s'est réveillée, Anthalia perçoit une forme humaine à travers les broussailles. Mue par une force mystérieuse, elle s'approche lentement de cette forme. Mais à l'instant où la jeune fille s'apprête à rebrousser chemin, un être surgit de la forêt. _

_Anthalia veut crier mais sa gorge est empoignée par une main froide et ferme. Pétrifiée, l'adolescente est obligée de porter les yeux vers son assaillant._

_Son sang se glace lorsqu'elle rencontre deux yeux sans pupilles mais d'un vert si éclatant que c'en est bouleversant. Les cheveux de la créature sont argentés, sa peau reflète les oscillations de la lune et son corps fin est revêts d'une simple toge noire comme la nuit, noire comme les ongles plantés dans son cou._

_Cette créature n'est pas humaine mais en a la forme. Anthalia ne sait pas où regarder à part dans ses yeux verts fantasmagoriques. Cette créature froide, sombre, semble contenir en elle toute la détresse, toute la souffrance, tous les morts du monde. _

_Anthalia est saisie d'effroi lorsque la créature se met à parler. Sa voix est douce, légèrement rocailleuse mais semblable à celle d'un jeune homme à peine entré dans la maturité._

_« Pollux a besoin de vous._

_-Qui êtes-vous ? articule la blonde dans un tremblement._

_-Le maitre des lieux. Personne n'est venue ici depuis longtemps._

_-Vous ne répondez pas à ma question…_

_-Suivez-moi. »_

_Sans s'appesantir, l'humanoïde livide ouvre la voie d'un sentier lugubre et se téléporte quelques pieds plus loin. Il s'arrête et repose ses orbites inexpressives sur Anthalia qui n'a d'autre choix que de le suivre._

_Plusieurs fois, la lycéenne se demande pourquoi elle suit cette créature, pourquoi elle est dans cette forêt étrange, pourquoi des plaintes pénètrent parfois la végétation. Mais ces interrogations sont moins préoccupantes que cette angoisse sourde qui commencent à s'infiltrer dans son être, qui grignote ses dernières résistances et le peu de bon sens qui lui reste. _

_Plus elle suit l'humanoïde dans la sombre forêt, plus Anthalia ressent la présence de Félix. Cette présence s'intensifie jusqu'à ce qu'elle aborde la clairière de son enfance. _

_En arrivant aux abords de celle-ci, la sombre créature s'évanouit sous yeux. Le cœur d'Anthalia bat à toute allure alors qu'elle entre avec frénésie dans la clairière sans connaitre l'origine de sa panique._

_Dans la clairière, il y a le chêne ancestral sur lequel Félix et elle adoraient jouer. Près du vieil arbre se trouve encore cette étendue d'eau douce délicieuse dans laquelle ils adoraient barboter bien qu'ils n'aient pas pieds. Et sur ce lac, le corps lumineux de Félix inconscient flotte dans l'eau sombre. _

_Félix est la seule lumière éclairant cette clairière. Et il commence à s'éteindre._

* * *

Alix est dans son terrier, paniquée. Elle doit absolument essayer d'éviter la catastrophe qui s'est produite. Elle se sent agonir petit à petit alors que la vie des deux super-héros disparait de plusieurs autres bulles plus loin. Elle doit protéger Chat Noir pour qu'il puisse aider Ladybug dans son plan. La chute du super-héros a entrainé une véritable catastrophe qu'elle doit éviter à tout prix.

D'abord, elle doit trouver comment le félin s'est retrouvé au sol. Sollicitant tout le sang-froid qu'elle est capable de trouver en elle, la super-héroïne navigue entre les différents écrans sous yeux.

C'est alors que Bunnix trouve l'instant tant recherché.

_Chat Noir cataclysme avec acharnement toutes les statues cherchant à toucher ou à ralentir la progression de Ladybug. Rien ne cloche mais tout à coup, le super-héros devient livide. Il s'arrête dans sa progression et avant même que Ladybug ne s'en rende compte, il s'écroule au sol, la respiration faible alors que sa partenaire est projetée dans les airs par un Chat Noir en cire._

Bunnix doit trouver d'où sort cet évanouissement. Les minutes précédentes ne permettent pas de détecter la moindre attaque sournoise. Est-ce que c'est la condition physique de Chat Noir qui est directement à remettre en cause ?

La manipulatrice du temps retourne en arrière et visualise sa première rencontre avec le félin face à la pieuvre géante. Comme à son habitude, le garçon fait une blague et s'applique à combattre la créature. Mais en zoomant sur ses traits, Alix peut remarquer un très léger tiraillement et des cernes au niveau de ses yeux. La fatigue aurait-elle pu entrainer cet évanouissement ? Était-il apte à se battre au départ ?

La super-héroine essaie d'imaginer ce qui se passerait si elle empêchait tout simplement Chat Noir de se battre pour sa propre sécurité.

Non, elle ne peut pas faire ça. Son cataclysme est nécessaire pour diminuer la prolifération des statues. L'arrêter avant même le début du combat est trop risqué et peut changer drastiquement le futur. Il faut juste que Ladybug modifie son dernier plan. Elle doit la trouver avant la mise en place de son idée.

Déterminée, Bunnix se précipite hors du terrier pour changer le futur.

Ladybug est surprise de la voir atterrir à ses côtés :

« Alix, pourquoi tu n'es pas avec les autres ?

-Tu ne dois pas utiliser Chat Noir pour ton dernier plan. Il n'est pas en état.

-Quoi ?

-Tu ne pourras l'utiliser qu'au début mais je vais devoir m'occuper de lui. Donc considère-moi aussi hors service pour épauler Regina.

-Ok. Que s'est-il passé pour que tu sois obligée d'intervenir ? demande son amie confuse et légèrement effrayée.

-N'y pense pas et concentre-toi sur ton objectif Ladybug : sauver les akumatisés. »

La pression rassurante qu'Alix administre à son amie semble la rassurer alors qu'elle cherche à toute vitesse un nouveau plan. Après plusieurs secondes de remaniement, Ladybug s'écrie :

« Regina et Testudines ! Eloignez absolument les statues plus loin avec bouclier et immobilisation ! Bunnix et Chat Noir, suivez-moi ! »

Tout se passe comme dans la première branche temporelle. Mais cette fois, à l'évanouissement fatidique, Bunnix est là pour rattraper le félin et le conduire en lieu sûr.

S'extirpant de l'arène créée par le bouclier de Su-Han pour mettre Chat Noir en sécurité, la super-héroïne est soulagée de voir que comme dans la première version de ce moment, toutes les autres statues sentimonstres ont bien disparu. Entrant dans une vieille cave près d'une ruelle abandonnée, Alix pose au sol son coéquipier dont l'état ne fait que la préoccuper.

Sa respiration est faible, son pouls ralentit et alors qu'il est dans un état à mi-chemin entre la somnolence et l'inconscience, sa bague commence à biper.

« Chat Noir ! Est-ce que tu m'entends ! Ne t'endors pas s'il te plait ! »

Seul un grognement égaré parvient à ses oreilles alors qu'elle secoue le félin sans recevoir la moindre réponse de sa part.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle est censée faire ? Appeler une ambulance ? Mais ça va mettre en danger son identité secrète bon sang !

Alors que Bunnix s'apprête à donner une claque à son coéquipier, faute d'une meilleure idée, une lumière aveuglante synonyme de détransformation la submerge et l'oblige à fermer les yeux.

En retrouvant la vue, Alix ne peut réprimer un étranglement. La personne inconsciente dans ses bras n'est autre que la coqueluche parisienne du monde de la mode. La personne cachée sous le masque en cuir, c'est Adrien Agreste.

* * *

_Non. Non… NON ! _

_Anthalia ne réfléchit plus. Elle se précipite vers la silhouette amorphe de Félix, elle marche sur l'eau sans se poser de questions. _

_Elle accourt jusqu'à la silhouette à moitié immergée de l'aristocrate et se jette sur lui à cause de l'angoisse. A cause de la peur qui s'empare d'elle._

_Son corps est froid. Son corps est gelé et Anthalia sent à peine les battements de son cœur. Elle essaie de le sortir de l'eau, en vain, il reste immergé jusqu'à la taille. _

_Des larmes commencent à couler sur les joues de la lycéenne qui ne le remarque même pas. Elle doit le réveiller._

_« Oh ! Félix réveille-toi ! Je t'en supplie ! REVEILLE- TOI ! »_

_Elle lui assène des claques, l'enlace pour le réchauffer, pour sentir son cœur ralentir, son âme disparaitre. Entre ses doigts, les mèches blondes se revêtent de poussière d'or alors que Félix dérive loin. Loin d'elle. Félix part et elle n'arrive pas à le retenir._

_Ce n'est pas un rêve ! Ce n'est pas un rêve ! Leur lien commence à se distordre ! Il est inconscient quelque part et elle ne peut rien faire. Anthalia ne sait pas quoi faire._

_Secouée de sanglots, ses pleurs s'intensifient lorsqu'elle voit l'aiguille encore plantée dans le bras malingre du blond. _

_Oh mon Dieu ! Non ! Elle pensait qu'il avait arrêté ! Il n'est pas censé être à Eton ! Loin de tout ça, de la drogue, des aiguilles dans le bras !_

_Félix est seul quelque part en train de mourir et elle ne peut pas le trouver._

_Anthalia ne peut pas le perdre. Elle ne veut pas le perdre comme ça bêtement. Il doit vivre ! Ce n'est pas possible autrement. _

_Elle ne veut pas ressentir le vide, la rupture du lien qu'elle a déjà ressentie à travers les souvenirs d'âmes disparues._

_Félix doit vivre ! Il ne va quand même pas mourir d'une overdose !_

_Que quelqu'un l'aide ! Que quelqu'un le sauve ! Oh mon Dieu ! Elle n'arrive pas à réfléchir._

_Que quelqu'un l'aide ! A l'aide !_

* * *

Adrien Agreste encore inconscient dans ses bras est rapidement frappé par un chaton noir enragé :

« Adrien ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ! Réveille-toi bon sang ! Pourquoi on n'a perdu le lien ! s'écrie la créature en repoussant Bunnix avec son énergie destructrice.

-Plagg tu dois te reprendre ! s'exclame Alix en espérant ne pas s'être trompé de nom au nommant la créature magique.

-Un truc pareil n'est jamais arrivé avant ! C'est jamais arrivé à aucun de mes porteurs ! Il se passe quoi ! Tu vas pas mourir comme ça ! » hurle le chaton noir.

Le chaton griffe alors le torse de son porteur sans vergogne avant de lui lacérer la joue malgré les injonctions de Bunnix.

« Plagg ! Calme-toi ! Je dois appeler une ambulance ! Et les griffures seront suspectes

-Je fais ce que je veux ! »

Alors qu'elle s'apprête à remettre à sa place ce kwami insupportable, au bord de la crise de nerfs, Adrien ouvre les yeux hagards.

« Plagg…

-Adrien, tu m'entends !

-Hmmm…

-Reste tranquille ! Tu as besoin d'aller à l'hôpital ?!

-201.5 Hill Street… murmure Adrien en referment les yeux.

-NON ! Ne te rendors pas ! s'écrie Bunnix en retenant sa tête. Il faut que tu restes réveillé jusqu'à l'arrivée des ambulances. »

A ces mots, la pâleur de craie d'Adrien s'accentue et il se relève d'un seul coup, le souffle court :

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Reste allongé ! s'alarme Bunnix.

-Non, il est hors de question que je finisse dans un lit d'hôpital !

-Quoi ? réagissent le kwami et l'héroïne en cœur.

-Ladybug a encore besoin de moi et je ne peux pas être absent de l'émission d'Alec Cataldi à la reprise du direct.

-Non mais t'es complètement malade Agreste ! Je te signale qu'on aurait tous pu mourir avec ton évanouissement alors il est hors de question que tu retournes sur le champ de bataille, c'est clair ! J'appelle une ambulance et tu restes là jusqu'à leur arrivée.

-Merci de m'avoir aidé Bunnix et de nous avoir sauvé encore une fois. Mais je peux reprendre du service sans avoir besoin d'être materné. » Répond froidement Adrien avant de se transformer sans demander l'avis de son kwami.

« Ladybug n'a pas besoin de toi ! Elle a trouvé un plan alors repose-toi putain ! » s'énerve Alix en attrapant son camarade par le bras.

Jamais la skateuse n'aurait pensé se disputer avec le mannequin. Après tout, ils ne sont pas particulièrement proches. Ils ont uniquement des amis en commun et le blond est plutôt facile à vivre. En civil en tout cas. Car Chat Noir est une véritable tête de mule.

« Je ne suis peut-être pas toujours très utile Alix mais je suis presque sûre que Ladybug n'a encore rien trouvé pour remplacer son idée finale. »

Bunnix tressaille en l'entendant l'appeler par son prénom.

« Suis-moi si ça te rassure. Ladybug a besoin du cataclysme. » finit le chat en s'éclipsant.

Sans demander son reste, le félin court vers la Tour Eiffel et Bunnix est surprise de voir au loin la coccinelle prendre exactement la même direction.

En moins d'une minute, Char Noir se trouve aux pieds de la géante métallique au moment où Climatika pose son parapluie dessus. Ladybug pousse la vilaine pour la protéger du pouvoir destructeur.

Le dernier papillon noir est alors libéré et purifié par la gardienne, soulagée. Le miraculous réparant tout par la suite, Bunnix peut enfin se détendre après ce festival de peur et d'émotion. Alors qu'elle se détourne pour gronder son coéquipier, elle ne trouve plus aucune trace de lui.

Ce matou s'est échappé !

* * *

_201.5 Hill Street_

Anthalia est certaine que c'est la voix d'Adrien qu'elle a entendue dans sa tête.

Reprenant connaissance dans un sursaut désespérée, l'adolescente appelle immédiatement les services d'urgence en se précipitant vers le scooter de sa cousine dont elle a gardé les clés.

Elle enclenche le GPS et roule comme une folle jusqu'aux bas-fonds de Londres, des larmes striant son visage.

En arrivant dans les lieux miteux, une ambulance est déjà là. Elle retire dans l'urgence le casque trop grand pour elle qui lacère son crâne. Puis elle court vers le brancard qui est poussé dans la camionnette.

« Félix ! » hurle-t-elle à bout de nerfs.

L'urgentiste et l'infirmière chargés du jeune homme se retourne dans un même mouvement perplexe alors qu'elle se jette sur le corps inconscient mais vivant du jeune homme. Félix a un masque sur le visage, des perfusions mais il est en vie !

« Eloignez-vous du patient Qui êtes-vous ! s'alarme le médecin en la repoussant.

-Je suis… Je le connais ! Laissez-moi rester, je vous en prie !

-C'est vous qui avez appelé ? Vous êtes de la famille ? demande suspicieusement le médecin en la jaugeant.

-Non mais je connais sa famille, je…

-Vous étiez avec lui.

-Non, je… »

Une sonnerie de téléphone retentit dans le manteau du garçon. L'infirmière répond en voyant afficher sur l'écran : Brother.

« Allo, est-ce que j'ai bien le frère de Félix Graham de… Vanily à l'appareil. »

Une pause s'en suit avant que l'infirmière ne reprenne :

« Votre frère va être envoyé au service d'urgence de notre hôpital. Il a échappé de peu à une overdose si vous pouvez… Il a coupé ! » s'exclame la femme choquée.

« Je connais sa mère, je peux la contacter alors laissez-moi monter, demande la jeune fille désespérée.

-Si tu montes, tu seras interrogée sur la situation physique du jeune homme. Si tu es impliquée dans la vente ou la consommation d'héroïne… la prévient le médecin.

-Je n'ai rien à cacher alors laissez-moi le suivre. »

Anthalia entre finalement dans la camionnette des Urgences et dans sa stupeur, tandis qu'elle contacte la mère de Félix, elle est pour la première fois de sa vie soulagée d'être maudite. Sans ce lien les unissant, elle n'aurait jamais pu le retrouver.

* * *

Finir l'émission a été une torture alors qu'Adrien souffrait encore des lacérations de Plagg, de la peur, de la solitude et de l'envie tortueuse de dormir pour ne jamais se réveiller. Mais le jeune homme a réussi avec brio à jouer son rôle car son père lui a toujours appris qu'un Agreste devait savoir garder la face quoi qu'il arrive.

En rentrant dans sa loge, le mannequin a réappliqué du fond de teint sur une griffure en tentant tant bien que mal de rassurer son kwami , encore dans tous ses états. Adrien ne lui en veut pas de l'avoir griffé. Plagg était juste effrayé. Et même quelques heures après cet événement qui a mené son identité secrète à être dévoilée à Alix, le petit chaton ne peut pas masquer toute sa tension. Il a fallu que mannequin prétexte le besoin d'aller aux toilettes pour se soustraire de la surveillance inquiète de son ami.

Et là, enfermé dans les toilettes de sa loge, Adrien essaie encore de se remettre de la nouvelle information qui lui est tombée dessus.

Un message du Gorille le pressant de se dépêcher le rappelle à l'ordre au moment où une première larme esseulée s'apprête à couler.


	19. Chapitre XVIII- Héritages encombrants

**Chapitre XVIII-Héritages encombrants**

* * *

Alix ne peut déterminer avec certitude si elle réussit à gérer tous les événements qui lui tombent dessus.

Cela fait à peine quelques mois que la jeune fille est Bunnix et elle a déjà dû sauver la situation deux fois lors des combats pour protéger les intégrités physiques et les identités de Ladybug et Chat Noir.

Elle a tout fait pour sauver les Parisiens. Mais surtout pour sauver Marinette et Adrien.

Il faut être honnête, la révélation de leurs identités respectives l'a beaucoup trop choquée. Surtout celle d'Adrien d'ailleurs. Comment le visage du mannequin placardé sur les murs de toute la capitale peut-il être identique à celui de l'acolyte de la coccinelle ?

Comment se fait-il qu'Adrien et Marinette se côtoient tous les jours au lycée mais aussi lors de leurs activités de superhéros défenseurs de la capitale depuis trois ans et n'ont jamais deviné qui se cache sous le masque ?

Comment se fait-il qu'ils aient joué au pire carré amoureux de toute l'histoire de la planète parce que Marinette n'a pas été fichue de comprendre que son meilleur ami était son crush et vice-versa ?

Alix est vraiment soulagée qu'ils soient tous les deux passés à autre chose. Sinon, elle aurait fini par faire des crises d'urticaire. La skateuse déteste les histoires d'amour à deux balles et elle n'aurait clairement pas supporter d'être plongée dans un quiproquo aussi absurde.

Outre cet élément digne d'une série télévisée, le Papillon semble s'être calmé depuis l'attaque qui a bien failli coûter sa propre vie et celle du blond. Et Bunnix sait pertinemment qu'un super méchant tel que lui qui se décide à rester calme n'est pas de bon augure.

Au moins, cette inactivité laisse la possibilité à toute l'équipe de s'entrainer et de progresser en stratégie ou en combats. Lors des entrainements, Ladybug et Chat Noir battent tous les records et les regarder s'entrainer est toujours inspirant.

Mais les deux fois où la ville de Paris a été en danger, ce sont les moments où les deux héros ont été en grosse difficulté. Alix a l'impression que ce n'est pas l'augmentation des entrainements physiques qui pourra les sauver. Elle les trouve instables, beaucoup trop instables et personne ne semble le remarquer à part elle.

Les deux partenaires ont beaucoup trop à porter sur leurs épaules. Surtout Marinette. Et c'est normal qu'elle ne puisse pas toujours avoir l'œil sur tout le monde et se protéger également. Quant à Adrien, même s'il n'est pas gardien et n'a pas autant de responsabilités que son amie, il a un emploi du temps de civil comparable à celui d'un ministre.

Alix se demande toujours comment le jeune homme a pu cacher aussi longtemps sa double-vie sans donner des excuses aussi bidons que celles de Marinette (Encore heureux qu'elle est là aujourd'hui pour en imaginer d'autres pour la styliste !).

Néanmoins, la rouquine a pu le voir en action. Quelques minutes à peine après son évanouissement et la sauvegarde de la capitale et de ses habitants, Alix a pu apercevoir le visage fringant et souriant du mannequin en direct à la télévision.

Adrien est un excellent comédien et sait parfaitement gérer ses deux identités. Mais pour combien de temps ? Elle ne sait toujours pas d'où provient la faiblesse physique qu'il a ressentie. Alix ne peut pas laisser cela se reproduire tout comme elle doit faire en sorte que la gardienne ne soit pas blessée.

Et l'adolescente est effrayée par cette tâche. Même si elle l'a vaguement évoqué avec Su-Han qui garde également un œil attentif sur son apprentie, Alix a la sensation de devoir porter la vie de deux personnes importantes sur ses épaules. Et elle a clairement la trouille.

Arrivée face à la porte de l'appartement de l'ancien maitre ou plutôt le QG de l'équipe de super-héros, Fluff sort de son perfecto, surexcité de revoir ses amis kwamis. Le lapin donne trois coups frénétiques à la porte. Un homme au long manteau noir ouvre alors le battant précipitamment. Choqués, les deux yeux d'Alix prennent la taille des yeux des héroïnes de bandes-dessinées.

« Papa ? »

* * *

_Quelques heures plus tôt_

La course avec Kagami est toujours une activité intense. Trop intense au goût de Marinette alors qu'elle a l'habitude de se battre contre des monstres géants et des adversaires parfois si agiles et volatiles qu'elle doit effectuer des sprints et des saltos dans les airs pour pouvoir les attraper.

Mais aujourd'hui, la japonaise court beaucoup plus vite. Tellement vite que la styliste a du mal à la suivre ce qui les empêche de discuter comme elles ont l'habitude de le faire depuis maintenant un an, tous les dimanches matin.

Finalement venue à bout de cette séance de délicieuse torture, Marinette décide de demander à sa camarade ce qui la tracasse. La super-héroïne sait que ses problèmes sont en majorité dus à ses découvertes familiales, mais elle sait aussi que son amie part bientôt. Et elle n'a toujours pas osé demander comment elle compte gérer la situation avec son petit ami.

« Kagami, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Rien.

-Arrête de me mentir. On est amies, non ? »

La jeune fille a tendance à s'ouvrir davantage lorsque Marinette remet sur le tapis la nature de leur relation. Elle a tout de même un moment d'hésitation avant de finalement se décider à sauter à l'eau :

« J'ai rompu avec Adrien.

-QUOI ?

-J'ai rompu avec…

-Non mais ça, j'avais compris mais comment ? Pourquoi ? demande Marinette abasourdie.

-Dans le parc de notre premier rendez-vous. Je… Je ne peux pas continuer d'être son amie ou même essayer de tenter une relation à distance. Ce serait trop pour moi. Je… J'ai préféré tout arrêter. »

La voix de Kagami se brise presque à ses derniers mots alors qu'elle détourne son visage pour ne montrer aucun signe de faiblesse. Tandis qu'elle se détourne par pudeur, Marinette est bouleversée par sa tristesse.

« Et ça s'est mal passé ? C'est ça ? demande délicatement la styliste pour ne pas la brusquer.

-Non. Ça s'est même bien passé si on peut dire ça. Il a été compréhensif. Il a dit qu'il respectait ma décision que… C'est tout Adrien. Il a été gentil alors que je lui ai brisé le cœur.

-Il ne pourra jamais être méchant avec toi. Il ne pourra pas t'en vouloir alors que tu vas vivre ton rêve.

-Oui mais je le blesse. Je n'ai même pas le droit d'être triste alors que je lui fais subir ça…Il ne mérite pas ça ! »

Kagami ne se sent pas légitime. Elle ne trouve aucune légitimité à pleurer alors que c'est elle qui part. Elle pensait qu'en l'évitant ces derniers jours comme elle l'a fait, elle pourrait passer à autre chose. C'était une grossière erreur.

La japonaise voit Adrien partout. Sur les affiches, dans un sourire joyeux. A chaque fois qu'une tête blonde dépasse de la foule, son cœur trépide dans sa cage thoracique. Adrien est partout et Kagami se sent épuisée. Elle se sent d'autant plus épuisée que malgré avoir aidé Ladybug et rétabli son honneur, elle est encore hantée par de vieux souvenirs ressurgis de son père et de l'accident fatal au Tibet.

Kagami veut partir un minimum en paix. Elle ne veut pas que ses qualités en escrime puissent être entachées par un héritage encombrant ou trop de sentimentalisme. Elle veut pouvoir aller de l'avant sans oublier son passé.

La voix douce et posée de Marinette met fin à ses tourments alors que les bras fins de son amie l'entourent pour l'enfermer dans un cocon réconfortant.

« Tu as le droit d'être triste Kagami. Même si c'est toi qui décides de partir, tu as aimé Adrien de tout ton cœur et vous avez vécu de bons moments. Alors tu as le droit de pleurer aussi. D'accord ? »

La japonaise étouffe un sanglot dans les

bras de son amie sans remarquer qu'un papillon noir a finalement décidé de ne plus faire d'elle, une cible de prédilection.

La réconfortant lentement, la tension de la gardienne diminue lorsque le papillon souillé disparait. Elle a réussi à protéger sa compagne de son ennemi juré. Pour sa rupture amoureuse cependant, Marinette ne peut qu'offrir une épaule sur laquelle pleurer.

* * *

Abasourdie, Alix regarde son père quitté les lieux avec un sourire assuré peigné sur ses lèvres. Elle reporte immédiatement son attention sur Ladybug et Su-Han qui l'invitent à s'installer sur un fauteuil.

« Qu'est-ce que mon père foutait ici ?

-Il fallait qu'on parle avec l'un des derniers adjuvants de la famille Kubdel. Je savais bien que ton visage me disait quelque chose, jeune Alix. Déclare le tibétain le plus naturellement au monde.

-Attendez là… Je pige rien du tout. Comment vous le connaissez ? Pourquoi il avait pas l'air surpris ?

\- Ta famille a passé des siècles à protéger et aider les gardiens dans leur travail. Ce sont des adjuvants si j'ai bien compris, explique Marinette consciencieusement.

-Oui. Ils nous aident à changer d'identités, à nous fondre dans la population et parfois même à trouver des porteurs. On n'a pas retrouvé toutes les familles bien entendu. Certaines ont disparu avec le temps ou leur héritage s'est perdu. Mais je suis heureux de savoir qu'ils restent des survivants des Kubdel.

-C'est pour ça que vous n'avez pas soupçonné mon père d'être le Papillon ? demande Alix encore perplexe.

-Oui. Il cherchait uniquement au Tibet des indices sur notre disparition. C'est même lui qui a retrouvé le sentimonstre de Wang Fu même s'il ne savait pas ce que représentait cette statue en l'amenant ici.

\- Il a ramené cette statue et d'autres objets du Tibet pour attirer l'attention du Maitre ou des super-héros, Alix ! » s'exclame la gardienne légèrement exaltée.

L' excitation de Marinette est au moins trois fois plus importante que sa compagne qui a du mal à analyser toutes les nouvelles informations qu'elle reçoit.

Son père essaie depuis des années de retrouver les gardiens et prend son rôle d'adjuvant à cœur d'où son travail personnel sur le Tibet. Il ne lui a rien dit et a encore été plus cachotier avec Jalil. Et avec toutes les informations qu'il avait à sa disposition, Alix se demande même s'il n'est pas au courant que la montre qu'il lui a offerte est en réalité un miraculous. Cette hypothèse est rapidement confirmée lorsque Su-han déclare satisfait :

« Ton père a fait un excellent travail en conservant intacte la montre de Bunnix confiée à une de tes ancêtres. Les Kubdel ont toujours été une famille très efficace. Je suis certain que tu peux atteindre ce niveau de compétence.

-Attendez ! Vous voulez que j'aide les gardiens ! Je… je suis qu'une lycéenne. Il y a même pas un an, je me demandais encore quelle filière faire et vous, vous voulez que je passe ma vie à protéger les gardiens. Hors de question !

-Mais…

-Maitre, je pense qu'il faut laisser du temps à Alix. Elle n'a pas à prendre cette tâche surtout si elle ne veut pas le faire… commence à défendre Marinette.

-Ouais ! J'ai le droit de décider ce que je vais faire de ma vie !

-Même si j'ai accepté de devenir gardienne, n'imaginez pas que tout le monde accepterait de…

-Laissez-moi parler, jeunes filles ! » place enfin Su-Han avec un énervement palpable.

Il est rare que le moine élève la voix. Les deux adolescentes se taisent immédiatement sous le regard implacable de leur professeur.

« Je vous laisserai amplement le temps de réfléchir jeune disciple. Après tout, c'est ce que souhaite votre père. Et l'on ne s'oppose pas facilement à la volonté d'un père. Quoi qu'il advienne ou quoi que vous pensiez, vous devez tout de même tenir cette position face aux autres gardiens. Et ce ne sera pas une tâche aisée.

-J'ai pas peur de donner mon avis. Même devant des vieux.

-J'espère la meilleure tenue de votre part. Marinette n'est déjà pas toujours très polie.

-Mais je fais de mon mieux ! se plaint la concernée. C'est Akar Adung qui trouve toujours de quoi me critiquer !

-Cela m'importe peu. Restez digne, silencieuse et parlez uniquement si l'on vous pose des questions.

-C'est ce que j'ai fait la dernière fois ! rétorque Ladybug outrée.

-Tu as baillé au milieu du discours de Chuden. Soyez digne ! C'est tout ce que je demande en tant que précepteur. » s'irrite le gardien en sortant les miraculous nécessaire à leur téléportation au Tibet.

Alix soupire avant de lancer un regard plein d'ennui et de détresse à son amie qui hausse les épaules, démunie. La rouquine se transforme en superhéroïne avant d'attraper les mains des deux gardiens pour se rendre à sa première réunion dans le cercle fermé des protecteurs des boites aux bijoux magiques.

* * *

Le spot de Gabriel, si on omet le fait que c'est sa cachette secrète pour se transformer, offre une vue imprenable sur tout Paris. Et tous les papillons d'une pureté de lait qui gravite tout autour de lui contribue à la vive émotion qui assaille Nathalie lorsqu'elle entre dans l'antre de son patron.

Gabriel, statique, fixe la ville d'un regard impénétrable. Sa queue de paon se marie à merveille avec les couleurs violettes de son costume de Papillon. Et dans ce calme précédent la tempête d'une akumatisation, la mélancolie du styliste l'accable tant que Nathalie se demande toujours si cet instant de latence donnera lieu à un effondrement de larmes silencieux ou à un rire diabolique annonciateur d'une nouvelle proie à souiller pour tenter de récupérer les bijoux de leurs pires ennemis.

Sans se retourner, la voix du super-méchant s'élève dans ce repère caché de tous :

« Que faites-vous ici Nathalie ?

-Vous aviez l'air de préparer un grand coup depuis quelques jours. Je préfère être là en cas de problèmes, Monsieur.

-Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas que vous vous impliquiez.

-Il est déjà trop tard pour me demander ça et vous le savez. Pour moi, être là en cas de danger n'est pas une implication.

-Nathalie…

-Vous savez ce que je suis capable de faire pour vous Gabriel. Alors laissez-moi rester et expliquez-moi votre plan. »

L'homme se tait et se retourne enfin pour poser ses yeux sur elle. Pendant une fraction de secondes, la femme croit entrevoir une lueur de détresse mais elle préfère ne pas fabuler inutilement. Elle veut savoir ce qu'il prépare. Et elle est dévorée par l'idée qu'en portant le miraculous du paon posé sur sa poitrine, elle pourrait sans problèmes ressentir les tourments et les peines de l'homme en face d'elle.

« Kagami a beaucoup d'émotions négatives depuis plusieurs jours. J'ai presque réussi à l'akumatisé ce matin sans succès. Mais les tourments qui l'ennuient peuvent m'être d'une grande utilité. Elle pense beaucoup au Tibet, Nathalie ! Et son père a disparu là-bas ! Ce n'est pas loin du temple. Ça peut être un moyen de s'en approcher.

-Pourquoi voulez-vous vous approcher du temple ?

-Pour essayer de récupérer d'autres miraculous ! Il n'y a pas que celui du chat et de la coccinelle capable de réaliser des souhaits. Dans chaque boîte, il y a deux bijoux capables de le faire !

-Mais si vous vous rapprochez trop du temple, des gardiens pourront peut-être vous localiser. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux pour vous ! s'oppose immédiatement la secrétaire, tendue.

-C'est pour ça que je ne vais pas akumatiser uniquement Kagami. J'akumatiserai un kwami avec. Cela pourra permettre de perturber notre position, j'en suis certain. Les pouvoirs de Nooroo sont vraiment fabuleux… » Marmonne Gabriel en se replongeant dans ses pensées.

-Akumatiser un kwami ? Qui ? demande Nathalie sans cacher son inquiétude.

-Duusu. Même si elle n'est plus abimée, elle reste un kwami plus instable que Nooroo. Elle ressent beaucoup de choses.

-Mais pourquoi elle ? Elle vient à peine de se remettre de sa réparation et…

-EMILIE NE PEUT PAS ATTENDRE ETERNELLEMENT ! explose brutalement Gabriel. Elle a besoin de se réveiller ! Il faut qu'elle sorte ! Il faut qu'elle ouvre les yeux ! Cela fait beaucoup trop longtemps qu'on attend ! Elle est dans cet état depuis trois ans déjà ! Je me fiche que ce soit dangereux d'akumatiser cette esclave ou cette fille ! Il faut sauver Emilie ! »

Dans un accès de rage paniqué, les yeux de Gabriel sortent de leurs orbites alors que son cou ainsi que l'ensemble de son corps se contracte de rage, de colère et de désespoir. Sans attendre, Nathalie se précipite vers lui pour essayer de le calmer alors qu'il la repousse avec violence

Le corps de la femme s'écrase au sol mais elle ne faiblit pas alors qu'elle se relève pour calmer l'homme qu'elle aime.

« Je suis prêt à tout ! A tout ! Tu entends Nathalie ! J'ai même pensé à utiliser Adrien mais je ne l'ai pas fait ! Parce que je suis un bon père ! Un bon mari ! Et je dois protéger Emilie et… ! »

Les deux mains de Nathalie se pose sur ses joues. Ces deux mains fines deviennent son rempart. Son rempart contre la fureur qui le dévore. Son rempart contre la folie. Gabriel reprend son souffle en suivant les montées et descentes de la poitrine de la femme en face de lui. Ses pupilles se dilatent alors qu'il reprend peu à peu contenance et que le flot d'immondices s'échappant de sa bouche finisse par se tarir.

« Je m'amokiserai aussi. Je suis sûr qu'une triple akumatisation nous ramènera plus facilement au Tibet. Et le sentimonstre que Duusu a déjà créé à mon image fera parfaitement le travail au temple. » souffle-t-il.

A ses mots, le sentimonstre du Papillon caché dans l'ombre surgit de l'obscurité, un sourire malveillant sur le visage. Ce sentimonstre donne froid dans le dos à Nathalie. Il est empli de toute la haine, de tout l'acharnement et de toute la détresse de Gabriel. Il n'a pas son amour, il n'a pas sa passion. Il a uniquement cette douleur en lui. Et cette douleur la brise. Elle la terrifie.

« Je resterai ici. Uniquement pour m'assurer que tout se passe bien. Cela vous semble acceptable Monsieur ? »

Gabriel ne répond pas et se détache de sa douceur pour reporter son attention sur la ville Lumière. Nathalie sait que cette absence de réponse est un acquiescement de sa part. Elle regarde la silhouette du père de famille effectuer quelques pas d'une gracilité qui contraste avec sa brutalité erratique.

Sa main gantée attire soudain un innocent papillon qui se dépose délicatement sur le cuir noir avant de revêtir une couleur d'encre.

* * *

La réunion est encore plus catastrophique que Marinette ne l'a prédit. Et pourtant, Marinette a une tendance à l'exagération. Les gardiens autour de la table sont perplexes, oscillants entre de l'exaspération et de l'amusement tandis que Akar Adung, le chef de la petite assemblée, est tout simplement hors de lui.

Bien entendu, il conserve son calme puisqu'il s'agit d'un moine. Mais même une personne ne l'ayant jamais côtoyé pourrait comprendre que ses longs silences et ses répliques froides et acerbes cachent un courroux sans équivoque.

Du point de vue de Marinette, Alix a fait des efforts. Beaucoup d'efforts pour rester polie et exposer son point de vue dans le plus grand des calmes. La skateuse a été plus polie qu'elle ne l'a jamais été avec aucun de ses professeurs au lycée. Cependant, elle a commis plusieurs impairs notamment en oubliant de s'incliner au début de la réunion ou de demander la permission avant de prendre la parole pour répondre à une question qui lui était directement adressée.

Su-Han tente tant bien que mal de garder la face en lançant de temps à autre des regards noirs à sa protégée. Le porteur de la boîte africaine arbore quant à lui un sourire amusé en observant les deux lycéennes assises en face de lui.

Alors que les gardiens commencent à parler de leurs recherches actives d'autres familles d'adjuvants en Amérique du Sud et à Shangaï, la porte de la salle du conseil s'ouvre dans un terrible fracas.

Un petit moine d'une quinzaine d'années à la tête rasée et aux oreilles décollées apparait dans la salle, la panique déformant ses traits.

« Il y a des intrus dans le temple ! »

Pendant une fraction de secondes, un silence de mort se répand dans la salle. C'est comme si chaque membre assis sur cette table essaie de concevoir dans son esprit l'événement absurde qui vient d'être relayé.

« Que voulez-vous dire par intrus !

-Des monstres ! Des samurais et des guerriers ont défoncé la porte d'entrée Maitre ! »

Le sang de Marinette ne fait qu'un tour alors qu'une explication lui vient soudain à l'esprit. Le Papillon essaie de s'introduire dans le bâtiment.

Tous les gardiens se lèvent immédiatement, prêt à sortir leur miraculous de prédilection pour défendre le bâtiment. On lance dans la volée un miraculous de la boite australienne au jeune moine. Marinette sort Tikki pour se transformer et dans la mêlée et l'agitation générale réussit à prendre à part Su-Han, transformé en super-héros jaguar.

« Maitre, je crois que c'est le Papillon ! Je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour venir jusqu'ici mais je suis sûre que c'est lui.

-Je pense aussi. Reste avec Bunnix. La priorité est de protéger les boîtes et la bibliothèque magique ! »

Sans plus attendre, tous les gardiens sortent de leur repère pour prêter main forte aux autres moines déjà en action.

En atteignant l'entrée du temple, le sang de Ladybug se glace. Un vrai champ de bataille s'offre à ses yeux horrifiés.

Des centaines de samouraïs aux katanas acérés se battent avec vélocité contre les gardiens et les moines. Des monstres hybrides volants et rampants détruisent les fondations et défoncent les portes du bâtiment. Au commandement de cette horde, une femme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux cuivre assène des ordres suivis à la lettre.

Lorsque son regard combattant croise celui de Ladybug, un sourire malsain se peint sur son visage. La guerrière dégaine son sabre et se précipite vers la super-héroïne pour l'attaquer dans la mêlée.

Prise dans un corps à corps des plus abruptes, la gardienne essaie de déterminer lesquels de ces combattants sont des sentimonstres.

Le Papillon aurait-il akumatisé un des moines ? Ses papillons et ses amoks peuvent-ils communiquer avec lui dans un périmètre d'une centaine de milliers de kilomètres ?

C'est peu probable. Alors qu'elle échappe de justesse à un coup de sabre léthal, la voix tonitruante de Akar Adung fend l'air.

« Par les pouvoirs de protection conféré par la Terre et les cieux ! Par les pouvoirs de la Vérité qui triomphe du mal et de l'obscurité, je défends un sentimonstre de passer cette porte ! »

A cette injection magique, toutes les créatures fantasmagoriques sont reléguées à l'extérieur du bâtiment avant d'être broyées par le pouvoir destructeur du miraculous étrange porté par le gardien de la boite nordique.

Ladybug assène un violent coup de pied au visage de son assaillante qui s'approche beaucoup trop dangereusement de ses boucles d'oreilles.

Celle-ci s'écroule au sol et au moment où l'héroïne pense enfin être en sécurité, la femme se jette à nouveau sur elle. Heureusement Goba, vêtu de la tenue du véritable super-héros Anansi, s'interpose entre la samouraï et la gardienne.

« Il faut aider à combattre les sentimonstres et trouver les porteurs souillés ! s'écrie le gardien de la boîte africaine.

-Mais…

-Faites votre devoir de gardienne et protégez vos bijoux en libérant les akumatisés ! »

Suivant ses directives, Ladybug appelle Bunnix en pleine maitrise d'un soldat pour qu'elle la suive à l'extérieur.

Alors qu'un peu plus tôt, les températures étaient plus clémentes et que les fleurs se mariaient à merveille avec les rayons de soleil, un froid glacial et la neige implacable recouvre à présent l'ensemble de la contrée. Des sentimonstres démoniaques hurlent et déchiquètent comme des forcenés n'importe quel corps ou objet sur leur chemin. Prise de court, Ladybug invoque son premier Lucky Charm depuis le début de la bataille.

Une boule de neige avec une Tour Eiffel en son sein lui tombe dans les mains. Un hurlement bestial parvient aux oreilles de la gardienne avant qu'elle ne prenne sa décision :

« Bunnix, tu dois retourner à Paris pour retrouver les akumatisés. Ils sont forcément là-bas ! Travaille avec Chat Noir. Ce serait trop dangereux de distribuer d'autres miraculous pour l'instant.

-Tu ne viens pas ?

-Je dois aider les gardiens à protéger le temple. Il y a des chances que le Papillon se montre ici. Je compte sur toi Bunnix. Reviens me voir si vous trouvez quoi que ce soit. » déclare Marinette.

La gardienne se précipite vers Li pour l'aider avant que Bunnix ne se décide finalement à entrer dans son terrier.

* * *

La situation est terriblement gênante. Alix est envoyée en mission seule à Paris pour retrouver les akumatisés responsables du carnage qui a lieu à plusieurs milliers de kilomètres, le jour de sa première entrevue avec les vieillards de la table ronde. La super-héroïne ne sait pas comment s'y prendre et elle va devoir travailler avec Chat Noir. A chaque fois, qu'ils ont travaillé ensemble, c'était toujours sous la direction de la gardienne.

Ils n'ont jamais eu à travailler seuls. Même en civils, ils n'ont jamais eu à faire un devoir ensemble.

Pour trouver Adrien, Bunnix ne trouve qu'un lieu où elle est quasiment sûre de pouvoir le trouver un dimanche après-midi : sa chambre.

Alix pénètre dans la prison dorée du blond avec la facilité déconcertante que lui confère son terrier. La première chose qui la surprend est la taille de la chambre du jeune homme. Son propre appartement peut clairement être contenu à l'intérieur.

La deuxième chose, qui est beaucoup plus malaisante, c'est de tomber nez à nez sur le mannequin, assis sur son siège de bureau en tailleur, un crayon mâchouillé dans la bouche et des gouttes d'eau perlant sur ses cheveux mouillés et glissant de manière peu innocente sur son torse partiellement caché par sa chemise de nuit à moitié déboutonnée.

Parfait ! Le début de sa collaboration avec le blond commence par une scène d'intrusion criante dans sa vie privée. Alix se donne mentalement une claque.

« Bunnix ! » s'exclame Adrien interloqué.

Le crayon tombe de sa bouche alors que ses joues se colorent d'embarras. Il prend immédiatement sa serviette pour recouvrir son torse dans un geste de pudeur tout en séchant rapidement ses cheveux dorés.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? marmonne-t-il avec désenchantement.

-Ladybug a besoin de nous pour une mission.

-Quoi ?

-Il y a plusieurs akumatisés qui attaquent le temple en ce moment-même. Elle pense qui sont cachés à Paris.

-Les infos n'ont rien relayé pourtant… » répond le blond perplexe.

Alix ne peut qu'hausser les épaules en guise de réponse. Le lycéen soupire en regardant une dernière fois ses exercices en plan avant de se diriger vers son immense lit pour réveiller son kwami.

Allongé les bras écartés au centre du duvet, Plagg semble vivre la meilleure sieste de sa vie. La skateuse a un petit pincement au cœur à l'idée de réveiller le petit chaton.

A sa grande surprise, Adrien a beaucoup moins de scrupule. Il secoue brusquement la couverture pour déloger le kwami de sa place de repos.

« Hééé ! geint le kwami noir.

-On a du travail, Plagg. Ladybug a besoin de nous.

-Est-ce que c'est trop demandé d'avoir au moins un après-midi de repos ! se plaint la créature. »

Adrien finit par se transformer après avoir promis une montagne de camembert à son compagnon. En retrouvant Chat Noir en face d'elle, Alix se sent tout de suite plus à l'aise.

« Parfait ! Maintenant prend une écharpe et suis moi dans mon terrier pour qu'on puisse sortir d'ici.

-On peut passer par la fenêtre tu sais.

-Il y a pas de caméras de surveillance ?

-Pas aux abords de ma chambre. J'ai quand même un peu de vie privée. » roule des yeux le félin en prenant malgré tout un foulard noir avec lui au cas-où.

Tout l'embarras qu'a ressenti le mannequin jusque-là semble s'être effacé.Et Alix commence à se demander si c'est vraiment une bonne chose.

Sans plus tarder, les deux super-héros s'échappent du manoir, prêts à commencer leurs investigations.

* * *

Ladybug ne sait pas combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis le départ de Bunnix mais c'est la troisième fois qu'elle doit se relayer avec le gardien Li pour réapprovisionner sa kwami. Plus ils s'éloignent du temple, plus les sentimonstres sont nombreux et effrayants. Parfois, elle entend des cris au milieu de cette tempête de neige qui les isolent de plus en plus du reste du groupe. Même si le gardien de la boite nordique tente de la rassurer avec les kwamis Odin et Thor qui les aident à avancer dans ce brouillard magique, l'angoisse et la peur taraudent la jeune fille.

Le Papillon est prêt à tout pour atteindre son but. Même détruire l'ordre des gardiens pour récupérer d'autres miraculous ! Et cette constatation la terrifie.

Marinette se retransforme pour rejoindre Li qui monte la garde hors de la grotte. Le gardien reste silencieux mais c'est une présence rassurante pour elle. Il marche côte à côte suivis par les deux kwamis quand soudain, des balles fusent près de leurs oreilles. Ils se jettent au sol et Li se transforme immédiatement en dieu Thor pour lancer son énorme marteau vers la source de l'attaque.

Un gémissement terrible se fait entendre alors qu'une masse s'écrase au sol. Prise de panique, Ladybug se précipite vers leur assaillant. Elle manque de défaillir en rejoignant la masse inerte au sol.

Le corps de l'homme qui les a attaqués avec son fusil est complètement disloqué. Il est pieds nus malgré le froid. Et ses membres et son tronc s'enchevêtrent péniblement sous l'enclume qui lui a coûté la vie. Un sang noirâtre teinté de rouge souille le sol d'un blanc pur. Et une odeur métallique et pestilentielle se répand dans l'air.

Jamais Marinette n'a eu affaire à la mort dans sa plus cruelle barbarie. Elle retient un vomissement et recule d'un pas, effarée par le spectacle face à elle.

« La mort est parfois cruelle mais elle est inéluctable sur le champ de bataille. » déclare solennellement Li en la rejoignant.

« C'est un sentimonstre ?

-Non.

-Mais ce n'est pas un être humain normal, si ? »

La tête de la gardienne lui tourne alors qu'elle s'avance machinalement vers le cadavre au sol. Elle s'approche et le visage, défiguré mais si humain s'accrochent à sa pensée telle une sangsue. Elle est effrayée.

Mais malgré sa peur, la gardienne s'avance et se stoppe en regardant l'écriture sur l'uniforme. Sur le côté droit de la poitrine du soldat est écrit _Mukden 443_ au marqueur noir.

Ladybug comprend enfin. Ce n'est pas un homme. Non. C'était un homme. Mais il est mort pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Au camp Mukden où l'ancêtre de Kagami a tenté des expériences sur des prisonniers de guerre. En utilisant les miraculous du paon et du papillon. La gardienne doit savoir si son hypothèse est viable :

« Maitre Li, est-ce qu'un kwami peut être akumatisé ?

-Les kwamis ont aussi des sentiments donc j'imagine que oui. Mais cela n'a jamais été fait auparavant. Est-ce une piste ?

-Ce soldat est mort le siècle dernier alors oui… » marmonne Ladybug, abattue.

Si Duusu est akumatisée alors qu'elle est auprès du Papillon, jamais Marinette ne pourra la purifier et arrêter ce carnage. Et cela même si d'autres personnes sont akumatisées avec elle. Duusu restera toujours active ! Alors que le désespoir se répand dans tous ses pores, Li se tend tout d'un coup et l'oblige à se relever.

« Quelqu'un approche, jeune gardienne. » Murmure-t-il en fusionnant avec ses deux kwamis.

La silhouette du sentimonstre du Papillon finit par s'extraire du brouillard, une expression malveillante greffée au visage.

* * *

Cela fait au moins une heure que Chat Noir arpente la ville, fébrile. Il a fait une annonce à la radio demandant aux Parisiens de signaler tout élément suspect se rapprochant d'une potentielle amokisation ou akumatisation. Mais toutes ces recherches semblent vaines. Bunnix n'a quasiment passé aucun temps avec lui, restant enfermée dans son terrier pour trouver une piste.

Chat Noir se sent inutile. Il n'a jamais été bon en stratégie et il se demande pourquoi sa Petite Gardienne lui a confié cette mission en lui laissant autant de zones d'ombre. Il ne sait pas quel type d'akumatisés chercher. Il ne connait ni ses pouvoirs, ni ses capacités. Il est tout simplement perdu.

Alors que le héros s'arrête en haut du Panthéon pour reprendre son souffle et surtout pour se recentrer pour ne pas cracher toute sa frustration sur Bunnix qui n'a strictement rien à se reprocher, l'édite super-héroïne ressort de son terrier, agacée.

« Je n'ai rien trouvé ! Je ne sais pas où chercher ! Et le pire, c'est qu'en checkant vite fait du côté de Ladybug, j'ai appris que le miraculous du paon est sans doute un des akumatisés !

-Mia si c'est ça, on pourra jamais la trouver ! Et puis, comment Ladybug sait qu'il y en a plusieurs.

-Il y avait beaucoup trop de combattants et de sentimonstres pour que ce ne soit qu'une personne.

-Mais c'est un kwami ! C'est sans doute assez puissant pour faire apparaitre ça tout seul, non ?

-Peut-être. Mais le truc le plus chiant, c'est qu'on sert à rien et que je comprends toujours pas pourquoi on doit rester à Paris ! C'est pas une Tour Eiffel qui va nous permettre d'attraper le Papillon. En plus, il n'y a rien là-bas. J'ai vérifié.

-Une Tour- Eiffel ?

-Le Lucky-charm de Ladybug, soupire Alix.

-Tu me montres ? »

Dépassée, la super-héroïne lance à Chat Noir la boule de neige qu'il attrape avec adresse. En l'observant, il ne remarque rien d'intéressant avant de la secouer. Ce ne sont pas des flocons qui se répandent autour de la Dame de fer miniature mais des pétales de fleurs de cerisier. Des pétales provenant des Shidare Sakura. Les cerisiers préférés de Kagami.

« Tu as dit qu'il y avait des combattants ?

-Des samouraïs ouais. Pourquoi ?

-Kagami est sans doute une des akumatisés.

-Quoi ? »

Sans en dire plus à sa camarade, le félin court vers l'école d'Argencourt pour s'assurer que la jeune fille est saine et sauve. A son plus grand désarroi, il ne la trouve pas parmi les combattants en train de s'entrainer et en questionnant son professeur, il apprend que sa gouvernante l'a déclarée souffrante.

Alors qu'il s'apprête à courir vers l'appartement de la japonaise, le lapin blanc réapparait à côté de lui.

« Stoppe mon Coco. Pas la peine d'aller voir Kagami. Elle est endormie dans son lit. Ou plutôt évanouie, si tu veux mon avis.

-Quoi ?

-Tu as raison. Elle a bien été akumatisée. Mais elle n'est pas consciente. Ou du moins pas dans cette dimension…

-Qu'est-ce que… commence Adrien agacé d'être aussi perdu.

-Mets ton écharpe dans les yeux et suis-moi dans le terrier.

-Pas avant que tu m'ais expliqué ! Je suis pas un pantin que tu peux trainer partout ! s'énerve le héros noir.

-Okay mais viens. »

Chat Noir attache son foulard autour de ses yeux, bougon, avant de sentir la main de Bunnix le guider à l'intérieur de ce qu'il devine être le halo lumineux. Alors qu'il commence à marcher dans le vide, les yeux bandés, Adrien se fait la réflexion que le terrier est beaucoup plus grand à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur.

« Dans le terrier, je suis capable de voir et d'entrer dans n'importe quel moment et n'importe quel lieu. Je ne sais pas si je peux encore voir des scènes venant de réalités disparues définitivement mais ce qui est sûre, c'est que je suis aussi capable de jongler avec les différents mondes.

-Les différents mondes ?

-Celui des Kwamis par exemple ou ce genre de trucs. Je suis capable de voir à l'intérieur également. C'est comme ça que j'ai trouvé Kagami.

-Kagami est coincée dans un monde de kwamis ?

-Non. Elle est coincée dans le monde qu'a créé Duusu lors de son akumatisation.

-Les kwamis peuvent créer des mondes ?

-Ça ressemble plus à un palais mental si tu veux mon avis mais bref ! Il faut essayer de la sortir de là. C'est bon tu peux enlever ton bandage. »

En retrouvant enfin la vue, Adrien est surpris de se trouver nez à nez avec un écran circulaire reflétant un lieu très sombre peuplés d'arbres et de jouets cassés.

« Kagami se trouve là-dedans ?

-Quelque part, oui.

-Je vais la chercher alors. Tu ne viens pas ?

-Je dois rester ici en cas de problème, chaton. Va faire ton taf de chevalier et reviens vite ! le charrie Alix.

-Je suis un prince charmant, je te permets pas ! » s'offusque faussement le félin.

Chat Noir entre à l'intérieur de l'écran. A son arrivée, il est frappé par la froideur des lieux tandis que ses pupilles s'habituent à la vision dans l'obscurité. Il se met alors à avancer dans ce paysage de désolation, près à sauver la fille qu'il aime.

* * *

Le combat contre le sentimonstre est encore plus rude que ceux qu'elle a précédemment effectués. Même avec l'aide de Li, Ladybug a bien failli perdre son bijou une bonne dizaine de fois. Mais lorsque le gardien réussit enfin à frapper avec le marteau géant le corps du sentimonstre et qu'il s'écroule enfin, la super-héroïne retrouve un peu d'espoir.

* * *

L'état de Gabriel devient préoccupant. Jeté corps et âme dans son combat à distance, susurrant des ordres à Duusu mais aussi des phrases étranges à une Kagami inexistante, le styliste semble en transe alors qu'il reste debout, immobile telle une statue.

Alors que tout semble se passer à merveille, le Papillon s'écroule d'un seul coup en émettant un cri déchirant.

Le cœur de Nathalie ne fait qu'un tour alors qu'elle s'élance vers lui. Son visage est devenu livide alors qu'il hurle :

« NON ! Pas mon sentimonstre ! AH !Ahhh ! »

Gabriel n'entend plus les supplications de sa secrétaire. Il est trop lié physiquement et émotionnellement à sa créature, à la détresse de Duusu, à celle de Kagami. Il est trop enfoncé dans sa propre douleur.

Sans réfléchir, Nathalie le fouille pour trouver l'objet amokisé. Un dessin sur une feuille en papier. Elle le saisit, tremblante, avant d'arracher le miraculous du paon souillé du torse du styliste qui se tord de douleur.

Ils ne peuvent pas échouer ! Pas cette fois. Le sentimonstre commence à le ronger. Gabriel ne l'a pas envoyé jusqu'au Tibet pour échouer. S'il ne peut plus utiliser son double pour récupérer des pouvoirs magiques, alors Nathalie ira elle-même. Elle fera tout pour que cette souffrance s'arrête enfin.

La secrétaire prend la broche, l'accroche à son blaser. Lors de sa transformation, elle est immédiatement saisie par toute la douleur et la mélancolie du petit kwami bleu. Nathalie se concentre sur un lieu et tente de centrer toute son énergie vers le temple.

C'est lorsqu'une forêt noire d'objets abandonnés apparait dans son esprit qu'elle se téléporte.

* * *

Chat Noir marche depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes maintenant. Il slalome entre différents obstacles, mu par une force qui l'entraine vers les fonds de cette forêt spirituelle. Que la kwami des sentiments et de la protection ait créé un endroit aussi ténébreux pour se protéger ou pour enfermer l'akumatisée liée à elle le dépasse.

Le lieu est trop teinté de désespoir. S'en est presque risible. Au moment où Adrien aperçoit enfin la silhouette de sa bien-aimée dans cet univers clair-obscur ridicule, son cœur se stoppe. Une envie subite de pleurer le submerge alors que le corps de Kagami ligoté par des chaines métalliques n'est qu'à quelques mètres de lui.

Surmontée au-dessus de marches innombrables, la silhouette de l'une des femmes les plus combattantes qu'il connaisse ploie sous le désespoir. Aucun souffle de vie ne semble l'habiter. Et il meurt de désir à l'idée de voir un sourire se peindre sur ce visage de porcelaine ostensiblement endormi.

Chat Noir doit la sauver. Il doit la libérer de l'emprise de l'être volant qui a noirci son cœur. Mais il est incapable de le faire.

Adrien ne sait que détruire. Il n'arrive pas à construire quoi que ce soit.

Mais Ladybug n'est pas là et il se retrouve seul. Seul face à ce monticule à purifier, à protéger.

Et il a peur. Il est effrayé. Et même s'il ne sait pas si Plagg est capable de l'entendre, enfermé comme il l'est à l'intérieur de lui, Adrien lui demande :

« Dis Plagg. Tu crois que je serai capable de contrôler suffisamment ton pouvoir pour la délivrer ? »

* * *

Li s'apprête à donner un autre coup au sentimonstre du Papillon mais Ladybug le pousse pour se jeter au sol avec lui. Les gardiens évitent ainsi de justesse l'éventail meurtrier de Mayura, qui dans un geste sec, déchire le papier qui marque la fin de vie du sentimonstre dont elle récupère la plume dans la hâte.

Ladybug est abasourdie. Depuis son combat contre Miracle Queen, Mayura n'a plus jamais refait surface.

Cependant, la gardienne n'a pas le temps de se poser des questions sur son retour car son ennemie charge immédiatement, prête à saisir n'importe quel miraculous que ce soit ceux de la boite nordique ou les boucles d'oreilles de la coccinelle.

Alors que les deux gardiens se synchronisent pour arrêter la super-méchante, un frisson parcourt la jeune fille et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle ressent ce qu'est véritablement la magie.

_« Ladybug, je crois que je vais tout détruire. Est-ce que tu crois pouvoir tout réparer après ? » _murmure la voix de Chat Noir au fond de sa tête, au fin fond d'un endroit qu'elle ne pensait pas renfermer en elle.

Ces mots d'une intimité sans nom franchissent à peine les barrières de son âme que les sombres couleurs du costume de Mayura commencent à se teinter d'un noir criant. Du noir de la destruction.

* * *

Alix observe Chat Noir dans son avancée depuis le début de son expédition. Tout tourne comme sur des roulettes jusqu'à ce que le super-héros arrive face à sa petite-amie (son ex ?). A ce moment-là, une étrange détresse habite ses traits avant de se métamorphoser en une détermination qu'elle n'arrive pas à saisir.

Le félin commence alors à murmurer quelque chose avant d'invoquer son cataclysme et de détruire lentement tout ce qui l'entoure en s'approchant du lieu où est enchainé la japonaise.

A quoi est-ce qu'il joue ? Il est simplement censé la récupérer. Pas vrai ?

Mais le héros noir ne fait pas du tout ce qu'elle a imaginé. A chacun de ses pas, le sol finit par se désintégrer sous ses pieds. Chaque racine, chaque objet qu'il touche se liquéfie sous lui alors qu'il s'approche de la fille et qu'Alix se demande s'il ne va pas finir par désintégrer tout cet univers.

Chat Noir fait alors la dernière chose qu'elle aurait imaginé. Arrivé au niveau de Kagami, il détruit les chaines l'entravant et fait disparaitre les ondes cataclysmiques pour pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras. Et au moment où elle pense que des idées destructrices ont enfin cessé de polluer l'esprit du super-héros, Chat Noir penche son visage et embrasse tendrement les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes de Kagami encore endormie.

A l'instant où leurs lèvres se touchent, tout l'univers les entourant commencent à se désagréger et le Papillon noir dans le cœur de Kagami s'échappe avant d'être réduit en cendres à l'instar de tout ce qui les entoure.

Le costume de Mayura est en train de se désintégrer à l'image de cette tempête de neige inlassable. Et entourée par cette débâcle de destruction pure, Ladybug ne ressent qu'un besoin de restauration. Un besoin de création si simple et pourtant nécessaire.

Ladybug invoque le « Miraculous Ladybug ». Une force sans équivoque et une énergie vitale considérable se répandent dans ses muscles, dans sa tête et dans son esprit dans une expérience quasiment religieuse.

L'évocation du « Miraculous Ladybug » est une libération.

Et à l'épicentre de cette explosion créatrice, la présence du pouvoir jumeau de Chat Noir se tient dans l'ombre.

Après cette libération de pouvoir sans précédent, les montagnes retrouvent leur verdure et leur paisibilité. Dans cet étirement du temps, Ladybug reporte son attention sur la femme qui cherche ardemment à voler ses boucles d'oreille.

La vision qui s'offre à elle la percute.

La porteuse du miraculous du paon n'est plus vêtue d'une tenue sombre et d'une peau bleutée.

Sa peau a repris toutes ses caractéristiques humaines. Ses cheveux noirs sont délassés et un magnifique masque bleuté cerné d'améthystes pare son visage. Sa robe est d'un bleu beaucoup plus clair. Le bleu d'un ciel d'été. Ainsi, sa broche ressort de manière plus évidente sur le tissu magique.

L'héroïne doit absolument la saisir ! Mais lorsque sa main frôle la broche, une énergie considérable la projette loin de la femme. Soudain, un immense Argus bleu se dresse entre son ennemi et les gardiens et dans un battement d'ailes inespéré provoque la disparition de son enveloppes charnelle et de celle de Mayura.

Cette expérience hors du commun n'a pas permis à Ladybug de récupérer le miraculous du paon, ni à mettre la main sur l'identité de celle cachée derrière ce masque. Mais le cœur de la gardienne bat tellement fort que sa poitrine pourrait éclater.

* * *

Duusu est encore toute chamboulée. Elle regarde les deux êtres humains en pleine altercation. Le sentimonstre s'est à peine téléporté jusqu'au manoir, que Gabriel s'est empressé de la séparer de sa transformation avec sa secrétaire. Inconscient du changement de composition et de couleur de son propre costume, il s'est acharné à réveiller la femme dans ses bras dans une supplication alarmée en ignorant son propre état de fatigue.

Nathalie s'est finalement réveillée. Gabriel s'est détransformé sous l'épuisement. Et la violence a alors implosé. Violence de mots, violence colérique et apeurée entre ces deux êtres qui ont cru se perdre dans ce combat.

De la frustration, un courroux inégalé et de l'indignation se répandent dans toute la pièce alors que Nooroo et elle sont complètement oubliés.

Trop de sentiments assaille Duusu et le kwami n'arrive pas à se concentrer sur les mots jetés avec hargne entre les deux querelleurs. « Folie pure », « promesse », « Pas le choix », reviennent dans la confrontation mais malgré les cris, l'attachement est là. Insidieux.

Dans un accès de rage incontrôlée, la femme hurle des mots que l'homme ne peut supporter. Il la saisit par le bras avec une agressivité si importante qu'elle en tremble. Mais aucun choc ne survient autre que celui d'affronter le visage baigné de larmes de l'autre. La détresse miroir qui ne peut plus masquer la honte et le désir qui les rongent depuis trop longtemps est accablante.

Soudain, leurs lèvres crashent les unes sur les autres. Soudain, rien d'autre que leur souffle, que leur odeur, que leur présence qui les maintiennent hors de l'eau n'a d'importance. Ils s'embrassent et honte, désespoir et douleur s'embrasent. Ils s'embrassent et le cadavre de l'amour rampant, claudiquant médiocrement, dévore les maigres parcelles de plaisir pouvant assouvir leur désir inassouvi.

Cet amour empoisonné et malade n'est pas assez puissant pour que le devoir ne refasse surface et que les chaines de promesses ne secouent définitivement ces deux _Héautontimorouménos._

Les deux dégénérés s'écartent, effarés. Gabriel se précipite vers l'ascenseur pour échapper à ses sentiments ignominieux en retrouvant le cercueil de son ancien bonheur.

Nathalie reste seule, hagarde dans cette salle aux papillons lumière. Elle déchiquète le dessin dans ses mains et le gigantesque Argus disparait définitivement. La femme quitte la pièce et le dessin d'Emilie saccagé agonise au sol.

Cela fait mal à Duusu. Toute cette situation la blesse profondément. Et elle sait que c'est d'autant plus le cas pour Nooroo.

« Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas pu être assez forte… avoue le kwami en pleurant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Ladybug allait enfin réussir à m'attraper mais leurs émotions étaient trop fortes, trop pures. Je n'ai pas pu empêcher ma plume de répondre et de protéger Nathalie en donnant vie à ce sentimonstre… »

Le petit papillon violet la regarde avec tristesse mais une compassion infinie émane de son être alors qu'il tend les pattes pour consoler sa compagne de galère.

* * *

Bunnix a réussi à attraper Adrien et Kagami à temps pour les sortir de ce monde en perdition. Tous les trois affalés dans le terrier, la japonaise toujours inconsciente, la super-héroïne jette un regard courroucé à son partenaire :

« Chat Noir, tu es la pire personne avec laquelle travailler ! »

A sa grande surprise, le héros noir éclate de rire à sa remarque. Et soulagée qu'ils soient encore tous en vie, Alix finit par le suivre dans sa crise de fou rire.

« Je suis désolé… J'ai un peu trop suivi mon instinct. » se reprend le blond en se relevant tout en tenant encore la victime du Papillon contre lui.

Pendant ce temps, Bunnix s'éloigne de lui pour voir l'avancée de Ladybug.

« J'ai bien vu ton impro. En tout cas, c'était chelou ce que t'as fait mais efficace ! Ladybug a réussi à sauver le temple.

-Le travail de Chat Noir est donc terminé. Tu peux me ramener dans ma chambre ? dit le blond en se relevant avec Kagami blottie dans ses bras, telle une princesse.

-On doit d'abord ramener la demoiselle chez elle.

-Bunnix, j'aimerais que tu la ramènes au Tibet avec toi si c'est possible. » demande timidement Chat Noir sans la regarder.

Cette once de timidité rappelle à Alix celle de la personnalité civile du héros et elle ne peut cacher sa perplexité.

« Je… Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle puisse être à nouveau une cible juste parce qu'elle n'a pas réglé les choses qui l'attachent au passé. Ce serait bien qu'elle rencontre les gardiens… Ou qu'elle voit au moins le temple…Enfin, je crois… »

Oh non, ça la gêne de le voir s'empêtrer dans son explication comme ça.

« C'est bon, je la ramène avec moi.

-Merci. »

Bunnix prend la relève en prenant avec elle la japonaise avant de ramener le mannequin dans sa chambre. En retournant dans son terrier en direction pour le Tibet, Bunnix se rend compte qu'elle a oublié de bander à nouveau les yeux d'Adrien lors de leur chemin du retour. Mais sa crainte se dissipe rapidement.

Le blond a ostensiblement ignoré tous les écrans même sans écharpe sur les yeux. Après tout, ils ne forment peut-être pas une si mauvaise équipe tous les deux.

* * *

Assis près de la fontaine des jardins intérieurs, Su-Han garde un œil sur Kagami en pleine discussion avec Akar Adung qui a finalement accepté de passer un entretien avec elle. La japonaise est extrêmement respectueuse et bien qu'exténuée, elle conserve les marques de respect et de prestance qu'apprécient grandement le chef qui n'est pas sans cœur au point de refuser un entretien à une adolescente perdue. Un peu plus loin, les deux parisiennes dont il a la charge discutent tranquillement en tenue de super-héroïne, en évitant d'élever la voix.

Depuis le début de leur partenariat qui date maintenant d'un an, Su-Han n'a pas manqué les progrès de la jeune gardienne. Elle est de plus en plus posée et sûre d'elle. Et elle a pu sauver la journée et le temple avec l'aide de sa compagne lapine.

Même si Alix est réticente, le tibétain est certain qu'elle finira par accepter son rôle d'adjuvante un jour ou l'autre.

Plongé dans ses réflexions, il ne remarque pas tout de suite l'arrivée de Li qui s'assoit discrètement à côté de lui.

« Tu es toujours aussi furtif.

-Et toi, toujours aussi facile à surprendre, se moque le gardien de la boite nordique.

-Cela n'a pas été trop dur de travailler avec notre nouvelle recrue ?

-C'était étonnamment efficace. C'est une excellente super-héroïne et j'ai assisté à une démonstration de magie que je ne pensais jamais voir de toute mon existence.

-De magie ?

-A mon humble avis, sa purification n'avait rien d'anodin et j'aimerais bien rencontrer son coéquipier pour savoir comment il a pu utiliser aussi finement son pouvoir de destruction à distance…

-Tu es sûr que c'est bien un cataclysme que tu as vu sur la robe Mayura ?

-J'en suis certain. Juste avant la purification de la petite. Après cette démonstration de force, je comprends pourquoi tu veux absolument les entrainer, déclare Li sans quitter des yeux Marinette.

-J'ai encore du mal à croire ce que tu viens de me dire. Pour utiliser ces pouvoirs à une telle distance, une telle précision et une pareille efficacité, il faudrait que ces deux chérubins aient une connexion hors norme avec leur kwami mais aussi entre eux. Même toi et moi n'en sommes pas capables !

-Ces deux petits nous ont sauvé la vie et on se retrouve jetés au vingt-et-unième siècle donc plus rien ne m'étonne ! Si j'étais toi, je commencerais à les entrainer dans l'optique d'améliorer encore plus leur connexion et leur permettre d'user de leurs pouvoirs encore plus efficacement. Et si mon instinct ne me trompe pas, je pense que tu pourras faire naitre les super-héros les plus talentueux que le temple n'a formés depuis des siècles. »


	20. Chapitre XIX- Cœurs à la dérive

**Chapitre XIX- Cœurs de la dérive**

* * *

Marinette est exaltée à l'idée de commencer ce tout nouvel entrainement. Lors de sa confrontation au Tibet avec sa pire ennemie, le lien qu'elle a ressenti avec Chat Noir était inextricable. D'une part, le félin a réussi à communiquer par télépathie avec elle mais en plus, ils se sont tous les deux synchronisés sans difficulté pour arrêter leur adversaire.

Même si Ladybug n'a pas pu récupérer le miraculous du paon, le temple des gardiens a été protégé et elle a réussi à frôler ce faisceau de pouvoirs qu'elle désire ardemment exploiter.

Si Chat Noir et elle parviennent à communiquer par télépathie et à utiliser leurs pouvoirs à distance tout en les réutilisant plusieurs fois, leurs capacités seront quasiment infinies. Il faut qu'ils créent ce lien à nouveau. La vie de la population en dépend.

Assise entre Bunnix et Su-Han, la gardienne attend avec impatience l'arrivée imminente de son coéquipier. Chat Noir finit par entrer dans le petit salon, essoufflé.

« Excusez-moi pour le retard, des enfants ont essayé de me chat-parder sur la route !

-Avec un tel retard, l'amusement ne peut être de sortie, sermonne le gardien d'une voix grave.

-Je ferai plus attention la prochaine fois ! déclare tranquillement le félin tout en s'asseyant en face de sa Petite Gardienne.

-Nous sommes ici pour débuter un nouvel entrainement mais avant de commencer nous aimerions avoir tes impressions sur la dernière bataille. Bunnix nous a dit que tu as utilisé les pouvoirs du chat noir de manière bien singulière. »

Aux mots du gardien, les joues du super-héros se colorent d'embarras alors qu'il fixe la lapine, gêné:

« Je… Pour être honnête, je n'ai pas particulièrement réfléchi. J'ai simplement voulu sortir Kagami de sa prison. Le reste est venue tout seul. Ça semblait naturel de parler avec Ladybug.

-Comment tu as fait pour utiliser le cataclysme sur Mayura ? C'était vraiment impressionnant Chaton !

-Pas plus que tes réparations j'imagine. Je savais pas que mes pouvoirs avaient atteint Mayura…

-C'était incroyable ! Non ! C'était exceptionnel ! Je sais pas si tu as ressenti ce que j'ai ressenti mais je n'ai jamais eu l'impression de détenir autant de pouvoir entre mes mains ! s'extasie la gardienne.

-C'est vrai que ce serait cool de refaire un truc pareil. Ajoute Alix.

-Cet atout peut devenir une arme redoutable face au Papillon.

-Ça te dit qu'on réessaye ? Il faut absolument qu'on exploite ce potentiel ! » s'exclame Ladybug, les yeux brillants d'excitation et de détermination.

Même si l'amour qu'il éprouve pour la gardienne n'est plus que platonique, Chat Noir est toujours incapable de résister à cette démonstration de force mêlée d'espoir. Il ne sait pas où cet entrainement peu orthodoxe les mènera mais il veut tenter l'aventure. Pour ne pas rester derrière elle et lui permettre de propulser l'avancée de sa quête. Non. De leur quête. Il veut arrêter le Papillon autant que son amie. Il veut l'aider à protéger les habitants de Paris.

« Si ça nous donne une possibilité d'arrêter le Papillon, j'imagine qu'on ne peut pas refuser. »

Les lèvres de Ladybug s'étirent et ce sourire réchauffe le cœur tremblotant de son compagnon qui tente de se focaliser sur les directives de leur maitre.

Se tenir par les mains pour favoriser la connexion. Se concentrer sur sa respiration jusqu'à réussir à la superposer à celle de son partenaire. Tenter de communiquer avec son kwami et de ressentir toute la puissance vitale qui se trouve en son sein. Puis chercher à rencontrer l'autre dans son esprit. Chercher à retrouver son partenaire dans la caverne de ses propres idées et représentations.

Ladybug se perd rapidement dans les consignes de Su-Han. Elle réussit naturellement à faire le vide tout autour d'elle. Très simplement, le toucher tendu de son coéquipier devient son unique ancrage avec le monde extérieur. Leurs inspirations et leurs expirations deviennent miroir les unes des autres et progressivement, les pouvoirs de Tikki l'enveloppent tel un cocon.

Son rythme cardiaque s'accélère alors qu'elle retrouve les sensations d'harmonie et de surpuissance qu'elle a ressenties au temple. Du plus profond de son être et de ses entrailles, Marinette est en quête de Tikki. Elle l'appelle.

Et après plusieurs appels infructueux, la gardienne finit par trouver sa petite compagne et sans qu'elle ne comprenne comment, son âme finit par atterrir quelque part.

Les pieds de Marinette entrent en contact avec une surface humide et lorsqu'elle ouvre les yeux au fond d'elle, la jeune fille rencontre l'éclat brillant du lit d'une rivière.

Ses pieds déchaussés sont plongés dans la fraicheur de cette eau claire et pendant quelques instants, la super-héroïne reste ébahie par la réalité des sensations qui l'assaille. Elle sent la chaleur environnante sur sa peau, la brise légère qui s'engouffre dans ses cheveux délassés et même la robe rouge en coton dont elle est vêtue et qui s'arrête à mi-cuisses semble réelle.

Marinette porte immédiatement une expression interrogatrice vers sa kwami et s'exclame :

« Tout semble si réel Tikki ! On est vraiment dans ma tête ?

-De l'extérieur tu as sans doute l'air d'être en pleine transe mais techniquement, c'est un peu plus compliqué. Tu es dans ta tête mais aussi dans ce nouveau monde qu'on a construit toi et moi !

-Ce nouveau monde ?

-C'est un monde construit à l'aide de mon pouvoir de création. Je n'ai quasiment jamais fait ça malgré mes nombreuses porteuses ! Tu es extrêmement douée Marinette ! »

C'est rare de voir Tikki aussi excitée et joyeuse dans un environnement et la gardienne est heureuse d'observer l'exaltation de son amie qui s'envole pour observer avec enchantement les plantes qui entourent le cours d'eau.

« C'est donc un monde imaginaire.

-Pas vraiment. Bunnix peut le voir depuis son terrier. Vois cet endroit comme un lieu intermédiaire où seulement toi et moi ont l'accès pour l'instant.

-C'est incroyable ! »

Légèrement apeurée, Marinette s'extirpe de la fraicheur agréable qui glisse sur ses pieds pour suivre sa compagne et découvre ce lieu enchanteur peuplé de milliers de fleurs.

Le rouge et le blanc dominent dans cet univers mais les autres couleurs du spectre de la lumière ne sont pas en reste. La jeune fille saisit lors de son parcours une étrange fleur d'un rose pétant et éclate de rire en sentant son odeur chocolatée.

« Oh mon dieu ! Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un de mes rêves d'enfant se réaliserait ! Depuis quand une fleur sent le chocolat !

-Ce monde est notre création Marinette ! Donc tout est possible. Je suis sûre qu'on peut trouver des nuages couleur noix en forme de cookies ! S'amuse la petite coccinelle en batifolant.

-On doit essayer de trouver Chat Noir et son kwami, non ?

-Tu veux dire Plagg et son porteur, rectifie la petite créature.

-Quoi ?

-Je te signale que tu n'as pas de masque Marinette. »

Prise de court, la super-héroïne touche son visage, affolée par la sensation de n'y trouver que la texture de sa peau. Si elle n'est pas masquée, c'est sans doute aussi le cas de son coéquipier. Cela veut dire que leur identité respective ne sera plus secrète ! Ils découvriront qui est caché sous le masque. Elle découvrira qui est son ami derrière le masque noir. Ils connaitront leur nom.

Marinette n'est pas prête ! Elle n'est pas prête à une telle découverte ! Leur duo n'est pas prêt. Ils doivent rester des étrangers l'un pour l'autre jusqu'à ce que toute cette histoire avec le Papillon soit réglée. Elle ne veut pas qu'une catastrophe comme celle qui a mené à Chat Blanc puisse se réaliser. Marinette ne veut pas que leur dynamique change.

« Marinette, ce n'est pas la peine de paniquer. Si tu veux absolument garder ton identité secrète, tu n'as qu'à porter un masque.

-Mais ce ne sera pas aussi efficace que le masque de super-héros qui ajoute un sort d'illusion.

-C'est mieux que rien. Dans cet univers, il est difficile d'être faux. On est un peu au fond de nos êtres, tu comprends ? »

Marinette ne comprend pas tout mais elle décide de suivre l'idée de sa kwami en posant sur son visage un masque en tissu que Tikki a créé pour elle. C'est sans doute peu efficace mais plus sûr que de se promener le visage nu.

« Comment on retrouve Plagg et Chat Noir ?

-Je ne sens pas encore leur présence et je ne suis pas certaine qu'ils aient réussi à créer quoi que ce soit. Tu sais, ce n'est pas vraiment le fort de Plagg de faire ce genre de choses. Il ne sait que casser…

-J'imagine bien. Mais alors on fait quoi ? demande Marinette, déjà déçue à l'idée de rater leur premier essai.

-On devrait essayer de les contacter ! répond Tikki avec enthousiasme.

-Mais comment ?

-Concentre-toi sur Chat Noir comme tu l'as fait avec moi. Si tu as réussi à arriver jusqu'ici, ça ne devrait pas être compliqué. » la rassure la petite boule rouge.

Marinette tente d'appeler son partenaire, en vain. Elle ne rencontre que le vide et une absence totale de connexion. Comment Chat Noir a-t-il réussi à parvenir jusqu'à elle la dernière fois ?

Alors qu'elle s'apprête à abandonner, la gardienne est prise d'une violente secousse. Ses genoux touchent le sol tandis qu'une puissance phénoménale la traverse. Le souffle coupé, il lui faut quelques instants pour ouvrir les yeux.

Tikki s'approche d'elle paniquée. Marinette est satisfaite de voir Plagg juste derrière la petite coccinelle. Mais son soulagement est obstrué par la remarque cynique et nasillarde du petit chaton noir :

« T'en as mis du temps à venir nous chercher Marinette ! C'est pas facile de se déplacer dans le vide complet ! On est pas des créateurs comme Tikki et toi, je te signale.

-Au moins, vous êtes là maintenant, le calme la gardienne qui ne s'habituera définitivement jamais à son caractère ronchon.

-Nuance Petite Gardienne. JE suis là. J'ai perdu Chat Noir en court de route…déclare piteusement Plagg.

-Comment ça ?

-C'est lui qui a réussi à te trouver et qui nous a amené ici grâce à mes pouvoirs phénoménaux mais je l'ai perdu en atterrissant ici…explique le kwami en jetant un regard observateur aux alentours. D'ailleurs, il est un peu trop coloré à mon goût votre petit monde. Je pensais que tu avais passé l'âge de ces niaiseries, Sucrette.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ! » se fâche Tikki en roulant des yeux.

-Arrêtez vos chamailleries ! les coupe Marinette avec autorité. Comment ça tu as perdu Chat Noir ! Il est où s'il n'est pas ici ?

-Aucune idée… Mais il devrait pas être bien loin puisqu'il nous a transportés ici. » déclare Plagg.

Le chaton s'allonge le plus naturellement du monde sur un tournesol géant sans laisser paraître la moindre inquiétude quant au devenir de son porteur sans doute perdu au milieu de nulle part.

Bon sang ! Ce chat est encore plus agaçant que son ami. Comment son coéquipier fait pour le supporter ?

« Debout Plagg. Il faut qu'on le retrouve. Assène Marinette avec sévérité.

-C'est ce que j'essaie de faire. Pour créer un lien psychique, il faut être frais et disponible. Tu devrais t'inspirer de mon flegme légendaire. Ça t'éviterait de porter un masque sans magie totalement ridicule pour cacher ton identité secrète. » Déclare la petite créature en baillant.

-Au lieu d'embêter Marinette, tu devrais te joindre à elle. Je suis certaine que ce sera plus simple de retrouver ton porteur comme ça, le réprimande Tikki.

-Hors de question. Je ne veux pas créer une connexion avec n'importe qui, renifle Plagg.

-Je suis TA gardienne, je te signale. Donc bouge-toi. On crée cette connexion ensemble pour le trouver plus facilement ! s'agace la lycéenne.

-Non.

-Plagg… Je te jure que si on ne retrouve pas Chat Noir … »

Un tremblement de terre ébranle soudain tout leur univers et coupe Marinette dans son élan. En quelques instants, toutes les fleurs environnantes commencent à se faner et des étoiles viennent parsemer le ciel qui semble s'écrouler.

« Que se passe-t-il ?! s'écrie la jeune fille en voyant son monde et celui de sa partenaire s'évanouir sous ses yeux.

-Je jure que j'ai pas utilisé mon cataclysme ! »

Les mots de Plagg sont les derniers que Marinette entend avant de perdre toute connexion avec Tikki et de s'enfoncer dans le vide.

Elle ne sait pas où elle se trouve. Tout est noir autour d'elle et il n'y a pas l'ombre d'un individu ou d'un objet. Marinette se sent oppresser de toute part. Cela fait à peine quelques instants qu'elle erre seule, sans prise physique, et la gardienne est déjà effrayée par la situation.

Doit-elle se réveiller pour reprendre possession de son corps ou est-elle perdu dans l'infini ?

Ici, aucun objet ne lui permet de se défaire de son état et elle n'arrive à contacter personne.

L'estomac de Marinette se tord alors qu'elle essaie de retrouver ses compagnons de voyage, sans succès. A l'instant où elle pense que tout est perdu, une main froide se pose sur son épaule.

La gardienne se retourne et tombe nez à nez sur des yeux sans pupilles d'un vert renversant.

Puis elle se réveille.

En reprenant conscience, Ladybug est choquée par le bazar du QG. Les fauteuils sont renversés, plusieurs assiettes sont cassées et les quelques pots de fleurs ont cédé sous la croissance inédite des plantes les remplissant.

La super-héroïne tient encore les mains de Chat Noir qui pose sur elle un regard hagard, le souffle erratique.

Debouts et extrêmement tendus, Su-Han et Bunnix fixent le couple avec interrogation.

« C'était le truc le plus bizarre que j'ai jamais vu ! Vous aviez l'air complètement en transe et vous avez tout bougé ici ! Il s'est passé quoi ? s'exclame la rousse médusée.

-Vous avez pu rentrer en contact l'un avec l'autre ? demande Su-Han avec plus de professionnalisme.

-Non c'était…

-Désolé Ladybug. Je crois que j'ai détruit ton monde en essayant de te rejoindre. J'ai perdu Plagg et j'ai un peu paniqué… s'excuse le félin en dégageant ses mains de celle de son amie.

-C'est plus de peur que de mal, Chaton. Moi, je n'ai pas réussi à rentrer en contact avec toi. On a tous les deux des progrès à faire. C'était seulement notre premier essai. » déclare Ladybug, prête à retenter une nouvelle fois l'expérience.

En saisissant les mains de Chat Noir, la gardienne est surprise de les sentir tremblantes sous sa prise. Le visage du félin a revêtu une pâleur de craie et son pouls semble ralentir dangereusement.

« Chat Noir, ça va pas ? s'inquiète sa camarade.

-I'm not feeling well… » murmure le héros noir.

Il réprime un frisson avant de s'évanouir dans les bras de Ladybug qui se fige sous la panique.

Son ami est froid sous sa combinaison de cuir et il respire de plus en plus difficilement. N'ayant pas le temps de trier les informations qui se jettent sur elle, Ladybug est soulagée des initiatives prises par le maitre tibétain et le calme surprenant d'Alix.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » demande la jeune fille inquiète alors que Su-Han allonge son ami sur le canapé remis en place, tout en récitant des incantations obscures.

« Une faiblesse liée au trop plein de pouvoirs utilisés. C'est assez prévisible. C'est même étrange que tu ne ressentes pas de fatigue. explique le moine.

-Il ira bien, alors ?

-Pas de soucis à se faire du côté de sa santé mais il va sans doute se détransformer. On devrait quitter la pièce et le laisser avec Bunnix. Passe-lui ce fortifiant lorsqu'il se réveillera. Nous reprendrons l'entrainement dans deux jours. »

La concernée récupère la fiole aux couleurs jaunâtre avant de s'asseoir près du corps évanoui tandis que Su-Han invite Ladybug à sortir prendre l'air avec lui.

Le tibétain sent l'inquiétude de son élève mais elle n'a pas lieu d'être. La majorité des individus n'est pas capable d'utiliser autant d'énergie sans sombrer dans un malaise ou de faire plusieurs amalgames d'affilée comme il a déjà vu sa protégée le faire.

Tout le monde n'a pas les capacités physiques et mentales de Marinette Dupain-Cheng, il en est certain. Et cet état de fait ne va pas faciliter ce nouvel entrainement.

* * *

Quand Chloé réussit enfin à intercepter Sabrina au milieu de la cage d'escalier lors d'une pause interclasse, son cœur tambourine dans sa poitrine avec force. Les doutes qui l'assaillent depuis presque deux ans envahissent à nouveau ses pensées mais sont écartés d'une traite par le visage réconfortant d'Anna qui domine à présent une partie de son esprit.

Si elle a pu ravaler sa fierté pour renouer avec Anna, Chloé peut sans doute le faire avec Sabrina. Après tout, il s'agit d'une de ses plus vieilles amies. Elles ont tellement partagé ensemble. Ce serait idiot que tout ce qu'elles ont bâti se soit définitivement écroulé.

Revigorée par ce faible espoir, la blonde s'approche de son ancienne amie pour lui adresser la parole. La fille à lunettes arbore une expression stupéfaite face à l'absence de dédain et d'ignorance accoutumée chez Chloé. Il lui faut quelques instants pour répondre à son avance :

« Depuis quand est-ce que tu me demandes comment je vais ? demande Sabrina circonspecte.

-Depuis que tu as arrêté de t'habiller comme un sac. Ton nouveau style est beaucoup moins déplorable que le précédent. C'est que tu n'as plus besoin de mon aide pour t'habiller correctement maintenant.

-Je n'ai plus besoin de ton aide depuis longtemps Chloé. » répond Sabrina avec un sourire amer.

L'adolescente n'a pas le temps de répondre à sa remarque car la responsable du bureau des élèves la coupe déjà dans son élan. La brune veut rejoindre Lila et son petit ami Axel. Elle ne veut pas discuter avec elle. Elle ne veut plus de Chloé à ses côtés.

Cette constatation chagrine la fille du maire mais elle va devoir s'y faire. Toutes les relations ne peuvent pas être recollées même si l'on met tout son cœur à l'ouvrage.

* * *

Marinette est encore chamboulée par le nouveau travail qu'elle a commencé à effectuer avec Su-Han et son partenaire. Ils ont déjà tenté deux essais qui ne se sont pas couronnés de succès mais peu importe, ils progressent.

Elle espère simplement que la constitution de Chat Noir s'habituera de plus en plus à leurs petits voyages spirituels interconnectés.

Mettant ses préoccupations de gardienne de côté, Marinette s'engouffre dans le bateau des Couffaine, une quiche dans les mains. Cela fait plusieurs jours que Luka est revenu de son stage de musique dans les Alpes et ils vont enfin se revoir.

Malgré leur correspondance constante via les réseaux sociaux, la jeune fille a remarqué le calme étrange de son petit-ami ces derniers jours.

Après avoir déposé son petit cadeau dans le réfrigérateur de la cuisine vide, la lycéenne se rend dans la chambre du guitariste.

En entrant à l'intérieur de son petit univers, Marinette est immédiatement frappée par la disparition de la quiétude habituelle habitant l'atmosphère de cette antre cent fois franchie.

Luka regarde par le hublot de sa chambre, perdu dans ses pensées. Les bijoux et piercings dont il se pare régulièrement sont inexistants et il ne sent pas tout de suite la présence de sa petite amie.

La styliste se rapproche tranquillement avant de le rejoindre sur son lit pour le saisir dans une étreinte doucereuse. Le couple reste ainsi dans une durée indéterminée, bercés par leur respiration.

« Tu m'as manqué, murmure Marinette en jouant avec ces mèches bleues délavées.

-Toi aussi. »

Luka cache son visage contre sa poitrine et respire son parfum profondément. Il se perd dans son odeur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans cet état… »

Même si le rockeur tente avec difficulté de cacher sa détresse, celle-ci se lie dans la crispation de son visage d'ordinaire si serein. S'évertuant à conserver un masque de platitude à peu près cohérent, Luka marmonne :

« A un des derniers concerts avant mon retour j'ai… J'ai rencontré une connaissance de mon père…Elle m'a passé une lettre de sa part… Il a… Il a eu un accident de la route et… »

Le visage du jeune homme se brise et pour la première fois, Luka pleure devant Marinette. Ses larmes silencieuses fendent le cœur de son amour tandis qu'il est pris de terribles soubresauts.

La lettre que son père lui a écrite après son hospitalisation est chiffonnée dans un coin. Et Luka éructe tout ce qui lui pèse sur le cœur.

Après toutes ces années de silence-radio et de disparition, son père à présent en fauteuil roulant, tente de renouer avec sa famille. Après avoir annoncé une nouvelle aussi tranchante qu'un couperet, cet homme tente de recréer un lien qu'il a lui-même détruit en disparaissant lâchement de leur vie. Le rockeur est en colère. Terriblement en colère. Et triste.

Lui qui a tout fait pour soutenir sa mère dans cette épreuve, pour protéger Juleka et la comprendre. Lui qui a tout fait pour devenir l'homme de la maison, ne sait pas quoi faire face à la décision qui s'offre à lui. Renouer avec cet homme infirme qu'il ne connait plus le déboussole.

Marinette berce Luka, le caresse et il accepte de se montrer vulnérable juste une fois. Le musicien se concentre sur la musique réconfortante qui résonne en sa bien-aimée avant qu'elle ne se mette à chantonner une de ses nouvelles chansons, composées alors qu'il n'avait pas la forme et qu'elle était venue lui remonter le moral avec son énergie éclatante.

Cette mélodie chantée par la voix chevrotante de sa petite-amie le réconforte. C'est comme si Marinette appliquait un baume réconfortant sur les plaies de son cœur. Les caresses de ses petites mains créatrices sur son dos, sur ses épaules, ses lèvres qui se posent tendrement sur son épiderme, il aimerait s'y noyer pour toujours. Mais il doit remonter à la surface.

« Mari, je crois que je vais devoir en parler à Maman et à Juleka…

-Fais comme tu le sens. » chuchote-t-elle en l'invitant à s'allonger à ses côtés.

Luka accepte sa requête sans chavirer un seul instant.

* * *

Depuis l'overdose de Félix qui a failli se solder par sa mort, Anthalia est surveillée très étroitement par ses parents et par Elisabeth.

Même si elle est agacée par leur sollicitude étouffante et l'interdiction de sortie temporaire de ses géniteurs depuis plusieurs semaines, la jeune fille comprend leur inquiétude.

Elle a couru jusqu'aux bas-fonds de la capitale pour sauver la vie de ce crétin addict ,poussée par une force mystérieuse et le lien les unissant alors que chacun des parties a tout fait pour être le moins touché par la malédiction.

Anthalia se rappelle l'effondrement d'Amélie à son arrivée à l'hôpital. Elle était si loin de sa froideur aristocratique habituelle. Elle l'a remerciée d'avoir sauvé son fils et a ignoré royalement les invectives de ses propres parents qui l'ont fortement réprimandée.

Anthalia était censée ignorer le garçon. Ce seul garçon. Et elle en est incapable.

Anthalia n'a plus des nouvelles de Félix depuis sa réhabilitation dans un centre de désintoxication. Et sa mère fait tout pour intercepter ses essais pour entrer en contact avec lui.

Elle la comprend. Sa génitrice ne veut pas qu'elle meurt ou qu'elle souffre inutilement.

Ce lien a détruit chaque génération des Graham de Vanily et la personne attachée à leur famille. Ses rêves quotidiens sont des preuves suffisantes quant à la malfaisance de cette malédiction destructrice.

Au moins un des membres du trio meurt dans des circonstances déplorables. Emilie et Arthur sont morts, laissant Amélie toute seule. Le grand-oncle de Félix s'est suicidé, ne supportant plus de vivre dans l'ombre de l'amour de son frère et de sa belle-sœur. Des pirates ont perdu la vie sous la main de leurs amantes. Des femmes sont mortes empoisonnées à l'arsenic.

Aucun membre touché n'a réussi à vivre paisiblement. Et ses parents essaient de la protéger de cette issue fatale.

Anthalia veut aussi se protéger. Mais elle ne regrette pas d'avoir sauvé Félix, d'avoir contacté Adrien par un moyen obscure. Car la lycéenne sait qu'elle a réussi à le contacter. Il lui a indiqué où se trouvait son frère. C'est lui qui a appelé le premier aux urgences avant de couper. Elle en est sûre.

Mais elle n'a rien dit. Pour ne pas inquiéter outre-mesure les adultes.

Et ses rêves continuent sans relâche.

Allongée sur son lit, Anthalia somnole après une journée éreintante. Son esprit flotte dans la pièce qui se colore de rouge et de rose à cause du coucher du soleil quand tout à coup, elle sent une autre présence dans la pièce.

Tout son corps se tend à cause de l'angoisse. Lentement, elle se tourne vers sa fenêtre entrouverte. Son souffle se coupe face à la créature en face d'elle. Face à ces yeux verts surnaturels qui l'ont mené à Félix dans le monde fantasmagorique dans lequel son âme s'est perdue.

Assis aux rebords de sa fenêtre, la peau pâle et les cheveux d'argent de la créature mélancolique sont traversés par les rayons du coucher du soleil. L'être surnaturel l'observe sans un bruit. Aucune expression n'habite son visage et Anthalia est beaucoup trop pétrifiée pour penser à crier.

« Que faites-vous ici ? articule-t-elle dans un croassement.

-Je me suis perdu. Vous êtes la seule personne avec qui j'ai pu avoir un contact assez long. Donc je viens vous voir, dit-il d'une voix rauque et lente. Je croyais que vous dormiez.

-Vous venez toutes les nuits ?

-Depuis qu'on m'a appelé pour faire un baiser de la mort, oui.

-Qui vous appelez ?

-Le nouveau Castor. Mais je ne le trouve pas. Je me suis perdu. Il m'a appelé encore deux autres fois mais je l'ai perdu. Je ne sais pas où est ma bague. Je ne sais pas où il est.

-Alors pourquoi vous êtes venu jusqu'à moi ?

-Parce qu'Amélie n'a plus de lien avec l'anneau. Et parce que vous êtes la première personne que j'ai trouvée. Vous avez eu une connexion avec le nouveau Castor. C'est pour ça que vous avez sauvé Pollux. Vous savez sans doute où il est.

-Adrien Agreste est en France et je ne sais pas où se trouve la bague, désolé.

-Et où sommes-nous ?

-En Angleterre. A Londres.

-Ah. »

Toute cette discussion est étrange. Non. La créature est étrange. Elle ne l'a que rarement vue lors de ses rêves. Mais cet humanoïde est beaucoup moins effrayant que lors de leur première rencontre. Sans doute car elle n'est perdue dans une forêt noirâtre, cela dit.

Anthalia observe la créature se passionner par la rumeur de la ville cosmopolite avec une attention émerveillée et enfantine. Elle se lève et se décide à la rejoindre.

A sa grande surprise, l'humanoïde n'est pas constitué de fumée mais bien de chair même s'il ne semble pas dégager de la chaleur.

« Vous aimez le paysage ?

-Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu le monde extérieur. Et cela fait encore plus longtemps que je ne me suis pas promené sans mon porteur.

-Votre porteur ?

-Le nouveaux Castor. Adrien Agreste, c'est son nom ?

-Oui, je crois, acquiesce Anthalia, un peu perdue.

-Bien. Je veillerais sur vous lors de votre sommeil, Mademoiselle. Le temps de retrouver mon porteur.

-Je m'appelle Anthalia. Arrêtez de me vouvoyez et je ferais pareil avec vous. »

La créature sourit face à cette requête peu commune et ses yeux brillent d'une lueur indéchiffrable.

« Cela fait très longtemps qu'un maudit n'a pas eu peur de moi, s'étonne l'être magique.

-Vous m'avez aidé à sauver Félix. Pour le moment, je n'ai pas de raison d'avoir peur. En revanche, je ne connais pas votre nom et je ne sais même pas ce que vous êtes exactement.

-Je m'appelle Castor, je suis le kwami des anneaux des Gémeaux. »

Le kwami tend une main blanche pourvue d'ongles noirs à Anthalia qui s'empresse de la saisir. Etrangement, la froideur qui s'en dégage ne la terrifie pas.

* * *

Amélie se sent déboussolée. Depuis la nouvelle hospitalisation de son fils qui commence peu à peu à sortir de son mutisme lors de ces visites, elle a du mal à se concentrer sur son travail. Elle a même du mal à vivre tout simplement. L'angoisse la prend à bras le corps et la ballotte depuis trop longtemps.

Son mari et sa sœur ont disparu et elle vit maintenant avec la hantise de voir son fils lui filer entre les doigts. Amélie est effrayée. Lorsqu'elle est assise seule dans sa salle de séjour, la femme ne peut empêcher son esprit de divaguer et de cauchemarder dans cet espace trop grand qu'est le manoir familial.

C'est la raison pour laquelle la décoratrice d'intérieur est toujours soulagée d'apprendre l'arrivée du jardinier ou du peintre chargé de repeindre les façades de la demeure et certaines pièces. Ces allées et venues d'employés ou de contacts l'occupent et lui permettent d'avoir des préoccupations esthétiques réconfortantes.

Mais lorsque Robert, le majordome principal de la famille, aussi vieux que les pierres constituant la demeure, lui annonce la venue d'une certaine Tomoe Tsurugi, son anxiété refait surface à une vitesse phénoménale.

Son cœur bat à tout rompre et une seule question occupe son esprit. Pourquoi venir la voir après tant d'années de silence ?

Amélie pourrait décider de lui barrer l'entrée. Après tout, elle reste l'unique maitresse des lieux et une confrontation avec cette femme n'a jamais fait partie de son emploi du temps initial.

Mais la japonaise a sans doute fait un long trajet pour la voir et on a inculqué assez de savoir-vivre à la chatelaine pour qu'elle se refuse à laisser sur le trottoir une connaissance de longue date.

Amélie invite donc Robert à introduire leur invitée dans le boudoir. Elle repasse sa jupe en cachemire d'un passage de main inquiet avant de s'asseoir sur un fauteuil finement décoré du petit salon. Miranda s'est sans doute déjà affairée à préparer le thé.

Avant même que la femme tant attendue ne s'introduise dans la pièce, un service à thé apparait devant la maitresse de maison. Amélie décide de masquer sa détresse en commençant déjà à se servir, manquant ainsi toute convention.

A l'instant où elle ajoute un sucre à sa concoction, l'ancienne championne fait son entrée dans la salle, d'un pas hésitant mais étrangement ferme.

L'âge n'a pas pétri la beauté de fer de l'escrimeuse qui ressortirait d'autant plus si ces horribles lunettes noires, marques des séquelles de son accident, ne bordaient pas son visage finement sculpté.

Avec l'assistance du majordome, la japonaise s'installe sur un fauteuil en inclinant sa tête vers son hôte. Aucun mot n'est échangé avant que les deux femmes ne se trouvent seules dans la pièce.

«Que me vaut ta visite Tomoe ? Je pensais que tu ne voulais plus jamais me revoir. » commence sans équivoque Amélie, bien décidée à écourter au plus vite cette confrontation qui lui renvoie son passé en plein face.

Le sourire mystérieux que lui lance la fière japonaise la renvoie une vingtaine d'années en arrière.

Perdue, blessée par son amour à sens unique pour Arthur qui n'avait des yeux que pour sa sœur, Amélie s'est enfuie sous la désapprobation de son père. Par un concours de circonstance, elle a fini par atterrir au Japon, dans un cycle de séminaires sur le design nippon. Jeune et jolie étudiante, sans beaucoup d'aide financière de la part son père, elle s'est retrouvée dans une colocation en banlieue de la capitale. Un de ses amis journalistes étaient proches de l'homme qui est devenu le mari de Tomoe. C'est par son intermédiaire qu'elles sont toutes les deux devenues amies.

Ces trois années au pays du Soleil Levant ont été les plus rayonnantes de son existence. Amélie le sait. Malgré leur caractère diamétralement opposé et leur culture différente, elles sont devenues d'excellentes amies. Battantes, têtues et avec le désir de protéger ce qui leur est cher. Comment ces traits n'auraient-ils pas pu les rapprocher ?

Amélie se rappelle le mariage de Tomoe, sa robe blanche qu'elle enviait tant. Elle se rappelle les pastèques qu'elle partageait sous les cerisiers, les entrainements sportifs auxquels elle a assisté, sa tristesse lorsqu'elle a dû retourner en Angleterre et qu'elle a dû se séparer de sa bague pour le mariage de sa sœur avec un autre homme qu'Arthur.

Les deux femmes sont restées en contact même si la japonaise n'a pas pu assister à son mariage. Elles ont continué à correspondre jusqu'à l'accident terrible au Tibet.

Amélie ne pensait jamais revoir son ancienne amie et encore moins que celle-ci lui adresse la parole :

« Moi aussi je ne pensais pas te reparler un jour. Mais la vie réserve des surprises. Même si je n'ai pas pu rendre les bijoux aux gardiens, ma fille les a rencontrés il y a une dizaine de jours.

-Pourquoi tu me parles de ces bijoux ?

-Tu sais bien que c'est le sujet de notre discorde. Et ils font partie des objets responsables de la bataille livrée à Paris. »

Amélie tend une tasse à son interlocutrice qui la remercie d'un hochement de tête avant de siroter le liquide brûlant. Fatiguée et souhaitant être honnête pour une fois, l'anglaise avoue ses pensées les plus intimes à son ancienne compagne

« Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu as rejeté la faute de l'accident sur moi. Pensais-tu vraiment que je convoiterais ces misérables bijoux ? Lorsque je t'ai proposé de te débarrasser des bijoux en les cachant dans les montagnes, c'était uniquement pour t'enlever le poids d'un passé trop lourd à porter. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça se finirait ainsi…

-Tu m'évitais déjà après mes confessions sur ma famille. Et tu es la première à avoir fait germer cette idée dans mon esprit, explique la japonaise.

\- Cela ne justifie pas ta haine viscérale à mon égard. Tu m'as empêchée de te voir Tomoe, de venir à l'enterrement de l'homme qui était aussi mon ami. Tu m'as tenu à l'écart de tout !

-J'ai toujours pensé que tu connaissais la raison de ma haine, répond la japonaise, surprise. Le jour de l'accident, d'après les fichiers de la police, une femme blonde de type eurasien aux yeux verts et d'environ un mètre soixante-quinze aurait donné l'alerte aux secours pour venir récupérer le véhicule accidenté dans les montagnes.

-Pardon ?

-Une femme blonde m'a sauvé ainsi que ma fille en alertant les secours à temps. Elle est restée jusqu'à ce que la voiture contenant les miraculous soit remontée par les remorqueurs. Puis elle a étrangement disparu. »

Un silence de mort se répand dans la pièce à l'annonce de la japonaise. Le cœur d'Amélie est au bord de l'implosion et elle a du mal à analyser l'énormité de la révélation qu'on lui a faite. Tomoe pense donc que cette femme, c'est elle depuis toutes ces années ?

« Pourquoi tu n'as jamais cherché à contacter la police ou même Ladybug et Chat Noir pour divulguer ce que tu savais sur les miraculous ? Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais parlé de ma famille à quiconque Amélie ? demande Tsurugi en la transperçant de son regard vide.

-Ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Que tu sois impliquée ou non dans les combats à Paris ne me regarde pas, répond-elle tranquillement.

-Alors même si tu pensais que j'étais potentiellement le Papillon ou Mayura, tu n'as rien dit. Pourquoi ?

-Je n'ai pas ton sens de la justice ou de l'honneur Tomoe, se moque gentiment la blonde.

-Non, tu protèges simplement ceux qui te sont chers. Au départ, j'ai pensé que tu étais à l'origine de tout ce fracas à Paris et que tu étais aidée de la famille Bourgeois. C'est à Paris que j'ai découvert quelque chose de surprenant.

-Quoi donc ?

-Tu m'as toujours vaguement parlé de ta famille. Je ne savais même pas que ta tendre sœur était ta jumelle. Ni qu'elle avait aussi un fils du même âge que le tien.

-Où veux-tu en venir ? Tu soupçonnes ma sœur d'être la femme qui t'a volé ces bijoux ! Tu dérailles complètement ! Je n'ai jamais parlé avec elle de ce que tu m'as racontés. Elle connaissait à peine ton existence ! s'énerve Amélie.

-Ce n'est qu'une théorie. De toute façon, son mari semble être trop à l'ouest pour être l'homme qui terrorise tout Paris. Et je n'ai partagé cette supposition avec aucun des poursuivants du vilain si ça peut te rassurer, déclare tranquillement l'invitée.

-Pourquoi me raconter tout ça ?

-Pour te dire que la famille Agreste est toujours sur la ligne de mire des super-héros et par extension ta famille également. Avec les nouvelles technologies, un visage gribouillé sur une photographie peut facilement devenir reconnaissable. Même si j'ai tu ton identité, les super-héros pourront revenir vers toi.

-Pourquoi avoir caché tout ça aux super-héros ? demande la blonde incrédule.

-Parce que tu n'as jamais rien divulgué sur ma famille et que je voulais m'assurer que tu ne savais pas ce qui était arrivé aux bijoux. Il m'a fallu du fil à retordre pour trouver ta demeure. J'ai même dû faire un voyage à Londres avec Gabriel Agreste pour retrouver ton véritable nom au cours d'une de ses conversations mondaines que je hais au plus haut point.

-Et comment es-tu certaine que je n'aie rien à voir avec ces bijoux volés ? ricane Amélie en devenant de plus en plus pâle.

-Tu caches simplement autre chose. Mais je ne vais pas chercher à en savoir plus parce que ma fille a eu une opportunité rêvée en Russie. Même si ce périple ne s'est pas passé comme escompté, je me suis finalement libérée du fardeau qu'est lepassé. »

La mine apaisée qu'arbore Tomoe, dénuée de toute haine ou de tout souci, frappe alors la mère célibataire qui tente de sonder son interlocutrice pour trouver la vraie source de son apaisement :

« Toutes tes questions n'ont pas pu être assouvies. Donc comment peux-tu te sentir libre ? demande Amélie, confuse.

-Ma fille a tout découvert. Je t'ai même dit qu'elle a eu un entretien avec les gardiens. D'une certaine façon toute cette révélation m'a apaisée. Je n'ai pas cherché à lutter contre ce qui devait arriver et contre la vérité. La vérité finit toujours par éclater. Quoi que l'on fasse pour l'empêcher de ressurgir.

-Je suis contente pour toi. »

Amélie est sincère. Elle ne ressent aucune amertume en disant ces mots. Elle est vraiment heureuse de savoir que cette femme qu'elle a admirée et aimée pendant tant d'années a réussi à trouver une paix qu'elle ne pense jamais pouvoir atteindre sauf dans la mort.

Même si Tomoe lui offre un cadeau empoisonné en lui racontant cette troublante histoire relative à son accident, un chapitre de sa vie s'est finalement clos.

Amélie raccompagne son ancienne amie jusqu'à la sortie et lui dit au revoir pour la dernière fois de son existence.

De nouveau seule dans sa demeure, la chatelaine s'affaire à ses activités dans lesquelles les propos de Tomoe résonnent sans cesse.

Quoi que l'on fasse, la vérité finit par ressurgir. Cette litanie tourne en boucle dans la tête d'Amélie.

A la nuit tombée, lorsqu'elle s'engouffre dans son lit trop grand, la quarantenaire est prise par un accès soudain de terreur. Elle se précipite sur sa commode cadenassée pour en sortir l'anneau des Graham de Vanily récupéré par son fils. Un effroi incommensurable s'empare d'elle alors que les mots de Tomoe retentissent lors de cette dramatique découverte.

L'anneau n'est plus un simple bijou argenté. Ce n'est plus une bague de mariage. La bague est à présent couleur hématite. Et à l'intérieur de celle-ci, le nom d'Adrien est gravé dessus.

* * *

Adrien est parvenu à l'aéroport Charles de Gaulle en grande partie car Nathalie n'est pas là depuis maintenant deux semaines. Elle a pris un congé précipité pour des raisons personnelles et la surveillance plus que bancale du Gorille lui a permis de parvenir jusqu'au terminal que lui a indiqué Marinette par SMS.

Adrien ne veut pas laisser Kagami partir. Son cœur crie et des hurlements restent coincés au fond de sa gorge.

Il l'a vue s'effondrer dans ses bras après sa désakumatisation et ses larmes salées ont tordu ses entrailles. Elle ne lui a pas dit. Elle ne lui a pas dit qu'elle a mal bien que ce soit son choix de partir. Il ne lui a pas dit que son départ lacère sa poitrine car la peur de la perdre encore plus le hante sans cesse. Ils se sont recroquevillés sur eux-mêmes pour ne pas nuire davantage à leur relation. Pour ne pas souffrir.

Adrien mentirait s'il disait qu'il a désiré ardemment la chercher dans cet aéroport. Venir jusque dans ce lieu de séparation et d'envol lui a demandé beaucoup de force. Une force telle qu'il se demande comment ses jambes réussissent à tenir le coup.

Alors qu'il marche avec précipitation dans cet espace immaculé, le mannequin aperçoit une chevelure de jais dissimulé par un écran lumineux. Un visage de lait s'offre à lui.

Lorsque Kagami tourne la tête en pleine discussion avec sa mère et que ses yeux de feu croisent les siens, elle flamboie.

Le cœur d'Adrien s'arrête. Les voyageurs qui l'entourent n'ont plus aucune importance, les annonces encore moins. Tels des automates, ses jambes le conduisent à la jeune fille qui se sépare de sa génitrice après un bref échange.

A mi-chemin entre un distributeur et un vieil homme à la chemise congolaise, les deux adolescents se rejoignent, non sans peine.

Une gêne palpable les enveloppe, à mille lieues de leur proximité accoutumée. C'est Kagami qui ose prendre la parole :

« Je ne pensais pas te voir ici…

-Moi non plus… Marinette m'a dit que tu ne voulais pas que je connaisse tes horaires de départ.

-Je ne voulais pas t'embêter. » répond-elle, rougissante.

Alors que la jeune fille n'a qu'une envie, fuir, elle se rend compte que le blond ne se trouve plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle. Tel un félin en quête d'attention et d'amour, il tend imperceptiblement ses bras dans une dernière invitation. Un dernier instant de chaleur.

Instinctivement, Kagami se jette sur lui.

Tandis qu'elle inspire son odeur à plein poumon, elle sent le menton du garçon se poser sur son crâne alors qu'il resserre son étreinte.

Adrien a grandi depuis leur première rencontre. Kagami aurait tellement aimé avoir plus de temps avec lui. Grandir avec lui, découvrir encore plus de choses sur lui, l'écouter, marcher à ses côtés.

Mais l'escrime est tout pour elle. Sa raison de vivre. La compétition et l'escrime sont les moteurs de son existence. Détruire son furet, c'est détruire son cœur. Cependant, piétiner sa relation, elle peut le supporter.

Mais malgré tout, Kagami ne peut pas empêcher les larmes de lui monter aux yeux. Elle a envie de pleurer et elle sait que seul Adrien est capable de lui faire baisser sa garde ainsi.

« Tu deviendras la meilleure escrimeuse de tous les temps, j'en suis sûr… déclare-t-il d'une voix douce.

-Bien sûr que oui ! Sinon je ferais pas tout ça, _baka_ ! » grommelle-t-elle en lui donnant un léger coup au torse.

Pourquoi il se sent toujours obligé de sortir des répliques pareilles ! Une larme coule sur sa joue et finit sur le torse de son compagnon.

« Toujours aussi grognon » ricane Adrien avant de se détacher légèrement d'elle.

Kagami ne veut pas de ça. Elle ne veut pas qu'il voit ses yeux rouges alors que c'est elle qui prend la décision de se battre pour ses rêves. Elle ne mérite pas d'être consolée.

Lorsqu'elle se noie dans le vert de ses yeux. Ce vert éclatant qui dit « Je t'aime ». Ce vert qui tente en vain de cacher une tristesse indicible, Kagami ploie sous leur amour.

« Tu me manques déjà… murmure Adrien d'une voix brisée.

-Je suis heureuse de t'avoir rencontré. »

L'esprit d'Adrien hurle, il agonise. Il ne veut pas la laisser partir. Il ne peut pas la laisser partir comme ça ! Il veut qu'elle reste ! Qu'elle reste putain ! Il l'aime. Oh mon dieu, il l'aime tellement ! Il ne veut qu'elle s'en aille loin de lui. Il ne veut pas qu'elle devienne un souvenir, un souvenir qui finira par se déformer, par perdre de ses couleurs, de sa vivacité. Adrien ne veut pas d'une nouvelle pièce endeuillée dans lequel il rangerait ses sentiments pour elle afin d'avancer.

En une demi-seconde, sa bouche écrase celle de sa compagne. Ils doivent être proches. Une dernière fois. Kagami répond avec avidité à son baiser, empoignant ses cheveux dans l'énergie du désespoir.

S'ils n'avaient pas déjà commencé à attirer l'attention, Adrien aurait sans doute continué à se perdre dans son odeur en enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Mais sa mère n'est pas loin, certains s'attardent déjà sur cet étrange couple d'adolescents et n'importe quel fan indiscret pourrait les prendre en photographie.

Il doit la lâcher.

Ils se séparent haletants, le visage recouvert de larmes éparses.

Un dernier regard. Un dernier sourire. Un dernier baiser plein de tendresse. Une voix sur le haut-parleur fait une annonce et Kagami quitte ses bras.

Lorsqu'Adrien ne peut plus sentir l'empreinte de la peau de son amour sur la sienne, il réalise que c'est la fin.

De retour au manoir, Adrien doit faire face aux remontrances de son père. Il entend à peine ses reproches. Sa déception n'est qu'un écho et il arrive simplement à se concentrer sur le vide.

Le vide haletant, périlleux et maussade qui engloutit tout sur son passage.

Adrien n'a pas envie de faire des efforts, de feindre la gêne ou la honte.

Lorsqu'il se retrouve seul dans sa chambre après une privation de sortie, la douleur languissante qui l'accable quitte l'antre de son esprit. Un hoquet s'échappe de sa bouche au moment où son kwami pose ses yeux de chaton inquiets sur lui.

Un deuxième son, plus proche du gémissement, s'échappe de son cœur alors que la réalité le frappe de plein fouet. Aucune lueur d'espoir ou d'optimisme ne nait dans son esprit et les larmes tombent à flots, à torrents.

Adrien ne sait pas pourquoi il pleure. Il n'a pas pleuré lorsque Ladybug l'a rejeté, lui a brisé le cœur malgré elle. Il ne pleure jamais face aux critiques de son père, il n'a versé aucune larme même après avoir eu les côtes cataclysmées. Alors pourquoi ?

Pourquoi les larmes ne s'arrêtent pas ?

Elles coulent, coulent et il déteste ça. Être faible comme ça. Pourquoi il ne peut pas simplement être heureux ! Il doit être heureux ! Il est fier de Kagami, de ce qu'elle tente d'entreprendre. Il la soutient du plus profond de son être. Alors pour est-ce qu'il pleure ?! Pourquoi cet étau existe au fond de son cœur ?

Après la disparition de Maman, il s'est promis de voir le côté positif même des situations les plus difficiles. Il s'est promis d'être heureux pour elle, pour son père, pour les caméras.

Adrien a envie de se lacérer le visage, de se nettoyer l'épiderme avec un détergent pour effacer ses larmes, ses souillures qui lui collent à la peau.

Adrien ne veut pas de cette détresse, de cette sensation de solitude. Il n'en peut plus. Il ne veut plus de ce cœur brisé. Il veut le noyer dans la mer que forment ses larmes. Il ne veut pas d'un cœur qui dérive dans un océan de peine.


	21. Chapitre XX- Fin d'adaptation

**Chapitre XX- Fin d'adaptation**

* * *

Le bac de français est en poche pour tout le monde et la saison estivale s'annonce pleine de promesses. La chaleur caniculaire abat sa moiteur dense sur l'ensemble de la capitale et s'invite dans tous les festivals qui pullulent dans la région francilienne.

Accompagnée de Mylène, Ivan, Nino, Rose et Juleka, Marinette s'ambiance sous les rythmes endiablés de rap et de musique latine qui inondent les différentes scènes du festival _Sun Music. _

La gardienne ne peut rester que la matinée mais elle compte bien profiter de ce moment de répit pour s'amuser un peu. Beaucoup de ses amis sont déjà partis en vacances et les photographies panoramiques d'Alya de l'île de la Réunion lui ont déjà ébloui les yeux.

Même si elle est censée rester au plus proche de Paris pour cet été, Marinette a bien l'intention de continuer de vivre.

La lycéenne aperçoit un peu plus loin Luka, en train de vendre des bières dans une tenue orange particulièrement hideuse qui n'enlève rien à son charme. Le jeune homme a repris des couleurs et de la joie de vivre et Marinette est soulagée qu'il est validé tous ces enseignements en musicologie.

L'histoire avec son père l'a beaucoup chamboulé mais le voir ainsi, jouer au serveur et trépigner d'impatience à l'idée de monter sur la scène amateure avec son groupe universitaire, avantage majeur de ce job d'été, donne du baume au cœur à la franco-chinoise.

La caméra de Nino est greffée à sa main droite et il filme tout ce qui pourrait avoir un intérêt. Les réflexes journalistiques de sa petite amie commencent vraiment à déteindre sur lui. Marinette s'approche de lui, mue par la curiosité de découvrir ce qui pique l'intérêt du DJ.

Elle est étonnée de voir sur l'écran plusieurs photographies et vidéos de pianos et pianistes en tout genre. Le caméraman remarque la surprise de la jeune fille et s'explique :

« Adrien kiffe les vieux instruments et il aimerait bien tenter d'autres trucs que les morceaux classiques qu'il joue tout le temps.

-Ah d'accord. C'est gentil de lui filmer tout ça.

-Il aurait pu être avec nous si son paternel ne l'avait pas privé de sortie. Je te jure Marinette, j'ai l'impression que le temps a beau passé, le fait qu'il soit jamais là changera jamais. » s'insurge le jeune homme avec une expression peinée.

Il est vrai qu'Adrien est toujours surveillé étroitement par son père mais Marinette essaie de voir les choses avec optimisme. Le jeune homme a pu faire beaucoup plus de sorties avec eux lorsque son emploi du temps le lui permettait. Sa relation avec Kagami a même été tolérée par son père malgré l'agitation des fans en découvrant que le fils prodige du styliste avait une mystérieuse petite amie. Adrien n'est plus le garçon qui ne savait pas interagir avec les autres. Il a ses amis maintenant. Il n'est plus seul.

Marinette fait part de ses pensées à Nino pour lui remonter le moral :

« T'as pas tort. Mais comment tu veux qu'on soit totalement avec lui quand on peut pas le faire sortir pour qu'il se change les idées ! Enfermer comme il est dans sa chambre, je suis sûr qu'il doit être en train de penser à Kagami.

-Toutes les attentions et les vidéos que tu lui envoies. Je suis certaine que ça l'aide énormément. »

La styliste sait que ses paroles ne seront pas suffisantes pour égayer totalement Nino. Elle décide donc de l'inviter à danser avec elle et à filmer d'autres objets ou concerts amateurs pour les envoyer à leur ami avant la performance de Luka.

* * *

Après sa matinée au festival, Marinette a fini par atterrir au QG avec Su-Han. Sur le mur du fond de la salle de séjour est accroché un calendrier avec tous les horaires et dates de vacances et d'absence des différents super-héros.

Le tibétain observe ce tableau avec une mine désapprobatrice qui fait sourire la gardienne.

« Toujours pas satisfait de ce planning, Maitre ? Toute l'équipe a fait en sorte qu'il reste au moins trois super-héros disponibles dans la capitale durant l'été pourtant.

-J'ai du mal à comprendre ce concept de prendre pas moins de deux mois de congé annuel pour quitter son lieu de résidence. Pourquoi ce besoin d'échappatoire est aussi prononcé alors qu'il y a une ville à protéger ? demande le moine avec un soupçon d'agacement.

-Même le Papillon organise moins d'attaques lui aussi. Je suis certaine qu'il prend aussi des vacances, assure son élève. Vous pensez que ces doses sont bonnes pour cette potion de récupération ? »

Ladybug a remarqué que Chat Noir se sentait toujours mieux après leur entrainement s'il ingurgitait ces petites potions avec un soupçon de gingembre. Avec ces infusions, ils ont la possibilité de retenter des connexions mentales trois à quatre fois d'affilée.

« Les doses me semblent adéquates, répond le Tibétain en griffonnant dans son carnet tout en fixant le calendrier. Comment se fait-il que tu partes aussi ? »

Son ton alarmiste n'échappe pas à la gardienne qui retient un soupir. Même si Su-Han est plus souple qu'au début de leur collaboration, il est toujours difficile de lui expliquer qu'elle ne peut pas et ne veut pas plaquer toute sa vie pour être une gardienne et super-héroïne à plein temps.

« Je ne suis pas partie l'année dernière. Je ne pouvais pas encore annuler mes vacances d'été en Italie avec ma grand-mère. Ça aurait été louche. Et puis, mon oncle m'a invitée à Shangaï pour son anniversaire. Je ne le vois quasiment jamais. Je ne pouvais pas refuser ! Mais ne vous en faites pas, je garde toujours le miraculous du cheval avec moi et Alix sera à Paris quand je ne serai pas là ! Elle pourra m'avertir immédiatement. C'est pour ça qu'elle a déjà pris ses vacances. Comme ça, elle sera là en mi-juillet et début août.

-Toute cette organisation pour du repos ! peste le gardien en soupirant, vaincu. Si vos entrainements respectifs pouvaient être aussi efficaces que votre organisation, on irait beaucoup plus vite.

-Désolé…

-Pour Shangaï, ce n'est pas un problème. C'est même pratique puisque Akira est en mission pendant deux mois là-bas. Il pourra t'aider à voyager plus rapidement jusqu'au temple.

-Il cherche à donner un autre miraculous de la boite d'Orient là-bas ?

-Non, il recherche un renlings.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Une créature qui ressemble au kwami mais qui n'est pas dans une boite. C'est un peu compliqué mais tu verras ça plus tard dans ton apprentissage.

-Il existe des cousins des kwamis ! s'exclame Marinette surprise.

-Oui mais ils ne vivent pas en famille dans des boites comme nous, explique Tikki en virevoltant autour de sa porteuse.

-C'est vrai qu'ils ne sont pas très sociables, ajoute Wayzz en ajoutant un peu de sucre à sa micro-tasse de thé.

-Vous en avez déjà rencontré ?

-Pas moi mais à ce qui parait, Plagg et Tikki auraient déjà rencontré le génie de la lampe.

-Il existe réellement ! s'écrie Marinette sous le choc.

-Oh tu sais, il n'est pas si exceptionnel que ça et il est dangereux et grincheux en plus. » déclare Tikki avec dédain en mangeant son cookie.

Plus Marinette avance dans son apprentissage de gardienne, plus elle s'ouvre à un monde inédit et connecté au sien dont elle n'avait jamais soupçonné l'existence. Un monde où toutes les réalités physiques semblent modulables et où des créatures magiques peuvent octroyer des pouvoirs fabuleux à l'Homme. Et sa curiosité ne se tarit pas. Bien au contraire, elle ne fait que croitre sous ce désir ardent de protéger ces trésors pour l'humanité.

« Vous pensez que Akira me laissera l'assister à Shanghai ?

-Si tu es capable de lui montrer une connexion tangible avec Chat Noir, peut-être. Il est sûr que notre entreprise est vaine mais si tu le contredis, il sera sans doute plus enclin à te prendre sous son aile pour sa mission.

-Même si je n'arrive toujours pas à entrer en contact avec Chat Noir par la pensée, j'arrive plus facilement à utiliser mes lucky charms ! J'ai même réussi à créer toute seule un bouton à l'aide des pouvoirs de Tikki. C'est qu'il y a du progrès, non ?

-A vérifier. Je ne sais pas si votre avancée est efficace et combien de temps cela prendra pour que vous ayez un vrai lien télépathique tous les deux. Cela fait des siècles depuis que deux super-héros ont été choisis pour porter les deux pouvoirs principaux d'une boite, explique Su-Han.

\- Chat Noir et moi finirons par y arriver. Je le sens. » affirme l'apprentie en reprenant son travail d'alchimiste.

Puisque les recherches sur les Bourgeois et les Agreste restent pour l'instant au point mort, Ladybug est d'autant plus prête à se battre contre le Papillon. Les identités de cet homme et de sa partenaire sont peut-être un secret pour l'instant, mais elle compte bien évoluer pour lui arracher ce miraculous qui est accroché à son col noir.

* * *

Anthalia est heureuse de pouvoir profiter de son congé annuel en toute tranquillité. Revenue des iles Fidji avec sa mère et sa petite sœur Edith, le soleil a éclairé son teint sans pour autant lui donner une couleur caramélisée. Malheureusement, sa peau ne semble pas avoir compris le principe de bronzage et ne retient de ses séances au soleil que quelques traces rouges impertinentes.

Cette semaine au Pacifique a eu le mérite de lui faire regagner la confiance de ses parents et de sortir librement. Anthalia pourra donc passer du temps avec Elisabeth et Judith avant qu'elles ne partent elles-mêmes aux quatre coins du globe. Après s'être pris la tête avec sa sœur pour une broutille, la jeune fille entre dans sa chambre les bras chargés de bagages.

Toutes ses charges s'écroulent au sol lorsqu'Anthalia aperçoit Castor à sa fenêtre :

« Je pensais que tu avais complètement disparu ! chuchote la lycéenne paniquée.

-Je ne pouvais pas t'accompagner jusqu'aux iles Fidji. C'était beaucoup trop loin de mon lien avec mon porteur, explique la créature sans esquisser le moindre geste vers elle.

-Il y a un problème Anthalia ? » demande sa mère en passant sa tête dans la petite ouverture de la porte.

Le kwami s'invisibilise dès l'arrivée de l'intruse dans la pièce, laissant la jeune fille seule :

« Je ne suis pas très habile de mes mains. C'est tout.

-Comme d'habitude. N'oublie pas de descendre à huit heures pour diner avec ton père. »

Satisfaite du hochement de tête distrait de sa fille, la mère de famille retourne à ses occupations après avoir fermé la porte. Anthalia attend que le bruit de pas dans le couloir s'amenuisent puis reprend la parole :

« Je pensais que tu ne reviendrais pas.

-Mon porteur continue de m'appeler de temps en temps mais je ne le trouve pas pour autant. Je ne sais pas s'il s'en rend compte. Et Pollux est toujours hors de ma portée. C'est la raison pour laquelle je reste à tes côtés jeune fille sidérienne.

-Je m'appelle Anthalia. Je te l'ai déjà dit.

-Mais tu es une descendante du fils Sidera.

-Au lieu de me parler chinois, aide-moi plutôt à ranger tout ce bazar s'il te plait. »

Anthalia s'en est rendu compte au cours du mois mais Castor n'est pas une créature difficile. Il ne consomme que des fruits de la passion et est assez silencieux la plupart du temps. Il reste cloitré dans sa chambre à observer le monde extérieur. Elle lui a déjà demandé pourquoi il ne sortait pas avec elle mais l'humanoïde à expliquer qu'il avait peur de perdre son lien avec Adrien en se déplaçant trop et de retourner dans son anneau.

Lorsqu'il lui a expliqué cela, Anthalia a été étrangement satisfaite. Sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, la présence du kwami dans sa chambre la réconforte et lui permet de mieux dormir. Que son porteur soit cet Agreste qu'elle ne connait pas, qu'importe. L'angoisse de se lever seule dans le noir après un souvenir rêvé trop éprouvant est lointaine maintenant que Castor passe ses mains glacées sur ses tempes et son crâne pour la rassurer.

Cette présence froide au bord de son lit et prêt de sa fenêtre, elle commence à s'y habituer. Et puis, Castor lui permet d'oublier le fait que Félix n'a répondu à aucune des lettres qu'elle lui a envoyées après son admission dans son centre de désintoxication.

Après que toutes ses affaires ont migré de ses valises à ses placards, Anthalia décide de s'assoupir sur son lit. Le décalage horaire fait déjà effet sur son corps.

Castor la rejoint furtivement sur le lit et s'assoit pour lui caresser délicatement les cheveux.

« Pourquoi tu ne t'allonges jamais avec moi ? Ce n'est pas gênant de rester assis toute la nuit ?

-J'ai l'habitude de rester assis pour dormir. Et puis, ce ne serait pas convenable que je m'allonge près de toi alors que mon porteur ou Pollux devrait être à tes côtés.

-C'est complètement absurde, ce que tu me dis là. Viens t'allonger.

-Je ne suis qu'un substitut. Tu te sentirais encore mieux si mon porteur était à tes côtés.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un pour être bien, maugrée Anthalia en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Malgré ton indépendance, tu es liée à Pollux et Castor. Sinon je ne serais pas là, jeune Sidera. Et tu ne dormirais pas aussi bien, chuchote le kwami à son oreille. »

Son souffle inhumain est comparable à une brise légère. Anthalia frissonne :

« C'est donc grâce à toi que je ne rêve quasiment plus.

-La présence du pouvoir de la mort et de la destruction tout près d'un Sidera réussit toujours à le calmer.

-C'est pour ça que le père de Félix avait peur de dormir tout seul ?

-Tu l'as vu dans un de ses souvenirs ? demande tranquillement la créature en lui tressant une natte.

-Oui. C'est l'un des seuls où je t'ai vu toi aussi. Tu étais à côté d'Amélie.

-Amélie ne m'aimait pas beaucoup, raconte le kwami. Elle n'aimait pas m'utiliser et Emilie non plus n'aimait pas faire sortir Pollux. Elles voulaient s'éloigner de la malédiction mais parfois, les souvenirs passés d'Arthur étaient trop forts et effrayants. Ses crises de panique ou d'insomnie étaient les seuls moments où j'intervenais.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? demande-t-elle avec curiosité. Je ne t'ai jamais vu intervenir dans mes rêves.

-Un baiser tout droit sorti des enfers. Un baiser de la mort.

-Mais c'est Amélie qui l'embrassait. Pas toi. »

L'incrédulité sur le visage de la jeune fille brouille une fraction de secondes l'impassibilité de la créature, en laissant sur cette figure de marbre, l'ébauche d'un sourire.

« Les nouveaux super-héros à Paris ne sont pas leur kwami et pourtant ils utilisent une part de leurs pouvoirs.

-Attends… Alors les super-héros comme Ladybug ont des pouvoirs grâce à des kwamis ! s'exclame Anthalia stupéfaite. Mais aucun des Graham de Vanily ne s'est jamais transformé ! Je veux dire… Tu accordes vraiment des pouvoirs à ton porteur ?

-Si l'un des Graham se transformait, les autres kwamis de ma boîte se rendraient compte que je suis à nouveau utilisé. Et le gardien de ma boîte a posteriori.

-Il y a donc d'autres créatures comme toi ? Une boîte entière ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas être retrouvé ? »

Un silence pesant se répand dans l'air à cette question innocente. Les yeux de Castor s'illuminent d'une lueur inquiétante alors qu'il approche son visage de celui d'Anthalia jusqu'à se retrouver à quelques millimètres de sa peau.

« Je ne suis plus relié à la boîte depuis si longtemps. J'ai l'impression de ne plus être un kwami maintenant. Je ne suis même pas un renlings puisque je ne suis pas libre. Cela fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas fait naitre un héros. Que je n'ai pas eu une telle connexion physique avec mon porteur. Tout ça parce que les premiers Graham de Vanily avaient trop peur de se faire attraper. Nous sommes tous liés à cette malédiction Anthalia. Quoi qu'il arrive, les Graham de Vanily, les Sidera, Pollux et moi-même paieront pour nos fautes passées. Nous sommes voués à être ensemble pour toujours.

-On pourrait tout simplement briser cette malédiction, non ? Tu pourrais te transformer. Tes compagnons te retrouveraient, pas vrai ? Ce serait simple. Et tout le monde serait libre.

-Une transformation ne permet pas de localiser quelqu'un. De plus, la seule fois où un Graham a tenté d'établir une connexion durable avec Pollux et moi, le péché qui en a résulté n'a jamais pu s'effacer.

\- C'est mieux d'essayer de faire quelque chose plutôt que de rester dans cette situation ! J'en ai marre de tout ça ! De ce lien à la noix ! je veux juste être libre ! Félix et Adrien aussi, j'en suis sûre ! Alors on doit tout faire pour y arriver, non ?

-Tu ne comprends pas Anthalia. Cette malédiction est le fruit des fautes de vos familles respectives. Cette malédiction, c'est Pollux et moi qui l'avons décrétée, qui l'avons greffée à votre sang. Nous l'avons créée de toutes pièces. »

Ces phrases insolubles effraient la jeune fille qui s'écarte de Castor pour lui faire face :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

-Pollux et moi avons créé cette malédiction pour nous venger. En interférant ainsi avec les hommes, nous avons perdu tout contact avec les autres kwamis et notre boîte depuis des siècles. Je ne m'imagine pas retourner au temple après tout ce temps.

-Vous vengez de quoi ! s'énerve d'un seul coup Anthalia. Nous ne sommes pas nos ancêtres ! Nous n'avons rien à voir avec ce qu'il s'est passé il y a des siècles ! »

Toute cette souffrance, toute cette frustration, toute cette détresse n'est engendrée qu'à cause d'une malédiction qui a traversé les âges et qui a fait souffrir du monde. Beaucoup trop de monde. Elle revoit les douleurs, le dédale de morts dans ses rêves, la tragédie que vit en ce moment-même Amélie. Toute cette incertitude et cette sensation de vide qui l'habite la broie. Elle revoit Félix et son sourire disparu. Et ses yeux s'embuent de larmes. Elle ne peut rien y faire.

Le pire dans toute cette situation, c'est que la main réconfortante de Castor se pose sur sa joue pour l'essuyer avec tristesse. Et que ses lèvres deviennent assez envoutantes pour qu'elle s'en approche et qu'elle y dépose un baiser.

Anthalia a l'impression d'embrasser une ombre ou un fantôme.

Mais ce baiser lui permet de s'endormir sans rêver.

_Anthos parcourt la maison de sa sœur avec parcimonie, cherchant dans la demeure ellipsoïdale le moindre désagrément qui nuirait à sa santé ou à celle de son enfant. Il a beaucoup voyagé pour revenir à Athènes. Le ballottement des flots lui manque mais il ne pouvait pas ignorer sa famille et sa seule parente éternellement._

_Anthos se doit de faire face au bonheur familial d'Agathe au bras de l'homme qu'il a lui-même choisi pour lui assurer une sécurité financière et un prestige qu'ils ont tous les deux perdus à la mort de leurs parents._

_Dans son parcours minutieux des lieux, il finit par se retrouver dans la réserve pleine de bons vins et d'huile en provenance de tout le Péloponnèse. _

_Il saisit une amphore qui manquent de glisser entre ses mains lorsqu'il sent la présence du mari de sa sœur, à quelques centimètres de lui._

_« Sidera, que fais-tu ici ? Tu ne devrais pas être en train de converser avec ta fille ?_

_-Elle reste collée à sa mère et à sa gouvernante. Tu sais comment sont les enfants à cet âge-là. » souffle le brun à son cou. _

_L'odeur musquée du maitre de maison n'a jamais quitté Anthos au cours de son voyage. Même dans les bras d'autres hommes et d'autres femmes, elle reste collée à sa être._

_Entêtante est la sensation de sa peau contre la sienne, de ses lèvres contre son aine, de sa langue mêlée à la sienne. Même la douceur, même la chaleur de la peau de sa sœur qu'il a sans cesse chérie et adulée sous mille tendresses ne l'a pas hanté autant que le corps de son ami._

_Anthos suffoque et gémit lorsqu'il sent deux mains fermes se poser sur sa taille et toucher son ventre à travers sa toge. _

_« Sidera…stop…On ne devrait pas…Agathe est…_

_-Je sais… répond le concerné brisé sans arrêter son parcours, sans empêcher sa cuisse de glisser contre celle de son amant. Mais je te veux ! Oh tu m'as manqué Anthos tellement… J'aime Agathe… Je la chéris comme tu la chéris. Mais toi, nous…Nos folies de jeunesse, ce n'était pas que pour le plaisir… Je ne peux pas oublier… Anthos, embrasse-moi ! »_

_Le blond se sent vaciller sous cette déclaration. Cet homme est sa perdition. Il est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il est parti vaguer à travers les flots. Comment peut-il ressentir autant de désir pour cet homme à qu'il a donné la main de sa jumelle pour ne plus ressentir ce plaisir coupable qu'il éprouve en ayant son visage si tendre et alcalin à ses côtés ? _

_Anthos a tout fait pour se débarrasser de la liaison outrageante qu'il éprouve pour sa seule famille en la mettant aux mains de cet ami qu'il désire à présent plus que tout. _

_Il s'accroche à Sidera désespérément, l'embrasse goulument en se frottant contre lui comme les péripatéticiennes auxquelles il a déjà succombé au cours de ses voyages pour oublier ces deux êtres qui obscurcissent ses pulsions et sa raison. _

_Lorsque Sidera soulève sa toge, il passe chacune de ses jambes autour de ses hanches pour laisser leurs deux intimités humides se rencontrer. Mus par le même désir bestial, les deux hommes poussent un râle étranglé avant d'effectuer des mouvements de va-et-vient incontrôlés._

_Anthos ne veut pas venir trop vite. Il veut sentir l'autre en lui. Il ne peut pas vivre sans que Sidera ne le remplisse de l'intérieur, ne le ravage de l'intérieur. _

_Il se fiche d'avoir mal. Il le veut maintenant. _

_L'étouffant presque dans son étreinte, la pénétration sans préparation déchire Anthos mais il ne cille pas. Il ne crie pas. _

_Agathe pourrait venir à n'importe quel moment. Elle pourrait les voir. Elle ne pourrait pas supporter cette trahison. _

_Ce sont les deux hommes les plus importants de sa vie et ils la trahissent ensemble en se perdant dans leurs ébats. _

_Dans la perdition induite par le plaisir, par l'orgasme libérateur frôlé mais pas encore atteint, l'anneau sur la main droite d'Anthos commence à lui brûler. Et l'idée que Castor puisse l'observer de ses deux yeux verts impénétrables le terrifie._

_Il connait ses fautes. Il sait que ce qu'il fait est mal. Il ne veut pas du regard accusateur et dédaigneux du kwami. Il ne veut pas de ce regard qui lui rappelle constamment qu'il n'est qu'un vil meurtrier._

_Après le jet libérateur tant espéré, Anthos croule sous la culpabilité et laisse une poignée de larmes couler silencieusement. _

_Sidera et lui se nettoient à la hâte, espérant masquer l'odeur de sexe qui les accable et lors du processus, le maitre de maison aperçoit le geste inconscient d'angoisse de son ami._

_Anthos tourne frénétiquement l'anneau autour de son doigt jusqu'à ce que la peau en dessous rougisse à cause de ce mauvais traitement. Le brun saisit la main décorée par ce maudit bijou et la porte à ses lèvres sans quitter le regard surpris de son compagnon._

_Sidera est le seul avec Agathe à connaitre le crime du navigateur. Il est le seul homme à savoir que ses mains sont couvertes de sang et d'un bijou qui ne lui appartient pas. Il est le seul à ne pas l'avoir jugé alors que l'unique personne pour qui il a commis ces actes abominables n'a jamais pu lui pardonner ses actions. Agathe ne lui pardonnera jamais d'avoir fait le vœu de la garder en vie avec ces anneaux. Elle ne lui pardonnera jamais d'avoir tué pour récupérer ces anneaux magiques. _

_Mais Sidera lui a pardonné. Il lui a tout pardonné. Sa compréhension et sa gentillesse à son égard sont les seules choses qui l'ont sauvé de la folie._

_« Je vous aime… » murmure Anthos d'une voix étranglée._

_Sans attendre de réponses de la part de son amant, il quitte la réserve précipitamment pour retrouver son neveu et sa sœur._

Adrien se réveille en sursaut et est surpris de trouver son oreiller baigné de larmes. Tout son corps tremble et son cœur bat aussi vite que celui de l'homme dans ses rêves. C'est comme si chaque coup de reins, chaque cri étouffé, chaque mot d'amour avorté était parvenu jusqu'à lui.

Adrien étouffe. Il se sent sale. Se dégageant de sous ses draps, il remarque que la place où dort habituellement son kwami est vide. Même si Plagg lui cache ses petites escapades, Adrien devine qu'il est sans doute parti à une obscure rencontre avec Ladybug.

Il s'est habitué à ce qu'on lui cache des informations maintenant mais il aimerait au moins avoir une brève idée de la cause de ses escapades nocturnes ponctuelles.

Le mannequin se sort difficilement de son lit. Au moment où ses pieds touchent le sol, l'emplacement où est logée sa bague de super-héros brûle pareillement à la brûlure ressentie par Anthos dans son rêve.

Machinalement, il retire la bague et l'enfouit sous son oreiller dans un souffle. Adrien a du mal à respirer. Ce rêve étrange lui colle à la peau. Il a l'impression d'être souillé. Ce n'est qu'un rêve mais Adrien a l'impression qu'Anthos a fait quelque chose de terrible.

Adrien ne veut pas être seul. Il veut qu'on l'enlace fort, que quelqu'un le remplisse de l'intérieur.

Le mannequin panique et se précipite sous sa douche pour purifier sa peau moite de sueur. Bercé par l'eau s'écoulant du pommeau, il se met à chantonner la chanson du « Petit chat sur un toit » que sa mère lui a apprise. Mais étrangement, cela n'est pas d'un grand effet.

Adrien laisse l'eau couler sur son corps jusqu'à ce que ses tensions musculaires diminuent.

A la sortie de sa douche, il sent soudain une présence dans la salle d'eau. Une présence qui n'est pas Plagg. Il lève son visage vers son miroir et voit derrière son reflet, la silhouette d'un être aux deux verts sans pupilles luisant sous la lumière de la Lune.

Adrien hurle. Puis c'est le trou noir.

A son réveil, tout est cassé autour de lui. Des débris de verre jonchent le sol et il respire difficilement tandis que les fenêtres sont grandes ouvertes. En essayant de se relever, il se rend compte qu'une longue coupure strie sa main droite allant de son annulaire jusqu'à son poignet.

Pendant quelques instants, il a peur que Nathalie ou le Gorille ne viennent voir ce qu'il passe. Heureusement, seul le silence du manoir et le ronronnement des véhicules extérieurs occupent l'atmosphère. Il se relève, range tout en tremblant avant de faire un bandage sur son membre abimé d'un geste habile.

Adrien trouvera une excuse bidon pour expliquer sa blessure mais elle risque de compromettre les prochaines séances photos.

Lorsque l'adolescent sort de sa chambre et qu'il trouve encore son lit vide, sans kwami pour le réchauffer, il ne sait pas qu'à Londres, une fille du même âge que lui est désespérée à la suite de la disparition de Castor après un rêve particulièrement vivace.

* * *

Depuis la terrible erreur qu'ils ont commis lors de l'attaque au Tibet, depuis ce baiser qui les a tous les deux beaucoup plus chamboulés qu'ils ne le laissent paraître, Nathalie et Gabriel marchent sur des œufs en ce qui concerne leur relation.

Même si Nathalie a pris un congé précipité pour tasser le malaise entre eux et se reprendre en main en tentant vainement d'oublier les sensations que lui a procuré ce bref échange avec cet homme marié qu'elle aime plus que tout, la tension les entourant est toujours aussi palpable. Pire, elle est écrasante.

Et même la horde de travail et les plans machiavéliques qu'ils emploient tous les deux pour la dissiper n'arrangent rien.

Pour Nathalie, il est encore plus difficile de se concentrer sur tout ce qu'elle a à gérer dans la maison. Notamment l'emploi du temps d'Adrien.

La secrétaire n'a remarqué que très tard que si le jeune homme restait cloitrer de son plein gré dans la demeure, c'est parce qu'il a été privé de sorties par son père pour une raison complètement absurde. Gorille le lui a bien fait comprendre.

Nathalie se rend donc dans le bureau de Gabriel avec l'idée de modifier cette mesure beaucoup trop drastique, d'autant plus en cette période estivale.

Elle entre dans le lieu de travail du styliste après avoir frappé timidement à sa porte pour ne pas l'agacer dès le matin.

« Qu'y a-t-il Nathalie ? Nous n'avons pas de meetings ou de réunions prévues avant midi.

-Je viens vous parler de la sanction à l'encontre d'Adrien, Monsieur. »

Gabriel hausse un sourcil dans une expression passivement outrée que sa secrétaire ne connait que trop bien.

« Je trouve cette sanction injustifiée. Il est vrai qu'il est parti sans votre permission mais si vous l'aviez laissé directement aller voir Kagami à l'aéroport alors…

-Je n'avais reçu l'heure de leur départ le matin même et il n'était clairement pas spécifié dans le mail qu'Adrien était attendu. Il n'a pas respecté son emploi du temps et il s'est rendu seul dans un endroit sans ma permission. Cette sanction est donc hautement justifiée.

-Il voulait aller voir la fille qui le rendait heureux avant qu'elle ne parte ! Il ne mérite pas une sanction parelle.

-Ce n'est qu'un amour de jeunesse. Ça lui passera. »

Cette remarque irrite Nathalie plus que les précédentes réponses du styliste.

« Sans vouloir vous offenser, vous ne pouvez pas dire ça. Votre fils souffre d'une peine de cœur et vous ne devriez pas le négliger. Je ne pense pas que minimiser cette expérience soit la bonne solution pour…

-Nathalie. Même si vous êtes toujours d'une grande aide, je ne vois pas en quoi cette affaire vous concerne. Je ne vais pas lever sa punition à Adrien car je pense qu'il est plus utile pour lui de se concentrer sur ses devoirs plutôt que sur cette fille.

-C'est complètement hypocrite et absurde.

-Pardon.

-Ce n'est qu'un prétexte pour l'enfermer ici. Adrien n'est plus un enfant ! Vous ne pouvez pas continuer de le materner et le garder ici pour toujours. Remplir son emploi du temps ne réglera pas forcément son problème et vous le savez. Vous le sentez forcément avec les miraculous qu'il n'est pas heureux en restant ici.

-Et que voulez-vous que je fasse ?! s'énerve le styliste. Que je le laisse prendre des libertés jusqu'à ce qu'il se dissipe complètement ! Je n'aurais pas dû le laisser être avec cette fille ! Leur liaison ne m'a même pas permis de gagner quoi que ce soit !

-On ne parle pas de gain ou de perte, on parle du bonheur de votre fils, Gabriel !

-Justement ! Il souffre car il s'attache trop ! Il souffre car il ne sait pas comment se comporter avec le monde extérieur. Les gens sont mauvais. Les gens finissent par disparaitre Ils vont lui faire du mal ! Mon fils restera donc ici car c'est ce que je veux ! C'est ce que sa mère voulait. Emilie voulait qu'il soit en sécurité à la maison. »

Choqué par sa déclaration, Gabriel s'éclaircit la gorge avant de reprendre son travail en ignorant complètement sa secrétaire. Saisissant son crayon à dessin, il avoue :

« Je l'ai laissé interagir avec des jeunes gens de son âge car les adolescents sont des cibles privilégiées pour mes papillons. Mais j'ai minimisé son sentimentalisme et sa sensibilité. Je l'ai laissé se perdre dans toutes ces interactions et ça ne lui apportera rien de bon. A l'heure qu'il est, je pourrais très bien me servir de sa tristesse pour l'akumatiser. Adrien n'est pas fait pour le monde extérieur.

-Même s'il se blesse, vous ne pourrez pas faire revenir l'Adrien qu'il était avant la disparition d'Emilie. Il ne pourra pas rester au manoir pour toujours. »

Nathalie a perdu toute animosité dans son ton. Seuls le défaitisme et l'envie d'éclairer son patron transparaissent dans sa voix. Pour être honnête, l'issue de leur combat semble de plus en plus floue pour la secrétaire.

Même s'ils réussissent à ramener Emilie à la vie, comment Adrien le prendra-t-il ? Il sera sans doute heureux. Mais est-ce que sa mère pourra s'acclimater à tous les changements entrés dans la vie du jeune homme ?

Est-ce que cette quête a un sens si ses amis finissent par perdre leur fils ?

« Il restera sous ma protection. Je l'ai promis à Emilie. » répond le père de famille comme s'il s'agissait d'une vérité générale. Comme si Adrien ne deviendrait pas un adulte dans un an.

Alors que Nathalie s'apprête à quitter la pièce, ayant provisoirement perdu sa bataille, la porte s'ouvre dans un fracas grandiloquant.

Simon, le garde du corps, arbore une expression paniquée qui ouvre l'esprit aux pires scénarios.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à mon fils ?! » s'exclame Gabriel en proie à une agitation inédite.

Le Gorille fait comprendre que le lycéen est introuvable dans la demeure.

« Comment ça ? Comment a-t-il déjoué le système de sécurité ?! Trouvez-le ! s'écrie le styliste en se précipitant vers la salle de caméras de surveillance.

Une notification du portable de Nathalie apporte un début de réponse troublant.

« Monsieur, Adrien a retiré plus de trois cents livres sterling dans un bureau de change.

-Pardon ? Mais c'est complètement absurde. Pourquoi aurait-il besoin de… ?! »

Pris d'un accès de panique que Nathalie ne pensait jamais voir chez lui, Gabriel se rue vers le couloir des chambres.

Son employée le suit et étouffe une exclamation de surprise en pénétrant dans la chambre saccagée d'Emilie. Toutes les robes, les tissus, les bijoux et les papiers de la pièce condamnée sont éparpillés au sol.

Gabriel semble n'en avoir cure et fouille comme une furie dans le débarras sous ses yeux.

« Monsieur, qu'est-ce que vous cherchez ?

-Le passeport !

-Quoi ?

-Le passeport britannique ! Adrien a pris son passeport britannique ! s'étrangle le styliste, devenu blanc comme un linge. »

Nathalie est complètement abasourdie par cette découverte et perd ses couleurs à la même vitesse que son interlocuteur alors qu'elle reporte son attention sur son smartphone.

« Adrien a retiré l'argent à une centaine de mètres de la gare il y a trente-six minutes. » déclare-t-elle sidérée.

Gabriel suffoque sous cette annonce. Il ne peut retenir un gémissement de peur et de désespoir alors qu'il cherche à reprendre ses esprits. Tout son corps tremble de colère et d'appréhension lorsqu'il hurle à ses employés :

« Retrouvez-le quoi qu'il en coûte ! Arrêtez tous les Startrain de la gare s'il le faut ! RETROUVEZ MON FILS ! »

* * *

La crainte d'Adrien diminue alors qu'il se rend compte que la fausse signature de son père sur sa déclaration de sortie de territoire a été acceptée par le contrôleur sans anicroche.

Son rythme cardiaque ralentit alors qu'il sent une chaleur se répandre sur son torse à cause de l'agitation de son kwami. C'est normal.

Cette fuite est clairement une improvisation totale.

Jamais Adrien n'aurait cru en arriver là. Jamais il n'aurait cru se servir de la confiance de Nathalie et des failles de sécurité du manoir pour partir. Sa carte bancaire ne lui a jamais été donnée pour fuir à l'étranger et sa secrétaire ne s'est jamais doutée qu'il avait un double des photocopies d'identité de son père qu'il a conservées dans un tiroir, en cas d'urgence.

Regardant son sac de voyage fourni du strict nécessaire, Adrien réalise enfin qu'il a réalisé un de ses désirs d'enfant les plus fous : s'échapper de sa prison dorée.

Et même si les sentiments qu'il éprouve sont loin de la paix et de la joie qu'il avait jadis fantasmé, le mannequin ressent une appréhension teintée de soulagement qui le fait trembler d'excitation.

Remettant ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez pour ne pas se faire photographier par un fan désobligeant, il se rend compte qu'il devrait envoyé un message à Nino. Au moins pour ne pas l'inquiéter et le préparer à un possible interrogatoire de son père.

Rien que mentionner son géniteur lui donne froid dans le dos. Il ne lui pardonnera jamais ce qu'il est en train de faire.

Adrien sent qu'il a sans doute rayé toutes les concessions de liberté futures mais aucun retour en arrière n'est possible. Il ne veut pas retourner en arrière.

Les petites griffes de Plagg s'enfoncent dans sa peau, le faisant grimacer de douleur. L'adolescent se lève et se dirige vers les toilettes pour discuter avec lui. Dès que la cabine se ferme, le chaton noir s'échappe de sa cachette :

« Alors là, Adrien il faut m'expliquer ! Tu as sans doute fait le truc le plus dingue de ta vie mais à quoi ça sert de s'échapper si c'est pour aller à Londres ! On y a déjà mis les pieds et il n'y a même pas de fromage potable…

-Vois ça comme une petite échappée.

-Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une très bonne idée tout ça. Pourquoi tu veux aller voir ta tante alors que tu n'en parles jamais ? C'est insensé !

-J'ai juste besoin de faire un peu de folie. C'est pas toi qui dit toujours qu'il faut profiter de la vie ?

-Mais tu n'as pas l'air de t'amuser Adrien ! Tu m'inquiètes même. Tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué d'où sort ce bandage. Si c'est à cause d'un rêve bizarre, Ladybug m'a dit que ça faisait partie des effets secondaires de votre entrainement donc il y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter.

-Je vais parfaitement bien. J'aurais juste besoin que tu préviennes Ladybug de… de ma prise de vacances improvisées ?

-Elle va me crier dessus parce qu'elle ne pourra pas te tuer à la place ! » bougonne Plagg.

La remarque du kwami arrache un sourire à son porteur. Même lorsqu'Adrien est dans les vapes, il sait qu'il peut toujours compter sur ce fripon pour essayer de lui remonter le moral. Le jeune homme frotte tendrement le haut de sa petite tête avant de dire :

« Désolé mais tu vas devoir t'attirer les foudres de la Petite Gardienne pour un temps. Fais vite. Va la voir tant qu'on est encore en France et ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

-Tu es sûr ? demande Plagg perplexe.

-Aussi sûr que lorsque j'ai décidé de faire cette grosse folie. »

A force de persuasions, le kwami de la destruction finit par quitter Adrien pour informer la gardienne de ce départ impromptu.

Le jeune homme soupire à son départ et s'assoit sur la cuvette des toilettes dans un recroquevillement tendu.

Le menton contre ses genoux, il se contorsionne pour extirper de la poche de son jean noir, la lettre pliée en quatre qu'il a cachée à l'intérieur.

Son adresse est écrite au crayon sur l'enveloppe jaunie. Il observe ce courrier arrivé le matin-même pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes avant d'en retirer le contenu.

L'écriture de Félix est encore plus brouillonne qu'elle ne lui semblait à la première lecture. Son esprit repasse sur ces mots qui ont trotté dans sa tête depuis que sa décision a été prise. Butant une nouvelle fois sur les dernières phrases hargneuses à son adresse, Adrien esquisse un sourire avant de déchirer la lettre.

Le blond déchiquète le papier jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne un monceau informe avant de le jeter dans les toilettes et d'enclencher la chasse d'eau.

Puis Adrien allume son portable et envoie un message à Nathalie avant de sortir sa carte SIM de son logement pour ne pas être pisté.

* * *

Alix s'ennuie un peu dans cette maison de campagne mais au moins elle peut profiter de la profusion d'espaces naturels et de la possibilité de faire de la moto, entourée d'étendues de verdure non négligeables.

Son père reste dans son coin à lire des livres historiques et découvrir des places et lieux d'exception tandis que la rouquine le suit parfois dans ses sorties mais effectue surtout des escapades en solo.

Allongée sur l'herbe, non loin d'une grotte et d'un ruisseau particulièrement agité, Alix écoute de la musique après avoir fait une petite trempette dans l'eau plutôt fraiche pour la saison. Fluff joue avec des pissenlits alors qu'elle profite de la fraicheur environnante pour s'octroyer une sieste bien méritée.

Alix commence à sombrer dans le sommeil lorsqu'elle est réveillée par le bruit caractéristique d'apparition du terrier.

« Oh non ! Ne me dis pas qu'une catastrophe a eu lieu et que je dois changer le cours des événements maintenant ! » grogne la jeune fille en se levant précipitamment.

Son double plus âgé éclate de rire avant de l'inviter à se rasseoir :

« T'inquiètes Mini-moi ! Je viens juste discuterun peu avec toi.

-Tu n'aurais pas pu attendre que je retourne à Paris pour me laisser profiter de mes vacances, se plaint Alix en se rallongeant.

-J'étais allongée exactement au même endroit il a quelques minutes et je pensais que ce serait pas mal de te laisser une capsule temporelle ici. » déclare Bunnix en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Alix l'observe du coin de l'œil et remarque qu'elle a les cheveux plus longs que celle qui est déjàvenue lui rendre visite à deux reprises pour sauver la situation.

« Tu as l'air différente des autres fois, sort simplement l'adolescente.

-C'est vrai. J'ai mûri et beaucoup de choses ont changé entre-temps. Je ne suis plus vraiment celle qui est venue te passer le miraculous.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demande Alix perplexe.

-Le futur a énormément changé depuis le jour où tu as sauvé Marinette du sentimonstre. L'équipe aussi. Mais je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qui est à l'origine de ces changements. Je ne me rappelle déjà plus très bien comment était mon futur avant que tu sois devenue super-héroïne. Bref, tous les problèmes de voyages dans le temps quoi…

-Est-ce que tu n'as pas peur de finir par te perdre complètement dans le temps ?

-Non. Car j'ai toujours les mêmes objectifs. Tu as toujours la licorne de Rose sur toi, pas vrai ? »

Alix acquiesce en sortant de son sac la petite peluche. Bunnix la saisit délicatement avant de la poser à côté de la sienne.

« Avec cette peluche, tu ne seras jamais perdue.

-Pourquoi tu es venue me voir Bunnix ?

-Pour te rassurer et te consoler, murmure la plus âgée en couvant l'adolescente du regard.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? J'ai pas besoin d'être consolée !

-Je viens juste pour te dire que si tu continues de suivre ton intuition et de ne pas vouloir forcer le destin, alors tu deviendras assez forte pour protéger Ladybug. Même si c'est difficile, même si tu te sens impuissante, n'essaie jamais de changer le cours des événements pour un bonheur éphémère.

-Tu me fais flipper…

-Pas la peine d'avoir la trouille, j'ai fini mon instant « prophétie ». Je te laisse à ton dodo.

-Attends Bunnix ! » s'écrie Alix alors que la lapine s'apprête à bondir dans son terrier.

« Est-ce que notre futur est merdique et c'est pour ça que t'es venue me voir ?

-Mais non ! s'amuse l'adulte. Le monde est toujours aussi cool malgré les merdes qui parcourent l'existence. Bye ! »

Alix la regarde partir, une myriade de questions au bord des lèvres. Sa curiosité prend son mal en patience et elle finit par jouer avec la licorne et Fluff, incapable de retrouver les bras de Morphée.

* * *

_Cher Adrien,_

_Dans le centre de désintox, le temps passe à deux à l'heure. Je sais très bien que tu te doutes de l'endroit où je me trouve donc je ne vais pas faire semblant ou mentir sur mon état. Je suis une vraie loque mais au moins je n'ai plus de drogues qui circulent dans mon organisme._

_Les professionnels de santé disent que je m'en sors bien mais j'ai du mal à voir le bout. Après tout, c'est la deuxième fois que je rechute et le deuxième sevrage est beaucoup plus difficile que le premier._

_Pour être honnête, je t'emmerde. _

_Je t'emmerde parce que je sais que c'est toi qui m'as sauvé. Anthalia n'aurait jamais pu me trouver toute seule. C'est toi qui m'as trouvé et je te déteste pour ça._

_Tu apparais toujours aux pires moments de ma vie avec ta gentillesse dévorante et tu interfères là où je ne t'ai strictement rien demandé. C'est comme le jour où tu as dit à ma mère que mon père me frappait quand elle n'était pas là… J'avais tout fait pour te le cacher mais tu as fini par le découvrir. J'ai toujours pensé que c'était parce qu'un jour, il avait dû nous confondre alors qu'on séjournait au manoir pendant les vacances. Après tout, ça a toujours été simple de nous confondre. Nous sommes frères après tout._

_Ne mentons pas au moins une fois dans notre existence et disons-le. Nous sommes frères. Et même si nous n'avons pas été élevés par la même personne et que je considèrerais toujours Amélie comme ma véritable mère, nous sommes frères. Pas cousins._

_Malgré tous les mensonges que nous nous disons. _

_Adrien, j'aimerais bien avoir une chance d'être avec toi. Pour pouvoir te cracher à la figure et te demander si ça t'as fait aussi mal que moi. De te mentir. De faire semblant de ne pas savoir alors que lors de cette partie de cache-cache l'été de nos cinq ans, on a appris par un hasard malheureux notre lien de parenté si évident. _

_Pour moi, ça a toujours été difficile de faire semblant. D'arrêter de te voir. Mais pour toi, parfait petit mannequin de la marque Agreste, cela a sans doute été plus simple._

_Tu n'as jamais vécu dans le manoir malgré la promesse que tu m'avais faite de venir le voir un jour. Le manoir, c'est notre maison. Elle pèse sur chacun de mes os. Le poids du passé et des Graham de Vanily est tellement fort. Je suis certain que tu le ressentirais du plus profond de tes entrailles si tu osais enfreindre le désir d'Emilie et venir jusqu'au manoir. _

_Mais j'en doute. Tu te complais dans ta nouvelle vie, avec tes nouveaux amis niais au possible et ce boulot de mannequin que tu détestes. (Les faux sourires sur les affiches sont risibles si tu veux mon avis.). J'en suis certain._

_Mais ne te détrompe pas. J'ai envie que tu sois heureux. Vraiment. Je ne supporte simplement pas de te voir jouer une mascarade. Et de te voir sourire innocemment alors que je n'arrive à rien._

_Tu sais que je suis égoïste donc je ne cherche même pas à m'en cacher. _

_Parfois alors que je m'ennuie dans ma chambre, je me demande si tu as toujours les mêmes rêves. Tu te rappelles quand on rêvait de vivre à New York quand on serait adultes ou de se cacher sur une île déserte où personne ne pourrait nous trouver ?_

_J'y pense parfois et je t'insulte profondément. Car je suis encore en vie et que j'ai aucune intention de te remercier. _

_Continue de vivre et de correspondre à tout ce qu'on espère de toi. _

_Bon fils, bon mannequin, bon ami, bon élève, bon petit-ami que sais-je._

_Essaie de trouver ton bonheur là-dedans. _

_Prends mon discours d'enragé pour ce qu'il est. Un défilement de pensées odieuses que je t'adresse car tu m'as demandé de t'écrire au lieu de faire des bêtises. _

_Pour une fois, j'ai décidé de suivre ton conseil._

_A plus Petit Chat._

_Félix_

* * *

_8 juillet _

_Nathalie_ : Où êtes-vous Adrien ? Votre père s'inquiète énormément. _10h02_

_Adrien :_ Je suis déjà dans le train. Je vais chez tante Amélie. Pas la peine de me chercher._ 10h35_

.


	22. Résumé de la Première Partie

**Résumé de la Première Partie**

* * *

_**Bien le bonjour chers lecteurs et lectrices ! Je n'ai pas l'habitude de blablater en postant mes chapitres mais je me disais que ce serait pas mal de le faire à ce niveau de l'intrigue. **_

_**La première partie de cette fanfiction que j'ai commencée depuis janvier est maintenant terminée ! **_

_**Je remercie chaleureusement toutes les personnes qui ont suivi cette histoire jusqu'à présent et qui y ont trouvé un intérêt et plus particulièrement les lecteurs qui ont pris le temps de poster un commentaire : Futur Antérieur, Lilie58, Ginnysister, Saint Seya Dreamer et jFangirlD. **_

_**Savoir que d'autres êtres humains ont pris la peine de lire, de suivre ou de mettre cette fanfiction en favori me réchauffe le cœur d'autant plus que je trouve mon style assez bancal. **_

_**Bref, je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire de m'étaler outre mesure. J'annonce simplement que j'essaierai de tout mettre en œuvre pour finir cette histoire avant septembre afin de me consacrer pleinement aux années d'études qui m'attendent Attendez-vous donc à voir une sortie de chapitres plus soutenue et plus régulière.**_

_**Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne santé et un agréable été en laissant maintenant place à un petit récapitulatif qui résume les grandes lignes de ce premier arc.**_

_**PS: Avant de lire ce résumé, n'oubliez pas de lire le chapitre XX- Fin d'adaptation!**_

* * *

Après la perte de mémoire de Maitre Fu, Marinette se sent rapidement dépassée par son rôle de gardienne alors que sa vie de lycéenne et ses peines de cœur la préoccupent également. Tandis que sa relation avec Chat Noir s'étiole, l'arrivée de Su-Han, gardien de la boite de miraculous amérindienne, change complètement la dimension de sa mission.

Devenue gardienne et siégeant maintenant aux côtés des autres gardiens malgré la désapprobation de leur chef Akar Adung, Marinette devient la nouvelle disciple du moine tibétain qui a bien du mal à se faire à cette nouvelle vie où il a perdu la femme qu'il aimait. Heureusement, Su-Han finit par abandonner l'idée de se venger d'un maitre Fu amnésique et décide de se consacrer pleinement à sa tâche de professeur et de traqueur du Papillon.

Au cours de cette quête visant à arrêter le Papillon, de nouveaux héros font l'apparition.

Anna, nouvelle porteuse du miraculous de l'abeille, va gagner confiance en elle en assumant son rôle tout en rencontrant Chloé dans sa vie de civile. Aux côtés de la fille du maire, la jeune fille va apprendre à ouvrir son cœur et à écouter une enfant pas toujours facile à gérer . De son côté, Chloé change aux côtés de cette fleuriste attentive. Mais les obstacles auxquels la peste doit faire face sont ardus dans ce chemin de rédemption alors qu'elle a perdu ses deux plus chers amis : Sabrina et Adrien.

Deux nouvelles porteuses, Alix et Kagami, ont leur famille étroitement liée avec l'histoire du temple des gardiens. Descendante respective d'une famille d'adjuvant et de Tomoe Gozen, les deux jeunes filles ont dû faire face à leurs nouvelles responsabilités de maitresse du temps et de quête de vérité.

Après avoir découvert la vérité sur son passé et l'implication des Tsurugi et vécu une romance pleine de hauts et de bas avec Adrien, Kagami finit par quitter la capitale pour se lancer dans une nouvelle aventure.

Alix prend quant à elle conscience de l'ampleur de son rôle en découvrant les identités des deux super-héros emblématiques de la ville de Paris.

Gabriel cherche toujours à s'emparer des miraculous du Chat Noir et de la coccinelle malgré l'ambiguïté de sa relation avec Nathalie et le fossé de plus en plus grand qui se creuse entre lui et son fils. Il est prêt à tout pour parvenir à ses fins depuis la réparation de la broche du paon et se met de plus en plus danger pour y parvenir en essayant notamment d'attaquer le temple directement.

De l'autre côté de la Manche, un autre drame se joue : celui des Graham de Vanily. Un lien maudit relie la famille d'Emilie à des miraculous perdus, les anneaux des Gémeaux et à un descendant du fils Sidera depuis des siècles.

Hantés par cette malédiction, Félix a sombré dans la toxicomanie tandis qu'Anthalia, son amie d'enfance, perdue de vue depuis plusieurs années, tente d'oublier ce lien en vivant sa vie de lycéenne modèle.

Cependant, les secrets et les fardeaux du passé sont tenaces et les réminiscences incessantes qui accablent Anthalia sont là pour les lui rappeler. D'autant plus que le porteur de Castor semble s'être réveillé sans s'en rendre compte, aidant ainsi Anthalia à sauver son frère d'une mort certaine.

Comme si ces drames ne suffisaient pas, Les familles Agreste et Bourgeois sont sur la ligne de mire des recherches de Su-Han et Ladybug après que Tomoe Tsurugi a fait ses révélations. Et la famille Graham de Vanily ne va pas tarder à rejoindre le palmarès car Amélie est une ancienne amie de Tomoe. Et même si la japonaise a pris soin de ne pas la mentionner, acte de remerciement pour le silence de l'anglaise quant à son lien avec les bijoux perdus, il sera sans doute aisé de la retrouver.

A la fin de leur année de première, Adrien et Marinette continuent de vivre leur vie de lycéens malgré toutes ses perturbations. Sa relation avec Luka fait grandir la jeune fille tandis que le jeune homme se remet difficilement de sa rupture avec l'escrimeuse.

Comment le départ précipité d'Adrien en Grande-Bretagne va-t-il bouleversé leurs existences et le lien magique ténu qu'ils commencent tous les deux à créer sous leur masque de super-héros ?


	23. Chapitre XXI - Rencontre prédestinée

**Chapitre XXI- Rencontre prédestinée**

* * *

« Pardon ?

-Il faut encore que je te le répète combien de fois ! rouspète Plagg. Chat Noir a eu un départ précipité et sera absent pour une durée indéterminée…

-Tu viens de me dire qu'il n'a pas respecté notre plan initial et qu'il est parti alors qu'il a lui-même dit qu'il serait présent tout l'été. » articule lentement Marinette en arrêtant sa broderie.

La voix contrôlée de la gardienne n'annonce rien de bon. C'est même le calme avant la tempête. Et c'est lui, pauvre kwami, qui va devoir en faire les frais :

« Ce n'était vraiment pas prévu et il s'excuse d'ailleurs. »

Plagg s'arrête en remarquant que le visage de la franco-chinoise prend dangereusement la teinte du costume de son alter-égo.

« Marinette, ne commence pas à me regarder avec ce regard de tueuse, ça te donne dix ans de plus.

-Comment ose-t-il me faire ça ! C'était pas prévu ! Il part à l'étranger en plus ! Mais c'est pas possible ! Il n'y a que moi et Regina présentent à Paris en ce moment ! Su-Han va déchanter ! Mais pourquoi il est pas capable de suivre des directives correctement. Il pouvait pas trouver une excuse pour rester ici ! Comment on fait pour l'entrainement !

-Ce n'est pas la peine de passer ta colère sur moi. On prend le temps de te prévenir au moins, dit-il en se servant allègrement sur un plateau de pâtisseries.

-C'était la moindre des choses Plagg ! répond Tikki agacée.

-Bon, maintenant que ma mission est finie, je m'en vais ! déclare avec engouement le kwami avant d'être arrêté par l'injection autoritaire de la gardienne.

-Reste ici. Il faut qu'on aille prévenir Su-Han et qu'on trouve une solution !

-Je dois vraiment être présent pour ça… »

L'expression hargneuse de Marinette est sans appel et le petit chaton noir est bien obligé de la suivre.

* * *

Alix est surprise de voir Ladybug débarquer dans le salon de sa maison de vacances, le miraculous du cheval accroché à son cou. La skateuse qui pensait reprendre ses fonctions la semaine prochaine est déçue de devoir écourter ses vacances.

« Désolé de t'embêter Alix mais il faut que tu trouves Chat Noir pour récupérer Plagg.

-Pourquoi ? demande Alix, surprise. Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

-Non. Monsieur a juste pris des vacances à la dernière minute. Et Maitre Su-Han a dit qu'il serait préférable qu'il rende le miraculous maintenant qu'il est à l'étranger. Ce serait une perte de temps que tu le cherches tout le temps pour qu'il vienne aider lors des combats, explique Marinette visiblement excédée.

-C'est bon, j'ai compris. Mais sinon ça se passe bien tes vacances ? demande la rouquine en réveillant Fluff.

-Très bien avant que Monsieur le félin ne ruine nos plans ! s'exclame la coccinelle agacée.

-Tu veux que je remonte les bretelles à ton chaton lorsque je le vois ? s'amuse Alix en lui proposant un tabouret pour s'asseoir.

-Oui. Et dis-lui que je retiens ce qu'il a fait ! On ne pourra pas s'entrainer à entretenir notre lien s'il n'est pas là ! » se désole la lycéenne.

\- T'as plus de temps pour t'occuper d'autres trucs de gardiens au moins, relativise son amie.

-Sans doute. »

Les deux super-héroïnes discutent quelques instants de leurs plans pour la suite de l'été avant que Fluff ne se trouve d'attaque pour une transformation.

Bunnix entre alors dans son terrier devenu familier, à la recherche du lieu de résidence du blond. Elle se demande comment il a réussi à partir en vacances alors que d'après Marinette, Adrien est surveillé de près par son père en ce moment.

Après une recherche ciblée, Alix finit par trouver sa proie.

Le jeune homme est assis sur le lit délabré de ce qui s'apparente à une obscure chambre d'hôtel. Vêtu d'un simple t-shirt blanc et d'un jean délavé de la marque Gabriel Agreste, il est en pleine discussion avec son kwami.

Alix n'aurait jamais imaginé le mannequin dans un décor aussi éloigné de l'opulence dont il est habituellement entouré.

Prenant une grande inspiration, la jeune fille s'engouffre dans l'écran, prête à remplir sa mission.

Adrien n'est pas surpris par son arrivée. Ses bottes épaisses font grincer le plancher et Alix a peur que celui-ci ne craque sous son poids.

" Je n'aurais jamais attendu ça de toi Joli cœur! Ladybug te maudit d'ailleurs.

-Plagg me l'a déjà dit merci." répond le jeune homme contrit.

Une pointe d'amusement est néanmoins discernable dans sa voix. Son kwami est greffé à son épaule, un froncement de sourcils inédit barrant son visage.

" Excuse-moi de t'avoir embêté pendant tes vacances Alix.

-T'as intérêt à être désolé. Mais bon je te pardonne car je serai la seule personne à savoir que l'innocent Adrien Agreste se trouve dans les rues peu fréquentables de Londres. C'est ton spot pour les vacances ici? demande-t-elle en parcourant la pièce miteuse du regard.

-Juste un lieu de passage avant d'aller chez de la famille, marmonne le mannequin en rougissant.

-Ton père est pas au courant, j'imagine. C'est impossible qu'il te laisse dormir dans un taudis pareil !

-Au courant, oui. D'accord, non. Bon, Alix t'es pas venu récupérer un colis à la base ? C'est pas que je ne t'aime pas mais tu as plus l'air d'un agent de police en pleine interrogatoire qu'autre chose." S'amuse Adrien en s'asseyant sur le lit bancal.

Dans ce décor dénotant avec sa personne, le jeune homme détendu semble pourtant y trouver une place bien étrange. Les pupilles dans le vague, sans doute à cause du manque de sommeil, et les cheveux légèrement décoiffé, il ressemble beaucoup plus à son alter-égo que d'habitude.

Ici, Alix ne sait pas si elle a affaire à Adrien Agreste ou à Chat Noir. Cette pensée la déroute alors qu'elle dit :

"Tu as raison. Je suis venu récupérer ta bague.

-Est-ce que j'ai besoin de renoncer à Plagg ou alors donner la bague est suffisant.

-Ne renonce pas à moi. J'ai envie de continuer de trainer dehors ! répond le concerné sans quitter l'épaule de son porteur.

-Ne sors pas si Ladybug ne te l'a pas autorisé. Je suis sérieux.

-Oui,oui. Et toi, fais attention. Ne te fais pas voler tes papiers, regarde devant toi quand tu marches, ne souris pas aux inconnus et quitte vite cet endroit. A part de la nourriture grasse, il n'y a rien de potable ici !"

Bunnix est attendrie par l'inquiétude du kwami noir qu'elle pensait seulement intéressé par le fromage. Adrien lui gratouille gentiment la tête et Plagg en profite pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille qui le fait éclater de rire.

Le blond se reprend rapidement avant de sortir son miraculous et de le tendre à la lapine. L'hésitation qui accompagne son geste est notable.

"Je reviendrais te le donner à ton retour Adrien. Bonnes vacances !

-Bonnes vacances à toi aussi." répond-il en agitant la main jusqu'à ce que l'humaine et le kwami entrent dans le terrier.

Sur le retour, Plagg est plus silencieux qu'à l'accoutumée. Bunnix ose un début de conversation avec la créature aigrie :

"Tu devrais pas t'inquiéter autant Plagg. Je suis sûr que ça ira pour lui.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas du tout ! nie le kwami avec dédain. C'est juste que c'est la première fois qu'Adrien voyage seul sans la supervision de quelqu'un. Même seul, on est toujours ensemble d'habitude. Qui va lui donner un conseil si…"

Plagg s'étrangle dans ses paroles, semblant se rendre compte de toute la passion concernée qui ressort de sa déclaration. Il ferme ostensiblement la bouche, arrachant ainsi un rire à Bunnix.

* * *

Cela fait trois jours depuis que Chat Noir s'est vu retirer provisoirement son miraculous. Depuis ce jour, une akumatisation assez banale a été arrêtée par Ladybug et Regina sans anicroche. Depuis ce jour, Plagg vit avec Marinette et Tikki.

Et les prédictions et les appréhensions de la gardienne étaient justifiées. Marinette déteste cette satanée boule de poils. Plagg n'écoute rien, ni personne. Il se plaint tout le temps et prend un malin plaisir à renforcer son appréhension plutôt qu'à la rassurer lorsqu'une de ses éternelles crises de stress et de paranoïa l'amènent à imaginer les pires scénarios.

Et comme ce kwami est absolument insupportable, il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'embêter Tikki qui riposte tout naturellement. Ces altercations obligent la lycéenne à faire la police pour ces deux garnements.

Elle a vraiment de plus en plus de mal à se dire que ces créatures sont censées être millénaires.

Su-Han est parti en mission en Amérique du Sud. Marinette se trouve donc seule pendant deux jours mais pour que son entrainement quotidien estival ne puisse pas être interrompu, son maître lui a demandé de faire cours avec Goba, le gardien de la boîte africaine.

Le professeur aurait pu être pire. Marinette aime beaucoup ce gardien. Il a un sens de l'humour bien particulier et un amour déroutant pour les araignées et les créatures étranges mais c'est quelqu'un de très gentil et l'un des seuls à ne pas la dénigrer. C'est lui qui les a mis sur la piste des Tsurugi et la jeune gardienne lui en est encore très reconnaissante.

Pour faire son voyage jusqu'au temple, Marinette est obligée d'utiliser le miraculous du cheval. Généralement, elle préfère faire ce trajet avec Su-Han qui a une meilleure prise avec les voyages dans l'espace en utilisant un miraculous spécifique de sa boîte.

Elle va devoir faire le trajet seule cette fois.

* * *

Marinette n'a pas atterri dans la salle de réunion des gardiens comme elle en a l'habitude mais dans un potager où elle n'a jamais mis les pieds. La jeune fille se relève difficilement, les fesses endolories. Quand il s'agit de longs trajets, elle n'est vraiment pas douée avec ce miraculous.

Alors qu'elle doit supporter l'éclatement de rire de Plagg sous les questions concernées de Tikki, Marinette se rend compte qu'elle est fixée par deux yeux ronds.

A quelques pas, un petit apprenti gardien, haut comme trois pommes, la regarde, bouche-bée et les joues rosies par l'embarras ou la surprise. La lycéenne suit le regard du jeune pré-adolescent et se rend compte que son fin kimono en dentelle s'est délogée d'une de ses épaules.

Se rappelant la pudeur des moines tibétains, Marinette recouvre précipitamment ce bout de peau entraperçue. Elle toussote, époussette les saletés sur son pantalon alors que le jeune garçon continue à la regarder curieusement.

La gardienne devrait quitter le potager mais elle ne sait pas du tout où trouver Goba et encore moins comment le trouver. Et avec ce garçon de onze ans qui ne sait parler que tibétain et chinois, ça risque d'être compliqué de se diriger.

Au moment où la franco-chinois s'apprête à demander de l'aide aux kwamis à ses côtés, le petit moine s'avance vers elle afin de l'inviter à le suivre, d'un geste de la main universellement compréhensible.

Soulagée, la jeune fille le suit sans rechigner. La petite escapade lui laisse le temps de découvrir plus amplement les lieux.

Des salles de lecture, d'écriture, un étang dans une petite cour, un jardin fleuri, un verger, le temple regorge de tout le nécessaire à une vie en autarcie. Après être passé devant une surprenante salle informatique, le moine finit par taper à une lourde porte en bois recouverte de gravures en tout genre.

Goba apparait dans l'embrassure de la porte et congédie l'apprenti qui n'ose pas lever un œil vers Marinette pour répondre à son remerciement dit dans un tibétain approximatif.

La mine chiffonnée de l'adolescente face à ce comportement fait sourire le gardien. Il explique au moment où ils entrent dans la pièce avec les barrières de langage abolie :

« Ne t'en fais pas. Il est juste intimidé comme la plupart des apprentis à ton égard.

-Comment ça ?

-Une gardienne aussi jeune et une jeune femme qui plus est, ça a de quoi intimider, tu ne crois pas ? s'amuse Goba.

-Quand ils se rendront tous compte de ma maladresse, je suis certaine qu'ils changeront d'avis.

-Je ne pense pas. Personne ne me manque de respect alors que je suis l'un des pires scribes du temple. Il faut simplement leur laisser le temps de s'habituer à ta présence.

-Je suis gardienne depuis deux ans. Ce n'est pas assez long ? »

Goba secoue la tête de gauche à droite tranquillement. Marinette soupire à ce geste négatif. Il lui reste encore beaucoup de chemin à parcourir pour être acceptée et traitée normalement :

« Comment va Su-Han ? demande le gardien amicalement.

-Il est toujours aussi grincheux mais il avait l'air content de partir au Chili.

-Il adore les pays chauds. S'il n'avait pas eu la boîte amérindienne. Je suis certain qu'il aurait eu la mienne ! Je me rappelle nos voyages au Kenya et en Egypte, de la chaleur brulant notre peau de jeunes apprentis…

-Maitre Goba, l'interrompt gentiment l'adolescente. Je ne veux pas vous manquer de respect mais je n'ai que deux heures devant moi avant de devoir retourner à Paris. Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas commencer ?

-Oh ! Bien sûr ! Je m'excuse par avance. Je laisse souvent mon esprit s'égarer. »

La gardienne passe la suite de son cours à étudier les différents symboles présents sur les boîtes de chaque gardien ainsi que leurs histoires avant de dériver sur les différents types de créatures magiques et leurs spécificités.

« Les kwamis sont des créatures très diversifiées. Ils sont de différentes formes. Dans le cas de ta boîte, il revêt la forme de petits animaux tandis que pour d'autres, on observe une hybridation allant du petit compagnon animalier à l'esprit transcendantal ou même à l'esprit humanoïde. Ils ont généralement différents moyens de passer inaperçus. Ils peuvent se cacher dans un accessoire ou un vêtement de leur porteur ou se rendre invisibles aux yeux des autres individus. Cela dépend de leur taille. Généralement, les kwamis les plus difficiles à gérer sont ceux avec des formes humanoïdes car ils ont des désirs d'indépendance beaucoup plus forts. Ce sont généralement ces kwamis qui sont devenus des renlings.

-Est-ce que ça veut dire que tous les renlings étaient des kwamis au départ et qu'il manque des kwamis dans les boîtes ?

-Il n'y a aucune certitude mais beaucoup ressemble à certains types de kwamis. Par exemple, le renlings que recherche en ce moment Akira est un petit dragon qui vit à Shangaï. Il ressemble beaucoup à tes kwamis et au dragon de ta boîte. On l'a peu vu mais il fait du remue-ménage dans un quartier. Il faut donc aller le voir pour le calmer un petit peu. De plus, la dernière fois qu'un gardien a parlé avec le génie de la lampe enfermé au sous-sol, le renlings lui a mentionné le monde dans lequel vivent les kwamis dans la boîte orientale. On peut donc supposer qu'il y a déjà vécu.

-Je vois. J'ai encore une question Maître Goba.

-Oui ?

-Comment faites-vous pour gérer les kwamis de votre propre boîte ? »

Accompagnant l'image à la parole, la jeune fille montre du doigt l'araignée géante Anansi et une minuscule fée au carquois empli de flèches en pleine séance de jeu d'échec. Du côté de ses kwamis, le tableau est beaucoup moins reluisant. Tikki a fini par s'endormir sur Kaalki après l'avoir décoiffé tandis que le petit cheval s'amuse à étirer les moustaches d'un Plagg ensommeillé.

« Pour être honnête, cela dépend beaucoup de la personnalité des kwamis ! rit Goba. Tout le monde sait que tes kwamis ne sont pas les plus faciles à gérer de ce point de vue. Ils ont souvent des comportements d'enfant d'après les textes…

-Pas qu'un peu ! Je ne sais toujours pas comment j'ai réussi à supporter Plagg jusque-là. Se plaint Marinette. Ni comment Chat Noir fait d'ailleurs.

-Si le chat ne s'est pas enfui, c'est qu'il a déjà fait un gros effort de discipline si tu veux mon avis. Certains gardiens du passé ne l'ont jamais sorti de peur qu'il s'enfuit et qu'un héros soit obligé de le ramener de force dans sa bague en renonçant à lui.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui.

-Est-ce que ces témoignages et livres spécifient qu'il a des goûts de luxe ?

-Non, cela n'a jamais été mentionné. Déclare le tibétain amusé.

-Ben il faut l'écrire pour prévenir les prochains gardiens. C'est une véritable diva ! » renifle Marinette.

Sa réplique provoque un fou rire monumental chez Goba. En voyant ses traits à peine ridés s'étirer, l'adolescente le rejoint spontanément dans cet éclat de bonne humeur.

* * *

Cela fait quatre jours qu'il a quitté la capitale et Adrien commence un peu à paniquer. Ses amis le pensent déjà arriver chez sa tante. Et si son père n'a pas envoyé une escouade pour venir le récupérer, c'est sans doute parce qu'il y croit également.

Cependant, le jeune homme ne va pas pouvoir conserver cette façade très longtemps.

En toute honnêteté, il a réussi après une après-midi dans un cyber-café à retrouver l'adresse bien gardée du manoir situé à quelques kilomètres de la capitale, dans un petit-village à moins d'une heure des portes de Londres en train.

Mais Adrien n'a pas trouvé la force de s'y rendre. Plus il prend du recul, plus il trouve toute son entreprise ridicule. Non. Inconsciente.

Il ne sait pas ce qui lui a pris. Il se sentait enfermer dans sa chambre, seul avec ses pensées noires qui lui revenaient sans cesse en tête, avec le cadavre de sa relation avec Kagami comme seul compagnon. Et la lettre de Félix a été comme un coup de poing en pleine face.

Cette lettre est venue lui rappeler tout ce qu'il a toujours voulu enterrer. Les cauchemars devenus presque inexistants depuis que Plagg dort avec lui. Cette sensation de solitude et de mort qui lui colle sans cesse à la peau lorsqu'il se retrouve seul. Ce sentiment s'est exacerbé à la mort de maman. Il a disparu totalement lorsqu'il est devenu Chat Noir. Et depuis qu'il fait ce nouvel entrainement avec Ladybug, ce vide qui engloutit tout en lui refait surface chaque nuit.

Chaque nuit, il rêve. Le même rêve. Ce rêve d'ébat incestueux entre Anthos et Sidera. Et chaque fois, il se réveille avec cette viscosité tout autour de lui. Et il se noie dans ses larmes.

Cela fait deux jours qu'il s'est réveillé ainsi, au beau milieu de la nuit, inondé de ses propres gouttes d'eau salée, se demandant s'il se sentirait mieux si c'était Kagami qui l'avait rempli. Il se demande s'il aurait pu aimer Kagami comme ces deux hommes se sont aimés.

Adrien sait que la réponse est évidente. Qu'il aurait pu car il l'aimait. Il l'aime encore.

Et ça fait mal à sa fierté de s'avouer que ça fait plusieurs nuits d'affilée qu'il se réveille en larmes à cause d'un rêve stupide et qu'il passe après le reste de son temps avorté à repenser à la japonaise.

Depuis que Plagg n'est plus avec lui, c'est un enfer. Il n'a pas osé sortir de cette chambre d'hôtel horrible à part pour acheter plusieurs burgers beaucoup trop huileux pour ne pas mourir de faim et rechercher l'adresse de sa tante dans l'établissement d'en face.

Adrien fait ses lessives avec le savon fourni par l'hôtel et essaie d'occuper sa journée en regardant des animes.

Il sait qu'il ne pourra pas supporter cet environnement longtemps, que ce soit d'un point de vue financier (Il est sûr que son père à bloquer sa carte et il lui reste moins de cinq-cents livres en liquide.) et moral. Vivre dans un hôtel fréquenté exclusivement par des toxicomanes, des femmes éperdues, des délinquants et des fugueurs n'est clairement pas propice à la bonne humeur ou à la régénération d'espoir.

Ce sont toutes ces raisons qui poussent le mannequin à bouger. Aujourd'hui, Adrien va devoir partir de ce refuge crasseux et prendre son courage à deux mains pour faire face à sa famille.

Et ce choix, lourd de conséquences nébuleuses pour lui, l'effraie bien plus que son acceptation du rôle de super-héros qu'il a pris il y a trois ans.

* * *

Anthalia n'était pas d'humeur à sortir mais finalement cette virée chez le vétérinaire pour la visite de contrôle de Kitty, la chatte de Judith, avec son amie et Elisabeth est plutôt agréable. Les filles ont pu flâner près des boutiques. Anthalia a ainsi acquis le parapluie noir qui lui manquait cruellement dans sa garde-robe depuis qu'elle a cassé le sien lors de la fête de fin d'année.

Au moins ça lui apprendre à ne jamais prêter ses affaires pour des paris et des jeux absurdes à deux heures du matin.

« Puisque tu n'es plus surveillée comme une princesse des mille et une nuit, ça te dit qu'on aille au salon de thé _Enchanted Dreams _! Ça fait super longtemps qu'on n'y a pas mis les pieds ! s'exclame sa cousine avec enthousiasme.

-C'est une super idée. En plus Kitty adore le service pour chat qu'il propose. Pas vrai Kitty ? » demande Judith en regardant avec amour son félin tenu en laisse.

Anthalia a toujours trouvé bizarre le fait qu'elle promène son chat de cette manière mais la petite bête semble plus tirer du meilleur ami de l'homme que de l'animal indépendant dont elle revêt l'apparence.

De bonne humeur, Anthalia accepte sans rechigner l'idée en prenant soin de passer par la poste en prétextant avoir besoin d'enveloppes.

Le café n'est pas très loin de la résidence des Graham de Vanily et en toute sincérité, la blonde n'a pas envie de voir le haut de la façade du manoir ou les grilles imposantes qui l'entourent. Elle veut profiter de cette journée sans que le spectre de la malédiction ne la suive.

Depuis la disparition soudaine de Castor, Anthalia a recommencé à rêver avec une vigueur nouvelle, enchainant parfois la même nuit plusieurs souvenirs d'affilée appartenant à des descendants de Sidera de diverses époques.

Anthalia a miraculeusement réussi à dormir correctement ces quatre derniers jours. Son désir est de faire perdurer cet exploit. Et pour se faire, elle pense que tous les éléments la reliant directement à cette satanée famille sont à bannir de son champ de vision.

Heureusement, aucune de ses deux compagnes ne la questionne sur son absence d'achats dans l'édit poste. Judith a même trouvé son bonheur puisqu'elle ressort avec un magazine de mode.

« T'en n'as pas marre de faire la groupie toutes les deux secondes ? se moque gentiment Elisabeth.

-Tu sautes sur tout ce qui bouge au lycée Liz. Laisse-moi fantasmer sur mes mannequins et apprécier des vêtements de haute qualité qui frôle la perfection, s'il-te-plait. En plus, ils donnent plein d'infos sur les nouvelles sorties, les nouvelles collections, la vie des célébrités.

Par exemple là : _D'après une annonce de Gabriel Agreste, son fils ne sortira pas son habituel album photo estival cet été pour cause de congé._

-En quoi c'est intéressant ? » demande Anthalia froidement.

Elle qui voulait échapper à ce lien insupportable, c'est raté.

« J'aurais passé tout l'été à attendre ce book désespérément.

-C'est sûr que ça aurait été affreux ! » roule des yeux Elisabeth en couvant son amie du regard.

Alors qu'elles avancent tranquillement sur le trottoir, Kitty s'excite soudainement et se met à courir, échappant aux mains de sa maitresse qui crie son nom, éperdue.

Les trois adolescentes se mettent à poursuivre l'animal incontrôlable en manquant de faire tomber une personne âgée et l'étale d'un maraicher sur le bitume.

Au cours de leur course, Anthalia se trouve être la seule derrière l'animal. Merci à ses cours d'athlétisme et à ses footings réguliers.

Malheureusement, elle finit aussi par perdre la trace de la chatte. Et pire, la lycéenne remarque avec effroi qu'elle se trouve près d'un des murs séparant le domaine des Graham de Vanily du reste du monde.

Anthalia soupire. L'univers est définitivement contre elle !

Elle se met à appeler le nom de la chatte tout en marchant aux alentours. Alors qu'elle s'apprête à passer une petite ruelle, la blonde aperçoit un jeune encapuchonné caressant la petite chatte revêche qui ne se lasse pas de ses cajoleries.

Anthalia s'approche de lui mais le garçon vêtu de noir ne semble pas remarquer sa présence. Un énorme sac de voyage en cuir est posé juste à côté de lui et de l'animal et une étiquette de la gare est encore visible dessus.

Qu'est-ce qu'un touriste fait dans ce patelin paumé ? Il n'y a rien à visiter dans ce village. Agréable et pittoresque c'est vrai mais dépourvu de musées, de bars ou d'amusements pour jeunes touristes en tout genre.

La jeune fille s'éclaircit la gorge avant de dire à deux mètres de lui.

« Excusez-moi. Ce chat appartient à mon ami.

-Oh, excusez-moi. Elle s'est littéralement jetée sur moi et je ne savais pas quoi faire. »

Une bourrasque de vent s'engouffre alors à travers les vêtements d'Anthalia. Elle retient comme elle peut sa robe et lorsqu'elle reporte son attention sur le jeune homme en face d'elle, la jeune aristocrate perd son souffle.

Sa capuche a cédé sous le coup de vent et ne pouvant la retenir car trop occupé à porter le félin dans ses bras, son interlocuteur n'a pas pu cacher ses cheveux dorés en bataille, son visage d'ange qui couvre les magazines de mode, son regard d'un vert renversant.

Adrien Agreste est devant elle. Portrait craché de Félix et pourtant si différent, ses yeux beaucoup plus expressifs que ceux de son frère rencontrent les siens et s'écarquillent de surprise.

Le cœur d'Anthalia tambourine dans sa poitrine. Elle a l'impression de mourir puis de renaitre sous ce regard interrogateur. Une avalanche de souvenirs passés reflue dans son esprit, dans son cœur, alors qu'un sanglot s'échappe de ses lèvres pourtant fermement scellées.

En miroir de son émoi, des larmes s'échappent des orbes émeraude d'Adrien et glissent sur ses joues.

Anthalia est bouleversée par ses larmes.

Elle a envie de se jeter dans ses bras. De le serrer fort contre elle et d'essuyer les diamants qui strient son visage.

Ces émotions primitives qui l'assaillent, elle doit se battre pour ne pas y succomber.

Le blond semble lui-même se reprendre et se met à essuyer ses joues, visiblement très surpris.

« Excusez-moi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris tout à coup. J'ai juste envie de vous enlacer et je ne sais pas pourquoi… Pardon. »

Adrien, gêné par ses propres paroles, préfère couper court à son flot de mots non réfléchis tandis que l'organe vital d'Anthalia explose presque face à cette pluie de sincérité.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Vous…vous comptez garder Kitty longtemps ? demande-t-elle timidement en lui montrant la chatte blottie contre lui.

-Non, désolé. » répond-il précipitamment en lui tendant l'animal.

L'adolescente remarque que même si Adrien parle parfaitement anglais, un léger accent français est toujours perceptible.

Lorsque leurs mains se frôlent, Anthalia est surprise par la chaleur qui s'en dégage. Dans ses souvenirs, Félix a toujours été froid.

Ils se fixent un peu trop longtemps et au moment où la blonde s'apprête à demander au voyageur ce qu'il fait dans le coin, la voix d'Elisabeth résonne derrière elle : « Félix ?! ».

Sursautant sous la panique, le jeune homme remet rapidement sa capuche et baisse légèrement le visage, visiblement peu préparé à gérer ce genre de situation.

« Non, je ne suis pas Félix. Je suis…

-C'est Adrien Agreste. déclare Anthalia à sa cousine sans s'éloigner du blond.

-Quoi ?

-Tu es à la recherche de l'entrée du manoir, j'imagine, continue Anthalia sans laisser le temps à ses deux compagnons d'en placer une. Je peux t'y conduire si tu as besoin. Liz, est-ce que tu peux amener son chat à Judith et ne pas lui parler d'Adrien. Elle va déchanter sinon…

-Attends, t'es sûre que c'est une bonne idée…

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. répond la concernée en lui passant l'animal. Je vous rejoins au café, d'accord ? »

Elisabeth ne semble pas du tout convaincue et toise Adrien sans aucune honte. Sachant pertinemment que ça ne sert à rien de batailler avec sa cousine lorsqu'elle a une idée en tête, Elisabeth obtempère et part à la recherche de leur amie.

De nouveau seuls, les deux adolescents restent silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'Adrien ne reprenne la parole :

« Merci beaucoup. Comment as-tu su que…

-A part pour rendre visite à ta famille, je ne sais pas pour quelle raison tu serais ici. Bon tu prends tes bagages et on y va ? »

Le blond acquiesce, une expression soulagée sur le visage avant de prendre son sac de voyage. Le chemin est plutôt silencieux et Anthalia ne sait pas comment les amener à discuter. Elle ne sait pas ce que le garçon sait ni même les raisons de son arrivée surprise. Elle demande alors la première chose qui lui passe par la tête :

« Pourquoi tu caches ton visage ? Pour éviter les fans ou parce que tu ressembles à Félix ?

-Un peu des deux. Mais c'est surtout pour ne pas être confondu avec Félix. Lorsqu'il est venu me rendre visite à Paris, ça avait été un carnage à ce niveau-là. Tout le monde l'a pris pour moi Je ne voulais pas renouveler l'expérience ou avoir à me justifier. »

Anthalia est surprise par l'honnêteté du garçon. Contrairement à son frère, il ne semble pas avoir le moindre scrupule à partager ses expériences ou ses pensées.

Sans que la jeune feme ne s'en rende compte, ils finissent tous les deux par arriver au portail principal du manoir, fermé à double tour.

« Voilà, on est arrivé. Le portail est toujours fermé et il n'y a pas d'interphone. Tu devrais appeler Amélie pour qu'on te laisse entrer. »

Adrien pose délicatement la main sur la grille et son loquet cède soudainement sous son toucher lui arrachant une exclamation de surprise.

« Hmm… Quelqu'un a dû oublier de bien fermer derrière lui, déclare faiblement le blond dans un murmure.

-Peut-être. »

Anthalia n'a jamais vu le portail s'ouvrir ainsi à part sous les mains des propriétaires des lieux. Elle retient un frémissement avant de déclarer :

« Bon. Mon devoir est fait. Je vais te laisser. Bonne journée !

-Attends ! »

Anthalia s'arrête sous l'interpellation du jeune homme alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre ses jambes à son cou.

« Tu m'as aidé et je ne connais même pas ton nom. Tu es une amie de Félix, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le visage d'Adrien trahit toute sa curiosité et ses interrogations. Elle ne peut définitivement pas mentir à une personne si ouverte : « Je m'appelle Anthalia Williams Thomas Sidera. ».

A sa grande surprise, Adrien lui offre un sourire qui ferait pâlir n'importe quel lever de soleil.

« Je suis ravie de t'avoir rencontrée Anthalia. J'ai hâte de te revoir. »

L'appréhension et le désir se livrent une bataille sans nom dans les entrailles de la jeune femme alors qu'elle s'éclipse pour ne pas répondre à ce sourire.


	24. Chapitre XXII - Un nouvel hôte

**Chapitre XXII- Un nouvel hôte**

* * *

Malgré l'étendue du jardin et de la propriété, le manoir des Graham de Vanily est visible dès que l'on passe le portail. Le bâtiment est semblable aux habitations décrites dans les romans gothiques tout en conservant certains éléments d'architecture étrangement moyenâgeux.

Les meurtrières alternent avec des fenêtres larges aux gravures et blasons significatifs sur les murs de pierres. Adrien se sent dévorer par la stature de l'édifice alors qu'il est toujours en train de parcourir le jardin où rosiers, lavandes et fleurs de saison se côtoient et créent un maelstrom de couleur déroutant.

Depuis son arrivée dans le village, Adrien est assailli par une avalanche de sensations qui lui donnent le tournis. Sa rencontre avec l'adolescente qui l'a guidé jusqu'ici n'a fait qu'accroitre son malaise.

Le mannequin a l'impression qu'il pourrait s'effondrer à n'importe quel moment. Resserrant la prise sur l'anse de son sac, il avance vers l'imposante demeure, le nom de la jeune fille au bord des lèvres. Anthalia Williams Thomas Sidera. Sidera. Ce nom ne cesse d'hanter ses rêves ces derniers temps.

Mais étrangement, rencontrer cette personne semble l'avoir apaisé et bouleversé d'une manière tout à fait inédite pour lui. C'est comme s'il l'avait attendu depuis toujours. Comme s'il n'avait vécu que pour cet instant. Et cette sensation brutale l'effraie car il n'a jamais ressenti un désir aussi violent envers quiconque.

Alors qu'Adrien aime habituellement avec violence Il a toujours aimé avec une force inégalable.

Anthalia doit sans doute connaitre Félix aux vues de la réaction de son amie. Cependant, l'anglaise l'a immédiatement identifié, exploit que ses amis à Paris n'ont pas pu produire.

A quel point est-elle proche de son frère ?

Adrien est certain qu'il aura l'occasion de la revoir. Il prie déjà pour la revoir.

Le blond finit par arriver au pied des marches de l'édifice. Il se sent minuscule face à ses pierres antiques et à l'aura de mystère émanant des lieux. Prenant son courage à demain, il gravit à la hâte les quelques pas qui le sépare du porche avant de retenir une exclamation de surprise à l'ouverture de la porte.

Un majordome, sans âge, d'une haute stature et vêtu d'un costume trois pièces, tient la poignée de la porte. Il ne semble pas surpris pas son arrivée et annonce avec une voix grave :

« Bienvenue Monsieur Agreste. Ma maitresse attendait votre venue. Votre retard commençait à lui causer du souci. Veuillez entrer je vous prie. »

Intimidé, Adrien s'engouffre dans l'entrée et est immédiatement happé par la température ambiante. Il fait beaucoup plus frais qu'à l'extérieur. Le vestibule est finement décoré et le jeune homme a rarement vu une alliance aussi parfaite entre une conception moderne des pièces d'un vieux bâtiment et la conservation des meubles anciens. L'élégance de sa tante transparait dans toute la maisonnée mais à chacun de ses pas, il se sent de plus en plus habité par les lieux, par les objets au passé lointain qui semble pourtant audible.

Adrien suit le majordome mais il a l'impression qu'il pourrait se déplacer avec aisance dans le manoir sans son aide. Quand Félix lui rendait encore visite lorsqu'ils étaient petits, il lui a dessiné plusieurs fois le plan du bâtiment. Il lui a souvent parlé des employés de maison, de ses jeux de cache-cache et d'exploration de la propriété.

C'est la raison pour laquelle Adrien sait avec certitude que son guide n'est autre que Robert, le majordome au service de la famille depuis maintenant trois générations.

Le long voyage de l'adolescent s'achève à son arrivée dans un petit salon. Sur un canapé, habillée d'une somptueuse robe en mousseline qui épouse parfaitement les courbes de son corps légèrement vouté par des problèmes intangibles, Amélie est en pleine lecture d'un roman russe. Adrien n'arrive pas à en savoir plus sur l'ouvrage en langue originale.

Robert les laisse et le jeune homme se retrouve seul face à sa tante qui referme son livre calmement.

« Gabriel m'a demandé si tu étais bien avec moi il y a trois jours. Tu as de la chance que je sois en mauvais terme avec lui, j'ai réussi à couvrir ton retard, déclare la femme avec un sourire amusée.

-Je suis vraiment désolé de vous embêter. Si ma présence dérange Tante Amélie, je peux retourner à…

-Non, non , non ! Pas de ça mon garçon ! Je suis très heureuse de t'avoir à la maison. Qui aurait cru que tu mettrais un jour les pieds ici ? C'est un pari que j'ai fait avec Emilie et je l'ai visiblement gagné. Viens dans mes bras ! Tu as tellement grandi… »

Adrien se dirige vers sa tante et se laisse étreindre. La joie empressée d'Amélie est surfaite voire exagérée mais elle rassure quand même le jeune homme. Sa plus grande peur était de se faire rejeter. Il aurait dû affronter le pire en retournant à Paris, sans le sou et sans avoir pu trouver des réponses à ses questions inconscientes.

« Félix est encore au centre et même avec les peintres et les ouvriers du bâtiment qui travaillent ici, le manoir est un peu vide. Je suis vraiment contente de t'avoir ici ! Tu n'as que ça comme bagage ? » s'estomaque la propriétaire en regardant son sac.

Le jeune homme ignore comment sa tante sait qu'il est au courant pour l'état de Félix mais il préfère ne pas s'en formaliser.

« Je suis parti un peu précipitamment pour être honnête. Mais j'ai tout le nécessaire. Il n'y a pas de raisons de s'inquiéter

-Ce ne sera pas suffisant si tu décides de sortir tous les jours ou en soirée. On règlera ce léger détail avec Robert plus tard. Tu dois être exténué après ce voyage. Tu penses avoir la force de faire une petite visite des lieux avant le déjeuner ? demande Amélie avec diligence.

-Oui ça devrait aller. Merci beaucoup de m'accueillir ici.

-Laisse ton bagage ici. Miranda s'en occupera. Suis-moi. »

Le manoir serait le parfait décor pour un film d'horreur selon Adrien. Pas que le lieu soit particulièrement terrifiant. Mais il émane de chaque pièce une telle histoire, les murs sont recouverts d'innombrables tableaux, d'armures de temps si reculés que le mannequin ne serait pas choqué qu'un revenant apparaisse au détour d'un couloir.

Car le manoir regorge de fantômes du passé. Et les mots que Félix a utilisé dans sa lettre pour décrire son lien avec ce bâtiment n'ont jamais semblé aussi vivaces et aussi clairs qu'en cet instant. Le manoir _pèse sur les os_ d'Adrien. Et il ne peut s'en défaire.

Arrivés dans le couloir des chambres, le jeune homme est conduit jusqu'au lieu qui deviendra son petit chez-lui pendant son séjour.

En pénétrant dans la pièce, il est surpris par les teintes en vigueur dans la pièce. Du noir, du pourpre et de l'argent habillent toute la pièce que ce soient au niveau des rideaux, des tentures, des tapis ou des boiseries.

La pièce n'est pas très lumineuse mais il y a une jolie vie sur la forêt avoisinante.

« Il fait un peu sombre mais je suis certaine que tu aimeras cette chambre ! J'adorais dormir et lire ici quand j'étais petite, explique Amélie en secouant les rideaux légèrement poussiéreux.

-La forêt est plus proche que ce que je pensais, remarque Adrien en se rapprochant des fenêtres.

-Elle fait partie du domaine. C'est plus un petit bois qu'autre chose si tu veux mon avis. Tu pourras t'y promener à chaque fois que tu le désires. »

Une vieille servante vient déposer succinctement son sac de voyage et Amélie s'apprête à lui octroyer un peu de repos :

« Tante Amélie ! la retient Adrien.

-Oui ?

-Merci. Vraiment. Merci de m'accueillir sans rien demander alors que vous avez sans doute mieux à faire.

-C'est tout à fait normal. Tu es le bienvenu ici. Tu es de la famille après tout ! Regarde, la maison t'a déjà acceptée et tu l'as trouvé sans problèmes, le rassure la quarantenaire.

-Pour être honnête, une connaissance de votre fils m'a guidé jusqu'ici. J'étais complètement perdu, répond Adrien.

-Anthalia t'a mené au manoir ? » demande Amélie les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

La lueur concernée dans le regard de son interlocutrice perturbe le garçon. Il acquiesce lentement avant de poser une question en voyant son expression devenir plus confuse :

« Est-ce un problème ?

-Pas du tout. C'est simplement un autre élément confirmant que tu es bien un membre de notre famille. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de ta présence. Ta place est ici Adrien. »

La fin du discours d'Amélie est presque un murmure mais le jeune homme l'a parfaitement entendue. Ce n'est que lorsque sa tante quitte la pièce qu'Adrien se questionne sur la portée de ces paroles.

* * *

Anna déteste les boutiques, les allées de vêtements, les queues interminables et le bruit incessant des caisses, machines omnivores, piliers de la société de consommation. Elle a néanmoins décidé de prendre son mal en patience et d'accompagner Chloé à sa tournée estivale des magasins parisiens. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé porter en une journée plus de boites de chaussures qu'en contient sa propre garde-robe !

La fille du maire a accepté de remplacer une de ses camarades exceptionnellement à la boutique de fleurs. Son comportement n'était pas très vendeur mais au moins la blonde ne s'est moquée de personne et n'a émis aucune critique virulente et injustifiée vis-à-vis de quoi que ce soit. Et ce, pendant toute une journée ! La fleuriste lui doit bien ce petit cadeau après tout.

Perdue dans son monde de strass et de paillettes, Chloé ne peut pas s'empêcher de lui enseigner tout ce qu'elle sait des b.a.-ba de du style et du bon goût. Et même si ces informations n'intéressent pas plus que ça Anna, elle apprécie étonnamment sa sortie avec la fashionista.

Lorsqu'à son retour chez elle, la jeune fille retrouve dans son sac une magnifique broche représentant un tournesol, une expression attendrie s'épanouie sur son visage et un saisissement sans nom se loge dans sa poitrine.

* * *

_17 juillet_

_Marinette : Tu me manques déjà. Je suis triste de ne pas partir avec toi._

_Luka : Profite de tes vacances avec ta grand-mère Mari. C'est important. Et puis, je suis sûr que tu me manques encore plus…_

_Marinette : Non c'est à moi que tu manques le plus. Il y a que des guitaristes sur la plage est aucune ne t'arrive à la cheville._

_Luka : Tu flattes mon égo là __. Ici, personne n'est comparable à toi._

_Marinette. Arrête avec ça…_

_Luka : Je sais que tu es toute rouge en ce moment. Jamais je pourrais arrêter de te dire à quel point tu es fabuleuse _

_Marinette : Je sais mais ça veut pas dire que je m'habituerai un jour._

_Luka : Tu n'as pas intérêt. Je veux que ton cœur fasse un accelerando à chaque fois que tu me vois et que tu me parles._

_Marinette : T'inquiètes pas ça ne risque pas de changer si tôt mon rockeur._

_Luka : J'aime bien quand tu me donnes des surnoms. Je savais pas que t'avais un fétiche avec ça_

_Marinette : J'ai pas de fétiches !_

_Luka : Si tu le dis..._

_Marinette: Je dois te laisser. Je dois accompagner ma grand-mère. Elle veut me faire conduire sa moto alors que j'ai même pas le permis ! _

_Luka : Tu apprends à vivre dangereusement. Plus sérieusement, fais attention sur la route._

_Marinette : Oui mon cœur. Bisous !_

_Luka : Bye_

_18 Juillet_

_Luka : Juleka et Rose sont horribles. Elles font beaucoup de bruit alors qu'il est une heure du mat'_

_Marinette : Elles font quoi ?_

_Luka : A ton avis…._

_Marinette : Ah non pk tu me parles de ça, c'est entre-elles ! _

_Luka : Et j'aimerais bien que ça le reste. Au moins je pourrais dormir._

_Marinette : Tu me fais rire_

_Luka : Dommage que je ne puisse pas t'entendre._

_Marinette : Tu veux que je t'appelle ?_

_Luka : Pas maintenant ce serait gênant avec les bruits. Pour notre prochaine face cam je veux te jouer un nouveau morceau…_

_Marinette : Comme tu veux mon cœur… _

_Luka : Je t'aime._

_Marinette : C'est cliché de recevoir un message pareil au clair de lune. J'aime bien __… _

_Luka : Je sais que tu es une grosse romantique_

_Marinette : Toi aussi_

_Luka : J'avoue_

_Marinette : Je t'aime aussi. Je t'aime fort Luka. Je t'aime._

_Luka : :)_

_Marinette : :)_

* * *

Les premiers jours au manoir, Adrien a passé la majorité de son temps avec sa tante. Se rendant tous les deux compte que ce sont des matinaux, ils se sont habitués à prendre leur petit-déjeuner en compagnie d'un autre individu.

Même si la conversation n'est pas toujours en rendez-vous, ils apprécient de pouvoir parler et vivre avec un autre être humain que du personnel.

Sa tante est une personne très érudite, elle aime l'art, les lettres, le design et les sciences de l'ingénierie. Pendant des heures, Adrien la laisse lui expliquer des phénomènes, des courants artistiques et ces prochains projets de rénovation personnels et professionnels

Amélie est vraiment passionnante et passionnée. Le jeune homme adore l'écouter et apprendre. Il a toujours aimé l'écouter. C'est la meilleure conteuse qu'il ait jamais connue, la personne la plus inspirante lorsqu'une idée lui tient à cœur.

Dans la bibliothèque fournie des Graham de Vanily, Adrien se perd dans les ouvrages. Il se perd dans ce manoir coupé du reste du monde. Après son petit déjeuner, il court dans le jardin, incapable de rester en place et ne voulant pas rendre l'absence de Plagg trop pesante pour lui. Il n'a plus son meilleur compagnon à ses côtés pour l'occuper, ni pour lui permettre de se transformer. Adrien a donc trouvé dans la course à pied et la musculation, un moyen de se défaire du trop-plein de frustration qui l'accable.

Dans le manoir, le mannequin ne se sent pas emprisonné comme chez lui mais il ne se sent pas libre pour autant. Malgré l'éloignement du joug de son paternel, Adrien se sent peu à peu entravé par le manoir lui-même.

Il est effrayé à l'idée de s'en éloigner et d'explorer la forêt tout comme il n'a pas osé entrer dans toutes les pièces pourtant libres d'accès.

Même si tante Amélie lui a donné la permission et l'a même encouragé à découvrir tout l'édifice par lui-même, l'idée d'entrer dans l'atelier de son oncle au troisième étage lui donne des sueurs froides. Tout comme l'idée de mettre les pieds dans la chambre de Félix le met mal à l'aise.

Le jeune homme sera absent tout l'été et ne reviendra chez lui qu'en septembre. En soi, Adrien a le droit de fouiller dans sa chambre vu comment il ne sait pas gêner pout le faire lors de sa visite à Paris il y a deux ans. Mais le blond n'ose pas. Sa conscience lui dit que c'est mal. Et surtout, il a peur de ce qu'il pourrait découvrir.

Alors que le train de vie d'Adrien commence peu à peu à entrer dans une routine plus qu'agréable, la visite d'Anthalia chamboule tout dans ses projets.

Une matinée, après sa séance de sport éreintante, le jeune homme l'a trouvée dans le vestibule. Vêtue d'une élégante robe rose pâle à fleurs verte et de sandales de cuir, ses cheveux d'un blond cendré étaient reliés en une élégante queue de cheval haute qui a eu le mérite de faire ressortir les traits fins de son visage aquilin. Ses yeux bleu clair se sont posés sur lui avec une détermination teintée d'angoisse. C'est ainsi qu'a débuté leur singulière amitié.

Depuis ce jour, tous les matins après son footing journalier, Adrien se change rapidement tandis qu'Anthalia discute avec la maitresse de maison. Toujours vêtue différemment mais trimballant toujours avec elle son parapluie noir, la jeune anglaise s'est donnée pour mission de lui faire visiter le village et les environs.

A chaque lever du soleil, Adrien sait qu'il va découvrir de nouveaux lieux avec cette fille énigmatique qu'il commence peu à peu à cerner et à découvrir.

Même si elle parle très peu, Anthalia est une personne ouverte à la discussion si on ne prend pas le risque de s'immiscer imprudemment dans son intimité. Adrien aime découvrir des choses sur elle. C'est comme un jeu. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il a pu se renseigner sur la composition de sa famille, ses hobbies (l'histoire, le latin, l'hébreu, la danse et l'athlétisme) et ses manies.

Adrien sait aussi que la jeune fille est dotée d'un sarcasme et d'une ironie assez particulière. Même s'il ne sait pas encore exactement sur quel pied danser avec elle, il se plait à discuter avec elle de voyages, à lui apprendre le français alors qu'elle l'aide à se perfectionner en anglais, Il aime la rencontrer tous les jours.

Adrien pense qu'il peut qualifier Anthalia d'amie. Et il espère que cette pensée est réciproque.

Aujourd'hui, leur sortie est spéciale. Sa cousine et la propriétaire du chat qui lui a sauté dessus souhaitent le rencontrer dans un café. Adrien est assez nerveux. Il sait que ces deux filles connaissent vaguement Félix. Et cela contribue à son anxiété. Qu'est-ce qu'elles attendent de lui ? De son comportement ?

Anthalia semble déjà surprise par sa personnalité surtout lorsqu'un jeu de mots foireux ou une blague nulle lui échappe malencontreusement. Ses amis au lycée ont eu le temps de se faire à ses brusques changements de comportement. Du moins, Adrien arrive plus facilement à retenir ses pulsions. Avec la jeune fille, c'est beaucoup plus difficile. D'une certaine façon, sa placidité apparente, ses rares sourires sincères et sa présence protectrice et distante le mettent en confiance et lui rappellent dangereusement Félix.

Pour ne pas se ridiculiser totalement devant les amies d'Anthalia, Adrien décide de revêtir un ensemble mélangeant des vêtements de la collection de son père avec de vieux vêtements de son feu grand-oncle maternel.

La tenue jouant sur des coloris verts et noirs qui lui rappelle son rôle de super-héros met parfaitement en valeur l'émeraude de ses yeux et ses joues un peu plus creuses à mesure qu'il prend de l'âge.

Le mannequin ne fait pas très attention à sa coupe de cheveux et préfère laisser ses soins capillaires au placard. Félix est toujours tiré à quatre épingles et sa coiffure est indéfrisable. Adrien a quant à lui toujours préféré que ses mèches vagabondes. Et sans le regard désapprobateur de son père ni la peur irrationnelle qu'on découvre son identité secrète, Adrien peut laisser libre cours à ses fantaisies.

En rejoignant Anthalia dans le vestibule, l'idole des jeunes est ravie de l'effet qu'il a sur elle. Pour être honnête, Adrien a toujours aimé jouer de ses charmes avec les gens et voir les sentiments qu'il pouvait provoquer. Lorsqu'il ne s'agit pas de fans hystériques, Adrien aime recevoir des regards appréciateurs sur lui. Il en a l'habitude. Il a l'impression que sans ses regards, il deviendrait transparent et finirait par disparaitre, pas seulement aux yeux de son père, mais aussi à ses propres yeux.

Laissant ses pensées introspectives de côté, Adrien lance un sourire charmeur à son amie :

« On ne va pas à un défilé, tu sais ? marmonne Anthalia en détachant ses yeux de son torse.

-Je sais mais aux vues de ta réaction, j'ai une chance de ne pas me ridiculiser totalement devant tes amies.

-Avec une tenue de séducteur pareil, tu vas les mettre à tes pieds. Surtout Judith. C'est une grande fan. Prépare-toi, c'est effrayant.

-Je suis sûr qu'elle est dans la norme. Elle n'a jamais pensé à vouloir m'empoisonner pour me garder dans une cave, rassure-moi ?

-Je ne crois pas.

-Dans ce cas, il n'y a aucune raison que je m'inquiète. »

Anthalia pouffe de rire alors qu'ils prennent la route pour le café.

Le repas se passe dans la joie et la bonne humeur et même si le début de la rencontre a été gênante notamment à cause du stress injustifiée de Judith intimidée par son mannequin favori et des regards suspicieux d'Elisabeth, Anthalia a réussi à briser la glace avec sa répartie légendaire.

Les adolescents passent un bon moment et Adrien est avide de toutes les découvertes qu'il peut faire sur ce groupe d'amies. Il apprend ainsi qu'Anthalia est une directrice du bureau des élèves particulièrement stricte mais appréciée de tous, qu'elle adore la compétition et qu'elle a déjà brisé le cœur de tellement de personnes que le surnom « Cœur de pierre » est en vogue chez ses amies. L'intéressée se défend comme elle peut et ne manque pas de pointer du doigt les déboires de ses camarades. L'ambiance bonne enfant relaxe Adrien qui a toujours du mal à se timidité et ses quasi quatorze ans d'isolement ne l'aide pas avoir confiance en lui.

Alors que Judith quitte la tablée pour rentrer chez elle après avoir reçu un autographe personnel du célébrissime Adrien Agreste, Anthalia se décide à aller aux toilettes.

Seul en compagnie de la déjantée Elisabeth, le mannequin ne sait pas trop quoi faire et préfère se concentrer sur sa pâtisserie entamée au trois-quarts. La jeune fille l'observe insidieusement avant de prendre la parole :

« En tout cas, c'est une bonne surprise. Je pensais que tu serais aussi désagréable que Félix mais finalement t'es tout à fait passable. Et canon en plus.

-Ah, euh merci…

-Mais ne te méprends pas. Je ne te fais pas confiance. Je ne fais pas confiance à ton frère non plus. Si l'un de vous fait encore le moindre mal à ma cousine, je vous étripe. C'est clair ? »

Le fait qu'elle sache que Félix est son frère et non son cousin fige Adrien dans sa dégustation. Il aurait dû sans douter ! Séparés par une mer, il est plus facile de faire passer le fait qu'ils sont cousins alors que dans la ville natale de sa mère, une bonne partie des habitants doit soupçonner qu'ils sont bien frères.

« T'inquiètes pas. Peu de personnes savent que vous êtes frères. Juste des rumeurs. Je suis au courant juste parce que les membres de ma famille le savent, déclare Elisabeth en voyant la mine déconfite de son interlocuteur.

-Je n'étais pas inquiet. Je suis simplement peu habitué. C'est tout, répond froidement Adrien.

-Anthalia ne semble pas se rendre compte qu'elle a des fragilités comme tout le monde Adrien donc je suis sérieuse. Je n'en ai rien à foutre de ce qui vous lie toi et elle. Je ne veux juste pas la voir pleurer à cause de toi. Compris ?

-C'est parfaitement clair. Mais je ne peux rien te promettre.

-Pardon ?! s'offusque la cousine.

-On ne peut pas promettre qu'on ne va pas souffrir ou faire souffrir en relation. Du moins, c'est ce que ma maigre expérience sociale me laisse penser.

-T'essaies de t'en tirer en jouant les philosophes ! Ça m'agace.

\- Tu préfères que je fasse les yeux doux ?

-Non merci. Ton look à damner les saints suffit ! » répond Elisabeth dont l'irritation a fait place à l'amusement.

Lorsqu'Anthalia revient à la table, les trois compagnons reprennent leur conversation où elle s'est arrêtée. Tout le reste de la sortie, Adrien ne peut pas s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi et comment Félix a blessé cette tête dure.

* * *

Gabriel est assis sur l'immense table de sa salle à manger, un verre de scotch à la main. Depuis le départ de son fils, son objectif est de plus en plus flou. Il a l'impression de vivre un cauchemar. Un cauchemar encore plus atroce que celui dans lequel il est plongé depuis la disparition de sa femme.

Le styliste regarde sa main droite sur laquelle l'anneau porté sans relâche depuis des années n'est plus greffé. Un haut le cœur le prend et il retient un spasme de douleur en réingurgitant l'alcool qui brûle son œsophage.

Gabriel déteste boire mais il est dans une situation où il a clairement besoin d'oublier. Son akumatisation médiocre n'a été d'aucune efficacité aujourd'hui malgré l'absence notable de Chat Noir. Sa quête des miraculous n'avance pas. Son fils est parti sans son consentement. Et l'alliance de sa femme ne peut plus siéger sur son doigt.

Lorsque Nathalie entre dans la pièce et lui retire la bouteille à moitié vide des mains, le styliste n'a pas la force de riposter quoi que ce soit. Cependant, son corps se tend légèrement de surprise lorsqu'il a l'image inédite de sa secrétaire boire au goulot à plein gosier.

Nathalie s'assoit à côté de lui et ils profitent chacun de la présence silencieuse de l'autre pour ne pas sombrer. Sans la présence d'Adrien qui apporte un semblant de normalité à leur double vie, leur état respectif de morts-vivants leur revient en pleine face.

Au milieu de leur beuverie commune, tout le stoïcisme de Gabriel s'échappe de ses artères et il s'effondre en larmes, sans un bruit. La main de son amie vient se poser sur la sienne, réconfortante. Mais lorsque le styliste se souvient qu'il n'a plus de bague au doigt, ses pleurs s'intensifient.

« Nathalie, tu avais raison. Je ne peux pas garder Adrien ici pour toujours… Il est en train de détruire tout ce qu'Emilie a essayé de construire… Je n'ai pas pu tenir ma promesse… Je n'ai pas réussi à le protéger… La bague… L'anneau… Il ne nous appartient plus… »

Gabriel ne peut plus mettre l'anneau des Graham de Vanily. Car l'anneau a pris une teinte dorée. Et parce que le nom de Félix est maintenant gravé à l'intérieur.


	25. Chapitre XXIII- Absence de masques

**Chapitre XXIII- Absence de masques**

* * *

_**Je m'excuse pour mon retard criant. Je n'ai finalement pas réussi à tenir mes propres engagements et je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je pourrais de nouveau poster. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas! Je finirais cette histoire qui me tient tant à cœur. Je vous laisse donc avec ce long (très long!) chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise.**_

* * *

Les courses à pieds matinales jusqu'alors solitaires d'Adrien, ne le sont plus depuis qu'Anthalia lui a proposé de l'accompagner dans son entrainement et de suivre un circuit dans la forêt du domaine. Le jeune homme s'est prêté au jeu suivant son guide à travers les branchages et les sentiers.

La forêt est magnifique. Adrien s'y sent apaisé. Chaque bouffée d'air lui apporte une once de réconfort alors qu'il peine à suivre Anthalia. Même s'il est un super-héros à plein temps, il a vraiment du mal à être au même niveau que la coureuse affublée de nombreux prix de course à pieds. Ses chaussures heurtent la terre et l'herbe à chaque foulée et le blond se surprend à ne plus penser. A ne plus penser à tous ses problèmes. A ne plus penser au départ de Kagami, à la colère de son père, à ce lien étrange qui l'enchaîne à Félix.

La sensation qui l'assaille est comparable à celle qu'il ressent lorsqu'il patrouille la nuit, se mouvant de toit en toit en surveillant les Parisiens.

Au moment où la queue de cheval de sa partenaire commence à disparaître de son champ de vision, le terrier de Bunnix apparaît brusquement devant Adrien qui pile sous la surprise.

La super-héroïne lapin sort de celui-ci en un bond majestueux avant de lui tendre sa bague. Plagg flotte juste à côté d'elle, visiblement très heureux de retrouver son porteur dans cette forêt inconnue.

« Vous avez besoin de moi maintenant ? Je… Comment je fais pour partir comme ça ? Ma disparition va pas passer inaperçue ! s'exclame Adrien avec anxiété en pensant à son amie un peu plus loin.

-Ta Petite Gardienne a besoin d'un maximum de super-héros disponibles pour arrête six akumatisés.

-T'inquiètes pas Blondinet, ça va pas être très long ! » le rassure Alix en le prenant par le bras.

Adrien s'engouffre dans le terrier et se retrouve en moins de trois minutes dans la capitale française. Se transformer à nouveau en Chat Noir fait battre le cœur du mannequin à tout rompre. Cette excitation et ces duplications sensorielles induites par la fusion avec son kwami lui ont terriblement manqué. Même sa découverte de la région natale de sa mère et ses sorties avec Anthalia ne lui ont pas permis d'oublier l'ivresse qu'il ressent à chaque fois qu'il revêt le costume de son alter-ego.

Il est vrai que recevoir les remontrances de Ladybug est moins agréable. Mais Adrien le mérite bien. Après tout, c'est lui qui est parti sur un coup de tête.

Les akumatisés ne sont pas particulièrement dangereux. Ils sont surtout très nombreux. Le combat se finit donc rapidement par une victoire écrasante des super-héros permettant ainsi au blond de retourner dans la forêt familiale.

Ramené au même endroit qu'à son départ, Adrien se retrouve seul au milieu des hauts arbres feuillus. Il doit retrouver Anthalia sur le champ et donner une excuse pourrie pour justifier son absence aussi.

Généralement, à Paris, son emploi du temps d'enfant star suffit à expliquer ses étranges disparitions et sa fatigue. Mais en Angleterre, ses activités titanesques ne peuvent pas servir de moyen de dissimulation de son secret.

Adrien court entre les branchages et les buissons. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il avance à l'aveugle dans cette végétation encore peu familière. Il atterrit finalement dans une clairière. Un lac singulier s'offre à lui tandis que la fine silhouette d'Anthalia se découpe dans le paysage. Adrien accourt vers elle et est frappé par la vitesse à laquelle elle se retourne. L'inquiétude qui pare ses traits augmente sa propre anxiété.

« Où étais-tu ?! Je t'ai cherché partout ! s'exclame-t-elle en reportant son attention sur l'étendue d'eau pour cacher son malaise.

-Je… Je m'étais perdu dans la forêt et je n'ai pas réussi à retrouver mon chemin, désolé.

-Tu ne m'as jamais perdue de vue depuis le début de nos sessions. Je ne vois pas pourquoi aujourd'hui, ce serait une exception. Je savais que tu n'étais pas mort. Mais bon sang ! J'ai eu peur !

-Anthalia je…

-Ne me sors pas une excuse stupide ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu caches mais je n'ai pas senti ta présence dans la forêt pendant au moins trente minutes !

-Je me suis simplement égaré. C'est tout. Je te promets de faire plus attention la prochaine fois. »

Adrien pose sa main sur son épaule dans un geste de réconfort qui n'a pas l'effet escompté. Anthalia se dégage sèchement avant de porter ses yeux froids et limpides sur son interlocuteur.

« Tu me mens, déclare la jeune fille, acerbe. Je pensais que je pouvais te faire un minimum confiance. Que ce ne serait pas comme… Au moins Félix est honnête lui… »

La dernière remarque de son amie refroidit les parois de l'estomac d'Adrien, lui donnant envie de vomir. De vomir une bile de haine et de colère incommensurable.

« Tu es mal placée pour parler d'honnêteté ! répond farouchement le blond. Je te signale que toi aussi, tu me caches des infos ! Et Félix ! Honnête ? Laisse-moi rire…

-Lui au moins, il ne se voile pas la face ! Lui au moins il accepte ce lien qui nous unit ! Il ne se ment pas à lui-même. A ton avis, pourquoi je ne dis rien Adrien ? A cause de qui ?! »

Anthalia s'approche dangereusement de lui. L'air autour d'eux s'électrifie tandis que les deux adolescents se toisent du regard, le souffle court. La blonde continue son discours sans ciller :

« Je te cache des informations. Je ne te dis rien pour que tu ne t'enfuis pas comme un lâche ! Tu es un lâche Adrien. Tu vis ta petite vie de célébrité, tranquillement installée à la capitale sans te soucier un seul instant de ton héritage et tu attends de moi que je te donne toutes les informations sur un plateau d'argent ?! La vérité se trouve au fond de toi et tu le sais.

-Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire !

-Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire ! Est-ce que tu t'es déjà demandé pourquoi ta mère a cherché par tous les moyens de t'éloigner d'ici ? De t'éloigner de ton frère ?

-Félix est comme un cousin pour moi…Sa mère est Amélie.

-Oui, c'est sa mère. Et contrairement à la tienne, elle n'a pas cherché à lui cacher la vérité. A le faire vivre dans un mensonge. Contrairement à ta mère, Amélie n'a jamais cherché à lui cacher la malédiction des anneaux des Graham de Vanily.

-Quelle malédiction ?

-Le lien qui nous unit. Félix, toi et moi. Pour toujours ! »

Anthalia peine à reprendre sa respiration tandis qu'Adrien ne peut réprimer un tremblement.

Une peur insaisissable s'insinue dans ses veines même si les propos de son interlocutrice restent opaques à ses oreilles :

« Quel lien ? Si tu parles de ces trucs stupides qu'on voit à la télé du type « Je ressens ce que ressent mon jumeau. », c'est ridicule ! Totalement ridicule !

« Ce n'est que ton imagination mon Petit Chat. » C'est quelque chose que te dirait Emilie, pas vrai ? » rétorque-t-elle sardonique.

L'étranglement de stupeur angoissée d'Adrien ne stoppe pas la jeune femme dans sa lancée.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es surpris ? Tu penses que ce lien dont je parle n'est qu'un mensonge parce que tu as été conditionné par ta mère pour le penser. Tu n'es qu'un pantin, Adrien. Je sais beaucoup de choses. Je sais qu'Arthur te détestait autant que son propre fils, que ta mère s'est mariée avec ton père un jour d'été et a tout fait pour couper les ponts avec son héritage. Je sais que toi et Félix adoriez faire des bonhommes de neige et lire des mythes antiques. Je sais que dans le bureau de ton père se trouve un immense portrait de ta mère inspiré des œuvres de Gustave Klimt.

-Arrête…

-Je sais qu'Arthur et Emilie sont morts à seulement quelques jours d'intervalle. Que tu n'es pas allé à l'enterrement de ton oncle même si Félix s'est rendu à celui de ta mère. Je sais que tu fais des crises d'hyperventilation. C'est rare mais tu le caches à ton entourage et…

-STOP ! ».

Le hurlement d'Adrien est presque un jappement tant son cri semble désespéré. Hagard, il sert fermement ses bras autour de son propre corps tout en s'éloignant d'Anthalia de quelques pas.

« Je croyais que tu voulais que je sois honnête, répond la blonde, implacable.

-Qui… Qui es-tu ? Comment est-ce que tu sais tout ça ?

-J'ai tout vu en rêve comme les précédents descendants de Sidera avant moi. »

Au nom de Sidera, les boyaux d'Adrien se tordent de douleur. Des images du rêve qui l'a hanté avant son départ lui reviennent. Le corps de Sidera contre celui d'Anthos, les gémissements, l'amour passionnel qu'ils se portaient malgré le mariage de Sidera à la sœur de son meilleur ami.

Semblant lire dans les pensées du jeune homme, Anthalia déclare :

« Parfois, il arrive qu'un des jumeaux voit d'anciens souvenirs également. Mais ça reste assez occasionnel.

-C'est pas possible… Ce n'est qu'un…

-Qu'un rêve ? le coupe Anthalia avec une mine moqueuse. Si tu visites les quartiers de ton oncle, tu te rendras compte que ce n'est pas le cas. »

Un frémissement parcourt Adrien à la mention du troisième étage qu'il n'a pas encore osé explorer, mu par une sombre angoisse l'empêchant d'ouvrir la porte de bronze de l'ancien bureau du père de Félix. Anthalia ne manque pas cet accès de faiblesse :

« J'avais raison alors. Monsieur a décidé de faire tous ce voyage jusqu'à Paris mais est trop peureux pour ouvrir une simple porte ! »

Adrien n'est pas outré par cette blessure à son amour-propre. Simplement abattu par cette mention accablante de justesse. A l'instant où l'aristocrate amorce un pas vers lui, son visage aquilin se mêle à celui de l'homme de son rêve. Des mots lointains prononcé par la voix rauque de Sidera résonnent alors dans son esprit. _Tu n'es qu'un lâche Anthos ! Ne t'éloigne pas de moi, je t'en pris. Ne repars pas ! Ne repars plus !_

Un glapissement s'échappe des cordes vocales du lycéen :

« Ne t'approche pas ! Je t'interdis de t'approcher de moi ! panique Adrien en reculant.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? demande Anthalia en haussant les sourcils, le sang encore bouillonnant.

-Si c'est ce que tu penses de moi, alors ne t'approche pas ! Je te l'interdis » répond Adrien affolé.

-Il faut que tu te calmes. » déclare-elle plus gentiment.

Anthalia reprend ses esprits. Elle commence à se rendre compte de sa propre fureur. Mais il est déjà trop tard.

Le blond a peur, tellement peur. Il n'a jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie. Incapable de contrôler son corps, il s'échappe du regard impitoyable et inquisiteur de son amie en prenant la fuite.

Adrien court. Il court. Il entend les pas d'Anthalia derrière lui mais l'adrénaline lui donne des ailes. Il se cache dans les fougères et s'échappe des paroles aussi tranchantes que des couteaux que lui assènent la jeune femme intransigeante.

Il veut fuir loin, très loin.

Adrien ne sait pas par quel miracle il réussit à semer sa poursuivante. Il arrive jusqu'au manoir imposant et la mention du troisième étage lui revient en tête.

Il faut qu'il découvre ce que cet étage renferme. Apeuré, il se précipite dans la maisonnée, bousculant au passage Miranda et oubliant la sueur qui lui colle à la peau. Les marches sont montées quatre à quatre.

La porte en bronze est ouverte dans un fracas assourdissant avant d'être refermée avec la même violence. La respiration d'Adrien est saccadée. La peur est encore là, mais plus ténue. Toute la pièce dans laquelle il a pénétré est plongée dans le noir.

Un noir pénétrant et assourdissant. Un noir qui perd et qui fait étrangement penser à la mort. Adrien finit par trouver l'interrupteur dans l'obscurité et l'actionne, tremblotant.

Un vieux bureau en bois massif ainsi qu'un fauteuil noir en cuir et aux ornements de la famille trônent dans la pièce, entourés de livres, de paperasses, d'atlas, de cartes du monde, de planisphères et de matériels d'astronomie et d'architecture.

La pièce a l'odeur de poussière et d'abandon. La même odeur que l'ancienne chambre de ses propres parents lorsqu'Adrien s'y est engouffré pour voler son passeport et sa pièce d'identité britannique.

Le cœur du jeune homme tambourine à tout rompre dans sa poitrine alors qu'il avance dans le bureau en ne constatant rien d'anormal. Ce n'est que la première pièce des quartiers d'Arthur après tout.

* * *

Adrien emprunte la porte communiquant avec une autre pièce et se retrouve dans une bibliothèque plus petite que la bibliothèque principale du manoir. La particularité de celle-ci est qu'elle n'est remplie que de livres sur l'ésotérisme et d'ouvrages mythologiques provenant des sept continents. Certains semblent plus avoir leur place dans un musée que chez un particulier.

Adrien continue son exploration, retrouvant un rythme cardiaque normal au cours du processus. Ce n'est qu'après avoir passé une deuxième bibliothèque et une salle de chimie que le jeune homme se retrouve face à une porte fermée à clé.

La clé en bronze, rouillée, est encore enfoncée dans la serrure. Une tension sans nom remonte le long de l'épine dorsal d'Adrien alors qu'il tourne l'objet dans son emboitement.

La porte s'ouvre dans un grincement. La pièce fait à peine la taille de WC et il n'y a aucun interrupteur. Adrien réussit à prendre une lampe à pétrole dans la pénombre et retourne dans la salle précédente pour l'actionner sans encombre.

Dans sa hâte, il n'a pas pris le temps de prendre son portable dans sa chambre et il sait très bien qu'il n'aura jamais le courage de revenir dans les anciens quartiers d'Arthur s'il quitte les lieux.

Après beaucoup de patience, le mannequin finit par allumer correctement l'ancien moyen d'éclairement. Il retourne à l'intérieur de la pièce exiguë et manque de faire tomber la lampe en découvrant ce qui se cache.

La pièce est nue et les murs sont extrêmement vieillis et sales. Seule une étrange mosaïque est posée au fond de celle-ci. Le symbole occidental des Gémeaux est représenté avec en son sein deux anneaux entrecroisés. Les anneaux des Graham de Vanily, « _Grahamorum Vanilorum Anuli », _est l'inscription annotée a posteriori juste en dessous de l'œuvre_. _

Adrien pose délicatement sa main dessus et un flot d'images violent alors son esprit. Des mers agitées, des forêts impénétrables, des yeux émeraudes dans l'obscurité, deux créatures jumelles sans pupille. Une étrange sensation se répand au fond de lui et il a l'impression que les murs, que le manoir, que tous les environs et même le lac lui murmurent que sa venue était attendue depuis longtemps.

Il faut un effort surhumain à Adrien pour ne pas s'effondrer sous ce flot d'informations, sous ces appels étranges. Il appuie sa main contre la mosaïque pour ne pas faiblir et s'étrangle en la sentant bouger sous son poids.

Ce n'est pas une simple œuvre mais une porte ! Les yeux du lycéen s'écarquillent en découvrant un long couloir sombre non taloché juste derrière la mosaïque.

Adrien prend son courage à deux mains et s'engouffre dans ce tunnel à l'instant où un étrange courant d'air s'y propage.

Le trajet n'est pas long et le jeune homme se retrouve finalement dans une grande pièce circulaire aux murs rouge sang.

La logique de l'emplacement de ce lieu étrange, l'invraisemblance de son parcours ainsi que l'étrange familiarité qui s'en dégage, toutes ces informations sont mises en sourdine par l'esprit d'Adrien alors qu'il observe l'immense pièce circulaire dont les murs sont recouverts de tableaux.

Les tableaux sont organisés en deux rangées et semblent formés des paires disposées l'une au-dessus de l'autre.

La première paire de portrait qui s'offre aux yeux inquiets d'Adrien lui glace le sang.

Le jeune homme n'entend plus rien. Adrien ne voit plus rien d'autre que les figures de ce dessin qui semble vieux comme le monde.

Face à son esprit horrifié se trouvent les visages des hommes de son rêve.

Sur le dessin le plus bas, bruni et décoloré par le temps, se trouve une femme magnifique portant une toge. Malgré la disparition des coloris, il reste des traces du vert de ses yeux éclatants. Assise sur un tabouret, une douce expression au visage se mariant à merveille avec le jardin grecque l'environnant, elle est entourée de deux hommes. L'un, son jumeau, est assis à ses pieds, son visage endormi est posé délicatement sur ses genoux tandis que l'autre, son mari, un homme brun aux yeux clairs, est debout et tient ses épaules frêles avec une tendresse infinie.

Adrien les connait. Adrien sait qui ils sont. Athos, Agathe et Sidera. Deux amants. Deux époux. Deux jumeaux. Trois êtres chers.

La signature dans un coin du dessin ne lui laisse aucun doute le nom Sidera est griffonné en grec ancien. Même si le dessin est dans un cadre, l'ancienneté et la forme du papier laissent plus penser à du papyrus qu'à une simple toile.

L'attention du jeune homme se porte sur le cadre juste au-dessus et la première chose qui le frappe et l'intemporalité de l'objet. Il ne semble pas être vieilli par le temps et une étrange date complètement anachronique est gravée sur les contours dorés : vers -600 avt J-C.

L'œuvre ne semble pas être une huile sur toile même si elle y ressemble fortement. Cette création, Adrien n'arrive pas à déterminer avec quel matériel elle a été créée car les dessins ainsi que les couleurs semblent irréels. Intactes. Immuables.

La scène représentée n'est pas un témoignage d'amour comme le tableau jumeau. C'est une scène de carnage.

Les corps d'Agathe et de Sidera gisent sur un sol recouvert de sang tandis que le corps aux mains encore souillées d'Anthos est pendu à une corde.

Est-ce ainsi que ces êtres ont fini ? Dans cette tuerie sans nom ? Est-ce Anthos qui a tué les deux êtres les plus chers à ses yeux avant de se suicider ?

Adrien ne perd pas de temps et parcourt les tableaux qui, il le comprend au fur à mesure de son avancée frénétique, sont rangés dans un ordre chronologique.

A chaque fois, une paire de tableaux représentent un trio différent. Un dessin fait par le descendant Sidera et une autre œuvre étrange représentant l'issue fatale des jumeaux et de leur compagnon. A chaque fois, une tragédie semble ponctuer la vie de ces êtres. Quels que soient l'époque, le lieu, le pays, les ancêtres d'Adrien ne semblent jamais avoir trouvé la paix.

La malédiction des anneaux des Graham de Vanily. C'est comme ça qu'Anthalia a parlé de ce qui les unit.

Adrien ne trouve pas de meilleurs mots pour décrire l'hécatombe qui se présente devant son être fissuré. Il avance comme un automate. Il découvre ses visages d'hommes et de femmes disparus avec qui il partage toujours les yeux verts et des traits plus ou moins prononcés.

Adrien avance, trop choqué par ses découvertes pour penser une seule seconde à s'arrêter. Il parcourt la vaste pièce avec l'énergie induite par la peur, la colère et le désir de savoir.

Il avance jusqu'à arriver dans les années cinquante.

Adrien n'a pas connu son grand-père. Il est mort peu de temps après sa grand-mère avant même sa naissance et sa mère ne parlait jamais de lui. Enfant, il n'a jamais osé poser trop de questions à sa génitrice sentant qu'elle ne voulait pas lui parler de son enfance.

Sur la peinture faite par sa grand-mère, la descendante Sidera, on peut la voir aux côtés de son grand-père et de son frère jumeau, assis dans la bibliothèque principale en pleine lecture. Ils ont une vingtaine d'années et la brune est assise sur les genoux de son ancêtre en pleine lecture tandis que son frère est allongé par terre, un énorme ouvrage sous les yeux.

La peinture au-dessus est toujours aussi ébranlante que toutes les autres de la rangée.

Âgés d'une trentaine d'années, ses grands-parents se tiennent fermement la main, leurs anneaux de mariage fièrement mis en évidence. Cependant leurs expressions sont moins sereines, bien plus dures et tourmentées. Au fond du tableau, on peut voir le corps pendu du jumeau de son grand-père.

Adrien se dirige avec encore moins d'assurance vers les prochaines œuvres jumelles. L'ébranlement est beaucoup plus puissant maintenant que les personnes qu'il observe ont une existence beaucoup plus tangible à ses yeux.

La première pensée qui traverse l'esprit du blond est que la peinture à l'huile de son oncle est tout bonnement magnifique.

Représentant la roseraie qui marque la sortie des jardins du domaine et l'entrée dans la forêt, le tableau présente une scène quotidienne de l'enfance des parents de Félix et de sa mère.

N'ayant sans doute pas encore dépassés les un mètre cinquante, les trois enfants que sont encore Emilie, Amélie et Arthur jouent avec des bulles de savon, éclairés par la lumière du soleil. Ce tableau est empreint de nostalgie.

C'est la première fois qu'un descendant de Sidera a représenté son trio maudit lors de leur enfance. Même si Adrien a toujours détesté son oncle et n'a jamais pu lui pardonner tous les mauvais traitements qu'il a fait subir à Félix, il est bouleversé par ce tableau. Et par l'amour qui s'en dégage. C'est comme si toute l'affection qu'il n'a jamais su donner de son vivant était tout entière inscrite dans cette huile sur toile.

Adrien peut déjà deviner ce que l'autre tableau de la paire peut représenter. Mais le voir de ses propres yeux le bouleverse.

Amélie est seule au centre du tableau, toute vêtue de noir et deux cercueils se trouvent à ses pieds. Ils sont en verre. On peut donc voir les visages endormis de sa mère et de son oncle. Ils ne se réveilleront plus jamais et Amélie se retrouve sans personne.

La solitude de sa tante ne l'a jamais autant frappé qu'à cet instant. Entouré de toutes les preuves de cette étrange malédiction, Adrien ne peut qu'imaginer la douleur de sa tante qui a perdu deux êtres qui sont à jamais liés à sa propre existence.

A quel point doit-elle se sentir seule dans cette maison où ni sa sœur, ni son mari et pas même son fils, ne sont là pour lui permettre d'oublier le poids qui pèse sur chaque mur et chaque meuble.

Alors qu'Adrien pensait que son tour macabre était terminé, il se rend compte que deux tableaux n'ont pas encore été l'objet de son regard.

Celui du bas est un cadre vierge, attendant sans doute que les mains créatrices d'Anthalia ne viennent y apposer une peinture ou un dessin.

Celui du haut est déjà entamé. Sur le cadre est inscrit un étrange « en cours » et l'image qui s'offre à lui manquent de l'étouffer.

Anthalia, Félix et lui apparaissent sur ce tableau. Contrairement à leurs ancêtres, aucun d'eux n'est proche. Ils sont même dans des lieux complètement différents. Au premier plan à droite, son amie est assise sur un rebord de fenêtre, les cheveux lâchés avec un amoncellement d'ouvrages historiques, de coupes et de prix à ses pieds. A gauche, Félix est dans un lit blanc semblable à celui d'un hôpital. A ses pieds des prix de physique, de chimie et de karaté jonchent le sol alors que le jeune homme affaibli est endormi. En arrière-plan, Adrien se voit.

Il est enfermé dans une cage dorée emplie de prix et de trophées incalculables. Alors que les corps d'Anthalia et de Félix sont légèrement tournés l'un vers l'autre, lui n'est pas tourné vers eux mais vers un chat noir aux longues moustaches assis à l'extérieur de sa propre prison.

Adrien rit. Il rit face à cette œuvre qui montre de façon imagée la situation absurde dans laquelle il se trouve tous les trois. Il rit parce que ce tableau étrange n'a même pas manqué de représenter son rôle de super-héros à travers ce félin placé à l'extérieur de sa cage.

Adrien suffoque alors que les rires se transforment peu à peu en gémissements de paniqués. Il a du mal à respirer. A se concentrer alors que la réalité lui saute aux yeux.

Anthalia a raison. Lui, elle et Félix sont reliés par une foutue malédiction qui a balayé tous ses ancêtres et même sa mère.

Maman l'a toujours éloigné de sa famille pour qu'il ne subisse pas ce sort. Et il s'est écarté de ses vœux en venant directement ici.

Adrien savait que sa mère n'aurait jamais voulu le voir mettre les pieds au manoir. Pour rien au monde. Elle a même fini par couper les ponts avec sa sœur, son ami et son neveu qui est en réalité son fils biologique pour le protéger de ce poids.

Mais Adrien a transgressé ses désirs, désobéi à son père et commis la plus grosse folie de sa vie en venant ici.

Et même maintenant alors que la vérité abat ses armes sur ses épaules impréparées, il ne regrette pas son choix. Parce qu'Adrien a toujours préféré la vérité que de vivre dans le mensonge.

Parce qu'Adrien est fatigué des secrets. Il a toujours haï les secrets. Et sa mère lui en a toujours offert sur un plateau d'argent. Pour le protéger.

Et Adrien ne veut plus être protégé. Il préfère savoir. Même si ça implique qu'il va devoir s'enfoncer dans des océans de peines et d'immondices. Il préfère souffrir et mourir plutôt que de rester dans cette cage qui l'empoisonne. Il préfère mettre en danger sa propre condition de super-héros plutôt que de continuer d'être ce que sa mère a toujours voulu qu'il soit.

Il ne veut plus correspondre à ces attentes. Il ne veut plus être le gentil Adrien qui fera tout pour correspondre aux attentes d'autrui. Il ne veut plus être un mensonge.

* * *

Shangaï est une ville absolument incroyable ! Tours, jardins et temples se côtoient et créent un maelstrom haut en couleur qui crient l'opulence et offre une vitrine dorée et biaisée de la puissance de ces contrées.

Marinette aime l'agitation qui règne dans la ville. Accompagnée de sa mère pour l'anniversaire de son oncle Wang Fu, elle galère avec la langue chinoise et s'en sort surtout en parlant anglais.

Donnant pour prétexte une exploration du quartier de son hôtel pour s'éloigner de ses parents et ainsi retrouver le gardien Akira, Marinette marche d'un pas pressé dans les rues bondées.

La gardienne sait déjà où retrouver l'homme. Il lui a donné un point de rendez-vous bien précis. Mais ce serait plus simple si elle ne s'était pas perdue dans les magasins de vêtements et de bijoux d'une rue commerçante. Après avoir effectué quelques emplettes dans une petite boutique, elle s'est rendu compte avec effroi qu'elle a perdu Tikki !

C'est la raison pour laquelle elle se retrouve à courir partout dans ces avenues étrangères à la recherche de son kwami disparu.

Marinette se sent vraiment nulle. Pourquoi ne peut-elle jamais rien faire correctement ? Comment a-t-elle fait pour perdre son amie ? La petite boule rouge la suivait pourtant !

Elle ne peut clairement pas rejoindre Akira sans sa compagne. Quelle piètre gardienne elle fait ! Incapable de s'assurer de l'intégrité de Tikki !

Paniquée, Marinette se concentre sur le lien nouveau créer avec son kwami pour la localiser. Au bout de cinq minutes, l'adolescente finit par sentir l'énergie émanant de la petite coccinelle. Elle est rassurée en se rendant compte que Tikki n'est pas loin.

Marinette court à en perdre haleine jusqu'à la source du pouvoir créateur et bouscule par mégarde un individu.

C'est une fille de son âge. Elle porte deux couettes, des lunettes et une tenue de sport.

« Désolé ! » s'exclame Marinette en anglais.

La jeune fille n'a même pas le temps de répondre que Tikki s'échappe déjà de son blouson pour venir à sa porteuse.

« Ah Marinette ! Je t'ai cherché partout !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec elle Tikki ?

-Je te cherchais et Ju m'a trouvée près d'une machine à barbe à papa ! Elle ne parle pas bien anglais mais elle aide Akira dans ses recherches !

-Ah donc elle connait Akira ! Elle est dans le temple ?

-Non. Sa famille est une famille d'adjuvant. Elle aide Akira à mettre la main sur le renlings du dragon rouge ! » s'excite Tikki en la présentant à l'intéressée en chinois.

Marinette est vraiment soulagée de trouver son kwami hors de danger mais peste tout de même pour son manque de chances. Alors que Tikki aurait pu croiser n'importe qui dans la capitale, il a fallu qu'elle tombe sur une auxiliaire d'Akira qui pourra très bien lui rapporter sa perte gênante.

Le visage de Ju semble marquer par une extrême gentillesse. Marinette espère donc qu'elle pourra passer sous silence les circonstances de leur rencontre.

La shanghaienne la guide vers le maitre de la boîte orientale en laissant Tikki faire la traductrice au cours de leur avancée.

Marinette apprend que Ju est la fille d'une famille de prêtres bouddhistes et qu'elle vit avec sa sœur dans cette ville cosmopolite pour la poursuite de ses études. Elle veut se lancer dans des études d'ingénierie mais est toujours partante pour aider sa famille dans leur tâche.

La lycéenne a toujours pensé que les gardiens reviendraient un jour. Elle est heureuse d'avoir assisté à leur retour de son vivant.

Ils finissent par retrouver Akira, vêtu d'un costume trois pièces d'une élégance sans nom. Muni d'une fausse identité, il entraine les deux jeunes filles dans les bas-fonds de la capitale à la recherche du renlings qui terrifie les habitants et les touristes. Apparitions étranges, coups dans les murs dans les chambres d'hôtels et dans certains Airbnb, la créature magique sévit dans plusieurs quartiers depuis une dizaine d'années.

Après des repérages entrecoupés des sorties de Marinette avec sa famille, le trio réussit enfin à repérer la créature.

La franco-chinois n'aurait jamais pensé que débattre avec une créature fantastique serait aussi long et fatigant. Elle qui pensait que Plagg était agaçant !

Là, elle est servie ! Il a fallu à l'équipe pas moins de trois visites pour que la créature daigne être transporter dans des régions plus verdoyantes et moins peuplées pour continuer sa petite existence.

Sur le quai où Ju a finalement pris son train pour amener le petit dragon à la campagne, les deux gardiens se tiennent debout, encore exténués par leur travail.

« Bien, Jeune Gardienne. Tu as pu avoir un avant-goût des travaux de gardiens lorsqu'il n'y a aucun méchant à combattre.

-C'est encore plus compliqué que ce que j'avais imaginé ! Les renlings sont vraiment difficiles à gérer.

-Ce sont les plus compliqués à raisonner c'est vrai. Mais leurs apparitions alimentent surtout les légendes urbaines et les contes populaires. explique Akira en replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux.

\- Vous avez l'habitude de changer aussi drastiquement d'identité monsieur John ? sourit Marinette amusée.

-Je fais ça car c'est extrêmement amusant de modifier son identité en changeant de pays. Très formateur ! »

La première fois qu'elle a vu Akira à Shangai, Marinette ne l'a pas reconnu dans sa tenue de faux homme d'affaire. Comparé à Su-Han ou Maitre Fu, il a une capacité de dissimulation encore plus remarquable. La jeune gardienne a donc passé la fin de son voyage à faire des opérations de camouflage entrecoupées de diners familiaux et d'excursions touristiques.

C'est après une opération de dissimulation où Marinette a réussi à teindre ses cheveux en verts temporairement tout en changeant sa couleur de peau qu'elle se rend compte de tout le chemin parcouru. Et de l'impression de n'avoir jamais réellement pris de vacances.

Ce séjour lui a tellement apporté. Que ce soit sur le plan personnelle ou magique. Rencontrer la famille du côté de sa mère, ses cousins et cousines ainsi que revoir son oncle lui a plu malgré les barrières linguistiques et la gêne parfois palpable lors des repas familiaux.

Visiter cette ville dépaysante a été une bouffée d'air frais dans son apprentissage et étudier avec Akira pendant ces quelques jours lui a été très bénéfique.

Assise sur le banc d'un parc éloigné des flux continus de touristes et de travailleurs, Marinette profite de la chaleur environnante attendant son professeur parti à la recherche de collations.

Le thé glacé qui atterrit dans les mains de la lycéenne est aussi précieux qu'une fontaine de jouvence trouvée en plein milieu d'un désert aride.

« J'avais oublié l'amusement que peut procurer une séance d'enseignement en conditions réelles, déclare le tibétain le sourire aux lèvres.

-Merci beaucoup de m'avoir appris tout ça.

-Malgré une grande maladresse, tes débuts sont plutôt probants. Mais bon, tu ne sembles pas avoir une très grande affinité avec ce type de techniques magiques. Je pense qu'un sort comme celui qu'utilise Su-Han pour masquer sa propre identité te siéra sans doute plus. Personnellement, je le trouve plus difficile à mettre en place mais cela dépend des affinités de chaque gardien avec les formules magiques.

-Vous pensez ? Su-Han trouve que je ne suis pas encore prête à l'utiliser mais je lui transmettrai vos recommandations ! » s'exclame Marinette.

Elle a eu peur s'être obligée d'utiliser obligatoirement ces sorts compliqués pour protéger son identité et un soulagement certain se répand dans son corps endolori.

« Il cherche encore à créer un lien psychique entre toi et le super-héros du miraculous du chat noir ? pouffe Akira avec dédain.

-Oui… Je ne comprends pas ce qui vous amuse autant. C'est vrai qu'on a encore du mal. Et puis, on n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de s'entrainer ces derniers temps mais on progresse. Surtout avec nos kwamis respectifs.

-J'ai remarqué que tu arrivais à localiser Tikki et même à sentir la présence de Plagg même s'il reste tout le temps à l'hôtel. Mais ton lien n'est pas extrêmement fort donc j'imagine qu'il est sans doute inexistant avec ton coéquipier.

-On a réussi à communiquer lors du combat contre Mayura !

-C'était sans doute un coup de chance.

-J'ai créé un monde parallèle avec Tikki !

-Mais tu n'as pas réussi à y faire entrer ton coéquipier. Je me trompe ? »

Marinette est obligée d'acquiescer, désappointée.

« On dirait que vous pensez qu'on n'est pas assez fort pour y arriver.

-Ce n'est pas qu'une question de force ou de puissance. C'est une question de confiance. Tous les gardiens réussissent à avoir des liens privilégiés et à créer des mondes parallèles avec un ou plusieurs kwamis de leur boite. Mais y faire entrer quelqu'un. Cela relève du miracle ! Créer un lien psychique avec un autre porteur demande une confiance et une connaissance de l'autre inégalable. Pas seulement entre les deux partenaires mais aussi entre les kwamis. C'est la raison pour laquelle je pense que votre entreprise est vaine. Il est difficile d'être super-héros tout en étant transparent avec les autres. Être gardien rend la tâche d'autant plus difficile »

L'explication du maitre tibétain fait preuve d'une rationalité sans failles. Et aux vues des nombreux échecs essuyés avec son coéquipier qui lui a fait faux bond cet été, Marinette ne peut pas s'empêcher de déprimer et de douter. Est-ce que Su-Han n'a pas mis la barre un peu haut en les lançant à corps perdus dans cet entrainement. Que ce soient à quelques mètres ou à mille lieues de son ami, la gardienne est incapable de le sentir. Et le mur qui les sépare semble s'épaissir de jour en jour. La gardienne qu'elle est en train de devenir n'arrive pas à dissimuler toutes ses occupations tout en restant clair comme de l'eau de roche.

* * *

Depuis la fuite d'Adrien, Anthalia est coincée dans la forêt. Littéralement. Elle n'arrive pas à retrouver son chemin. Alors qu'elle a joué une partie de son enfance dans cette région boisée en connaissant les moindres de ses recoins, la jeune fille semble toujours revenir vers le lac, qu'importe le chemin emprunté.

La panique commence à l'assaillir alors que le Soleil continue sa course dans le ciel qui s'assombrit de plus en plus.

Comment a-t-elle fini dans cette situation absurde et terrifiante ? Elle est perdue dans cette étendue arborée et n'a aucun moyen d'en sortir malgré sa familiarité avec les lieux. Tournant en rond depuis plusieurs heures, la coureuse finit par s'asseoir près du lac et à tremper ses pieds déchaussés dans l'eau fraiche.

Anthalia s'est déjà retrouvée dans une situation similaire le jour malheureux où Félix et elle ont découvert leur lien et son statut de descendante de Sidera.

Félix nageait dans l'eau comme à son habitude lors des fortes chaleurs tandis qu'elle était plongée dans un roman historique qu'il lui avait conseillé. Déjà du haut de ses douze ans, elle ne pouvait pas détacher son regard du corps svelte de son ami qui prenait soin de garder sa chemise pour faire trempette.

A cette époque, elle pensait que les regards pesants, les effleurements de peau qu'ils échangeaient parfois et qui faisaient battre son cœur un peu plus fort étaient peut-être dus à un sentiment universellement niais et dévastateur.

Elle n'avait pas imaginé que cette attirance qu'elle commençait à ressentir pour ce garçon puisse être la conséquence de cette terrible malédiction.

Tous ses sentiments, toutes ses sensations n'étaient que l'œuvre de malins génies souhaitant nuire aux descendants d'êtres dévastateurs ayant commis des actes infâmes.

Lorsque le premier lien entre eux s'est manifesté, Félix a paniqué encore plus qu'elle. Il s'est échappé sans même prendre la peine de récupérer ses affaires. Alors qu'Anthalia a essayé de le suivre, elle a été propulsée à l'extérieur de la forêt par un vent faramineux.

Anthalia se rappelle toujours ce jour et de la douleur apparue sur le visage généralement placide de son ami. Elle s'en souviendra pour toujours. Parce que pour la première fois de sa vie, elle a eu l'impression de s'effondrer comme un vulgaire jeu de cartes. Et aujourd'hui, elle est toujours debout, attendant le moment où cet étrange sortilège cessera d'enchanter la forêt.

Alors que le ciel commence à se teindre de couleurs orangées, Anthalia finit de libérer la colère qui l'a prise à la gorge il y a de cela plusieurs heures. Elle n'arrive pas à saisir la raison de toute ce déversement de rage sur Adrien. Ou plutôt, elle a du mal à comprendre son manque de tact. Sa perte de moyen. Si elle avait fait plus attention à ses mots, le jeune homme cachottier ne l'aurait pas enfermée ici.

Cette retraite forcée commence vraiment à lui taper sur le système et elle n'a pas pu contacter ses parents. S'ils découvrent que leur fille ainée se trouve dans le domaine des Graham de Vanily alors qu'ils lui ont formellement interdit tout contact inopiné avec Félix pour éviter tout renforcement de leur lien, ils la tueront.

Un soupire d'exaspération passe les lèvres de la lycéenne. C'est au moment où Anthalia commence à penser qu'elle va finir par dormir à même le sol que Castor apparait devant elle.

L'adolescente n'a jamais été aussi soulagée de voir la créature humanoïde au teint blafard et aux étranges yeux verts.

« Oh, Castor ! Sors-moi d'ici !

-Ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas atterri ici. Le coin m'avait manqué ! s'exclame la créature en observant les lieux.

-C'est Adrien qui t'a fait venir jusqu'ici ?

-Il m'a invoqué mais je ne crois pas qu'il s'en est rendu compte. Je n'ai jamais ressenti sa présence d'aussi près. C'est étrangement exaltant. » déclare tranquillement Castor en regardant les alentours.

Castor a l'air beaucoup plus détendu qu'à l'accoutumée. Même s'il reste toujours aussi étrangement effrayant et calme, il a l'air heureux d'avoir retrouvé le chemin du manoir.

« Comment se fait-il que tu sois ici si tard ? demande-il avec surprise.

-Adrien m'a coincé ici ! s'énerve Anthalia.

-Mon porteur n'a pas dû faire exprès. Il ne se rend déjà pas compte qu'il m'invoque de temps en temps. La première fois que je l'ai rencontré dans sa salle de bain, il a pris peur et s'est évanoui. Puis j'ai été renvoyé dans ma bague… explique Castor nonchalamment.

-Ça ne change rien à mon problème. Je dois sortir d'ici. Il faut bien que je rentre chez moi !

-Pas de panique, je vais t'aider à sortir tout en douceur. Il a dû te laisser là instinctivement car il avait peur de t'approcher. Le sort n'est pas très puissant. Suis-moi. »

Sans attendre son avis, Castor la saisit par la main et Anthalia est à nouveau frappée par la froideur inédite du kwami.

Ils avancent jusqu'à arriver au jardin peuplé de rosiers. Le soulagement d'Anthalia se tarit lorsqu'elle aperçoit Amélie à l'orée du bois. Une ombrelle au-dessus de sa tête, le visage de la femme s'assombrit en apercevant le kwami à ses côtés. Castor ne se préoccupe pas de son hostilité contenue :

« Bonjour Amélie. Comment vas-tu depuis la mort d'Arthur ?

-J'ai vécu de meilleurs jours, déclare-t-elle sans se formaliser du manque de tact de la créature. Que fais-tu ici ? Et pourquoi Anthalia est avec toi ?

-Elle était coincée. Je l'ai aidée à sortir de la forêt.

-Adrien n'a pas la bague. Comment as-tu fait pour t'échapper ?

-Il est beaucoup plus talentueux que toi, même s'il ne s'en est pas rendu compte. »

La chatelaine reporte son attention sur Anthalia et déclare :

« J'ai prévenu tes parents que tu étais avec nous. Ils s'inquiétaient.

-Merci beaucoup. Je vais rentrer chez moi….

-Je ne quitterais pas le manoir si j'étais toi. Il va sans doute se mettre à pleuvoir. » coupe Castor avant de disparaitre.

Une pluie battante commence alors à s'abattre sur les deux femmes. Amélie soupire avant d'inviter Anthalia à partager son ombrelle. La lycéenne accepte l'invitation avec gratitude et elles avancent silencieusement vers la demeure.

« La prochaine fois que tu te disputes avec Adrien, évite de le faire dans la forêt. Tu pourras finir étrangler par une plante ou tu te noieras dans le lac.

-Entendu. Je m'excuse si notre altercation a perturbé vos projets.

-Il n'y a pas eu de grands dommages. Si on omet le fait que je n'ai pas croisé mon neveu de la journée, tout s'est déroulé comme prévu. Mis à part l'appel inquiet de tes géniteurs et la pluie. » déclare tranquillement Amélie.

Le manoir semble beaucoup plus sombre qu'à l'accoutumée lorsqu'elles s'engouffrent à l'intérieur. Le majordome Richard est déjà là, une serviette en main pour chacune des deux. Anthalia remercie chaleureusement l'employé de maison et frotte immédiatement sa chevelure, espérant se débarrasser de son odeur de chien mouillé.

« Une chambre est déjà prête pour Mademoiselle. » annonce une femme de chambre avant de repartir dans les recoins obscurs de la bâtisse.

« Je ne peux pas retourner chez moi ?

-La pluie ne cessera pas. J'ai déjà prévenu tes parents que tu resterais ici pour la nuit. Même si c'est agaçant, les conseils de Castor sont souvent avisés, explique Amélie. Ne t'inquiète de rien. »

Alors qu'Amélie s'apprête à retourner à ses occupations, Anthalia ne peut s'empêcher de demander :« Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas énervée ? ».

Après tout, Amélie a toujours voulu l'éloigner de son fils depuis qu'elle sait. Comme Emilie et comme ses parents, elle a tout fait pour les protéger de ce lien infernal.

Le sourire contrit qui se dessine sur les traits de l'aristocrate surprend la jeune fille :

« Ça ne sert à rien de continuer à vous éloigner les uns des autres. La malédiction finit toujours par rattraper ceux qui essaient d'y échapper. Vous êtes grands maintenant. Je ne peux que vous observer de loin. »

Les talons de la maitresse de maison résonnent dans le manoir tandis qu'elle s'éloigne. Anthalia se demande alors comment elle va faire pour trouver le sommeil dans cette demeure hantée par tant d'histoires.

* * *

_Angleterre 1408,_

_Athanase enfile son armure de chevalier, le cœur battant à tout rompre. La bague qui pèse sur son annulaire droit brûle sa peau alors qu'il reprend sa respiration et se fixe dans la glace. Sa pâleur est trop importante à cause du manque de sommeil. Ses yeux brillent quasiment aussi fort que ceux de Castor et il doit se retenir de ne pas hurler de rage en regardant à nouveau la marque rouge qui entoure son cou. _

_Il a failli mourir et ses deux sœurs également. Il leur avait pourtant dit de faire attention. De ne pas trop s'amuser avec les kwamis surtout en cette période de crise au cours de laquelle le clergé tente par tous les moyens d'asseoir son pouvoir en s'appuyant sur les chasses aux sorcières orchestrées par les prêtres et les habitants apeurés, incultes et fanatiques qui se ruent sur tout ce qui pourrait les empêcher d'atteindre les portes du paradis. _

_Leur famille a été soupçonnée de sorcellerie. Ils ont failli être assassinés par leurs propres paysans. Sans leur lien avec la famille royale qui leur doit quelques services, ils n'auraient jamais pu s'en sortir. Sans son titre honorifique, Athanase n'aurait pas pu sauver ses sœurs. _

_Avec ce titre, il fera en sorte de les laver de tout soupçon. Ce ne sont pas des sorciers. Et leur malédiction ne regarde qu'eux. Athanase fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour protéger les siens. Même s'il doit se salir les mains pour y parvenir. _

_Jamais le jardin de la famille des Graham de Vanily n'avait accueilli autant de monde, la sœur d'Athanase va prendre place juste à côté de son frère en gardant la tête haute. Elle croise le regard des quelques paysans qui ont essayé de la pendre il y a un mois sans sourciller. Elle ne doit pas montrer qu'elle a peur. Elle doit se montrer forte et regarder le bucher se construire pas à pas. _

_En s'asseyant sur le siège à côté de sa jumelle, elle est horrifiée par le spectacle qui s'offre à elle. Une queue d'au moins une dizaine de femmes au cheveux hirsutes attend sa sentence, sa condamnation irrévocable. Elle pourrait se retrouver dans cette procession. Elle aurait des raisons de se retrouver parmi ces personnes._

_Ces femmes sont innocentes. Mais pas elle. Elle est maudite. Sa famille est maudite. Et les cauchemars et les communications télépathiques avec son frère et sa sœur sont monnaie courante. _

_Elle n'entend pas le nom et les accusations criés par son frère, bras droit de l'inquisiteur orchestrant ce carnage. Elle ne voit que les corps hurleurs détruits par les flammes. _

_Athanase tente de se détacher de lui-même en vociférant chaque nom. Il tente de ne pas voir dans chaque femme brûlant dans ce feu dévastateur, le visage de ses sœurs. Lorsqu'il reporte son attention sur les condamnées, la personne qui s'apprête à monter sur le bucher lui glace le sang. Cette femme. Il l'a déjà vue sur le champ de bataille en compagnie d'un autre chevalier de rang légèrement inférieur. Elle est accusée de travestissement et de sorcellerie. Plus que le travestissement, le chevalier sait que les hauts membres du clergé et de la noblesse cherche à se débarrasser d'elle car elle apprend à des jeunes filles à lire et que c'est une excellente guérisseuse et combattante. Il a seulement soufflé à ses supérieurs les bons prétextes pour se débarrasser de cette héroïne trop encombrante et dangereuse. C'est une prolétaire audacieuse. Une prolétaire qui portait aussi une bague sur sa main droite. Sans aucune hésitation, Athanase hurle son nom._

_« Rose, orpheline, travestie en homme sur les champs de bataille, est accusée de sorcellerie ! Si cette femme survit aux flammes purificatrices, alors toutes les accusations levées contre elle seront rejetées ! »_

_Ces mots déclamés avec hargne percutent Tristan en plein cœur alors qu'il observe le corps frêle de sa coéquipière. Vêtue d'un simple sac en toile, sa peau blafarde est écorchée de toute part. Elle est amaigrie. Ses yeux sont hagards mais lorsqu'elle croise son regard, son visage s'illumine aussi fort que le jour où il lui avoué son amour, dans les cuisines du seigneur Mildren. _

_Cinq ans de travail main dans la main. Cinq ans à tenter de ramener la paix durant ses temps troubles. Cinq ans à s'occuper des orphelins et des orphelines. A essayer de leur donner un minimum d'éducation et à les protéger de maitres perfides. Cinq ans à combattre. Cinq ans à aimer. A aimer un masque, puis un visage._

_Tristan ne peut plus vivre sans ce regard, sans ce visage. Tous les soirs, alors qu'elle était enfermée dans d'horribles cachots, il retrouvait Rose dans leur monde. Derniers instants partagés, âmes reliées dans ce petit espace créé par ses soins pour elle. Seulement pour elle. Afin de l'aimer. De l'aimer à l'abris des regards. Afin qu'ils puissent s'adorer, s'accepter et se consoler tandis que le monde vire au rouge sang inlassablement. _

_Tristan aimerait lui créer un monde où elle pourrait se cacher et vivre. Vivre._

_A quoi lui servent les pouvoirs de Tikki s'il ne peut même pas sauver sa partenaire ? La chaleur de la petite coccinelle sous son armure ne le réchauffe pas. Il a envie d'intervenir mais il ne peut pas. _

_Rose ne veut pas se soustraire à la décision du peuple qui la condamne. Les gardiens ne veulent pas faire de vagues et protéger les miraculous. _

_Tristan va devoir la regarder mourir. L'agitation de Plagg est palpable alors qu'il se cache sous sa cape. Lui-même ne sait pas comment il fait pour ne pas verser une larme. _

_La Cavalière Noire va mourir sous ses yeux. La Cavalière Noire ne sera plus jamais aux côtés du Chevalier Rouge._

_Rose le regarde tout en montant vers sa fin. Elle ne le quitte pas des yeux alors qu'on l'attache avec virulence. Elle le regarde lorsqu'on prononce une prière et sa dernière sentence. Elle le regarde puis ses lèvres murmurent quelques choses que seul l'homme de sa vie peut entendre dans ce petit monde qui est le leur et qui ne disparaitra pas avant longtemps. Ces derniers mots s'évanouissent dans l'esprit de son amant et elle brûle. Et elle meurt. Elle disparait. Et le monde créé rien que pour elle devient un tas de cendre à l'image du cœur de son concepteur._

* * *

Adrien se réveille en sursaut. Trempé de sueur, tremblant, il peine à reprendre sa respiration. Des larmes salées strient son visage alors que les mots fatals d'Athanase flottent encore sur ses propres lèvres.

Les images de l'ancienne porteuse du miraculous grignotée par les flammes lui donnent envie de vomir. Il ne s'est jamais senti aussi sale. Il n'a jamais été aussi trempé de sueur.

Les Graham de Vanily ont aidé à mener ces mises à mort pour protéger leurs secrets et leurs vies. Ils ont tué des super-héros sans sourciller.

Et lui, où se trouve-t-il dans tout ça ? Le visage de cette ancienne porteuse de Plagg est gravé dans son esprit, lui dont l'ancêtre a orchestré la mort pour sauver sa famille

Un désemparement sans fond s'empare d'Adrien. La nausée qui s'apprête à le battre disparait lorsqu'il sent une présence derrière la porte. Il sait qui se trouve derrière cette cloison en bois : « Entre. »

Anthalia apparait alors. Vêtue d'une robe blanche en coton et tressée pour la nuit, sa présence est quasiment fantomatique. Avec l'humidité qui apparait légèrement sur ses joues, Adrien peut deviner qu'elle s'est nettoyée le visage pour essuyer les larmes qu'il a quant à lui très mal effacées.

Anthalia ne dit rien et ferme la porte derrière elle. Adrien veut qu'elle parle. Qu'elle détruise ce silence parce qu'il n'a pas le courage de le faire. De parler. De revenir sur ce qu'il s'est passé le matin. Il n'a plus la force de faire quoi que ce soit.

« A cause de toi, je suis restée coincer dans la forêt toute la journée.

-Pardon ?

-Ce n'est pas grave mais je ne m'excuse pas pour ce que je t'ai révélé. Je m'excuse pour la hargne que j'ai témoignée envers toi.

-Ce n'est rien. Au moins maintenant je sais.

-Tu l'as toujours su. Tu faisais semblant de ne pas savoir.

-Peut-être. »

Les deux adolescents se jaugent épuisés. Un silence emplit la pièce mais aucun n'effectue le moindre pas vers l'autre. Adrien est toujours assis sur son immense lit et Anthalia se tient à quelques centimètres de la porte.

« Je ne serai jamais tout à fait honnête avec toi Anthalia, déclare Adrien en rappelant la cause première de leur altercation. Je ne m'excuse pas pour ça.

-Je m'y habituerai peut-être.

-Je ne pense pas mais je préfère te prévenir.

-D'accord.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne t'approches pas ? Tu as peur que je puisse te faire du mal ? demande alors Adrien sans la quitter des yeux.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'invites pas à m'asseoir ? Tu as peur que je te blesse ? répond Anthalia.

-Peut-être. Mais ne me réponds pas avec d'autres questions. Je déteste ça. Peut-être plus que les secrets. Je ne suis pas très doué avec les interactions sociales donc si tu veux quelque chose soit claire avec moi.

-Je veux dormir avec toi. Depuis que Castor n'est plus là, j'ai toujours du mal à trouver le sommeil. Je rêve chaque nuit et c'est épuisant.

-Est-ce que si nous sommes ensemble, nous arrêterons de rêver ? demande Adrien, perplexe.

-C'est ce que Castor a dit.

-Je ne sais même pas qui c'est ! s'agace le blond.

-C'est ton kwami. »

Ne se souciant guère de la surprise que provoque la révélation à son ami, Anthalia le rejoint en s'asseyant sur son lit tout en prenant soin de ne pas le toucher. Adrien se décale légèrement pour lui laisser plus de place alors qu'un rougissement charmant se répand sur ses joues pâles et salées par les larmes.

« Est-ce que tu rêves souvent ? marmonne-t-il sans la regarder.

-Toutes les nuits. Sauf avec Castor et depuis que tu es arrivé. En tout cas avant cette nuit.

-Athanase a été terrible.

-Il essayait de protéger ses proches mais oui. » répond Anthalia en engouffrant son corps sous les draps chauds.

Adrien s'allonge à son tour. Le parfum d'Anthalia parvient à ses narines et lui provoque un étrange sentiment. La sensation d'être à sa place, en sécurité malgré l'horreur du lien qui les enchaine.

« Je te préviens, je suis très câlin la nuit. » murmure-t-il avant de fermer les yeux.

Il finit par les ouvrir quelques instants plus tard en sentant le regard pesant de son amie sur lui. Comme toujours, la placidité de ses orbes claires comme l'eau d'un ruisseau ne permet pas à Adrien de deviner ce qui lui passe par la tête.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-J'ai envie de t'embrasser. » déclare-t-elle simplement.

Avec n'importe quelle autre fille, Adrien aurait simplement décliné l'offre. Il n'aurait même pas accepté de partager son lit dans un premier temps. Mais avec Anthalia, Adrien a besoin de comprendre :

« Pourquoi ? J'ai le cœur brisé et je ne suis pas Félix.

-Je ne vois pas ce que Félix fait dans cette histoire ! »

Ils savent très bien ce qu'il vient faire dans cette histoire.

« Je veux simplement savoir ce que je ressentirai en t'embrassant, continue-t-elle. Le même désir coupable et protecteur de Sidéra ou la même tendresse désespérée de ta tante ? Je ne sais pas.

-J'ai peur Anthalia.

-Moi aussi.

-Ne me rejette pas après ça. » murmure Adrien dans un souffle.

Anthalia pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Peau contre peau. Sensibilité contre sensibilité. Ils partagent leur air et un peu d'eux-mêmes dans ce geste maladroit. Ils s'embrassent sans empressement, goutent l'un à l'autre timidement. Et alors qu'Adrien n'arrive pas à déterminer ce qu'il ressent, Anthalia fond en larmes. Elle pleure sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

Le jeune homme la prend dans ses bras avant de la bercer.

La pluie n'a fait que s'intensifier jusqu'à l'aube.

* * *

Marinette se réveille en sursaut, les joues humides et le souffle court. Le mur de sa chambre d'hôtel lui fait face tandis qu'elle tente de retrouver ses repères.

La gardienne se précipite dans la salle de bain et est rejointe peu de temps après par Tikki.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas Marinette ? demande-t-elle inquiète.

-Je… J'ai fait un terrible rêve. Il semblait tellement réel… Je… »

Des larmes continuent de couler et l'adolescente est obligée de se recroqueviller sur elle-même pour ne pas s'effondrer complètement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ici ? demande Plagg dans un bâillement. Il est tard vous savez…

-Marinette ne va pas bien du tout !

-Oh moi aussi je me sens un peu patraque ce soir ! Ça arrive à tout le monde !

-Ce n'est pas une blague ! Elle a fait un très mauvais rêve !

-Elle est morte… Rose est morte… » glapit la jeune fille en étouffant un sanglot.

Les deux kwamis arrêtent leur dispute à ces mots. Plagg perd instantanément quelques couleurs. Ce qui est extrêmement étrange chez une créature aussi sombre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? demande la petite créature noire dans un souffle.

-Elle est partie sans Tristan. Son chaton l'a laissé… »

Et avant même qu'elle ne puisse continuer, Tikki vient la câliner pour la réconforter tandis que le kwami de la destruction se met en retrait.

Plagg rumine jusqu'à ce que Marinette retrouve le sommeil et se rendorme. Après s'être occupée de la gardienne, sa Sucrette finit par reporter son attention sur lui. Son visage est plus doux que d'habitude et elle cherche à masquer son émotion :

« Est-ce que ça va Plagg ?

-Je ne pensais pas qu'on nous reparlerait d'eux un jour…

-Tomoe et le gardien Tcha-tcha ont déjà pu voir d'anciens événements.

-Mais jamais en rêve Tikki ! Akira a tort de dire que leur lien n'est pas assez fort. Si Marinette peut voir d'anciens souvenirs, c'est que notre lien commun est déjà extrêmement puissant !

-C'est de bon augure pour la suite alors. On pourra trouver le Papillon plus facilement s'ils évoluent ainsi.

-NON ! Ce lien est peut-être trop puissant ! »se plaint Plagg, de plus en plus perturbé.

Ne laissant pas le temps à sa camarade de le calmer, la petite créature s'enfuit dans la nuit noire, des souvenirs épouvantables se rejouant dans sa tête vieille de plusieurs millénaires.

* * *

La journée suivant cette pluie d'événements ayant autant bouleversé Adrien qu'Anthalia, les rayons du Soleil levant purifient gaiement les étendues verdoyantes gorgées des lamentations du ciel.

Les deux adolescents, ayant décidé de concert de ne pas courir dès l'aube, sont tous les deux assis à table en compagnie d'Amélie, dégustant leur assiette sans un mot. Ils ont tous les deux décidé de ne pas revenir sur ce qui s'était passé la veille. Moment de perdition nécessaire, dormir ensemble leur a permis de déverser tous leurs flots de détresse. Maintenant qu'ils ne sont plus que des ballons de baudruche dégonflés, ils ne ressentent pas le besoin impérieux de combler une conversation qui aurait eu l'allure d'une fausse gaieté particulièrement incommodante.

Le silence qui les entoure n'est pas gênant. C'est un silence cordial, amical qui laisse à chacun la possibilité de se perdre dans ses pensées et d'accueillir avec plus ou moins de volupté, le chant matinal des oiseaux.

Anthalia pense à l'accueil qui l'attend chez elle. Adrien à la malédiction. Et Amélie tente simplement de ne pas penser.

Ce repos accueillant et libérateur est rompu par l'annonce de la maitresse de maison.

« Félix m'a envoyé une lettre. Il accepte de te voir si tu en as toujours envie Adrien. »

Le blond est surpris par cette acceptation. Lui qui pensait retourner à Paris bredouille ! Néanmoins, il n'est pas enchanté pour autant. Une peur sinueuse continue à ramper dans ses membres et dans son esprit. Et l'expression infranchissable qu'arbore son amie à cette annonce accentue son malaise.


End file.
